PELIGRO: Una adolescente en casa
by Mythical777
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si... consigues el trabajo que esperabas, pero hay un problema: te empieza a gustar mucho tu cavernicola jefe, que tiene una hija adolescente, la cual no te cae mal, pero cuando se entera de tus sentimientos no te puede ni ver? S&S, T&E
1. Prólogo

"**PELIGRO: UNA ADOLESCENTE EN CASA"**

_**FanFic inspirado en personajes del anime Card Captor Sakura de propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.**_

**PRÓLOGO**

La limusina color negro recorría las calles de Tokio, dirigiéndose a un lugar en específico: su mansión. Dentro de aquel transporte se encontraba uno de los hombres más importantes e influyentes de toda China y Japón juntas, el gran Shaoran Li, quien recientemente salía de un coctel al que fue invitado.

Apenas era temprano para irse, por lo que se disculpó con los anfitriones, pero no podía faltar a la promesa que le hizo a _ella_, la mujer de su vida, que estaba seguro lo esperaba muy despierta. Era bastante testaruda cuando de sus asuntos se trataba y –como la conocía– sabía que no se dormiría si no lo veía llegar y le daba su beso de las buenas noches.

Ya podía visualizar su hogar desde la ventana del automóvil, y la verdad es que no era para nada difícil, pues su casa ocupaba una manzana entera. Cuando llegó, bajó del _Roll Roice_ y encontró en la puerta a su infaltable mayordomo, Wei.

-Muy buenas noches, señor Li.- dijo el anciano hombre haciendo una reverencia.- ¿Qué tal le fue en la reunión?

-Hola, Wei.- lo saludó el ambarino.- Bien, me disculpé con la familia por salir temprano, pero ellos supieron entender mis razones. Pensé que ya te habías ido a descansar, son casi la 1:00 a.m.

-Me pareció prudente esperarlo, amo.- dijo el mayordomo con una sonrisa sutil.

-Deja las formalidades, Wei. Me conoces desde que tengo uso de razón, cuando andaba en pañales, creo. Tú sabes que eres como un segundo padre para mí.- dijo Li.- Ve a descansar, no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa.

-Como diga joven Shaoran, con su permiso amo.- respondió disponiéndose a retirarse hasta su alcoba. Al aludido le surgió una gotita en la nuca, Wei nunca cambiaría, siempre tan correcto. Sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Aún sigue despierta?- le preguntó al anciano mayordomo mientras subía las escaleras.

-No se ha movido de su habitación ni un ápice.- contestó el hombre de bigotes canos.- Dijo que lo esperaría hasta que llegara.

-Es tan terca, muchas veces le he dicho que no es bueno que se desvele hasta estas horas de la noche.- dijo Shaoran, lamentándose.- Le saldrán unas enormes ojeras y se volverá un panda.- no pudo evitar reír ante esto último.

-Es cierto.- dijo sonriendo el mayordomo.- La señorita me recuerda mucho a usted, señor.

Al ambarino le brotó una gotita en la nuca, la verdad que tenía mucha razón. Ella se parecía mucho a él, por ello es que la amaba tanto.

Subió las escaleras a paso firme y se dirigió hasta la habitación en donde aguardaba su princesa. Cuando entró, la vio allí, con una enorme sonrisa, sentada en esa silla de ruedas a motor, con un libro sobre su regazo. Su razón de vivir, la mujer más importante de su vida: Rei.

-Llegaste.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ella y acercándose hasta él.

-Claro que sí, princesa. Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?- dijo el joven varón con una tierna mirada. -Mas bien, ¿no deberías estar ya durmiendo?, mañana vas a tu primer día de escuela. Mira que ya eres alumna de 4º de secundaria.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero quise esperar a que regresaras.- dijo la jovencita con expresión decidida.

-Vamos, ya es hora de ir a la cama, sino no te vas a levantar. O acaso ¿quieres que me arrepienta de haberte matriculado en la escuela?- preguntó Shaoran.

-¡No!- gritó Rei.- ¡Eso no!, arrepiéntete de lo que quieras, pero no lo de la escuela. Con lo que me costó convencerte.

-Aún así, creo que no es buena idea. Deberías seguir estudiando aquí en casa. Bien sabes que yo podría contratar a los mejores maestros de este país, para que te enseñen y…- dijo apenas Li, siendo interrumpido por su primogénita.

-No quiero.- respondió con expresión seria Rei Li.- Ya hemos hablado muchas veces de esto, papá. El hecho de que esté postrada en esta silla de ruedas desde _ese_ día, no quiere decir que sea una inútil o que no pueda llegar a hacer amistades.- su ceño empezó a fruncirse.

-Sabes muy bien que no quise decir eso, pero tampoco quiero que alguien te vuelva a lastimar. Eres lo único que más me importa en la vida.- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- Y si te hace feliz ir a la escuela, quieres conocer _amigas_, pues no te voy a obligar a hacer algo que no quieras.

Su hija lo quedó mirando fijamente, extrañada, y pensó: _-¿Qué alguien la vuelva a lastimar?_ No entendía a que se refería su progenitor. Lo mejor sería averiguar después.

-Y amigos. Recuerda que la secundaria es mixta: hay chicas, así como chicos.- dijo la nieta de Ieran Li, con una sonrisa algo pícara. Viendo como su padre cambiaba su expresión dulce por una algo molesta. La escena era para reírse.

-Me quedo sólo con la opción de _**amigas**_.- dijo Li, mostrando una expresión "serena".

-¿Y podré ir a visitar a mis amigas y _**amigos**_ a sus casas?- preguntó la hija de Shaoran, con un rostro de falsa inocencia.

-No abuses demasiado de tu suerte, cariño.- dijo el heredero del clan Li con una cara…

Alzó a su pequeña en brazos (para todo padre su hija es y será siempre una niña), y la llevó a su amplia alcoba. La recostó en el lecho y la arropó, le dio un beso en la frente, diciéndole: -Descansa, mi niña.

-¡Papá!, ya no soy una bebé.- dijo apenas entre sueños la hermosa muchachita, hasta que cerró sus párpados para en un abrir y cerrar de ojos quedar profundamente dormida. ¡Vaya que estaba cansada!

Li la quedó mirando desde la puerta, definitivamente, su pequeña estaba creciendo y cada día que pasaba se parecía físicamente a su madre, pero con su carácter. Sin lugar a dudas, en eso era idéntica él.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

-¡Por fin terminé!– dijo desperezándose lo más que pudo en su asiento. Un largo bostezo, que había estado contenido desde hace un buen rato, brotó. Miró el reloj, ya eran la 1 de la mañana. Tenía unas cuantas horas para dormir.

Agarró su teléfono celular y colocó su alarma de siempre, a las 6:00 am. Mañana tenía que llegar temprano al trabajo para entregarle el artículo a su nuevo jefe. Estaba agotadísima, pero muy feliz, pues tenía el empleo que había estado esperando y no podía defraudar a la revista en la que trabajaba.

En la oficina había de todo, por suerte hizo muchos amigos (siempre se caracterizó por ser bastante sociable), pero también había gente que no la miraba muy bien. En todo lugar sucede eso y Sakura no era monedita de oro para caerle a todo el mundo.

Pero siguiendo con la gente que le parecía gentil, definitivamente ese lugar se lo llevaba Eriol Hiragizawa. 29 años bien puestos, amigo y socio de Shaoran Li, era jefe de la gerencia de puntos de venta de la revista. Hombre bromista, amiguero y algo despreocupado en ciertos aspectos; poseedor de un _Ferrari _color azul (uno de los más caros del mundo) y caracterizado por ser, además de las todas las cualidades anteriores, muy atractivo: ojos y cabello azul índigo, porte inglés y descendiente de una poderosa familia británica, por ende uno de los solteros más codiciados de todo Japón e Inglaterra, según suponía.

A decir verdad debía admitir que el hombre era muy apuesto y el sueño de toda mujer, pero no era el tipo de hombre que a Sakura le atraía. Sin embargo, no crean que eso significaba que no era una persona inteligente, ¡todo lo contrario!, era muy hábil cuando de trabajo se trataba; no por algo egresó de la Universidad más importante de Inglaterra: Oxford, como uno de los alumnos más destacados.

Y fue gracias a Eriol, también, que la promovieron de lugar (por casualidad leyó un artículo que la ojiverde estaba escribiendo y le gustó su estilo); sino hubiera permanecido toda su vida sirviéndole café y llevándole las copias a Lya Wong: mujer extremadamente bella (dueña de una larga -y bien cuidada- cabellera rubia, ojos celestes y cuerpo que toda fémina envidiaría), redactora de varias columnas y de la portada de la revista, la primera de su lista negra.

¿Por qué razón?, tenía belleza pero además una personalidad MUY arrogante, con esa miradita sobre el hombro, que la hacía sentir insignificante. Y era la mejor amiga de la prima de Li Shaoran, Li Meilin. Había muchos rumores de que se hizo amiga de la prima de Li para poder meterse con el presidente de la revista. Sakura no podía afirmar ni negar nada, puesto que Lya llegó antes que ella a trabajar allí.

Luego, llegando a la cabeza de toda la empresa estaba: Shaoran Li, de 30 años, todo lo contrario a su socio Hiragizawa. Presidente de "L&H", hombre bastante quisquilloso y exigente; caracterizado por ser bastante reservado, muy serio, adicto al trabajo y muchas veces algo malhumorado con sus trabajadores cuando algo no le gustaba del todo, mas no con sus amistades cercanas, familia y con su única hija, Rei. Muy atractivo, poseedor de unos lindos ojos miel, cabello color chocolate y heredero del clan chino más importante: los Li.

¿Su esposa?, el nombre era un misterio, al menos para todos los que laboraban en la empresa, pero sólo sabía que falleció hacía varios años en un accidente automovilístico, dejándolo a él con su pequeña, que quedó inválida debido a ello. Tal vez por eso era que el gerente general se había enfrascado tanto en el trabajo y tenía ese carácter; sin embargo, según le contaron, era un padre muy responsable y de vez en cuando se daba unas vacaciones con su hija, llevándole a cualquier lugar que ella quisiera.

¿Cómo sabía todo esto la joven castaña?, muy simple: en la oficina laboraba junto a ella: Naoko Yanagisawa, secretaria de su exjefa, amiga suya y también una de las más grandes chismosas de toda la empresa y de todo Japón, exagerando un poco. Conocía la vida de todos y cada uno de los miembros de la revista, con lujo de detalles, incluida la de ella.

Y continuando con el tema más importante en ese momento –es decir el de su artículo–, era más que obvio que no podía fallar, más bien, NO DEBÍA fallar. Tenía que demostrar quien era realmente Sakura Kinomoto y más aún cuando la habían ascendido de asistente de redactora, a escritora de su propia columna en la revista sabatina para hombres más importante de todo Japón: "L&H", propiedad del clan Li, una de las familias más poderosas de China, y Eriol Hiragizawa, su socio. ¿Ahora entienden el porqué del nombre?

Tenía que admitir que la columna asignada no era tan grande (a comparación de las de su exjefa) pero al menos estaba progresando. Si seguía a ese ritmo, tal vez pudiera formar su propia revista. No para hombres, puesto que Li en un santiamén la sacaría del mercado, sino en otro rubro; pero, en fin, eso todavía tendría que esperar.

Tomoyo Daidouji, encargada de la publicidad de "L&H" y vestuario de los modelos de las portadas, fue quien la ayudó a conseguir el empleo en un inicio; aunque también colaboró un poco el hecho de que ya haya acabado su postgrado (cuando entró recién había egresado de la Universidad de Tokio). ¿Dónde conoció a Tomoyo? Era una historia de años.

Sonomi Daidouji, madre de su mejor amiga –y la dueña de la más grande fábrica de juguetes del país– era prima de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, su mamá, por lo que no fue raro que sintiera a Tomoyo casi como una hermana cuando la conoció, siendo aún muy pequeñas las dos. El lazo se acentuó más cuando, cumplidos sus 8 años, el padre de Tomoyo falleció. Ese día le hizo recordar el momento en que su mamá dejó de existir (apenas tenía 3 años de edad cuando eso pasó), por lo que se convirtió en un sentimiento muy poderoso que tenían en común: el dolor de perder a uno de tus seres más queridos.

La lucha dentro de la revista fue ardua: tuvo que esperar más de un año para conseguir este nuevo puesto, y aunque el sueldo que le pagaban antes no era malo, sólo le alcanzaba para lo primordial: ayudar con los gastos de la casa, comprar comida y una que otra prenda decente para ir a trabajar, definitivamente, ahora se encontraba mejor.

Se cambió su ropa de calle, no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo antes por acabar su artículo ("10 cosas que el hombre de hoy debe saber"), por el pijama más cómodo que tenía en su armario. Ya estaba acostumbrada a dormir unas horas desde que empezó a trabajar en la revista. Al inicio le costó y muchísimo, puesto que desde niña se caracterizó por tener un sueño bastante pesado y por dejar sonar su despertador durante largo rato sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de apagarlo, recibiendo después fastidios por parte de su hermano mayor, quien le decía siempre que: _–Sólo los monstruos pueden dejar sonando el despertador y seguir durmiendo como si nada._ Después ella lo miraba enojadísima gritando a viva voz que NO ERA UN MONSTRUO.

Esos tiempos ya habían quedado en el pasado, puesto que ahora tenía que respetar que no sólo vivían ella y su padre, sino que su hermano y toda su familia habitan allí. No podía darse el lujo de despertar a todos por su falta de consideración.

Al principio, Touya no quería vivir con ellos, por que decía que no era prudente hacerlo; ustedes saben el dicho: "El casado casa quiere", pero su papá le había mencionado que esa iba ser siempre su casa y que había espacio para todos, lo bueno de todo fue que su cuñada –Kaho Mizuki– lo terminó de convencer, al escucharla no puso resistencia. Definitivamente, ella era la única que sabía como controlar el mal genio de su hermano.

Luego, Kaho dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada y todos se sorprendieron cuando en la ecografía se dio a conocer que eran dos bebés. Nueve meses después nacieron los mellizos Nakuru y Yue. ¡Como adoraba a esos chiquillos!

Ella había ayudado a cuidarlos desde chiquititos, cuando ingresó a la preparatoria y su cuñada tuvo que regresar a trabajar como maestra. En ese entonces los pequeños estaban de 6 años.

Su hermano se opuso rotundamente a que su mujer vuelva al trabajo (orgullo masculino, ustedes entienden), pero su esposa lo convenció diciéndole que era bueno tener un ingreso extra, más que todo por los niños. ¡Esa mujer debía darle el secreto de cómo dominar a esa bestia que era su hermano!

Aunque no era para menos. Cuando conoció por primera vez a la nuera de Fujitaka Kinomoto, se dio cuenta de que Touya se había sacado la lotería con ella. Poseedora de una belleza sutil: cabello rojizo, ojos de un color exótico, tenía un carácter muy afable con todos, le cayó bien desde el inicio.

Al entrar a la universidad, ya no volvió a verlos, hasta hace más de un año, que regresó a casa por que era muy difícil conseguir un apartamento en Tokio. El dinero no le alcanzaba mientras no consígase un empleo que le genere un buen sueldo. Su padre y compañía la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Allí volvió a ver a sus "piojitos", como les decía de cariño, pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando los vio: ¡Cuánto habían cambiado en esos años!

Ahora, cada uno era tan distinto del otro. Por un lado estaba su sobrina, ya era toda una adolescente, bastante atolondrada y medio alocada, que la tuteaba y siempre la trataba como si fuera de su misma edad, mientras que por otro lado estaba su antiguo "angelito", Yue. De niño siempre fue respetuoso, serio y tranquilo (en eso no había cambiado nada), sin embargo su mirada gélida era capaz de congelar al polo sur si es que se pudiera más*. Esos dos, ahora con sus 13 años, ¡ni parecían hermanos! Lo que hace el tiempo.

Se echó en su cama. Debía conciliar el sueño rápido, para dormir al menos alguito. Mañana era lunes y el día en que el presidente de "L&H" revisaba todo lo que proponían los escritores de las columnas. Si algo no le agradaba, se formaba la tercera guerra mundial. También le tocaba hacer el desayuno, ya que sus sobrinos iban a su primer día como estudiantes de 4º de secundaria, su hermano, al hospital, Kaho, a la escuela y su padre viajaba a una excavación muy importante. ¡Si que sería un día como pocos!

Cerró sus cansados ojos y cayó en un sueño muy profundo. Mañana sería un día agotador y estresante.

_Continuará…_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Konichiwa, ¡qué tal! ¿Cómo han estado?, mis queridos lectores de FanFics.

Bien, continuando con esta actual historia ¿Qué les pareció el prólogo? Tenía la idea rodando en mi loca cabecita durante días, hasta que dije: ¡Hey! ¡Deja de comer tantos chocolates y ponte a escribir! Por eso, aquí me tienen, con esta nueva historia, que no será tan larga, pero tiene una trama muy interesante; la cual prometo TERMINAR Y ACTUALIZAR SIEMPRE.

Acabando con tanto palabrerío que –estoy segura– nadie leerá. Espero les haya gustado y la historia llegue a pegar.

*Los asteriscos los colocaré de ahora en adelante para señalar notas al pie o datitos que puedan desconocerse :D Y este lo puse porque hice una comparación. La verdad, según especialistas, el Polo Sur es más frío que el del Norte y es el único en donde habitan algunas especies de pingüinos **. Datito curioso o tal vez ya conocido ;)

Cuídense mucho y _**DEJEN REVIEW**_, please. Recuerden_** LOS COMENTARIOS DE LOS LECTORES SON UN GRAN ALIENTO PARA LOS ESCRITORES. **_

¡Sayonara!


	2. Cap 1: Un día como pocos

"**PELIGRO: UNA ADOLESCENTE EN CASA"**

_**FanFic inspirado en personajes del anime Card Captor Sakura de propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.**_

**CAPÍTULO I: "Un día como pocos"**

_-¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡¿Por qué te aferras así?!- se escuchó exclamar a una voz muy furiosa._

_-Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión. Espero que te haya quedado claro.- respondió otra voz, en tono seco y con un rostro inexpresivo._

_-¡Al diablo con eso! Yo no pienso seguir con esta farsa. ¡Me largo de aquí!- volvió a protestar la voz que estaba molesta._

_-Tú no te vas a ir de aquí, no mientras tengas dentro de ti lo más valioso para mí y ¿puedes dejar de gritar?, no quiero que se arme un escándalo por esto.- siguió diciendo la otra voz casi al borde perder los papeles._

_-¡No me importa!, que todo el mundo se entere de la clase de persona que eres. ¿Como puedes hacerlo?- reprochó la voz exaltada ya con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-No hagas un melodrama donde no lo hay. Desde un inicio te expliqué perfectamente como eran las cosas. Además, ésta no es una telenovela en donde los protagonistas se casan y son felices para siempre. Si he permanecido junto a ti todo este tiempo, aguantando tus niñerías y teatritos es por que tienes algo que me importa demasiado.- dijo la otra voz con un tono serio._

_-Pues vamos a ver, cuanto te dura eso, cariño.- ultimó mirándolo con odio, un profundo y concentrado odio._

Abrió sus ojos color miel de un solo golpe. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido y respiraba entrecortadamente. Se llevó una mano a la frente… como suponía: estaba transpirando a mares. Miró el reloj sobre su mesa de noche: eran las 4 de la madrugada. Sólo había llegado a dormir 3 horas.

Otra vez había vuelto a tener esa pesadilla. Pero estos días se estaba haciendo más frecuente.

_-¡Por qué tengo que recordarlo de nuevo!_- pensó furioso.- _Eso quedó muerto y enterrado en el pasado. Así debe quedarse._

Se levantó de su cama en dirección a la ducha. No quería dormirse nuevamente, porque estaba seguro que volvería a tener _esa_ pesadilla.

Se quitó la ropa de dormir y abrió la llave de la regadera. El agua estaba helada, pero tal vez lo ayudaría a salir del trance en el que había entrado. Estuvo así durante una hora.

Al salir del baño, se cambió un terno, hoy tenía que ir a trabajar, pero antes debía hacer algo muy importante.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

-¿Papá?, pensé que ya te habías ido a la revista.- dijo la primogénita de Shaoran Li mirando extrañada como su padre hacía el desayuno.

-Hola, princesa. Hoy te levantaste muy temprano.- respondió el ambarino con una sonrisa.- Pensé que aún seguías durmiendo.

-Me desperté a las 6:00 am., no podía con la emoción del primer día de clases.- dijo Rei con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ya veo, eso pensé. Por ello, quise hacerte yo mismo el desayuno y llevarte a la escuela.- contestó el joven padre.

-¿Eh? ¿Llevarme a la escuela?, ¡no!- exclamó apresuradamente la menor de los Li.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó el presidente de "L&H" con un gran signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

-Se nota que no entiendes nada sobre las mujeres ¿verdad, Shaoran?- se escuchó que dijo una voz femenina.- Rei ya esta bastante grande como para que su papá la vaya a dejar a la escuela. ¡Primito, en que tiempos vives!

-¡Tía Meilin!- exclamó Rei Li mirando a la mujer de ojos escarlata que estaba parada sobre el marco de la puerta, cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hola, primita "querida".- dijo saludando el hombre de cabellos chocolate a la recién llegada.- Y ese milagro, tú no sueles ser muy madrugadora.

-Nada de lo que digas hoy, va a opacar la felicidad que siento en este momento.- dijo la mujer de negra cabellera riéndose a carcajadas.- Por fin, mi sobrina favorita, va a salir de esta prisión en la que la has tenido cautiva y va a conocer a muchos chicos guapos en la secundaria.

El ambarino, al escuchar el comentario, casi se atraganta con un pedazo de pan que introdujo a su boca. Luego de que pudo respirar, le brotó una venita en la frente. Cuando no, su prima y sus "oportunos" comentarios.

-Y dime, cariño, por lo que veo, al fin el ogro de tu padre te ha dejado salir de la mansión del terror, ¿no?- dijo la morena mirando a su sobrina.

Rei solo atinó a reír por los comentarios de la prima de su padre. Definitivamente, ella era la única que la divertía tanto.

-Algo así, tía. Hoy voy a mi primer día como alumna de 4º de secundaria. Sólo espero que me vaya muy bien.- respondió la nieta de Ieran Li con una amplia sonrisa.

-Entiendo, pero que esperamos, ¡vamos a tu alcoba! Te voy a poner preciosa, más de lo que ya eres, para que impactes a todos con esos ojazos grises tan lindos que tienes. Vas a ver que varios muchachos te van a pedir tu teléfono. Y si por allí consigues novio, no te preocupes, que para eso me tienes a mí. Yo me voy a encargar de que tu padre no te fastidie con el tema y si quieres te puedo unos consejitos para que…- dijo la mujer de ojos escarlata siendo interrumpida por su primo.

-¡Deja de meterle ideas en la cabeza a mi hija!- gritó Shaoran con la cara roja por la ira y rodeado de un aura negra.

A Rei le salió una gotita en la nuca. ¡Uy!, al parecer su papá se había molestado. Su tía la hacía reír mucho con sus comentarios, pero lo que a ella le causaba mucha gracia, a su progenitor no tanto.

Sería mejor que vaya a alistar sus cosas, sino se le podría hacer tarde para su primer día de escuela. Mientras tanto dejaría que esos dos sigan en su conversación, por que al parecer la charla "amena" tenía para rato.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

-¡Me quedé dormida!- exclamó una castaña mientras salía despavorida de la cama, hacía una maratón hasta el baño a cepillarse los dientes y corría por toda la habitación buscando su ropa de trabajo.

Aún no se duchaba y ya eran 20 para las 7, lo peor de todo era que justo hoy se le había ocurrido a su celular malograrse. ¡Hoy! Cuando se suponía que debía llegar temprano y triunfal a la revista, con su artículo bajo el brazo. No todo puede ser perfecto en esta vida.

Juraba que jamás volvería a comprar un teléfono móvil en la tienda de ese Takashi Yamazaki. Ella tan inocente le creyó cuando le dijo que el teléfono era el mejor del lugar, el más moderno, con audio supersónico, televisión satelital y no recordaba que otras cosas más.

¡Claro! Ahora entendía porque sus amigas y los que atendían se reían cuando Yamazaki hablaba del condenado aparatejo ese: ¡Todo era mentira!

Pero eso no importaba ahora, lo primordial era apurarse o la despedirían por tardona. Sólo rogaba que la cabeza de la empresa aún no haya llegado o se metería en grandes problemas.

_-Por favor_.- pensó la ojiverde mirando al cielo.- _Compadécete de mi aunque sea un poquito._

Se duchó, cambió, peinó y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo: ¡tenía que hacer el desayuno para todos!

-Porque siempre tienes que hacer tanto ruido con tus patas. No hay duda de que sigues siendo un monstruo.- escuchó la chica Kinomoto que le decían. Cuando miró a donde se escuchaba la voz, lanzó una mirada llena de furia.

-¡YO NO SOY NINGÚN MONSTRUO!- exclamó, a viva voz, la joven de ojos verdes con una venita en la sien.

-¿A no?, cuando bajaste las escaleras haciendo tanta bulla, no parecía eso.- dijo el hijo de Fujitaka Kinomoto con mucha ironía.

-Hermano…- respondió la castaña en un tono de advertencia.

-Muy buenos días, querida Sakura.- interrumpió una voz femenina.- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-¿Eh?- preguntó la hermana de Touya mirando hacia la cocina.- Hola Kaho, perdóname, es que no te vi.- le surgió una enorme gota en la nuca.- Bien, pero ¿por qué están ustedes haciendo el desayuno?, se suponía que hoy me tocaba a mí.- puso cara de no entender.

-Lo sabemos.- sonrió dulcemente la pelirroja.- Pero, ayer Touya me comentó que estabas haciendo tu trabajo para la revista y que te ibas a quedar hasta tarde. Me pareció prudente hacer el desayuno, para que puedas descansar un poco más.- respondió la esposa de su hermano mayor.

-Gracias, no debieron haberse molestado.- dijo Sakura apenada. Su cuñada era un verdadero ángel.

-Dale las gracias a Touya, la idea fue suya.- contestó su cuñada con una sonrisa afable.

El mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto miró a otro lado con una cara como de niño al que habían pillado haciendo algo indebido. Definitivamente, Kaho era la única que sabía sacar el lado encantador del bruto de su hermano.

-Buenos días padre, madre y tía Sakura.- se escuchó decir de forma respetuosa a una voz varonil.

-¡Que bien! ¡Hoy desayunaremos _hot cakes_!- dijo una voz femenina con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, cariño.- dijo Kaho mirando con una sonrisa a sus dos hijos.

-No crees que primero se debe saludar, señorita.- le reprochó Touya a la recién llegada.

-¡Upss! ¡Perdón!- exclamó la atolondrada muchachita cubriéndose la boca haciendo un gesto curioso.- Hola pa, ma, _Yuyú_ y _Sak. _¡Que tal!

-Que forma de saludar es esa, jovencita.- respondió Kinomoto mirando con una ceja alzada a Nakuru.

Yue con un rostro inexpresivo miró a su melliza y pensó: _-¿En verdad eran hermanos?_

-¡Ay papá! ¡No te enojes!, era sólo una bromita para alegrar la mañana.- contestó la sobrina de Sakura haciendo un rostro angelical.

-La mesa está servida. Por favor, siéntense en sus lugares o se harán tarde para llegar a la escuela.- dijo Kaho, interrumpiendo la conversación.

Cuando la ojiverde escuchó la palabra "TARDE", despertó y horrorizada vio su reloj.- ¡Oh no! ¡Estoy muy retrasada!- Dicho lo anterior desayunó apresuradamente (por lo cual casi se atora) y se despidió de todos en la cocina.

-Esa monstruo nunca va a cambiar. Desde que era niña, cuando se levantaba tarde, desayunaba en menos de 5 minutos.- dijo Touya con un cansado suspiro.

-¡Te oí!- se escuchó que exclamaron, antes del portazo siguiente que indicaba la salida de la castaña.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

-¿No te olvidas nada?- preguntó algo preocupado el joven padre, mirando como su hija entraba a las instalaciones de la secundaria.

-Ya te dije que no, papá. Traje todo.- dijo con una expresión cansada, la sobrina de Meilin. Le llevaba preguntando lo mismo desde que abordaron el automóvil. Miró hacia un costado y no pudo evitar poner un semblante serio.- ¿Puedes decirles a los guardaespaldas que se retiren?

-¿De qué hablas, Rei? Me pediste que no vinieran a cuidarte y yo he cumplido mi palabra.- comentó Shaoran mirándola con un gesto nervioso.

-Señor Li, no se haga el inocente conmigo, porque de eso no tiene nada.- respondió la jovencita, señalando a los hombres y mujeres vestidos con uniformes de alumnos, en un tono de reproche.- Los estudiantes de la secundaria no miden más de un metro noventa, además no tienen esos rostros tan hoscos y serios como ellos.

Al hombre de ojos color miel, le surgió una gran gota en la nuca. Su hija era muy observadora. ¡Rayos!, no debió haberle echo caso al tonto de Eriol con lo de los disfraces de escolares. Pero ya se las pagaría en la oficina.

-Acaso, ¿no me tienes confianza, papá? Si es por los comentarios de mi tía, no te preocupes, no le pienso hacer caso. Además, ya la conoces, le encanta hacerte enfadar.- dijo la linda muchachita con dulce tono de voz.

-No desconfío de ti, cariño.- dijo el hijo de Ieran Li.- _De esos muchachos y sus hormonas alborotadas, si_.- pensó, pero no se lo diría nunca o pensaría que era un padre celoso y sobre protector. Algo que él NO era.

-Bueno, entonces haz que ellos se retiren a cuidar la mansión, que para eso se les paga.- contestó haciendo una sonrisita forzada.

-No lo creo, señorita. Todos no se van a ir, ¿quién te va a ayudar después?; deja, al menos, que se quede Akane e Hiroshi.- dijo con un tono serio el presidente de "L&H".

-Pero…- suplicó Rei, antes de aceptar refunfuñando. La verdad que su padre tenía algo de razón: necesitaba que alguien la cargue para poder sentarse en su pupitre y salir en el descanso. Pero no iba darle el gusto, aunque (también) no era bueno hacerlo enfadar, porque sino llegaría a la revista hecho un dragón.- Está bien, pero sólo a ellos y diles que se mantengan lejos de mi salón. No los quiero ver rondar muy cerca de mí. Si los necesito, los llamaré.

-¿Por qué no? Como tú has dicho, para eso se les paga, hija. No por algo se llaman "guardaespaldas".- dijo Li, moviendo sus dedos formando unas comillas.

-Es vergonzoso andar con unos mastodontes por los pasillos de la escuela, papá. La idea es que pueda llegar a entablar amistades, ¿no crees? Bueno, por lo menos ella no se ve tan tenebrosa como él.- dijo, frunciendo el ceño, la hija del ambarino mientras ojeaba a la mujer vestida con uniforme escolar de secundaria, que se encontraba a unos metros de ambos.- Te recuerdo que ya no soy una niña pequeña como para que me estén cuidando las 24 horas del día y me sigan hasta para ir al baño.

-Como quieras.- aceptó de mala gana el hombre.- Anda, ve o se te hará tarde.

-Al que se le va a hacer tarde es a otro. ¿No se supone que hoy revisas lo que irá en la revista?- dijo, levantando la ceja, la más joven de la familia Li.

-Es verdad. Bueno, cuídate mucho, cariño.- respondió el ambarino, dándole un beso en la frente.

Subió al automóvil y se enrumbó a la oficina. Hoy sería para todos un día muy estresante.

-¿Nos vamos señorita?- preguntó Akane, una de las guardaespaldas, seguida por un hombre alto de rostro rudo.

-Sí, pero antes…- dijo mirándolos a ambos divertidamente de pies a cabeza.- ¿Se piensan quedar con esos uniformes? O será que ¿les gustaron porque les recuerda a su época escolar?

A los de seguridad les salió una gotita en la nuca. La idea había sido de su jefe y "Donde manda capitán, no manda marinero", ¿no?

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

_-Me van a despedir, me van a despedir, me van despedir_.- pensaba muy preocupada Sakura, mientras intentaba correr apresuradamente, camino a su trabajo. ¡¿Por qué demonios se le ocurrió justo ese día ponerse tacones?! ¡Ah! Sí, porque pensaba ir presentable a trabajar. Claro, si se levantaba a la hora planeada.

Cuando estaba en la escuela era una de las más rápidas corredoras, sin embargo el hecho de usar zapatos altos, no le estaban ayudando mucho que digamos.

En el interior del tren bala, ya se acaba las uñas por la espera, que bueno que ese tipo de transporte a uno lo dejaban en un dos por tres en la estación.

El pánico se coló dentro su cuerpo cuando estaba cada vez más cerca del lugar. Sólo rogaba –no, IMPLORABA– que no haya llegado su jefe o sino la botarían a patadas. El presidente de la revista era conocido por todos como un hombre cascarrabias y muy puntual, por lo cual exigía lo mismo a sus trabajadores.

Ella no lo conocía en persona, puesto que antes trabajaba en el décimo piso (como asistente de Lya Wong) y la oficina central estaba en el veinteavo y último piso, pero si lo había visto una vez en una revista de los hombres más influyentes del mundo. ¡Rayos! Tendría que apurarse para entrar al ascensor, eran ¡20 pisos! Unos largos e interminables 20 pisos.

Cuando por fin llegó, ya se quedaba sin aire. Levantó la vista para ver el ascensor y éste estaba a punto de cerrarse.

-¡Oh no!- exclamó, para luego correr embalada hasta las puertas del elevador.- Espere, por favor.

Con las justas alcanzó a entrar, pero gracias a la prisa que tenía, tumbó a un hombre y encima cayó con él.

-¡Auch!- exclamó el desconocido antes de caer. Habían chocado sus cabezas al impactar.- ¿Acaso no tiene ojos para ver por dónde anda?

-Lo siento muchísimo, discúlpeme, por favor.- dijo Sakura muy apenada y levantándose de golpe.- No fue mi intención.

-¡Ya me ensució el traje!- se quejó el hombre de cabellos chocolate, limpiando su terno.

-En verdad, lo lamento. Perdóneme, señor.- dijo la castaña inclinando muchas veces su cabeza.

_¡Pin!_ Sonó, indicando que el ascensor se había detenido para recoger a alguien en otro piso.

La ojiverde salió disparada; no sabía en que piso estaba, pero prefería mil veces subir las escaleras, a ver la cara furiosa del hombre al que había tumbado hace un instante.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

_Mientras tanto, en el elevador…_

-¡Hey! mi querido amigo, ¿qué le hiciste a la linda muchacha?- preguntó un hombre de gafas con una miradita como de cómplice.- ¿No me digas que por fin dejaste el celibato y…?

-Déjate de payasadas, Eriol.- respondió de forma sarcástica Shaoran Li.- Cuando no, tú y tus "castos" pensamientos.

El aludido río a carcajadas por la cara de fastidio que había puesto el ambarino. Cuando ya no pudo más, se trató de tranquilizar. Carraspeó y le preguntó en tono burlón: -Entonces, ¿por qué ella salió con la cara muy roja y la ropa algo sucia? Y ¡Oh!- abrió la boca en forma de "o", exageradamente.- Tú estás exactamente igual, mi pillín amigo. Con que en el ascensor, eh. Vaya que sabes darle un "buen" uso a las instalaciones de tu revista.- dijo pícaramente.

-Ja ja ja.- rió con sorna el aludido.- Debiste de haberte graduado de payaso, eres muy gracioso, Eriol.- contestó sarcásticamente el ambarino y luego de lanzarle una mirada fulminante agregó.- La chica esa, entró corriendo cuando yo ya había ingresado, me tumbó, cayó sobre mí y así fue como nos ensuciamos.- explicó el gerente general de "L&H" mirándolo con una cara…

-No se preocupe señor presidente, sus intimidades no me interesan. Prefiero concentrarme en algo mucho más importante: en mí.- respondió egocéntricamente el hombre de cabello azul, para luego soltar otra nueva carcajada.

-¿Cuándo madurarás?- dijo Li entrecerrando los ojos.- Tienes casi 30 y aún te sigues comportando como todo un chiquillo. Un mocoso pervertido y perverso.

-¡Wow, wow, wow! _Tranquil_ _man_,_ relax, take it easy!_ Guárdate los regañitos para los empleados.- dijo con ademán.- Mira que hoy te toca revisar lo que irá en la revista y con el geniecito que te manejas, arde Troya, compañero.- contestó con una sonrisita el socio de Shaoran.

-Eres caso perdido.- sólo atinó a decir el hijo de Ieran Li.- Y por cierto, ¿qué hacías tú en el octavo piso? ¿No se supone que tu oficina está también en el último piso, un poquito más lejos de la mía?- preguntó mirándolo de reojo.- No me digas que otra vez fuiste a ver a la encargada de la publicidad de la revista.

El hombre de ojos azul índigo volvió a reírse en forma triunfal: -_Oh,_ _yeah_, tú me conoces muy bien, amigo mío: jamás me doy por vencido cuando algo en verdad me interesa.- dijo chasqueando la lengua y con un guiño de ojos.- ¿Y qué crees?

-Te volvió a decir que no.- afirmó el ambarino con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Bah! Hombre de poca fe.- dijo en forma irónica el ojiazul.- Ya veo cuanta confianza le tienes a tu mejor amigo.- chasqueó la lengua.

_¡Pin!_ Sonó, indicando que habían llegado al último piso.

Ambos hombres caminaron en dirección a la oficina central. Shaoran Li sabía perfectamente que a su amigo aún te faltaba contarle todo lo que le había pasado y no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que él sepa todos los detalles.

-Muy buenos días, señor Li; señor Hiragizawa.- saludó la secretaria del presidente de "L&H".

-Buenos días, Akemi.- saludó el de cabellos chocolate.- Avísales a todos que en 15 minutos empezamos. Cualquier cosa: por el intercomunicador.

-Si, señor Li. Como usted diga.- respondió la muchacha, antes de que los socios entraran.

Se aseguró de que ambos hombres entrasen a la oficina general, para luego coger la bocina y marcar los números de todas las secretarias: -Atención a todas las unidades, el águila aterrizó al nido, en 15 minutos comienza el exterminio. Repito, el águila aterrizó al nido, en 15 minutos comienza el exterminio.

En ese momento todo el edificio se hizo un alboroto organizado. ¿Existe eso? La respuesta: sí. Y es que, cuando la secretaria de presidencia decía que el águila (entiéndase, Shaoran Li) aterrizaba en el nido (oficina del mismo): todo el mundo se ponía como loco y debía organizarse lo más rápido posible antes de que comience el exterminio (la revisión).

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

_Mientras tanto dentro de la oficina central…_

-Entonces, dices que te dio su teléfono y, por lo tanto, saldrá contigo el sábado.- dijo desinteresadamente el hijo de Ieran Li, sentado en su silla acolchonada.

-Y contigo también.- afirmó Hiragizawa señalando con el dedo mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Cómo dices, idiota?- preguntó sorprendido.- Déjate de tonterías y explícate.

-Lo que pasa, mi querido señor gerente, es que me dijo que saldría conmigo, siempre y cuando llevara un amigo. Tú sabes, tiene una amiga que está sola y necesita relajarse, conocer gente y que no la podía dejar sola mientras ella se divertía; entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Entiendo...- dijo Li con tono serio.

-¡Qué bien!; quedamos en ir al karaoke y después a cenar. A ella le encanta cantar y yo me defiendo en el campo.- añadió feliz.- Sé que a ti no te gusta cantar pero…- dijo siendo interrumpido por el hombre de ojos miel.

-…que tendrás que buscarte otro amigo a quien llevar, porque en lo que respecta a mí. No pienso ir contigo.- completó con expresión decidida el padre de Rei Li.

-¡Hey! Amigo… ¡oye! vamos, no puedes hacerme esto.- replicó el ojiazul.- Tú ERES mi mejor amigo, mi hermano del alma, mi compañero. Shaoran, nosotros somos inseparables: somos como el pan y la mantequilla, como el gordo y el flaco, como Batman y Robin, como Tom y Jerry, ¡por dios! No puedes negarte.

-¿Acabaste con tu breve discurso melodramático?- preguntó el hombre de ojos miel alzando ligeramente sus pobladas cejas.- En primer lugar, no me gusta la mantequilla. Y en segundo lugar, sino quieres llevar a otro amigo, pues cancélale y problema solucionado. Mira que, para romper corazones, eres todo un experto.

-¡¿Se te zafó un tornillo?! ¡No puedo hacer eso!- exclamó el peli azul como si Li hubiera dicho una blasfemia de padre y señor mío.- ¿Tú sabes el cuerpo de diosa que tiene esa mujer?- interrogó con una mueca ladina.- La boquita… y ni que decir de los ojitos: un color amatista inigualable.

Li puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de su mejor amigo. Allí iba de nuevo, Eriol y sus perversidades.

-Sabes, en el mundo existen millones de mujeres con esas características. Escoge una a la que no le guste salir en parejas y asunto arreglado.- respondió con una sonrisa forzada el presidente de "L&H".

-Yo no quiero otra chica, la quiero a ella. Además, no sólo es por su físico, también por su personalidad, su voz… Todo de ella es bello.- dijo suspirando, con una sonrisita de felicidad, Hiragizawa.

-Cualquiera diría que estás enamorado.- afirmó Li, en un tono burlón, levantando la ceja.

Eriol estalló en carcajadas, definitivamente, su amigo sabía como hacerlo reír.

_-Un momento…- pensó el ojiazul y entonces una idea se le vino a la mente. _

Se paró del sillón en donde estaba y luego acercándose le dijo: -Tienes toda la razón, amigo. Últimamente me he sentido raro cuando estoy con ella y ahora que lo mencionas, puede que sea eso.- dijo mirándolo "asustado".- Oh, cielos, ¡tienes razón! ¡Estoy total y perdidamente enamorado de Tomoyo Daidouji!

Shaoran no lo podía creer: Eriol ¿enamorado? Definitivamente, o su amigo le estaba tomando el pelo o el fin del mundo estaba cerca.

-Hermano, no seas cruel… ¿Vas a dejar que tu enamorado amigo no siente, por fin, cabeza con la chica a la que ama con todas sus fuerzas?- le preguntó con un tono mortificado el ojiazul.

Li seguía aún incrédulo. Le parecía imposible, irreal, irónico… ¿absurdo?, que su socio le esté hablando en serio. Pero a toda persona se le debía dar el beneficio de la duda, ¿no?

_-Todavía no lo termino de convencer.- pensó el peli azul.- ¡¿Qué hago?!... ¡ah! ¡Ya sé!_

Entonces en el tono más melancólico que pudo hablar le dijo: -Socio, sé que siempre me he caracterizado por ser un inmaduro, irresponsable y mujeriego. Pero, en serio… quiero cambiar. He pensado mucho lo que me has dicho y creo que… tienes razón, siempre tienes razón.- Li alzó una ceja dubitativo. Su socio continuó.- Uno no puede andar por la vida como picaflor bebiendo el néctar de las flores en las que se pose. Amigo, ahora que encontré a la mujer de mi vida, lo entiendo todo.

El ambarino se cruzó de brazos en forma pensativa, al parecer, Eriol estaba hablando en serio.

_-Ahora el golpe final.- pensó el peli azul. _

Y para convencerlo, de una vez por todas, le dijo:- Shaoran, quiero tener una linda casa y cuando llegue de trabajar… ver a mi linda esposa, darle un tierno beso y saludar a mis pequeños con un gran abrazo…

El hombre de ojos miel ya no aguantó más y rió a carcajadas.

-¿Me puedes decir de que te estás riendo?- preguntó, con el ceño fruncido, Eriol Hiragizawa.

El castaño le quería responder, pero simplemente no podía parar de reír.

Así estuvo durante un buen rato, pero al parecer su mejor amigo ya se estaba empezando a enfadar. Mejor trataría de tranquilizarse y así poder hablarle. Carraspeó y le dijo: -¿En verdad pensaste que te iba a creer todo ese teatro? ¿Tan inocente te parezco?

A Eriol le salió una gotita en la nuca. ¿No se había oído convincente? ¿Tan mal actuaba?

-¡Ah! Pero tienes que admitir que estuve apunto de convencerte. Tu cara lo decía todo.- respondió, con tono triunfante, el hombre de gafas.

-Mi querido e iluso amigo, eres un pésimo actor, ¿sabías eso?- continuó Li.- Sin embargo, tienes razón: al inicio casi, casi me convences, pero cuando hablaste de tu esposa y tus hijos, se te cayó por completo la máscara. Por sino lo recordaste al momento de tu actuación, hace tiempo me dijiste que jamás de los jamases pisarías una iglesia y mucho menos para darle el sí a una mujer.

Al aludido le volvió a salir una gota en la nuca, pero esta vez una enorme. ¿Cómo no se había acordado de ese pequeño detalle?

-Bueno ni modo, al menos lo intenté. Voy a tener a decirle a Tomoyito que no podré salir con ella.- dijo abatido el ojiazul.

-Iré contigo.- contestó el ambarino mirándolo con una sonrisa indescriptible.

-Shao, no seas cruel, no juegues así con mis sentimientos.- le reprochó Hiragizawa con una cara de supuesta indignación y la mano al corazón.

-Hablo en serio.- respondió el padre de Rei Li.- Me has dado tanta, pero tanta lástima que pensé: ¿Por qué no he de apoyarte?

-Viejo, tú sí que sabes como hacerme feliz.- dijo el hombre de anteojos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Aún no acabo, señor Hiragizawa.- contestó Li con tono serio.- Voy a tomarme la molestia y el tiempo de acompañarte con una condición.

-Lo sabía, tanta maravilla no podía ser cierta.- respondió el ojiazul con una cara como de hombre que se siente usado (¿existirán?).

-Ésta es la primera y la última vez que te pienso acompañar a una de tus citas. No habrá próxima, así que si "la mujer de tu vida".- hizo unas comillas imaginarias con sus dedos.- Te pide volver a salir en parejas, te inventarás una excusa porque no saldré de nuevo contigo.- dijo con tono amenazante el hijo de Ieran Li.- Recuerda, tengo una preciosa hija que cuidar y responsabilidades que cumplir.

-Trato hecho.- aceptó el peli azul extendiendo la mano en señal de acuerdo. Li estrechó su mano.

-Ahora, vámonos a la sala de juntas "hombre perdidamente enamorado", que la reunión no comienza sin mí.- contestó el presidente de "L&H" levantándose de su asiento en dirección a la habitación contigua a su amplia oficina.

A Eriol se le escapó una sonora carcajada. Él un hombre "enamorado", ¡Ja! Ahora entendía por qué su mejor amigo no se tragó su actuación, era muy difícil que él llegue a amar a una mujer. Además, Tomoyo Daidouji sólo le gustaba para divertirse un rato, no sentía nada más por ella… ¿o sí?

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

_Hace aproximadamente unos 10 minutos, en el baño de mujeres…._

Se terminó de limpiar la falda que traía puesta y que hace unos minutos se había ensuciado por toparse con un tipo en el elevador. Se arregló el moño que hizo esta mañana y retocó un poco el escaso maquillaje que llegó a ponerse (odiaba pintarse exageradamente).

Salió de los servicios del último piso y lo que vio la dejó perpleja: ¡Allí afuera todo era un alboroto!

Caminó por los pasillos de las instalaciones –no sin antes casi tropezarse con medio mundo– y justo cuando se disponía a preguntar donde quedaba la sala de juntas, alguien la cogió por los hombros, haciendo que dé un respingo debido al susto.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Me puedes explicar por qué apagaste tu móvil?- dijo una voz femenina en tono de reproche.- ¡Llevo llamándote toda la mañana!

-Eres tú.- respondió la castaña viendo a su interlocutora.- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!, ¡casi me matas de la impresión!- se quejó la ojiverde con una mano en el pecho y tratando de recuperar el oxígeno perdido.

-¡Tengo algo muy importante que contarte!- exclamó la mejor amiga de Sakura, con una sonrisita divertida.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó extrañada Sakura.

-El sábado… ¡nos vamos de rumba!- exclamó la amatista dando un saltito de felicidad.

-¿Nos vamos?, eso suena a mucha gente, Tomoyo.- replicó la chica de ojos verdes.- Además si fuéramos, algo que veo muy poco probable, ¿por qué motivo sería?

-Señorita Daidouji, la junta ya va a comenzar.- interrumpió la secretaria de presidencia.- El señor Li no tarda en llegar.

-Gracias, Akemi.- le dijo a la joven. Luego volteó hacia su mejor amiga: - Vamos, Sakura, después te sigo contando.

Ambas mujeres entraron a la sala del "exterminio" y se sentaron en dos lugares contiguos. Había muchas personas sentadas alrededor de la larga mesa, incluida su exjefa, Lya Wong, la cual la miraba despectivamente sobre el hombro. ¿Ahora entienden por qué le caía tan mal?

-Oye, Tomoyo, ¿cómo es el señor Li?- preguntó la de cabello castaño en tono muy bajito de voz.- Yo sólo lo he visto una vez en una revista, pero ya no me acuerdo de su cara.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Es la primera vez que vienes aquí! Eso quiere decir que acabaste tu artículo, ¿verdad?- preguntó en voz baja la chica de ojos violeta.- No te preocupes, ya no demora en venir. Es bastante puntual.

-¿En serio?- dijo Sakura.- ¿Y es cierto eso de que un cascarrabias cuando algo no le gusta?

-Sí. Pero un consejo: No lo contradigas, jamás le preguntes nada y habla en tono seguro.- contestó la morena.

A la castaña le brotaron sobre la cabeza muchos signos de interrogación. ¿Qué haga qué?

-Muy buenos días, señores y señoritas.- se escuchó decir a una voz grave.- Espero que salgamos temprano hoy día.

A la chica de ojos verdes casi se le cae la mandíbula de su lugar cuando vio al presidente de "L&H". Ese terno, esos ojos y el cabello color chocolate…

_-¡Ay dios!_- pensó para sí Sakura, mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima al hombre que hace un rato había tirado al suelo del ascensor, el cual, al parecer, la había reconocido y ahora la observaba (como leyéndole el alma), con esa mirada tan intimidante.

¿Por qué estas cosas le sucedían sólo a ella?

_Continuará…_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** ¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, yo aquí con el primer capítulo, hace unos días publiqué el prólogo. Recuerden que les prometí actualizar siempre. ¿Y bien? ¿Que tal les pareció el capítulo? A mi dejó con ganas de saber que pasará con la pobre de Sakura y miren que soy la que escribo nwn.

Definitivamente me maté de la risa con el breve discurso de convencimiento de Eriol, jajajajaja. Será todo un conquistador, pero es muy malo actuando. ¡Y Meilin!, ¡toda una tía con un carácter muy particular! Jajajaja

Ojalá les haya gustado este chap y no se preocupen, que en unos días publico el siguiente. En verdad, ¡estoy muy entusiasmada con esta historia!

Cuídense mucho y _**DEJEN REVIEW**_.

¡Sayonara!

"_**LOS COMENTARIOS DE LOS LECTORES SON UN GRAN ALIENTO PARA LOS ESCRITORES"**_


	3. Cap 2: Haciendo algunos descubrimientos

"**PELIGRO: UNA ADOLESCENTE EN CASA"**

_**FanFic inspirado en personajes del anime Card Captor Sakura de propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.**_

**CAPÍTULO II: "Haciendo algunos descubrimientos"**

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!- gritó una voz femenina levantándose de golpe de su asiento.

En ese momento, todas las personas que estaban sentadas almorzando en las otras mesas se quedaron mirando a la hermosa joven de cabello oscuro, haciendo que ésta, reaccione poniéndose muy roja y se siente de golpe nuevamente en su lugar.

-¡Shhhhh! ¡Baja la voz!- susurró Sakura mirando a su mejor amiga de forma reprobatoria. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan escandalosa?- Mejor publícalo en la siguiente edición de la revista, si lo que quieres es que todo el mundo se entere.

-¡Ay, perdón!- susurró también la amatista.- Pero, es que ¡no puedo creer lo que me acabas de contar!

-Tomoyo, yo no tenía dentro de mis planes caerle encima al presidente de "L&H", ni mucho menos arruinarle el traje, cuando entré corriendo hacia el elevador.- contestó la ojiverde con mucho pesar.

-Eso es más que evidente.- dijo la hija de Sonomi Daidouji.- Ahora entiendo, porque durante toda la junta no te quitaba los ojos de encima, ¡y yo que pensaba que lo habías dejado impactado con tu belleza!

-Por qué, cuando me meto en problemas como éste, ¡dices cosas que no vienen al tema!- respondió la castaña con una venita en la frente.

La amatista sólo atinó a soltar una risita divertida. Luego puso una cara seria y le contestó: -Ahora debes arreglar tu artículo por culpa de ese incidente.

-Sí…- dijo lamentándose la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto.- Sabes, estoy empezando a pensar que, estas cosas me pasan solamente a mí.

-Y yo lo estoy empezando a creer.- afirmó la amatista y luego sonriendo le dijo: - No ves, Sakura, que mejor motivo para olvidarte de tus problemas que ¡salir el sábado de fiesta!

-¿Tú sigues con eso?- contestó en tono exasperado la castaña.- Tomoyo, por enésima vez, ya te he dicho que no pienso salir a ningún lado y mucho menos para bailar, cuando no tengo ánimos ni de comer.- se le escuchó decir a la ojiverde, mientras alejaba su plato hacia un costado.

-Amiga, está comprobado que el bailar y el cantar liberan una serie de endorfinas que hacen que el organismo de la persona se relaje*.- contestó Daidouji en tono sabiondo.- Además, Eriol llevará a un amigo para ti. No puedes negarte.

-Si eso es lo que te preocupa, pues, dile que vaya él solo y problema resuelto.- respondió la castaña con tono práctico.

-No puedo hacer eso.- le dijo la amatista a su mejor amiga.

-Sí puedes, sólo que no quieres hacerlo, que es muy distinto.- replicó la ojiverde en tono mordaz.

-Sakurita, necesitas liberarte de las tensiones que te afligen y salir a divertirte. Además, quién sabe, puede que el amigo de Eriol sea el hombre que siempre has estado esperando toda tu vida.- respondió la hija de Sonomi Daidouji con picardía.- Según sé, se codea con la crema y nata de la sociedad inglesa y japonesa.- sonrió ampliamente como para convencerla.

-No gracias, ya tuve suficiente con Yukito.- contestó la hermana de Touya haciendo un gesto de fastidio.

-¿Aún te acuerdas de él?- preguntó en tono molesto, la amatista. Sakura miró a otro lado.- Oye, el hecho de que Tsukishiro te haya fallado, no quiere decir que todos los hombres con los que salgas te harán lo mismo.- continuó la de tez pálida en tono serio.- Debes olvidarte de ese mal momento y pensar en el mañana.

-No me digas eso, porque mañana tengo que entregarle ese maldito artículo al señor Li y ruega para que salga viva de esa oficina.- replicó la de ojos verdes con el rostro preocupado y frotándose la sien en un intento por relajarse.

-Sakura, nos conocemos desde que tengo uso de razón, eres como una hermana para mí, y sé que lo lograrás. Como siempre dices tú: "Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien".- le guiñó el ojo.- Anda, no seas, así.- dijo en tono suplicante.- Por favor, nada me haría más feliz, que me acompañaras a mi cita con Eriol.- contestó la de ojos violetas en un tono como si se estuviera a punto de ir a la guerra y se despedía porque nunca más regresaría.

La castaña se rascó la cabeza con su mano, ¿por qué su amiga tenía que poner esa cara cuando le quería pedir algo? Suspiró en signo de resignación y estaba segura de que después se lamentaría por lo que iba a decir, pero Tomoyo siempre la había apoyado cuando ella necesitaba algo.

-Está bien, te acompañaré.- dijo resignada. La amatista no pudo evitar mirarla con estrellitas brillantes en sus ojos.- Pero…- continuó la castaña.- Con la condición de que sea la última vez que hago estas cosas por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

-Prometido.- aceptó su interlocutora haciendo un saludo al estilo militar. La ojiverde no pudo evitar sonreír.- ¡Muchas gracias, Sakurita!- exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la chica Daidouji, dándole un fuerte abrazo, para luego aplaudir con sus delicadas manos emocionada. A su mejor amiga solamente le faltaba saltar para completar la escena.

Kinomoto la quedó mirando con un gesto de extrañeza, a veces Tomoyo se comportaba como una niña y otras, como una adulta que sabe todo de la vida.

-Tengo una duda.- dijo la ojiverde en un tono dubitativo.- No entiendo porqué justo ahora quieres salir con Hiragizawa, si siempre te has negado rotundamente. Te confieso que no me cae mal, pero sigo sin comprender, ¿será acaso que tienes algún motivo en particular?

-Se te está quitando lo despistada.- contestó la amatista mirándola con ligera sorpresa.- Pero sí, actualmente tengo una razón que me basta y me sobra para darle una oportunidad a Eriol.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es?- preguntó la de cabello castaño muy curiosa.

-La curiosidad mató al gato, Sakurita.- respondió la hija de Sonomi Daidouji en tono divertido.- Sin embargo, contigo no tengo secretos, así que te voy a contar. Lo que pasa es que, ahora, noto algo diferente en la mirada de Eriol.- Sakura hizo una mueca que hacía notar que entendió ni media palabra. Daidouji sólo atinó a sonreír.- Me explico mejor. Antes cuando lo veía a los ojos, notaba en ellos sólo deseo y mucha lujuria. Mucha.- arrugó el ceño, dando a entender su molestia.- No me daba muy buena espina, su excesiva galantería conmigo se notaba demasiado sobreactuada.

-Eso no es nada raro, no por algo se ganó la fama que tiene en la revista.- se le escuchó decir a la tía de Nakuru y Yue.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero, ¿sabes? Algo dentro de mí, me dice que es distinto en esta ocasión.- comentó con la mirada perdida, la de cabello oscuro.- Y sé por qué lo digo.

A Sakura le brotaron muchos signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza. En ocasiones la amatista era tan incomprensible. Como cuando cantaba en francés, ¡no le entendía nadita!

Un momento, Tomoyo había dicho que… ¡¿Cantarían?! Abrió los ojos como platos. ¡No! ¡Ella no podía hacer eso! ¡No con tanta gente mirándola!

-Tomoyo, que quede muy claro, ¡yo no pienso cantar por nada del mundo!- replicó la de ojos verdes con expresión decidida.

-Eso no interesa en este momento, ahora lo más importante es…- respondió la hija de Sonomi Daidouji con rostro serio.

Sakura miró expectante a su mejor amiga para terminar de escuchar lo que iba decir. Tal vez era algo que le podría interesar.

-¡…pensar que nos vamos a poner!- terminó de hablar Daidouji, haciendo que la castaña se caiga para atrás con todo y silla.

A Sakura le brotó una enorme gota en la nuca. Tomoyo no tenía remedio. No pudo evitar suspirar, negando con la cabeza. Sólo esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta al aceptar acompañarla, y no meterse en problemas. Aunque, ¿cuándo había evitado que eso suceda?

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

Dio un suspiro muy largo y volvió a escuchar nuevamente la canción en su mp4; no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba oyéndola, ya que perdió la cuenta en la vez número cuarenta y dos. Sabía que estaba exagerando, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, sobre todo después de haber visto a ese bello "ángel" en la escuela.

_Inicio del Flash Back_

_Hiroshi, su guardaespaldas, la cargó y luego sentó en su pupitre. Quiso estar en el último de la columna, para estar más cerca de su silla de ruedas. Por suerte, aún era muy temprano y fue la primera en llegar al salón 2 de 4º de secundaria, y además, daba gracias por ello. No le hubiera gustado para nada que alguno de sus nuevos compañeros la quedara mirando, no sólo por el hecho de traer silla de ruedas, sino también por llevar seguridad resguardándola._

_-Ya pueden retirarse. Vengan cuando suene la campana del descanso y no los quiero ver rondar cerca de aquí. ¿Entendido?- dijo seriamente Rei Li._

_-Señorita, me va a disculpar por lo que le voy a decir, pero su padre dio órdenes precisas de que no nos separemos de usted.- replicó Akane mirando a la hija de su amo._

_-Lo que les haya dicho mi papá váyanlo olvidando, en esta ocasión son MI seguridad, no la de él. Así que, por lo tanto, obedecerán mis órdenes. ¿Les quedó claro eso?- contestó la hija de Shaoran en tono de advertencia._

_-Como usted diga.- respondió uno de los guardaespaldas inclinando la cabeza. Ambas personas de trajes negros se retiraron del aula con paso firme._

_La muchachita de ojos grises quiso reírse a carcajadas cuando vio sus caras al momento de darles la orden, sin embargo, se aguantó y puso el rostro más serio que tuvo. Tenía que infundir respeto, sino ellos no le harían caso y estarían rodeándola como moscas todo el día._

_Miró los jardines de la escuela por la ventana. Sin lugar a dudas, el plantel era muy amplio y tenía espacios agradables en donde se podía leer. De casualidad posó su vista sobre la puerta y lo que vio la dejó anonadada. _

_-¿Acaso es un ángel?- pensó Rei siguiendo con la vista al recién llegado. _

_Al principio creyó que era una alucinación, pero cuando vio que su "alucinación" colocó su mochila a unas carpetas de la suya, comprendió que no se había vuelto loca y andaba soñando ángeles de ojos celestes claros y hermoso cabello plateado._

_-¡Oye, por qué no me esperaste!- se escuchó gritar a una voz femenina en tono molesto.- ¡Sabes cuanto llevo corriendo por tu falta de consideración!_

_El lindo "ángel" observó a la recién llegada con una mirada gélida y luego sólo dijo: -No quería llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases, Nakuru._

_-Con que así se llama la que está gritando al hermoso joven de ojos celestes.- pensó la nieta de Ieran Li.- ¿Será su novia?_

_-¡Ay, "Yuyú"! ¡¿Por qué serás siempre tan responsable?!- exclamó la muchacha de cabello marrón haciendo una cara divertida._

_-¿Así se llama él?- pensó la primogénita del presidente de "L&H" con una gotita en la nuca.- Bueno, nadie es perfecto._

_-Te he dicho mil veces que no me digas así.- respondió con un rostro MUY serio el joven de cabellos plateados._

_-Eres mi hermanito mellizo y puedo decirte como yo quiera. Recuerda que nací 5 minutos antes, por lo tanto soy mayor que tú.- contestó la chica de ojos marrones en forma triunfal._

_Rei casi se cae de su pupitre cuando escuchó lo que dijo la tal Nakuru… ¡¿Eran hermanos?! Y encima ¡mellizos! A ella ni se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza esa idea. Los dos eran tan distintos el uno del otro, y no sólo por el hecho de no ser gemelos, sino en todo el sentido de la palabra._

_-Bueno, al menos no son novios.- pensó, ya tranquila, la sobrina favorita de Meilin._

_Ella seguía mirando fijamente al muchacho y cada vez que lo hacía sentía que su corazón latía más rápido ¿Taquicardia?, no, no podía ser, ya que ninguno de sus síntomas incluye mariposas revoloteando en el estómago. Tosió como acto reflejo para poder pasar saliva y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que ambos hermanos la observaban desde donde estaban. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas cuando se topó con la mirada del joven de ojos celestes claros._

_La muchacha de cabellos y ojos marrones se acercó hacia la carpeta de la hija de Li, para luego mirarla fijamente diciéndole: -¡Eres tan linda! _

_Si no fuera porque estaba muy cogida a su pupitre la de ojos grises se hubiera caído patas arriba. ¿Qué le había dicho que era?_

_-Nunca te había visto en la escuela, ¿cómo te llamas?- dijo la hija de Kaho Kinomoto con una gran sonrisa._

_-Em…- apenas pudo decir, antes de ser interrumpida por su interlocutora._

_-¿Em?- preguntó confundida Nakuru.- Nunca había escuchado ese nombre, ¿no eres de por aquí?_

_-No, no, no.- negó la de cabello negro abochornada.- No me llamo "Em", mi nombre es Rei._

_-Ah, ya.- dijo su interlocutora.- Ahora entiendo. Hola, Rei.- amplió su sonrisa.- Yo me llamo Nakuru Kinomoto y el de allá es mi hermanito menor, Yue.- explicó la atolondrada joven señalando al muchacho sentado a unas carpetas de allí._

_-Mu…mucho gusto.- contestó la hija de Shaoran haciendo una reverencia pero sin poder borrar el sonrojo de su rostro._

_-¿Y eso, es tuyo?- preguntó sorprendida la melliza de Yue señalando con la mirada la silla de ruedas que estaba detrás de la carpeta de la aludida.- ¿No puedes caminar?_

_-Nakuru…- se le escuchó decir, con tono serio, al joven de cabellos color plata._

_Al parecer, la forma en que habló el sobrino de Sakura hizo que la chica de cabello marrón se dé cuenta del error que había cometido._

_-¡Upss!, discúlpame, yo no quería…- respondió rápidamente la nieta de Fujitaka Kinomoto.- Si no quieres, no me respondas. En serio._

_-No hay problema. Sí, es mi silla de ruedas.- dijo sonriendo la hija del presidente de "L&H".- No es algo de lo que me apene hablar. No vaya ser que piensen que nací así. Yo ando en silla de ruedas desde que soy muy niña. Sufrí un accidente de tránsito cuando iba por la carretera en el auto de mi madre. Ella falleció producto de ello y, de milagro, yo sobreviví. Mi papá me llevó con los mejores especialistas, sin embargo, los médicos dijeron que mi espina dorsal fue gravemente dañada y que yo no volvería a caminar jamás, por eso la uso._

_La chica Li cuando terminó de hablar sintió como un nudo en la garganta y parecía que una inoportuna lágrima quería colarse entre sus ojos. No entendía porqué se sentía tan vulnerable en ese momento._

_-Perdona a mi imprudente hermana por el comentario hecho hace unos minutos.- se le escuchó decir a una voz varonil.- Estoy completamente seguro de que no fue su intención entristecerla._

_Rei se puso como tomate maduro al verlo frente a ella: -¿Cuándo se acercó que no lo vi?- pensó aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas. _

_Notó preocupación en el rostro del muchacho, por lo que no quería verlo así. Ella deseaba decirle al "ángel" que eso no importaba, porque esas heridas estaban cicatrizadas y que ya se había resignado al destino que le tocaba vivir, sin embargo de su boca, simplemente, no salía ni pío._

_-Lo que dice Yuyú, es cierto, yo no quería ponerte triste. Discúlpame, a veces soy un poco torpe y digo cosas sin pensar, pero no lo hago con la intención de herir a la gente, en serio.- explicó muy apenada Nakuru._

_-¡No se preocupen por mí!- por fin pudo decir la hija de Li con un ademán.- Ya me ha pasado muchas veces lo mismo, mi silla de ruedas es tan pequeña y nada llamativa que es lo que primero que notan las personas.- trató de decir en forma de broma._

_Al parecer los hermanos Kinomoto entendieron que ella quería cambiar el tema, por lo que la chica de cabellos marrones dijo con una sonrisa: -¡Tus ojos son muy bonitos!, ¿verdad, Yue? De un color gris bastante particular. Nunca antes había visto unos como los tuyos._

_Antes de que el peli plateado pudiera contestar, sonó la campana que indicaba el comienzo de la primera hora. El profesor entró al salón y Rei, ni cuenta se dio de cuando los alumnos ingresaron._

_-Seguimos hablando en el descanso.- respondió la sobrina de Sakura guiñándole el ojo._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Después, como prometió Nakuru, terminaron de conversar en el descanso. Claro, no sin antes, sentir mucha vergüenza cuando sus guardaespaldas vinieron a "cuidarla"… ¡que inoportunos!, sobre todo con el lindo "ángel", que la quedó mirando debido a ello. La menor de toda la familia Li sólo atinó a sonreír con gesto de resignación.

Cuando Rei le dijo que era hija del dueño de la revista de sabatina para hombres más importante de todo Japón, la hermana de Yue se la pasó preguntándole sobre que se sentía vivir en una mansión o tener seguridad resguardándole todo el tiempo y repetidas veces, la de ojos grises, le contestaba siempre que no era la gran cosa y, al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, lo consideraba bastante molesto. Allí pudo comprobar lo parlanchina que era su compañera, ¡todo el tiempo se la pasó hable y hable sin parar!, y lo graciosa podía llegar a ser también; le decía cada cosa…

La única hija de Shaoran Li no llegó a escuchar todo lo que le platicó, pues estaba más concentrada mirando de reojo al hermoso "ángel", que en la hermana del mismo, sin embargo se dio cuenta rápidamente de que los mellizos le empezaron a simpatizar mucho y que tal vez llegarían a ser grandes amigos. Aunque, claro, ella quisiera la amistad sólo de la atolondrada joven, porque de él…

Sacudió su cabeza de forma agitada, quería espantar esas ideas que estaban cruzándose en su mente. Definitivamente, debía dejar de hacerle caso a su tía Meilin o terminaría perdiendo la cordura.

Aunque lo quisiera negar, la chica de ojos grises, sabía perfectamente que algo como lo que sintió en la mañana jamás le había pasado. Era extraña la forma en que reaccionó su cuerpo cuando vio por primera al hermoso "ángel", sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón no quería que ese sentimiento desconocido se vaya.

-Yue.- dijo suspirando, con una sonrisita embobada y pensó: _-¿Por qué haces que me sienta así? ¿¡Por qué!?_

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

-¡¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?! ¡Vas a terminar haciéndole un enorme hueco al piso!- exclamó ya estresado una voz varonil, mirando a su mejor amigo, con mucho fastidio.

El ambarino volvió los ojos hacia el hombre de anteojos, sin embargo, luego de verlo, hizo caso omiso a su comentario y siguió dando vueltas por su estudio.

-Shaoran, amigo, tienes que calmarte un poco, ¿no crees?- dijo Hiragizawa.- No es tan grave.

-¿Qué no es grave?... ¡qué no es grave!- gritó Li en tono sarcástico.- ¡Como puedes pedirme que me calme, en una situación como esta!

-Socio, relájate, ¿quieres? No ganas nada poniéndote a gritar como un energúmeno, ¿sí?- protestó el ojiazul en tono cansado.- Mas bien, ponte a pensar en cómo vas a salirte de este embrollo.

-Es que no puedo, Eriol. ¡No puedo!- siguió gritando nervioso el presidente de "L&H".- ¡Ella quiere volver a manejar mi vida de nuevo! ¡Y yo no pienso permitirlo por nada del mundo!

-Hermano, ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco?- preguntó el hombre de cabello azul con una gotita en la nuca, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada furibunda.- Es que, Shao, aún sigo sin creer que tu madre sea como me la has descrito. Admito que yo no tuve nunca la oportunidad de conocerla (puesto que la sociedad la formó con mis padres y yo la heredé cuando ellos se jubilaron), sin embargo, me parece ilógico que tu progenitora sea una manipuladora. Según he entiendo, las madres buscan el bien de sus hijos, ¿o no?

-Pues anda metiéndote bien en la cabeza esto: Ella es así, lo ha sido desde que tengo memoria. No por algo me vine desde China con mi hija a este país y me quedé aquí.- contestó el de ojos miel con tono serio.- Y si te pedí que me acompañaras hasta mi casa, es para buscar una solución a este problema y así evitar que mi madre venga a quedarse a vivir en esta mansión, no para que te estés quejándote como niña.

-_OK_, ya entendí.- respondió el socio de Li, con gesto ofendido.- Pero aún no acabas de contarme todo lo que te dijo cuándo te llamó por teléfono ¿te mencionó cuando llegaba o dio indicios de hacerlo?

-No, ¡no te estoy diciendo que no habló mucho!, ¿entiendes?- dijo el de cabellos chocolate al borde de un colapso nervioso.- Sólo oí que quiere venir a ver a Rei, porque dice que pronto cumplirá los 13 y por lo tanto ya es una señorita que debe conocer los deberes de una "dama" Li. También me resondró diciendo que… ¡porque aún no me caso!, si mi hija necesita una madre que la aconseje y yo a una buena esposa que se ocupe de los deberes del hogar. ¡Ah! Y además, escucha bien esto… que tenía que "apurarme" porque el clan Li necesitaba un heredero varón que me sucediera, puesto que yo soy jefe supremo de él y la dinastía debe continuar… y bla bla bla. No recuerdo que más tonterías.

-¡Auch!, ¡¿quiere que te vuelvas a casar?!- exclamó, con un rostro de pánico, Hiragizawa.

-¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto! Debo contraer nupcias con una mujer de abolengo, sofisticada, de mundo, que esté a mi altura y por sobre todo que sea china. No debemos "mezclar" las sangres y razas con lo que no son de nuestra "clase", al menos no ésta vez.- explicó el ambarino imitando el tono de voz de su progenitora.

-Amigo, ya estoy empezando a creer todo lo que me dijiste sobre tu mamá. Mira que ¡querer que te vuelvas a casar…!- se le escuchó decir al ojiazul en tono de broma.- ¡Con el carácter de perros que te manejas! ¡Quien te va aguantar!- Dicho lo anterior empezó a reír a carcajadas.- ¡Pobre mujer la que se enamore de ti, hermano! ¡Se va a sacar la "lotería"!- dijo entre risa y risa el de lentes.

En ese momento, Shaoran sintió que le demonio se apoderaba de su cuerpo y, al mismo estilo del exorcista, su cabeza volteaba hacia un costado como queriendo dar un giro de 360º. Miró a Eriol y soltando una voz en tono diabólico gritó: -¡DEJA DE REÍRTE!

En ese instante, los pajarillos posados sobre las ramas de los árboles volaron despavoridos, la cama de Rei se movió unos 10 cm. de su lugar de origen, los finísimos platos de porcelana china, puestos en los estantes, y los vidrios de las ventanas parecían querer reventarse ante tan monumental grito. En pocas palabras, toda la mansión Li temblaba mismo terremoto de 30 grados en la escala de Richter ante tal aspaviento.

Al hombre de ojos azul índigo le salió una ENORME gota sobre la nuca. Creyó que esta vez se le pasó la mano con su "bromita" y mirando a su socio, con una sonrisita forzada, sólo atinó a decir: - ¡Upss!, eh… ¿perdón?

Cuando parecía que el mismísimo Lucifer se volvía a apoderar del cuerpo de su mejor amigo, rápidamente Eriol dijo extendiendo las manos: -Shaoran, hermano, cálmate, ¡por favor! ¡Por lo que más quieras! ¡Piensa en mis hijos!

-¡Tú no tienes hijos!- replicó muy furioso el hijo de Ieran Li.- ¡Así que deja de decir estupideces!

-Pero podría tenerlos, ¡por favor!, ¡apiádate de este pobre y apuesto hombre que tienes al frente tuyo!- exclamó con voz de pánico Hiragizawa.

-Empieza a correr por tu vida, _brother_.- se le escuchó decir con una gigantesca vena en su frente a Li.

-¡Mamá!- gritó el de lentes, antes de ser cogido del cuello por su socio.

-Wei me dijo que habías venido con mi tío Eriol…- dijo entrando al estudio apenas la amiga de Nakuru Kinomoto, antes de quedarse perpleja por la escena frente a ella.

-¿Co…cómo estás, sobrinita?- susurró el ojiazul con una voz casi inaudible.

-Yo muy bien tío, pero veo que tú no tanto.- respondió con una cara…, para luego mirar fijamente a su progenitor.

El de cabellos chocolates se quedó inmóvil cuando escuchó la voz de su hija y sólo atinó a contestar: -Hola, princesa. Eh, esto no es lo que parece.

Rei levantando una ceja le dijo: -¿Ah, no?, ¿entonces que es? Vengo a verte a tu estudio porque oí un fuerte grito, que hizo que mi cama se moviera unos centímetros de donde estaba ubicada habitualmente y te encuentro encima de mi tío Eriol, que por cierto está casi morado por la falta de oxígeno, con tus manos alrededor de su garganta. ¿Qué es lo que quiere piense?, ¿qué están jugando a los ahorcados y que tú vas ganando? o tal vez que… ¿estaban practicando un nuevo saludo entre ustedes?

Al ambarino le salió una GRAN gota sobre la nuca. Quitó sus manos del cuello de su mejor amigo, se levantó del suelo y ayudó a levantarse al ojiazul.

-¡Ay papá!…- se lamentó la muchachita Li.- Tienes que aprender a controlar tu mal genio. No puedes andar por el mundo como un dragón furioso ahorcando a la gente cuando algo no te parece.

-Hazle caso a tu sabia princesita.- pudo pronunciar al fin Hiragizawa con gesto triunfal.

-Cariño, déjame apretarle la garganta una vez más, por favor.- suplicó el presidente de "L&H" a su menor hija.

-¡Papá!- exclamó con el ceño fruncido la jovencita de cabello negro.- Tranquilízate y quítate esas ideas de la cabeza o juro que no te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra en todo lo que me resta de vida.

-¡Ya ves lo que provocas!- exclamó el de cabellos chocolate mirando a su socio.

-¿Yo? Oye, Shao, ¿de qué hablas?; por si no lo recuerdas, hace unos instantes ¡trataste de asesinarme!- dijo en tono indignado Hiragizawa mientras se cogía el cuello.

-¿Y por qué lo habré hecho, pues?- preguntó aún molesto el hijo de Ieran Li mirando a su interlocutor.

-Vamos, hermano, no puedes estar hablando en serio. Sabes perfectamente que lo que dije antes lo hice de chiste. Yo no pensé que te enojarías tanto cuando bromeé sobre las cualidades de tu futura esp…- apenas llegó a decir antes de que el hombre de cabellos chocolate le tapara la boca con su mano.

-¿Su futura qué?- preguntó, con rostro confundido, Rei Li.

-Nada, cariño. Ya sabes cómo es Eriol, a veces dice cosas sin pensar, es que es tan bruto el pobre.- contestó rápidamente Shaoran con rostro nervioso.

-Omjiem.- protestó el ojiazul aún con la mano del ambarino sobre su boca, como diciéndole un "Oye" a éste.

-Mmmm.- sólo respondió la de ojos grises, no muy convencida.- Bueno, los dejo, tengo que hacer mi tarea de matemática. Pobre de ti, papá, si vuelvo a escuchar gritos, eh.

-No te preocupes, princesa. Ya estoy calmado, así que anda con cuidado, que aquí no vuelve a pasar nada.- dijo el joven padre viendo como la silla de ruedas de Rei salía del estudio.

-Yaojam, a pmuds ncor u mmno.- se le escuchó murmurar a Hiragizawa como diciendo "Shaoran, ya puedes sacar tu mano".

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó extrañado, antes de notar cuando su socio señalaba con su dedo su mano tapando su boca.- Perdón.

-Hermano, primero me intentas ahorcar y cuando me quiero disculpar me callas, ¿quién te entiende?- dijo el de cabello azul cuando hablar de nuevo.

-Tarado, casi metes las cuatro.- contestó Li con gesto molesto.- Como se te ocurre ponerte a hablar de las tonterías de mi madre en frente de Rei, cuando se supone no quiero que ella se entere.

-No me culpes por eso, ¿sí? Nunca me comentaste que no querías que tu hija sepa de las locuras de tu mamá. Yo pensé que ella ya tenía conocimiento de que su abuela está por venir, y no me refiero de visita sino a quedarse con ustedes, si es que no consigues una esposa china que sea digna de ti, y que además te dé un heredero varón.- le reprochó Eriol cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues, ya viste que no. Así que ni se te ocurra volver hablar del tema enfrente de ella, ¿quieres?- respondió el de ojos miel mirando a su socio.

-_OK_, no te esponjes, esponja.- le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil. Shaoran volteó los ojos. Oye, y ¿ya pensaste en algo?- preguntó el ojiazul con gesto dubitativo.

-Shhhh, eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer.- contestó preocupado el presidente de "L&H", sin saber que, detrás de la puerta de su estudio, una hermosa muchachita de cabello oscuro y ojos grises estaba sentada en su silla de ruedas escuchando todo lo que decían ellos adentro.

-_¿Mi abuela Ieran vendrá?_- pensó con el rostro muy sorprendido.- ¿_Y quiere que mi papá se case con una mujer china para que le dé un heredero_?

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

_Pasados unos días…_

Se sacó los zapatos de tacón y los tiró por algún lado de su recámara. Se lanzó sobre su cama y dio un gran bostezo. Estaba muerta del cansancio. Su condenado jefe andaba de un pésimo humor últimamente y tenía a todos locos en la revista, incluida a ella. Ahora entendía porque decían en la empresa que era un completo ogro cuando estaba muy molesto.

Mañana era viernes y llegaría temprano para entregarle el artículo en su cara. Ya lo había cambiado como unas 15 veces –a pedido de Li– y esperaba que esta vez no se lo devolviera. Suspiró con mucho pesar. Y pensar que se pudo ahorrar todos los sermones sino se hubiera topado con él en el elevador.

-El tema no es llamativo. No me gusta la imagen que le puso. ¿Cuántas veces piensa cambiar la temática, Kinomoto?- dijo remedando el tono de voz de Shaoran. ¡Qué ganas tenía de darle un puñete a ese sujeto!, ¡era igual o más fastidioso que Lya Wong!

Lya le empezó a caer gorda a las dos semanas y nunca antes alguien se había ganado su antipatía en tan sólo unos días, pero esta vez Li, se estaba llevando el trofeo del primer lugar. Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

A duras penas se levantó de su cama para cambiarse la incómoda ropa de oficina por su suave y agradable pijama. Se quitó el moño y dejó caer su larga cabellera castaña sobre sus hombros, mientras caía rendida en los brazos de Morfeo**.

_-Esto no es lo que estas pensando.- dijo una voz varonil en tono mortificado.- Yo te lo pensaba decir, te lo juro._

_-Te veo besando y acariciando a una mujer en plena calle, y encima no quieres que piense lo que es más que obvio.- contestó indignada la hermosa castaña._

_-Amor, ¿quién es ella?- preguntó la muchacha de ojos negros._

_-Akiko no es...- respondió apenas el de cabello grisáceo.- Yo te amo a ti, Sakura._

_-Yuki, amor, ¿qué estas diciendo?- se le escuchó decir a la mujer muy confundida que estaba detrás de Tsukishiro._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de relación?- preguntó rápidamente la ojiverde mirando a la chica._

_-Sakura…- dijo el de ojos medios dorados con el rostro compungido._

_-¡Tú cállate, que no te lo estoy preguntando a ti!- respondió la hermana de Touya Kinomoto ya muy enojada._

_-¡No le grite a mi prometido!- dijo la muchacha en tono serio.- Si tanto le interesa saber, tenemos 4 años de relación._

_La de cabellos castaños miró la mano que la mujercita le enseñó y fue ahí que estalló en carcajadas. Su risa era amargura pura. Cuando por fin terminó de reírse, contestó mirando al hombre de cabello gris: -En verdad no puedo creer… lo falso, cretino y cínico que eres, Yukito.- sonrió irónicamente.- Mira que ¡prometerles matrimonio a dos mujeres al mismo tiempo!_

_-Sakura, yo te lo pensaba decir.- se le escuchó decir al de ojos color medios dorados._

_-¿Así? ¿Cuándo?- preguntó con la mirada expectante la de cabello castaño.- ¿Cuando estuviéramos casados?, ¿cuándo hubiera nacido nuestro primer hijo?- su rostro delataba ira contenida.- No, no, no. Pero, ¿sabes?, la cereza que completó el pastel fue que yo, estúpidamente, pensé que ella era la otra y mira la sorpresota que con la que me encuentro: ¡resulta que es al revés!, ya que tienes 4 años de relación, mientras que conmigo sólo tienes 2._

_-Lo de Akiko fue un error, es a ti a quien amo.- respondió Tsukishiro con gesto arrepentido._

_-Pues yo ya no.- dijo rápidamente la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto con expresión serena.- Todo ese "amor" que antes sentía por ti, se esfumó. No sólo por el hecho de que me haya convertido en la amante sin saberlo, sino desde hace mucho tiempo pasó._

_-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confundido el de cabello grisáceo._

_-Hablo de que, al parecer, desde el inicio, inconscientemente, sabía que no sentía lo mismo que tú. Sin embargo, cuando me diste el anillo, ahí pude reaccionar, por lo que quise decirte que no podía casarme contigo. Imagínate, yo sintiéndome la peor de las basuras contigo y resulta de que a tu lado quedo exenta de todo.- se le escuchó decir a la de ojos verdes con mirada perdida.- No te odio por esto, simplemente, me das asco. Y agradezco al cielo por no haber pasado de besos contigo, porque estoy segura de que me habría arrepentido toda mi vida._

_Terminado de decir esto la castaña se sacó el anillo que adornaba su dedo y se lo tiró en sus manos a Tsukishiro. Pero antes de irse, mirando a la chica que seguía detrás de Yukito le dijo: -Piensa bien lo que vas hacer, porque si una vez este sujeto te llegó a engañar, ¿qué te garantiza que no lo volverá a hacer?_

_El de ojos medios dorados quedó mirando muy sorprendido a la ojiverde, parecía que quería decirle algo, pero sencillamente las palabras no salían de su boca._

_-Y por si no quedó claro, ésta es la última vez que pienso volver a verte y dirigirte la palabra, ¿entendido? No quiero que me busques, ni siquiera que me mires, porque a la próxima no me voy a portar tan educada como ahora.- dijo antes de marcharse la cuñada de Kaho Kinomoto.- Hasta nunca, Tsukishiro._

Abrió rápidamente los ojos como acto reflejo, se sentó sobre su cama mirando a todos lados de su habitación y cuando visualizó el reloj sobre su mesita de noche, eran las 5:00 am. Pensó que aún era temprano para levantarse, sin embargo quería darse una ducha.

-¿Por qué volví a soñarlo a él después de tanto tiempo?- susurró con gesto de extrañeza Sakura.- ¿Acaso significará algo?

La hermosa castaña se quedó muy pensativa luego de soñar a su ex novio Yukito Tsukishiro, aunque ¿fue sólo un sueño o… un recuerdo?

Continuará…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **¡Hola amigos(as) lectores!, ¿cómo han estado? Espero que les haya ido mejor que a mí (mi PC anda un poco mal y se cuelga o se reinicia cuando estoy escribiendo ¬.¬'). Aquí les traigo el 2º capítulo de este loco fanfic de mi creación. Creo que me quedó un poco más largo que el anterior, pero tenía que explicar una que otra cosita.

En referencia a los asteriscos puestos por allí aquí les va la explicación para que no queden dudas:

*****Por ahí nuestra querida amatista le dijo a Sakura algo de unas endorfinas, no crean que se me ocurrió a mí, pues TODO LO QUE DIJO ELLA ES VERDAD, el cantar y el bailar relajan el cuerpo de uno y es muy beneficioso para la salud. Así que canten y bailen cuanto quieran porque rebozarán de buena salud jajaja xD.

******Por allí puse algo de un "Morfeo" cuando Sakura se acostó en su cama, no se asusten, no es nada pervertido jajajaja, para los que no sepan: Éste es conocido como el dios de los sueños en la mitología griega (en la romana se le llama "Hypnos"), así que lo usé para no escribir el repetitivo: "Se fue a dormir".

Ojalá esté todo claro, sino ya saben _**DEJEN REVIEW**_ y yo respondo sus preguntitas en mi profile.

Cuidense mucho, besotes para todos.

¡Sayonara!

"_**LOS COMENTARIOS DE LOS LECTORES SON UN GRAN ALIENTO PARA LOS ESCRITORES"**_


	4. Cap 3: De preocupaciones y otros líos

"**PELIGRO: UNA ADOLESCENTE EN CASA"**

_**FanFic inspirado en personajes del anime Card Captor Sakura de propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.**_

**CAPÍTULO III: "De preocupaciones y otros líos"**

Se sentó en su escritorio y dio un gran suspiro, como suponía: era la primera en llegar. Colocó su bolso a un costado de su asiento y luego encendió su ordenador. Agradecía al cielo no haber llegado tarde esta vez (y no haber vislumbrado a Li, también); sin embargo, al parecer, exageró un poco llegando "algo" temprano a su centro de labores.

Escuchó un ruido extraño. Volteó como acto reflejo hacia donde se oía y pensó asustada: _-¿Será un ladrón? O ¿un fantasma?_

-Tonta, los fantasmas nunca aparecen de día ¿o sí?- susurró la castaña antes de sentir un enorme escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Instintivamente cogió lo primero que encontró por allí (un florero de cuello largo) y caminó lentamente hacia la oficina de su jefe, de donde notó provino el ruido extraño. Abrió muy despacio la puerta y cuando entró lo que vio la dejó perpleja.

-No hay nadie.- dijo la ojiverde mirando a todos lados de la habitación.

_¡CRASH! _Sonó como si algo se hubiera hecho añicos. A Sakura se le puso la piel de gallina y casi da un gran grito, pero justo cuando lo iba hacer, observó en un rincón de la amplia oficina quien había sido el causante de tal estruendo.

-_Miau_.- se le escuchó "decir" a un pequeño gatito de pelaje amarillo que estaba junto a los pedazos de lo que fuera hace unos instantes un jarrón de porcelana china.

La hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto dejó el florero que tenía entre sus manos sobre el escritorio y luego alzó al felino en brazos diciéndole: -Hola, minino. ¿Cómo fue que entraste aquí?

El animalito quedó mirando con sus ojos dorados a la joven de cabello castaño y ronroneaba cada vez que ésta le acariciaba su pequeña cabecita.

-Eres muy lindo, pero también muy travieso.- sonrió. Adoraba a los animales domésticos, más aún a los gatitos.- Y ahora ¿qué hacemos?, no podemos dejar así ese desastre.- respondió la hermosa mujer de ojos esmeraldas, mirando los cristales rotos sobre el piso.- Espérame aquí, voy por algo para limpiar esto.

Colocó al gatito sobre un mullido sillón que estaba más allá del escritorio de Li y salió en busca de una escoba y un recogedor, pero entonces… _¡CRASH!_ Se escuchó nuevamente, haciendo que regresé apresuradamente a la oficina.

-¡Ay, no! ¡Minino!- exclamó con pesar la chica Kinomoto.- Oye, ¿sabes lo que te hará el dueño de este lugar si se entera que estás destruyendo media oficina suya? No es por nada gatito, pero si quieres mantener todos tus bigotes completitos será mejor que te quedes quietecito y dejes de romper cosas aquí.

-_Miau_.- sólo maulló el adorable felino como respuesta, mientras giraba su pequeña cabecita hacia un lado en un gesto tierno.

-Solamente espero que el señor Li no note que faltan sus jarrones. Ruega porque no se entere.- dijo la mejor amiga de Tomoyo Daidouji hablándole al animalito.

-¿Qué es lo que no me puedo enterar, señorita Kinomoto?- preguntó una voz varonil que no parecía para nada contenta.- ¿Me puede explicar que pasó aquí?

-Se…se… ¡señor Li!- exclamó una sorprendida Sakura con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-No le pregunté cómo me dicen todos mis empleados, sino ¿qué les pasó a los dos jarrones de porcelana china que estaban a ambos extremos de esta habitación?- contestó el ambarino con el rostro MUY serio.

-Eh, pues…- sólo pudo pronunciar la hermana de Touya, y es que el ojos miel la ponía muy nerviosa con esa mirada tan intimidante.

-Sigo esperando una respuesta, señorita Kinomoto.- dijo el hijo de Ieran Li observando de reojo a la de ojos esmeralda.

-Verá, le explico. Hoy llegué temprano a trabajar y de pronto escuché un ruido que venía de su oficina, pero cuando entré…- apenas pudo decir antes de ser interrumpida por un nuevo _¡CRASH!_

-¡¿Qué rayos?!- exclamó el de cabellos chocolates volteando la vista hacia donde se escuchó el estruendo.

-…pasó eso.- completó la frase Sakura mirando el adorno hecho añicos por el minino de ojos dorados.

-Me parece que el reglamento de la empresa en el artículo 52 dice claramente que está terminantemente prohibido traer animales a las instalaciones de esta revista.- respondió el presidente de "L&H" observando directamente a los ojos de la muchacha.- Acaso, ¿lo olvidó?, señorita Kinomoto.

-No he olvidado nada, señor Li. Si eso es lo que cree, sin embargo está cometiendo un error al juzgarme tan prematuramente.- contestó la castaña alzando el mentón hacia el padre de Rei, como desafiándolo con la vista.- El gato no es mío.

Sakura estaba al tope de su paciencia, si el "SEÑOR" Li quería jugar a las miraditas intimidantes le seguiría la corriente. Está bien que el presidente de la empresa en donde trabajaba midiera más de un metro ochenta y ella a lo mucho uno sesenta y cinco, pero no por eso dejaría que la traten como a cualquier cosa. Le faltaba altura pero no dignidad.

-Entonces si no es de usted, ¿de quién es? No veo a nadie más por aquí.- dijo Li con sarcasmo mirando a todos lados como buscando a alguien en la habitación.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de quién será el dueño, ni de cómo pudo entrar a su oficina.- respondió la cuñada de Kaho con expresión muy segura.

Shaoran se dirigió a su silla acolchonada y sentó en ella, luego se concentró en unos papeles y sin mirar a la castaña le dijo: -Saque al animalejo de aquí, llame a alguien de limpieza para que aseen este desastre y tráigame un café con dos de azúcar.

La hermosa chica de ojos esmeralda se quedó perpleja cuando escuchó lo que dijo el socio de Hiragizawa, ¿sus oídos la estaban traicionando o le pareció oír que Li le estaba mandando como si ella fuera su empleada? Bueno literalmente lo era, pero según constaba en su nuevo contrato, ella se dedicaría a escribir exclusivamente una columna para la revista, ayudar en lo que se necesite, pero no a servirle té y galletitas a su jefe o cualquier antojo que éste se le ocurriera.

No por algo estudió periodismo en la Universidad de Tokio y no repostería en una escuela para chefs. Si hubiera querido aprender a cocinar como los profesionales, se hubiera inscrito en un instituto especializado y listo.

Según su opinión no cocinaba nada mal –su fastidioso hermano decía que sus platillos podía matar de una indigestión a cualquiera– sin embargo, al punto al que quería llegar era que ella era una experta escribiendo, no haciendo cafés con "dos de azúcar".

-Acaso está sorda, deshágase del gato y tráigame un café.- le reprochó el gerente de "L&H" alzando una ceja.- O acaso ¿quiere que lo haga yo mismo?

_-Eso me encantaría ver_.- pensó la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto con cierto deleite, sonrió para sus adentros.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, la ojiverde no notó que el ambarino se había acercado a donde estaba, luego haciendo una media sonrisa (que a Sakura la hizo quedarse estática) y una voz tan profunda le dijo: -Le encantaría verme hacer eso, ¿verdad?

La de ojos esmeraldas abrió los ojos como platos, ahora resultaba que ¿Li leía sus pensamientos? ¡¿Desde cuándo?! Y lo más importante de todo… ¡por qué no le advirtieron antes!

La mejor amiga de Tomoyo Daidouji pasó saliva con gran dificultad. Era muy difícil articular alguna palabra con el rostro del de ojos miel tan cerca del suyo.

-¿Y do…do…dónde lo…lo…lo voy a de…de…dejar?- preguntó tartamudeando la de cabellos castaños algo nerviosa, como para evadir el tema y la cercanía de hombre.

-¿Qué pasó con toda su seguridad de hace un rato, Kinomoto?- preguntó divertido el hombre de ojos miel.- ¿Acaso nunca estuvo tan cerca de alguien del sexo opuesto?

Sakura levantó una ceja. ¿Acaso su jefe pretendía burlarse de ella? Bien, sí así quería que sea la cosa, le daría una taza de su propio chocolate.

Pasó dificultosamente la saliva y luego contestó con tono seguro: -Sí, la cercanía de un verdadero hombre me pone nerviosa. Sólo que en esta ocasión no tendría porque estar así, ya que no veo a ninguno por aquí, señor Li.

El ambarino se sintió ofendido, ¿acaso ella había dicho que no había ningún hombre en esa habitación? Y ¿él qué?, ¡¿estaba pintado?! ¡Ah! Ahora entendía, la altanera mujer estaba retándolo con su anterior comentario, pues bien ahora vería quien podía más.

-En respuesta a la pregunta de hace un rato, señorita: Ese es su problema. Usted encontró al gato ese, ahora deshágase de él.- respondió secamente el hijo de Ieran Li, cogiendo al animalito de una forma poco delicada.

-Pero…- iba a protestar la ojiverde cuando fue interrumpida por un quejido del presidente de "L&H".

-¡Auch! ¡Este monstruo me acaba de rasguñar!- exclamó furioso el de ojos miel.

Sakura quería reírse a carcajadas cuando vio la escena, sin embargo se aguantó y guardó la compostura. Ahora podía comprobar que la justicia divina sí existía. Cogió al lindo gatito en sus brazos y le acarició la cabecita, como diciéndole con ese gesto: ¡Bien hecho, minino!

-Llévese al animalejo de mi vista.- se le escuchó decir al padre de Rei con el ceño fruncido.- O ¿acaso quiere que le descuente de su sueldo lo que destruyó el monstruito ese? Estoy seguro de que no desea eso, ¿verdad, señorita Kinomoto?

La hermana de Touya abrió los ojos debido a la enorme sorpresa y posteriormente también frunció el ceño mirando fijamente a Li. No estaba hablando en serio, él no podía hacer eso.

_-Es Shaoran Li, si se le antojaba lo podía hacer.- pensó, aguantándose el coraje, la de ojos esmeralda.- ¡Rayos!, ¿por qué estas cosas le sucedían sólo a ella?_

Respiró profundamente, contó mentalmente hasta cinco para que la paz vuelva a ella. 1…2…3…4…5. Bien, ya se estaba retirando de su cuerpo la ira. Cuando por fin pudo articular palabra contestó: -Como usted diga, señor _**Li**_.- Y luego dando un portazo salió con el pequeño felino en brazos.

-Y no se olvide del café.- se le escuchó decir a Shaoran antes de cerrarse la puerta de la oficina central.

_-¡Yo lo mato!- pensaba la ojiverde sintiendo como la furia se apoderaba nuevamente de su cuerpo.- ¡Quién se creía que era!, ¿el rey del universo?, ¡¿el dueño del mundo?! Y con qué ¡¿descontarle de su sueldo, eh?! ¡¿Por algo que ella no hizo?! ¡Ah no! ¡Eso no lo iba a permitir! Si el "SEÑOR" creía que la podía mangonear a su antojo: SE EQUIVOCABA. ¡Qué se busque a otra tonta para eso!_

La castaña dio un grito mudo, estaba que echaba chispas. En ese momento lo que quería era volver a la "cueva del cavernícola ese" y gritarle en su cara todas sus verdades. Ella no toleraba las injusticias y si en ese plan se ponía el gerente de la empresa donde laboraba, le seguiría el jueguito. Pero a ver quien salía perdiendo primero, si él o ella. Y algo debía quedar muy claro, que a Sakura Kinomoto no le gustaba perder. En absoluto.

-Esto es una declaración oficial de guerra, Li…- dijo en voz baja la hija de Fujitaka con un aura negra rodeándola.-…y a muerte.

-¡Pero qué cosita para más bella! ¿Es tuyo ese adorable minino, Sakura?- se le escuchó decir a una voz femenina que recién llegaba.

La tía de los mellizos Kinomoto salió del trance en que había entrado (estaba sumida en sus cavilaciones y sus planes de guerra para vencer a Li) y luego cuando vio de quién se trataba respondió: -Hola, Akemi. No, no es mío. Lo encontré en la oficina del tara….- se corrigió antes de meter la pata.-…de Li, haciendo travesuras. Ya se ha roto como tres adornos y el "águila" me pidió que lo sacara de allí, porque no lo quería ver por esos lares.

-Hummm, ya veo.- sólo atinó a decir la secretaria de presidencia.

-No sé de quién es, ni cómo llegó aquí.- contestó la mejor amiga de Tomoyo.- ¿No te gustaría quedártelo?, créeme que si lo dejo por aquí Li es capaz de hacerse un sombrero de piel con él y más con el humor que se trae por estos días.

-Me encantaría, pero en mi apartamento no tengo espacio.- dijo la mujer de cabello medio rojizo.- Además mi perrita Hachi es capaz de tragárselo con todo y bigotes. ¿Por qué no te lo quedas tú?

-¿Yo?, hummm no lo había pensado.- dudó la de ojos esmeralda.- Aunque no es mala idea. En mi casa no tenemos ninguna mascota.

Y además todo aquel al que no le simpatizaba para nada el energúmeno de Shaoran Li era bienvenido en su hogar, inclusive si era humano o no.

-Me quedaré con él.- afirmó decidida la hermosa castaña.- ¿No sabes dónde puedo encontrar una caja para meter a Kero?

-¿A quién?- preguntó algo confundida Akemi.

-A Kero. Así quiero que se llame este lindo felino.- contestó la hermana da Touya acariciando el lomo del pequeñito animal.

-Qué curioso nombre.- respondió la secretaria con una sonrisa.- Me parece que hay varias en el cuarto de archivos.

-Gracias.- dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa también.- ¡Ah! Por cierto el "gerente" quiere que envíen a alguien de limpieza para que asee allá adentro y además desea un café con dos de azúcar.

-Vete con cuidado que yo me encargo.- contestó la mujer de cabello medio rojizo.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

_Un rato después, en la oficina central…_

Apretaba incesantemente la pequeña pelotita con el dibujo de una carita feliz entre los dedos de su mano derecha. Se compró una porque le dijeron que eran buenas contra el estrés, sin embargo, con él, no parecían estar funcionando del todo bien.

Y él que quería empezar tranquilo el día, primero su madre y ahora una de sus empleadas. Ambas iban a terminar por volverlo loco. Lanzó con toda la furia que tuvo la bolita acolchonada contra la puerta, acto que casi hace que le caiga al recién llegado que entraba a la oficina.

-¡Uyuyuy! ¿Qué lo tiene de tan mal humor, señor presidente?- preguntó Hiragizawa con un rostro de rara sorpresa.- Déjame adivinar, tal enojo se debe a algo relacionado con tu progenitora ¿o me equivoco?

-En parte.- respondió secamente Li.- Al parecer, las mujeres lo único que hacen es traerme problemas.

-No sé porque ya no se me hace raro verte molesto por las instalaciones de esta revista.- se les escuchó decir al ojiazul con gesto divertido.- Es obvio que se trata de una fémina. Haber, cuéntale a tu mejor amigo que es lo que te puso de tu tan acostumbrado mal genio.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres tan entrometido como una vieja chismosa?- preguntó de forma irónica el gerente de "L&H".

-Sí, unas cuantas veces, sobre todo tú.- contestó el peli azul haciendo una sonrisa triunfal.- Shao, deja el sarcasmo y dime… ¡qué diablos te pasa!

-Mi madre llamó esta mañana y me informó que llegaba el domingo por la noche.- dijo con gesto de fastidio el papá de Rei.

-¡_Wow_!, ¿tan pronto?- se sorprendió el de lentes.- Sin lugar a dudas, tu mamá esta desesperadísima por conseguirte mujer. ¡A ver cómo te libras de ella!- Terminado de decir lo anterior el de cabello azul índigo recibió una mirada fulminante por parte del ambarino. Pasó saliva en seco y algo nervioso.- Hermano, no me mires así. Sabes perfectamente que lo que dije es la pura verdad, además, no quiero tener nuevamente tus manos apretando mi yugular. ¡Las chicas adoran mi hermoso cuello!

-Eriol…- respondió el de cabellos chocolates en tono de advertencia.

-Socio, relájate. En lo que debes centrarte ahora es en enfrentar directamente a tu madre, darle entender que ya no eres un chiquillo, que eres un hombre hecho y derecho; y por sobre todo, que tu vida la manejas sólo tú.- se le escuchó decir al de ojos azules con rostro serio (¡¿?!)

Al de ojos miel por poquito y se le caía la mandíbula sobre el suelo (se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir su mejor amigo), luego aún con la perplejidad en su rostro dijo: -Es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo que vale la pena escuchar y que además no es una reverenda estupidez.

-No sé si agradecerte por el "halago" u ofenderme, porque inconscientemente me estás diciendo que sólo hablo la boca para decir tonterías.- contestó un confundido Hiragizawa levantando la ceja.

-Sólo agradéceme, ¿quieres?- respondió Li mientras lo miraba con gesto divertido.

-Oye, es verdad, ¿dónde están los jarrones que te regaló tu mamá?- preguntó el de gafas a su interlocutor señalando los extremos de la oficina.- ¿No me digas que por fin te deshiciste de esos espantosos floreros?

-Esos "espantosos floreros" como tú los llamas, son herencia ancestral del Clan Li y cuestan una fortuna cada uno.- se le escuchó decir al primo de Meilin con rostro serio.- Y en respuesta a tu pregunta: No, yo no los rompí. No sería tan tonto como para hacerlo sabiendo lo que son.

-Yo creo que los clanes deberían elegir algo mejorcito para dejar como herencia ¿no crees?- contestó con una sonrisa divertida el de ojos azul índigo.- Un momento, si no fuiste tú, entonces ¿quién los destrozó?

-Eso ya no importa.- dijo el ambarino, no quería recordar uno de los desagradables motivos por los cuales estaba molesto.- Pero, no creo que hayas venido sólo preguntarme eso, ¿o me equivoco?

-A diferencia de otras veces, esta vez sí le atinaste.- respondió el ojiazul con expresión divertida.- Venía a decirte lo de mañana.

-¿Lo de mañana?- preguntó extrañado el presidente de "L&H".- No sé de que hablas.

-Vamos, Shao. No trates de verme la cara porque sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.- se le escuchó decir a Hiragizawa con una rostro estilo filósofo.- Deja de hacerte el desentendido conmigo.

-Ya, ya, ya. Al grano, ¿qué quieres decirme?- preguntó con gesto incómodo el de cabellos chocolates.- Mira que tengo… o mejor dicho TENEMOS bastante trabajo pendiente.

-¡Cómo te encanta martirizarme!- exclamó el hombre de anteojos.- Pero bueno, sólo porque somos amigos de años te aguanto tus ataques de "trabajitis crónica", Shaoran. Ahora, lo que quería decirte en un inicio es que, hablé con la linda Tomoyo y quedamos en que nos encontraremos en un point* cerca a la torre de Tokio. Recién lo acaban de inaugurar, por lo que decidimos ir a conocerlo. Dicen que las bebidas que preparan allí son inigualables, además de que hay distintos salones en donde uno puede bailar, cenar, cantar, etc. Después te doy la dirección para que vayas.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó desinteresado el hijo de Ieran Li.

-¡Qué ganas de aguarle a uno la fiesta!- volvió a exclamar el de cabello azul para luego dar un suspiro.- Sabes que, dedícate a llegar al lugar y no me falles, ¿sí?

-Como quieras.- dijo el joven padre haciendo como si mirara unos papeles sobre su escritorio.

Él preocupado por cosas más importantes y Eriol pensando en sus saliditas nocturnas. Bueno, sólo le hacía caso porque se lo prometió, sin embargo, no tenía cabeza para ese tipo de nimiedades en ese momento. Le angustiaba –y molestaba– el hecho de que su madre llegara a su casa tan pronto. Al parecer lo que su socio decía era bastante cierto, ella estaba desesperada por el temita de la futura esposa, aunque él presentía que había otro motivo y que su progenitora estaba tramando algo. Ese "algo" le daba mala espina.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

-Hola, Rei. ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó con una sonrisa una muchachita de cabellera y ojos marrones.- No es que no me caigan bien los de tu seguridad, pero creo que es mejor que hablemos a solas.

La primogénita de la familia Li hizo una seña a sus guardaespaldas para que éstos se retiren y luego contestó: -Hola, Nakuru. ¿Qué sucede?

-Eso mismo es lo que yo me estoy preguntando hace días, pero por ti.- respondió la hija de Kaho con rostro preocupado.- Estás muy rara desde el martes, acaso, ¿estás enferma?

-Que cosas dices, no me pasa nada.- se le escuchó decir a la jovencita de ojos grises intentando hacer una sonrisa.- A lo mejor es tu imaginación.

-Sabes algo, te conozco hace poquísimo, pero no por eso trates de tomarme el pelo.- dijo con una sonrisita divertida la hermana de Yue.- Seré todo lo atolondrada y alocada que quieras, pero tonta no soy. A ti te pasa algo y por eso estás con esa cara como de ¡viuda en pleno velatorio!

-¿Tan evidente soy?- preguntó con una gotita en la nuca la de cabello negro.

-Eres demasiado transparente y además yo sé interpretar muy bien cuando alguien está triste o preocupado. Es un don que tengo.- contestó la muchachita guiñando el ojo y haciendo una pose estilo superhéroe de cómic.- No pienses que te estoy preguntando todo esto para que me cuentes tus problemas o porque sea chismosa, a mí NO me gusta el chisme. Aunque claro, de seguro temes decirme porque tal vez no somos las mejores amigas o no nos conocemos de años, pero yo sólo me preocupé, ya que una de las cosas que más odio es ver a las personas mal por algún motivo y, además, he escuchado que cuando uno comparte con otros sus problemas suele sentirse un poquito mejor. Por eso pensé que quizás querías hablar con alguien, pero si no quieres, no hay problema con eso.

-Te voy a contar lo que me pasa, pero por favor deja de hablar tan rápido porque no te estoy entendiendo nada.- se le escuchó decir a la sobrina de Meilin interrumpiendo a su locuaz interlocutora.- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que hablas demasiado rápido?

-Uffff, en muchísimas ocasiones. Ya hasta perdí la cuenta.- respondió la nieta de Fujitaka.- Pero dime, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan angustiada?

La hermosa jovencita de cabellos negros y lacios sonrió levemente. Era bastante raro ver a la extremadamente alegre y extrovertida Nakuru Kinomoto preocupada por alguien, al menos para ella. Recién la conocía hace muy poco –sólo días– empero tenía esa sensación de conocerla de años o incluso de otra vida. No podía negar que le simpatizaba mucho (al igual que el lindo hermano con apariencia de ángel que ésta tenía y el cuál le hacía sentir maripositas revoloteando por todo su estómago) y le generaba cierta confianza.

Hasta ahora nunca había compartido con nadie que no sea su papá (aunque últimamente no lo hacía porque sentía que era algo bochornoso), su fiel mayordomo y amigo, Wei, o el pequeño diario rosa que su tía Meilin le regaló en su cumpleaños número diez. Jamás sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, sin embargo ahora notaba que estaba creciendo y comenzaba una de las etapas de la vida, descrita como la más bella: la adolescencia. Ya era hora de salir del cascarón y madurar como todos, dejar atrás a la niña –la cuál que quedó marcada por un terrible hecho– y concentrarse en la mujer en la que se convertiría más adelante.

-Está bien, te voy a contar, pero antes prométeme que no se lo vas a decir a nadie y que me vas permitir ser tu amiga de ahora en adelante.- dijo la hija de Shaoran con expresión segura.

-¡De eso ni lo dudes!- exclamó la hija de Touya, con unas estrellitas en los ojos.- ¡Eres tan linda como yo! y ¡me caes súper bien!

A la primogénita de los Li le salió una enorme gota en la nuca, al parecer su nueva amiga era demasiado efusiva expresándose.

-Bien, la historia es bastante larga, así que yo te recomendaría que te sientes porque si no te vas a cansar.- empezó la hija del gerente de "L&H".- Resulta que…

_Varios minutos después…_

-A ver si entendí bien.- respondió una jovencita de cabellos marrones con expresión como de máquina procesando información.- ¿Dices que tu amargada abuelita (la que nunca te ha mirado con buenos ojos, incluso después de lo de tu accidente, porque tu mamá no le cayó para nada bien) vendrá a quedarse de arrimada en tu casa y que no sólo se conforma con eso, sino que también viene a conseguirle mujer a tu papá (la cuál debe ser exclusivamente china) para que le dé un heredero varón que lo suceda?

A Rei le brotó una GIGANTESCA gota sobre la nuca. Bueno, ella trató de explicarle lo más bonito posible el espinoso tema que la afligía (no por algo tardó casi todo lo que quedaba del descanso), pero sinceramente Nakuru era bastante directa y hablaba sin rodeos.

-Algo así.- sólo atinó a decir la nieta de Ieran con una sonrisa cansada.- Viéndolo desde tu punto de vista, claro.

-Es que no hay otra explicación, si todo lo que me has contado es cierto, entonces lo que dije antes es el resumen perfecto.- contestó la atolondrada muchachita de ojos marrones mirando a su interlocutora con expresión segura.- Aún así, no entiendo porque te angustias, está bien que le tengas algo de miedito a tu abue o que está no te mire con buenos ojos, pero creo que no es para hacer un drama.

-Eso no me interesa en este momento. Yo le guardo mucho respeto a mi abuela al igual que a todos los del Clan Li, sin embargo eso no es lo que me preocupa.- se le escuchó decir a la hija de Shaoran.- No es su presencia, es el porqué viene a quedarse.

-¡Ah!, ¿te refieres a eso de la madrastra?- preguntó inocentemente la hermana de Yue, recibiendo después una furibunda mirada de parte de su amiga.- ¡Upss! ¿Dije algo que te molestara?

-¡No menciones esa horrenda palabra delante de mí!- exclamó ya enojada la sobrina de Meilin con una gran venita en la frente.- ¡Mi papá no se va a casar con nadie!

-_OK_, tranquilízate. Serena, morena, que ya entendí el mensaje: No volver a pronunciar "madrastra" delante de ti.- respondió deliberadamente la extrovertida muchachita, para luego taparse la boca con las manos rápidamente (se dio cuenta de que metió la pata).- ¡_Sorry_! ¡Es que se me salió sin pensar!, pero ya no lo vuelvo a decir, te lo juro.

-Lo primero que te digo que no hagas y es lo primero que haces.- dijo la hermosa chica de ojos grises con una cara...- Creo que no debí contarte nada.

-¡Ay no! ¡No me digas eso, Rei!- exclamó la chica Kinomoto haciendo un mohín.- Porfa, no seas así conmigo, mira que ya somos amigas.

-Ya, ya, olvidémoslo, ¿sí?- se le oyó decir a la de cabello oscuro con tono cansado.- Ya pronto va terminar el descanso y tendremos que regresar al salón.

-Tienes toda la razón.- contestó la hija de Touya con una sonrisa.- Además de seguro Yuyú ya terminó de leer en la biblioteca, ¿me acompañas a verlo?

Cuando la hija del gerente de "L&H" escuchó el apelativo con que siempre nombraba Nakuru a su hermano, el hermoso "ángel", no pudo evitarse sonrojarse. Últimamente le pasaba muy a menudo y eso la estaba empezando a abochornar.

La vez pasada no se pudo concentrar en una clase por estar "ocupada" contando todas y cada una de las largas pestañas del bello Yue. Sabía que eso sonaba demasiado patético para una chica de su edad, pero en su casa ya lo había estado analizando muy a fondo y había llegado a una conclusión que no la había dejado dormir muy bien la noche anterior: "Estaba total y perdidamente enamorada del mellizo de su nueva amiga".

-¿Rei estás ahí?- preguntaba, agitando su mano en frente de la chica Li, la confundida nieta de Fujitaka tratando de despertar a su interlocutora con ese gesto.- ¡Tierra llamando a Rei!

-¿Eh?- sólo murmuró la otra muchachita saliendo de sus cavilaciones.- ¿Dijiste algo?

-Por un momento pensé que te perdía.- respondió con una media sonrisa la de cabellos marrones.- Cuando te pregunté si podíamos ir a ver mi hermanito a la biblioteca. Te pusiste como un tomate.

-¡No! ¡Qué cosas dices! De seguro fue tu imaginación, Nakuru.- se le escuchó decir apresuradamente a la de ojos grises.

-No, no, no. Yo tengo un excelente ojo.- contestó la atolondrada jovencita con una sonrisita pícara.- No sé por qué pero algo me dice que te pusiste así por un chico.

Si antes la primogénita de Shaoran Li se puso colorada, cuando escuchó el comentario de su amiga estuvo peor, sobre su rostro se podía coser carne si es que así lo quería (ya se imaginan lo roja que estaba).

-¡A…a mí, no…no me gu…gusta nadie!- gritó la nieta de Ieran, aún con el enorme sonrojo sobre su cara.

La hija de Kaho rió a carcajadas cuando vio la expresión del rostro de su interlocutora, al parecer Rei estaba mintiendo, pero ella no le pensaba decir que la había pillado _in fraganti**_. Más adelante, tal vez, cuando agarren más confianza de seguro le diría quien es el afortunado. Aunque algo le decía que no iba a ser necesario. Sonrió para sus adentros.

-¡Ah, es verdad!- exclamó con los ojos bien abiertos la hermana de Yue.- Antes de que me olvide. Para sellar nuestra amistad debemos hacer el juramento sagrado.

La sobrina de Sakura extendió el dedo meñique de su mano derecha invitando a que su interlocutora haga lo mismo. Al parecer la otra muchachita entendió el mensaje y, después de cogerse entre sí los pequeños dedos, al unísono dijeron: -Ésta es la promesa del dedo chiquito y a la que lo rompa que le corten el dedo aunque sea un poquito.

-¡Sí te lo sabías!- exclamó la de cabello marrón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¿En China también lo dicen?

-La verdad es que no lo sé, pero si lo leí en uno de mis mangas favoritos.- contestó la de cabello oscuro con una sonrisa.

-¿Te gustan los mangas?- preguntó expectante la de ojos marrones con estrellitas en los ojos.- ¿Y los animes?

-¡Los adoro!, tengo una pequeña colección de todas las cosas que me gustan en mi habitación.- se le escuchó decir a la chica Li.- Ahí tengo mangas, animes, novelas coreanas, etc.

-¡Yo amo las novelas coreanas! ¡Me he visto todas y cada una de las que hay!, definitivamente nos vamos a llevar excelentemente bien.- exclamó la extrovertida Nakuru dando un saltito de emoción.- Espero alguna vez ver tu colección.

-Cualquier día de éstos te invito a mi casa, nunca he llevado amigas y estoy de segura de que a mi papá no le va molestar.- respondió la sobrina de Meilin con una sonrisa afable.- Tú pídele permiso a tus padres y me avisas cuando puedes.

-¡Eso sería genial!- se le escuchó decir a la nieta de Fujitaka con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Es cierto, vamos a ver a Yuyú antes de que se termine el descanso.

Dicho esto ambas estudiantes de la secundaria de Tomoeda salieron del jardín, donde estuvieron conversando todo ese rato, camino a la biblioteca en busca del joven de ojos celestes claros y con apariencia de ángel (aunque uno demasiado serio, por cierto).

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

Terminó de arreglar sus cosas y cogió su bolso para luego disponerse a ir al departamento de publicidad. De seguro su mejor amiga se estaba volviendo loca con ese travieso minino (el que encontró por la mañana en la oficina del cascarrabias de su jefe). No podía tenerlo con ella porque si Li lo veía, lo más seguro era que lo echaba a patadas y a ella también por desobedecer sus órdenes, por eso mejor se lo encargó a Tomoyo y como ya era hora de salida, se disponía a recoger al nuevo "miembro" de la familia Kinomoto.

Caminó hasta el ascensor y presionó el botón, esperó un momento y cuando por fin subió entró en él. Por inercia presionó en el número ocho (se lo sabía de memoria, ya que siempre salía en busca de su mejor amiga al momento de salir). Ya estaba la puerta por cerrarse cuando una mano detuvo esta acción. Sakura no se dio cuenta de quién era porque estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, sin embargo una voz varonil que ya se le hacía conocida la despertó.

-¿No le enseñaron a saludar, Kinomoto?- preguntó con cierta ironía el recién llegado.

-Buenas noches, señor _**Li**_.- dijo la ojiverde como masticando las palabras y resaltando el apellido del ambarino.- Y en respuesta a su pregunta: sí, mis padres me enseñaron siempre a saludar, sobre todo a mis _**mayores**_. Sólo que, por si no lo notó, no me di cuenta que entró a este elevador.

-Es demasiado distraída, según lo que me cuenta.- contestó el de cabellos chocolates con una media sonrisa.- Espero que no sea así con su trabajo.

-Soy MUY responsable y cuidadosa con lo que hago, sobre todo en mis labores, señor Li.- respondió la hermosa castaña mirando fijamente a su jefe.- Pierda cuidado, que no va a tener quejas de mí.

-Ojalá sea como usted dice.- se le escuchó decir al de ojos miel, quien también observaba fijamente a su interlocutora.

_¡PIN! _Sonó indicando que ya estaban en un piso pedido. Sakura se entusiasmó muchísimo, era como si la campana la hubiera salvado de las garras del cavernícola, alias Shaoran Li.

-Aquí me quedo, con permiso.- dijo la chica Kinomoto para luego disponerse a salir, sin embargo fue interrumpida por una presencia femenina que iba entrando con una caja entre los brazos.

-Saku, ¡qué bueno que te encuentro!, justo te iba buscar para entregarte al gatito que me encargaste esta mañana.- contestó una voz melodiosa.- ¡Oh! Disculpe, señor Li, no lo vi. Muy buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, señorita Daidouji.- respondió el padre de Rei desviando su vista a la recién llegada, para luego levantar la ceja mecánicamente y voltear en dirección de la mujer de cabellos castaños, la cual se quedó estática al notar que el ambarino no le quitaba los ojos de encima (ni a ella ni a la caja en donde estaba el animalito que hace unas cuantas horas había destruido unos jarrones en la oficina del mismo).

-To…To… ¡Tomoyo!- exclamó sorprendida la cuñada de Kaho.

-Como te tardaste tanto, vine a buscarte y qué bueno que te encontré aquí. ¡Nunca me dijiste que este adorable felino era tan travieso!- se le oyó decir a la amatista con una sonrisa.- Intentó escaparse muchas veces, lo bueno es que logré tranquilizarlo dándole golosinas, sino ya no estaría aquí. Saku, ¿por qué no me contestas?

_-Qué más quisiera.- pensó preocupada la de ojos color esmeralda mirando al cielo, pero aún sin poder articular palabra.- ¡Ay Dios! ¿Por qué me haces esto?_

Para variar, no sólo se volvió a encontrar con su insoportable jefe en el ascensor (la primera vez fue cuando le ensució el traje), con el cual la antipatía era evidente y recíproca, sino que ahora éste la había pillado desobedeciendo una de sus órdenes: deshacerse del gatito que encontró esta mañana. Y ahora estaba muy nerviosa, porque el presidente de "L&H" no le quitaba la mirada para nada. La hermana de Touya ya lo había repetido hasta el cansancio, pero definitivamente era demasiado feo que estas cosas le pasaran SÓLO a ella.

_Continuará…_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** ¡Hola mis queridos lectores(as)! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo no muy bien y estoy segura de que muchos(as) me quieren asesinar, degollar, descuartizar y todo lo malo que termine en "ar"; pero ahora tengo poderosas razones para haberme tardado en publicar este capítulo.

Para los que no leyeron mi perfil les digo que estoy temporalmente sin computadora (y hasta nuevo aviso), por ello me demoré más de la cuenta en publicar. He tenido que gastar mis moneditas en cabinas de internet para terminar de escribir (algo que me está saliendo algo carito, ya que la inspiración es traicionera y nunca te llega rápido, lo bueno de todo es que me compré mi cuaderno y allí hago el borrador para luego pasarlo a limpio). Sin embargo, lo más probable es que actualice en cuanto pueda, ya que no sé cuando arreglen mi PC. Pero descuiden que esta historia continúa de todas maneras (DI MI PALABRA Y LA VOY A CUMPLIR); por otro lado voy a explicar algunos asteriscos que coloqué por allí:

*****El primero es de una palabrita: "point", muy común (en mi país, pero no sé si en los suyos). Con esto me quiero referir a esos lugares parecidos a bares–discotecas, en donde hay distintos salones (por allí creo que Eriol explica un poquito).

******También escribí "in fraganti"; es una palabra en latín que significaría algo así como: "Con las manos en la masa", "te sorprendieron haciendo algo indebido", etc.

Bueno espero haber disipado sus dudas y ya saben cualquier preguntita, tomatazo, jalón de moño: _**DEJEN UN REVIEW**_ que yo les contesto después en mi profile.

Cuídense mucho y kisses para todos (as).

¡Sayonara!

**PD:** Casi me olvido, necesito que me apoyen con algo. Les explico: en el siguiente capítulo será el tan esperado, así quiero _**sugerencias de canciones**_ (sí, ¡habrá karaoke! ¿De quién?, eso lo sabrán cuando lo lean). Ojalá me apoyen. ¡Nos vemos!

"_**LOS COMENTARIOS DE LOS LECTORES SON UN GRAN ALIENTO PARA LOS ESCRITORES"**_


	5. Cap 4: Encuentros Inesperados

"**PELIGRO: UNA ADOLESCENTE EN CASA"**

_**FanFic inspirado en personajes del anime Card Captor Sakura de propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.**_

**CAPÍTULO IV: "Encuentros inesperados"**

-¿Podemos cerrar esta temática tan aburrida de una vez?- se le escuchaba decir a una cansada voz femenina.- Te voy pidiendo disculpas como ochenta mil veces en lo que va del día y eso sin incluir lo de ayer. Está bien, admito que cometí un error, pero tú también debes admitir que nunca me dijiste que el señor Li no sabía que te ibas a quedar con el gatito, ni mucho menos que había sido una orden expresa que lo saques de su oficina.

-¿No se supone que eres mucho más observadora que yo, Tomoyo? Si te expliqué que Li no lo quería ver ni en pintura por su oficina o empresa, era más que evidente que no le iba a gustar la idea de que yo me quede con Kero.- respondió una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño mirando a su interlocutora con reproche.- Pero eso no es lo que me da más coraje, lo que en verdad me puso furiosa es que… ¡no publicó mi artículo, aún sabiendo que estaba bien! ¿No se supone que uno no debe mezclar lo laboral con lo personal?

-Ya olvídalo. Te lo advertí antes, si al presidente de la revista no le gusta algo simple y sencillamente, chasqueando los dedos, no lo pone y listo.- contestó la chica Daidouji en tono práctico.- Cuando empecé siempre fue así y ahora mírame. Al inicio cuesta acostumbrarse, pero sé que lo lograrás. Yo confío en ti.

La castaña dio un largo suspiro de resignación. Al parecer formar parte de la población económica activa (entiéndase tener un trabajo estable) era más difícil de lo que pensaba y más aún cuando se tenía un jefe algo neurótico y con un temperamento bipolar.

-Estoy segura de que muy pronto tus artículos saldrán, sólo ten paciencia y verás que todo habrá valido la pena.- continuó la de ojos amatistas con gesto de comprensión.- Sin embargo, quiero que me despejes un duda que tengo.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó expectante la hija de Fujitaka.

-Muchas veces me has dicho que Li es la persona más insoportable que has conocido sobre la faz de la tierra pero... ¿por qué te interesa tanto caerle bien? Digo, ¿no? O es que acaso hay otro "motivo" aparte de ése.

-Haber, haber, haber. Cuidado con lo que piensas decirme, Tomoyo Daidouji.- dijo rápidamente la ojiverde interrumpiendo a su mejor amiga.- Ya me imagino lo que debes estar pensando en tu loca cabecita y sólo voy a decirte que NO. NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ESE TIPO.

-Yo no pensaba en ello.- respondió con simpleza la amatista.

-Sí, claro.- contestó la esmeralda.- Nunca se te pasó por la mente.- ironizó.

-A decir verdad, no creo que estés enamorada de Li. Uno no se enamora de nadie tan rápido.- contestó Daidouji.- Pero pensé que a lo mejor te gusta.

Terminado de decir esto, la castaña sólo atinó a reírse a carcajadas. ¡Qué cosas se le ocurrían a la mujer que decía ser su mejor amiga! ¿Qué ella podría gustarle su molestoso y troglodita jefe? ¡Ja!, eso sí que era un buen chiste.

-No comprendo el porqué de tu tan sonora carcajada. No dije nada gracioso, divertido o del otro mundo.- respondió la de cabello oscuro levantando una ceja.- ¿Acaso suena irreal, ilógico o irónico que te pueda llegar a gustar el presidente de "L&H"?, si es que ya no te gusta, claro.

La mujer de cabellera castaña, al escuchar el comentario emitido, dejó de reírse de golpe y cambió su expresión por una más seria, haciendo con este gesto que su interlocutora la observe con una sonrisa triunfal (había dado en el clavo).

-No me causó mucha gracia lo que dijiste.- contestó la de ojos esmeraldas frunciendo levemente el ceño.- Y en respuesta a tu "alocada" pregunta: Pues sí, me parece chistoso y hasta extraterrestre el hecho que consideres siquiera que yo pudiera llegar a tener algo con Li. Jamás estaría con un tipo tan prepotente, engreído y déspota como él. Además, oye bien esto: NO ME GUS-TA.- enfatizó en esto último.

-"Nunca digas de esta agua no beberé porque después puedes ser la primera en hacerlo".- se le escuchó decir a la hija de Sonomi con una sonrisita divertida.- Es un dicho muy conocido en todo el mundo, así como el que dice: "Del odio al amor, sólo hay un paso".

-Ja, ja, mira como me río. Ahora entiendo por que te interesa Hiragizawa, ¡son tal para cual!- dijo con sarcasmo la tía de los mellizos Nakuru y Yue.- Sabes que _Tom_, el solo pensar en la posibilidad de tener algo con Li ¡me causa escalofríos! Se me pone chinita la piel.

Si antes la de ojos verdes se reía a carcajadas, ahora era su mejor amiga la que lo hacía y con unas ganas tremendas.

-Lo…jaja lo sien…jaja siento.- pudo decir apenas la de cabello oscuro aún sin dejar de reírse, pero cuando vio la cara que puso su interlocutora (una MUY fea, por cierto) se empezó a calmar y cuando por fin lo hizo.- Deberías haber visto tu rostro, ¡tú tampoco hubieras parado de reír! Con respecto a Eriol, no te voy a negar que me atrae. Al menos yo SÍ lo admito, no como otra personita aquí presente, pero antes quiero conocerlo a fondo. No pienso meterme con alguien del cual no sé nada y creo que tienes razón, nos parecemos, pero a la vez somos tan distintos. Tal vez por eso me interesa.

-¿Ah?- sólo atinó decir la de cabellera castaña con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que tienes un carácter de lo más extraño?

-Sí, un par de veces. Pero, ya que estamos hablando del susodicho. Ayer, antes de que nos encontremos en el ascensor, me fue a ver y acordamos el lugar en donde nos encontraremos hoy en la noche.- se le oyó decir a la mujer de cerquillo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Es un point que se acaba de inaugurar, cercano a la torre de Tokio, ¡estoy segura que te va encantar el lugar! Varios amigos que han ido me datearon que es lo mejor de lo mejor en esta ciudad. Él y su amigo vendrán a recogernos a mi casa a las 8:00 pm.- sonrió.- Al inicio le dije que nos encontremos allí, pero se negó. Me contestó que no serían caballeros si no nos recogían como es debido.

-Que interesante.- dijo mostrando poco interés la castaña y concentrándose en comer los camarones fritos –su platillo favorito– que ordenó para almorzar.

-Saliendo de la oficina iremos a mi casa a arreglarnos. Allí tengo preparado un vestido que hice exclusivamente para que lo luzcas esta noche.- respondió la mujer de tez pálida con expresión feliz.- ¡Vas a quedar divina!

Cuando la hermana de Touya escuchó la frase "iremos a mi casa" seguida por la palabra "vestido" le empezó a prestar toda su atención. ¿Había oído bien o tal vez no dormir sus horas ya le estaban pasando la factura?

-¿Dijiste "iremos"?- preguntó levantando una ceja la de ojos verdes y recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento por parte de su interlocutora.- Eso me suena a mucha gente, Tomoyo. En lo que respecta a mi persona, pienso vestirme en mi casita y yo sola. Para eso tengo manos.- agitó las aludidas.

-Nada de eso, señorita.- contestó la amatista mirando a su mejor amiga como cuando una madre regaña a su hija.- ¡De ninguna manera pienso permitir que te pongas esos pantalones y blusas con las que vas a trabajar! Mientras yo viva y pueda evitar que te vistas como una vieja que se ha quedado solterona, lo haré.

-¡Yo no me visto como una vieja solterona!- exclamó ofendida la de cabellos castaños levantándose de su asiento, haciendo que todos los que estaban degustando de sus almuerzos (en el restaurante a donde siempre iban) se detengan a observar a la dueña de tal grito. La joven mujer notó lo que había sucedido y se puso muy roja, luego de volverse a sentar, en voz baja terminó de hablar.- Además, no tenía pensado irme con esa ropa. Pensaba comprar algo saliendo de la revista.

-¡No hay tiempo!- exclamó la hija de Sonomi con expresión desesperada.- Igual, para que quieres comprar cuando tienes una amiga que sabe diseñar.- se señaló con una amplia sonrisa.- Despreocúpate por eso y, más bien, ahorra ese dinero para que te compres el departamento que siempre has querido. Me tomé la libertad de hacerte un hermoso vestido hace días, el cuál lucirás, ¿verdad? No me salgas con que no.

-¿Eh?- se le escuchó decir a la hija de Fujitaka con una gotita en la nuca.- Pues...

A la cuñada de Kaho le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. No era que Tomoyo no supiera coser ni nada por el estilo (al contrario, era una de las tantas cualidades que tenía), sino que el problema radicaba en "qué" se inspiraba para hacerlo. Se preguntarán: ¿por qué se preocupa tanto nuestra castaña favorita? Bien, tal vez podría ser porque, cuando ambas amigas iban en la primaria, la amatista se encargaba de hacerle la indumentaria para cualquier tipo de actividad escolar a Sakura (entiéndase obras de teatro, concursos, recitales, festivales, etc.).

Eso no suena para nada malo (a simple vista), sin embargo no opinarían lo mismo si tuvieran que salir a declamar un poema sobre la naturaleza, vestida como un árbol de cerezos (más aún si el público lo conforma TOOODA la escuela Tomoeda). ¿Ahora comprenden tal angustia?

El punto es que la imaginación de la chica Daidouji era TAN amplia que muchas veces eso le daba un poco de miedito a la ojiverde (y peor cuando a su mejor amiga se le ocurría plasmar su "arte" cosiendo prendas para ella).

-No sabía que seguías diseñando, Tomoyo.- pudo pronunciar por fin la de cabello castaño aún con la gotita sobre la nuca.- Pensé que lo dejaste cuando entramos a la preparatoria.

-¡Nada que ver!- exclamó la de tez pálida mirando a su amiga con expresión extrañada.- El diseñar y coser es una de mis grandes pasiones, me pone muy feliz hacerlo, sobre todo si la ropa es para ti.

Si antes la chica Kinomoto tenía una pequeña gotita en la nuca, ésta se hizo ENORME cuando vio la expresión que puso su interlocutora después de terminar su comentario (una sonrisa extremadamente alegre y estrellitas brillando en sus ojos).

-En pocas palabras, sí o sí me tengo que poner lo que creaste para mí, ¿no es cierto?- dijo apenas la de ojos esmeralda tratando de responder también con una sonrisa.

-Sip.- afirmó la de cerquillo con cara alegre.- Si no aceptaras me sentiría tan mal que entraría en una depresión tremenda, de la cuál tú y sólo tú serías culpable.

-_OK_, entiendo.- respondió la de cabellos castaños observando resignada a su mejor amiga. Eso sonaba a chantaje, sin embargo para darle gusto (y mantenerse con vida) aceptaría.- Bueno, terminemos de almorzar porque debemos regresar a la revista. No quiero que el antipático de Li tenga un motivo más para odiarme.

-Claro, claro.- sólo contestó la de cabello oscuro todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro y con un brillo de suspicacia en sus ojos.

Sakura dio un largo suspiro. Las cosas que tenía que hacer por su mejor amiga. A este paso deberían darle un Nobel, un Globo de Oro o un Oscar, sinceramente, era un verdadero trabajo ser amiga y casi hermana, de una persona tan extraña como Tomoyo. Mira que ocurrírsele que a ella le pudiera gustar su jefe, eso era un total y completo disparate.

Pero... ¿estaba en lo cierto la de ojos esmeraldas?

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

Terminó de recoger las copias que le había encargado llevar el profesor de matemáticas y se dispuso a salir de la sala de maestros. Hoy no pudo leer a gusto como siempre en la biblioteca, ya que el profesor Terada le pidió cumpla ese encargo.

Caminó por el corredor, había muchos estudiantes deambulando y charlando amenamente, luego entró en su salón y dejó las hojas sobre el escritorio.

Ya estaba por irse del aula cuando una presencia lo interrumpió...

-Kinomoto, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- preguntó una temblorosa voz femenina.

-Llevo prisa, Sato.- sólo dijo el joven de cabellos color plata con una mirada gélida (la que todos conocemos).

-Llámame Emi.- contestó la muchachita observándolo suplicante.- Lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante. Además, no te voy a quitar mucho tiempo.

-Está bien, Sato.- respondió cortante el de ojos celestes claros con reflejos lilas.

-Yo... bueno, quería... decirte que...- pronunció apenas la pelirroja con el rostro muy sonrojado.- tú... me... gu-gustas mucho, Yue.

El hermano de Nakuru dio un suspiro de resignación. Todo estaba muy tranquilo para ser real, ya le parecía extraño que no sucediera lo de siempre: "Las incómodas confesiones de amor" (como él las llamaba mentalmente). Se sabía de memoria lo que tenía que decirle a todas las que se acercaban a lo mismo, lo repetía tantas veces que ya le estaba resultando molesto que sucedan este tipo de escenas continuamente.

-Sato, no quiero lastimarte con lo que pienso decirte, pero es necesario que entiendas algo.- se le escuchó decir al hijo de Touya con expresión serena.- Yo no siento lo mismo por ti, aún no me he enamorado de nadie, es por eso que no puedo corresponderte. En esta etapa uno suele confundir fácilmente los sentimientos y surgen los llamados "amores platónicos". No quiero que pienses que diciéndote esto trato de evadirte, sin embargo espero comprendas.

-Claro, no te preocupes. Ya me habían advertido que tú siempre rechazabas a todas las chicas que te confiesan sus sentimientos, sin embargo yo no lo creía.- dijo con los ojos humedecidos la jovencita de cabello rojo.- Antes de irme, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El joven Kinomoto asintió con la cabeza (ya se imaginaba lo que podía ser). Allí iba de nuevo.

-¿Te gustan los hombres?- preguntó la muchachita aún con rastro de lágrimas en los ojos.

El nieto de Fujitaka dio otro largo suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco. Ya se disponía a contestarle cuando alguien se le adelantó...

-No, querida "Emi". Mi lindo hermanito no es gay, si es lo que estás pensando. Así que déjalo tranquilo, ¿_OK_? o te las verás conmigo.- se le oyó decir a una voz femenina con gesto molesto.- En que idioma quieren que se los diga a todas esas fastidiosas, ¿chino?, ¿inglés?, ¿francés?, ¿latín?, por favor dile a esas rechazadas sociales que siempre acosan a mi mellizo: ¡déjenlo en paz de una buena vez!- llamitas rogaban por salir de sus cafés ojos.- La paciencia se nos está agotando (a ambos), así que a la próxima aténgase a las consecuencias, ¿entendiste, niña?

Terminado de decir esto, Nakuru hizo un "¡Bu!" con los labios y la chica Sato salió corriendo despavorida de allí, haciendo que la de cabello marrón suelte una carcajada ante tal acto.

-No debiste hacer eso.- contestó el apuesto jovencito con su clásica expresión seria.- Ya le iba a decir que no.

-Era necesario, Yuyú. Dijeras lo que dijeras esas locas seguirían insistiendo.- respondió la melliza de éste con gesto divertido.- Más bien, deberías agradecerme. Por fin esas "polillas" ya no se atreverán a fastidiarte más ni te rondarás por la escuela.

Mientras tanto, la otra muchachita que llegó junto con la hija de Kaho observaba confundida la escena. No entendía mucho de que hablaban.

Cuando caminaba junto a su amiga y le decía que por fin su padre le comentó de la llegada de su abuela a su casa, visualizaron a una chica de cabello rojo y al hermoso "ángel" teniendo una conversación. Eso a ella le pareció raro, puesto que Yue era muy poco conversador con todos, incluso con ella, algo que la puso… ¿celosa? (sí, MUY celosa), sin embargo cuando vio que la jovencita esa empezó a llorar, allí se distrajo y perdió la ilación. Luego su amiga dijo algo sobre que su mellizo no era gay y otras cosas más.

-Disculpa por haber tenido que presenciar este bochornoso incidente, Rei.- dijo la nieta de Fujitaka despertándola de sus cavilaciones.- Siempre es lo mismo con esas locas, ¡lo único que saben hacer es acosar a mi hermano cada vez que lo ven!

-¿Acosar?- preguntó confundida la hija de Shaoran.- ¿Por qué?

-Ellas "dicen" estar enamoradas de Yuyú, pero cuando él las rechaza le salen preguntando que si le gustan los hombres o si piensa ser sacerdote.- se le oyó decir a la atolondrada muchacha con gesto divertido.- Imagínate, pero parte de culpa la tiene este chico porque hasta ahorita… ¡no se le conoce ni una sola novia! Yo le he presentado a muchas de mis amigas y él, bien gracias.

-No hables como si no estuviera presente.- respondió el que parecía un "ángel", sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Bueno, pero también parte de la culpa la tiene el que nos creó, por hacernos a los Kinomoto… ¡tan bellos e irresistibles!- continuó la de cabellos marrones sin hacer caso a lo dicho por su mellizo y riéndose a carcajadas.

A ambos interlocutores, Rei y Yue, les brotaron unas enormes gotas sobre sus nucas. Sin lugar a dudas Nakuru decía cada cosa.

_-¿A otras chicas también les gusta MI lindo "ángel"?_- pensó la sobrina Meilin con cierta molestia y sorpresa mezcladas en su rostro.- _Un momento, su amiga ha dicho que su hermano rechazaba a todas las chicas que le confesaban sus sentimientos, entonces era probable que ella no tuviera alguna oportunidad._

Cierto aire de preocupación de coló entre sus pensamientos. ¡Y ella que creía que era la única a la que le atraía el hermoso Yue! Bueno, además para que se hacía ilusiones, si era más obvio que nadie se fijaría en ella nunca debido a que no podía caminar... jamás.

Ya se había hecho la idea desde un principio, pero aún así no entendía por qué sentía que algo apretaba su corazón con tanta fuerza, como estrujándolo despiadadamente. Le dolía saber que la persona de la cual se había enamorado con sólo verlo, tal vez, nunca ponga sus ojos ella. Ni él ni nadie.

Sus ojos se querían humedecer, pero ella los frotó con el dorso de su mano para evitar que esto suceda.

-¿Te pasa algo, Rei?- preguntó la nieta de Fujitaka con preocupación.- ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-No estoy llorando, Nakuru.- contestó rápidamente la hija del presidente de "L&H".- Es sólo que me entró una basurita en el ojo, nada más.

-Ah... ya.- se le escuchó decir a la extrovertida muchacha pero no muy convencida. Tal vez le soltaría la sopa después.- Vamos a pasear un rato, antes de que se acabe el descanso.

Terminado de decir esto se fue dando saltitos por el pasillo de la escuela. La primogénita de los LI se disponía a seguirla cuando fue interrumpida...

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó su interlocutor mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

La hermosa muchacha de ojos grises se puso cual tomate fresco y luego, evitando rápidamente su mirada, le dijo: -Sí, como dije antes, me entró una basura en el ojo, no hay de qué preocuparse. Será mejor que sigamos a Nakuru, sino ya sabes como se pondrá.

Dicho lo anterior avanzó apresuradamente su silla de ruedas a motor. No era prudente ponerse a llorar y menos enfrente de él.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

-¿Listo para el "reventón", mi querido señor presidente?- preguntó una voz masculina con gesto divertido entrando a la oficina central.- ¡Ya faltan dos horas para la diversión!

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar las puertas antes de ingresar?- se le oyó decir al de ojos miel escribiendo en su ordenador.- Si vienes a molestar, déjame decirte que tengo mucho trabajo por terminar o es que acaso, ¿no quieres que te acompañe a tu tan ansiada cita, Eriol?

-Eso no lo digas ni de broma, _brother_. Además, ya no puedes echarte para atrás, me diste tu palabra.- dijo Hiragizawa con gesto triunfal.- Mira que hoy va a ser la última vez que podrás divertirte antes de que llegué a instalarse en tu casa tu "adorada" madrecita.

-Tu broma fue de pésimo gusto.- contestó el de cabellos chocolates con cierto fastidio.- Sabes perfectamente que a lo máximo que voy es a cocteles de los patrocinadores y si lo hago es para no quedar mal con ellos. No suelo salir de "reventón" nunca, como tú lo llamas.

-Pues deberías, haber si con eso se te quita lo amargado, hermano.- respondió el hombre de anteojos con una sonrisa.- Vamos socio, no me mires con esa cara. _Relax, take it easy_. Toma, en este papel está la dirección de la casa de mi querida Tomoyo, ambas nos esperarán allí. Cambia de cara, oye mejor piensa: Hoy saldremos con dos bellezas espectaculares a divertirnos de lo lindo.

-Opina por ti, yo no sé quien será mi "acompañante".- se le oyó decir al ambarino mostrando poco interés.- A lo mejor esa "belleza espectacular" no lo es tanto.

-¿Piensas que por eso la linda Daidouji me pidió llevar a un amigo para que sea la pareja de su amiga?- preguntó suspicazmente el de ojos azul índigo.

-¿Por qué más sería?- preguntó también el hijo de Ieran en tono serio dejando de escribir en su PC.- ¿Tú crees que si su amiga fuera tan hermosa como dices, tendría la necesidad de salir con un hombre al que ni siquiera conoce?

-Tienes algo de razón, pero también debes considerar que la bella Tomoyo no sea rodea de gente que sea poco agraciada.- contestó el ojiazul con una sonrisa pícara.- Tan sólo mira a una de sus amigas: Kinomoto, por ejemplo. Ella sí que es una toda un beldad, muy además de su forma extremadamente formal de vestir. Profundos ojos verdes, hermoso cabello castaño, rostro fino...

-Sí, y se maneja un temperamento que me saca siempre de quicio.- interrumpió Li con cara de fastidio.- Es bastante altanera y busca desafiarme cuando tiene oportunidad.

Hiragizawa soltó una carcajada al escuchar el comentario de su mejor amigo. Y él que pensaba que era el único que ponía de mal humor a su socio. De pronto una idea se le vino a la mente y sus ojos destellaron con un extraño brillo: Sí, había descubierto algo interesante.

-Vaya, vaya, camarada.- se le oyó decir al peli azul aún con el extraño brillo en sus ojos.- Noto que Kinomoto no te simpatiza mucho, sin embargo, te parece una mujer muy bella. Ahora recuerdo que fue ella la que salió muy roja esa vez que los encontré en el ascensor. Ya veo que te gustan las chicas difíciles, eh. Sí que eres todo un pillín, no pierdes el tiempo.

-Ja, ja, mira como me río de tu mal chiste.- dijo con sarcasmo el primo de Meilin concentrándose nuevamente en su computadora.- Primero, en ningún momento dije que ella me parecía bella o que me gustara y en segundo, deja ya de decir estupideces, que no tengo tiempo ni quiero escucharlas. A diferencia de ti, yo SÍ me preocupo por mis responsabilidades. ¿Será que tú ya acabaste con tus deberes?

-Shao, amigo, deberías dejar de ser un maniático del trabajo. Te vas a hacer viejo a este paso.- respondió el ojiazul con gesto de diversión.- Y no trates de cambiarme el tema. Además, tú SÍ afirmaste que Kinomoto era linda.

-Eriol, cánsate.- sólo dijo el ambarino mirándolo frente a frente para luego seguir escribiendo en su ordenador.

-Que ya olvidaste el: "_**SÍ**_" y se maneja un carácter que me saca siempre de quicio".- contestó el de gafas imitando la voz del aludido y haciendo caso omiso al comentario emitido por éste antes.- Admítelo, hermano, te gusta la linda Sakurita.

Shaoran puso los ojos en blanco, era imposible tratar con Eriol. Decía cada tontería sin sentido. ¿Qué a él le gustaba Kinomoto? ¡Ja!, definitivamente su socio debía buscar ayuda profesional: abría la boca para decir sólo incoherencias.

¿Por qué eran solamente tonterías propias de un tipo mal de la cabeza como era Eriol?... ¿o no?

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

_Sábado, 7:00 pm., casa de la familia Daidouji..._

-¡Yo no pienso ponerme eso, Tomoyo!- exclamaba una voz femenina tratando de escapar de la aludida.

Ambas mujeres estaban con batas de salida. La chica Daidouji amablemente le había prestado a su mejor amiga su enorme baño para que ésta se duchara después que ella saliera. Esta pequeña batalla verbal había empezado cuando le mostró lo que debía ponerse. Ahora intentaba por todos los medios atraparla y hacer que se ponga el vestido, pero sin los resultados esperados.

-¿Por qué no, Sakura?- preguntó la amatista observando a su interlocutora con rostro extrañado.- Tú misma dijiste que el vestido te pareció precioso.

Y Daidouji no se equivocaba, si pidieran describir el vestido en una sola palabra esa sería: Bellísimo. ¿Por qué?, muy sencillo: era corto (por debajo de los muslos), de color negro y con bastantes vuelos por debajo del busto, algo que lo hacía ver encantador. Tenía un ligero escote en V, del cuál salían los tirantes que colgaban del cuello y estaban bordados con fina pedrería brillante del mismo color.

Sensualidad pura, vista desde cualquier ángulo.

-Sí, pero pensé que era el que te pondrías tú.- contestó la castaña rápidamente.- Además, ¡es muy atrevido y descotado! ¡Yo no uso prendas de ese tipo!

-Ya te dije, parece pero no lo es. Sólo póntelo y verás.- respondió la de tez pálida de forma convincente.- Vamos, Saku, los muchachos vendrán a recogernos a las ocho en punto y no nos queda mucho tiempo.

-¡Qué no!- exclamó la ojiverde con tono seguro.- ¡No me pienso ponérmelo por nada del mundo y no podrás hacerme cambiar de opinión!

-¿Con que no, eh?- preguntó con un brillo de malicia en su rostro la de ojos amatistas.- Muy bien, no quería llegar a estos extremos, amiga. Pero ya que te niegas a mi petición, no me queda más remedio que...

-¿Que, qué?- preguntó con un dejo de preocupación la de cabellos castaños.- Tomoyo, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Terminado de decir esto, la de cerquillo chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha y de inmediato aparecieron en la habitación cuatro mujeres con gafas oscuras y trajes del mismo color –sus guardaespaldas– que se formaron ordenadamente en una fila.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita?- preguntó una de las recién llegadas.

-Sí, Megumi, necesito que me hagan un enorme favor.- sonrió maliciosamente.- Ayúdenme a atrapar, aquí, a mi escurridiza mejor amiga y a ponerle este vestido (el cuál diseñé y cosí con mucho cariño para ella) para así poder irnos a una cita, ya que se nos está haciendo muy pero muy tarde.- dijo la chica Daidouji con una sonrisita divertida.- Muy bien muchachas, ¿listas? Cuando cuente tres: Una, dos y tr...

-Está bien, está bien. Me lo pondré.- se le escuchó decir rápidamente a la de ojos esmeraldas, la cuál cogió la prenda que su amiga tenía entre las manos y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección al baño.

-Ya pueden retirarse, gracias por haber venido.- contestó la de tez pálida con una sonrisa triunfal.

A las aludidas les brotaron gotitas sobre sus nucas, después salieron de la amplia recámara haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Qué mala eres, Tomoyo!- se le escuchaba quejarse a la ojiverde desde el baño.- Mira que llamar a tus guardaespaldas, ¡eso es jugar sucio!

La hija de Sonomi aguantaba la risa a duras penas, verdaderamente, la cara de Sakura cuando vio entrar a las guardaespaldas fue divertidísima. Ella se hubiera muerto de la risa allí mismo, pero tenía que parecer muy seria para sonar convincente.

-Deja de quejarte tanto y ponte el vestido de una buena vez, que tengo que maquillarte.- respondió la de cabello oscuro mientras se ponía ella el vestido que confeccionó para sí misma.- O acaso, ¿quieres que las llame nuevamente?

-Ya está, ¿contenta?- dijo la hermana de Touya saliendo del cuarto de baño.- Oye, ¿por qué el tuyo no tiene escote?

-¿Quién dice que no? ¿No lo ves?- preguntó la chica Daidouji y volteándose para mostrarle su espalda descubierta.- Aunque, a mi parecer, es muy pequeño.

-¡_Wow_!- se sorprendió la castaña al ver el profundo escote en la espalda de su mejor amiga.- ¡¿Pequeño?! ¿Bromeas, verdad? Por favor, ¡un poco más y se te ve allí donde la espalda cambia de nombre*!

Sin lugar a dudas el vestido que traía puesto Tomoyo era también hermosísimo. Color azul eléctrico brillante, por debajo de los muslos, para amarrarse los tirantes en el cuello, ceñido a su bien formada figura y con un escote en la espalda de infarto. En pocas palabras: absolutamente sexy.

-Exagerada.- sólo se le escuchó decir a la amatista soltando una risa.- ¿Crees que a Eriol le guste?

-No te va a quitar los ojos de encima en toda la noche, estate segura de ello.- contestó la hija de Fujitaka muy sorprendida.- Más bien, lleva un recipiente y una bebida rehidratante.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó extrañada la de cerquillo pero ya imaginándose lo que le diría su interlocutora.

-Para toda la baba que derramará Hiragizawa cuando te vea con esa ropa, ten cuidado y se deshidrate.- respondió la tía de Nakuru y Yue con una sonrisa burlona. Ahora era el turno de ella de vengarse por el mal rato que la había hecho pasar.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.- se le oyó decir a la amatista para sorpresa de la ojiverde.- Pero ¿sabes? creo que llevaré doble.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó inocentemente Sakura aún con la sonrisita burlona en sus labios.- ¿Tanto para TU Hiragizawa?

-No, la otra será para el amigo que llevará Eriol, por que de seguro también babeará litros de litros cuando te vea a ti vestida tan seductoramente para él.- dijo la hija de Sonomi con una sonrisa divertida y viendo como su amiga ponía una cara seria.- No me mires así, que tú fuiste la que empezó.

-No se puede contigo.- se le escuchó decir a la hija de Fujitaka con algo de fastidio.

-Ya, dejémonos de bromas. Hay que apresurarnos porque ya no tardan en llegar por nosotras.- contestó la de tez pálida cepillándose su oscuro cabello.- Aún falta peinarte y maquillarte. Y tenemos ¡menos de media hora!

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

Manejaba por las calles de Tomoeda, rumbo a la dirección que le había indicado su mejor amigo.

Lo más seguro era que Eriol llevara su Ferrari 458 Spider, descapotable color azul, siempre sacaba ese cuando salía con alguna fémina y es que era DEMASIADO –cómo decirlo– ¿llamativo?, sí, esa era la palabra. Ese auto jamás pasaba desapercibido.

Por eso hoy sacó uno de los autos que tenía en su amplia cochera, su todocamino MAZDA CX-5, una camioneta lujosa color negro, pero muy confortable. Shaoran se olvidó por completo de los automóviles "caza mujeres" (como los llamaba su socio) cuando nació su preciosa única hija. Y hablando de ella, le hizo una "escenita" que no se esperaba cuando lo vio arreglarse.

_Inicio del Flash Back._

_-¿A dónde cree que va tan arreglado y con medio frasco de colonia para hombre encima de usted, señor Li?- preguntó una voz femenina en tono molesto.- ¿Con quién saldrás y por qué no me dijiste nada?_

_-Hola, princesa.- contestó el hijo de Ieran sonriéndole a su primogénita.- ¿Acabaste con tu tarea?_

_-No trates de evadir mi pregunta, papá.- respondió la de ojos grises frunciendo el ceño.- ¿A dónde irás tan arreglado?_

_-Saldré con tu tío Eriol, cariño, y no estoy taaan arreglado como dices ni me eché medio pomo de colonia.- dijo el de ojos miel besando la frente de su única hija con dulzura.- Le estoy haciendo un favor que me rogó aceptara, un poco más y se arrodilla sino lo hacía._

_-¿Por qué no me dijeron nada y a que hora piensas venir?- interrogó la de cabello negro con expresión seria._

_-Sino te lo dije, fue porque se me olvidó. Hoy en la mañana, tu tío me lo recordó.- se le escuchó decir al joven padre mientras buscaba su chaqueta.- Y regresaré lo más temprano que pueda, mi cielo._

_-Sí es así, entonces te esperaré despierta.- contestó la muchachita cruzándose de brazos._

_-Ah no, señorita.- respondió rápidamente el de cabellos chocolates con rostro serio.- Yo no quiero que te desveles por mi culpa. Tú te duermes temprano esta noche, ¿entendido?_

_-Pero...- iba a protestar la de ojos grises._

_-No hay pero que valga.- dijo el hijo de Ieran con expresión decidida.- ¿O no quieres que te dé permiso para que venga esa amiga de la que me hablaste aquí a la casa?_

_-Eso se llama chantaje, papá.- le reprochó la chica Li inflando sus cachetes cuál niña chiquita que no se sale con la suya._

_-No, princesa. Eso se llama usar el "Método Rei_ _de convencimiento".- se le oyó decir al de ojos miel guiñándole el ojo.- Te prometo no llegar tarde, corazón, en serio._

_-Mmmmm.- murmuró la muchachita todavía con los brazos cruzados.- Mi tío Eriol me va a oír cuando lo vea._

_Luego salió de su habitación, no sin antes darle un nuevo beso en la frente a su pequeña._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Le brotó una gotita en la nuca el sólo recordarlo. Nunca imaginó que su única hija fuera tan celosa, tal vez por eso se parecía tanto a él en ese aspecto.

Llegó por fin a la "pequeña" casa de Daidouji, aunque a decir verdad era una mansión casi de las mismas proporciones que la suya. Ahora recordaba que la joven era hija de la dueña de una exitosa fábrica de juguetes: "_Funny Toy's_", la famosa Sonomi Daidouji.

Se estacionó en frente de la gran mansión y bajó de su coche. Justo cuando salió, iba llegando su mejor amigo en su Ferrari, como lo suponía desde el principio. El ojiazul hombre hizo lo mismo que el ambarino y se acercó hasta él diciendo: -Llegaste a las ocho en punto exactamente. Sin lugar a dudas, te llevas el Oscar al mejor maniático de la puntualidad, hermano.

-Hola, Eriol.- saludó el de cabellos chocolates ignorando el comentario de su interlocutor.- ¿Será que tocamos el timbre o te quedarás fastidiándome aquí toda la noche?

El aludido puso una sonrisa divertida y después tocó el timbre. Se escuchó una voz que decía: -Muy buenas noches, está es la casa de la familia Daidouji, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?

-Buenas, me llamo Eriol Hiragizawa y la señorita Tomoyo nos está esperando a mi amigo y a mí.- contestó el de ojos azul índigo.

-Un momento, por favor.- dijo la voz para luego segundos después decirles.- Pasen, la señorita confirmó su testimonio. Sean bienvenidos.

La reja se abrió automáticamente y ambos hombres entraron a la mansión, luego en la puerta principal fueron recibidos por una anciana mujer, el ama de llaves, la cuál los condujo al amplio vestíbulo.

-Si gustan siéntense, por favor. En un momento más, bajarán las señoritas.- se le escuchó hablar a la mujer señalando los mullidos sillones que estaban en ese espacio.- ¿Desean algo de tomar?

-No, gracias.- respondieron al unísono los varones.

-Con permiso.- se retiró la anciana dejando solos a los hombres.

-¿Cuál mansión crees que es más grande, la de Tomoyito o la tuya?- preguntó divertido el peli azul.- Yo creo que la tuya le gana por unos cuantos metros.

El ambarino puso los ojos en blanco, su amigo decía cosas –la mayoría de veces– sin sentido.

-¿Sabías que Daidouji es hija de la dueña de la fábrica de juguetes "Funny Toy´s"?- preguntó Li a su interlocutor.- Pues resulta que su madre es una de las amigas de mi madre.

-¿Te refieres a Sonomi?- interrogó el de lentes.- Sí sabía lo de la fábrica, pero no tenía ni la menor idea que era amiga de tu madre.

-Se conocieron en una reunión cuando la señora fue a China a cerrar unos negocios.- continuó el padre de Rei.- Cuando contraté a Daidouji no sabía de eso, luego mi madre me lo comentó una vez y allí me enteré. Según tengo entendido, TU Tomoyo trabaja en nuestra empresa porque no le gusta recibir dinero de su madre.

-Vaya, se ve que es muy independiente.- sólo atinó a decir Hiragizawa con una sonrisa.

-Disculpen la tardanza.- interrumpió una voz femenina mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras.- Buenas noches, Eriol y ¿señor Li?... que sorpresa verlo por aquí.

El de cabello azul se quedó con la boca abierta cuando la vio, quería responderle pero, simplemente, las palabras no salían de sus labios.

-Buenas noches, señorita Daidouji.- se le escuchó decir al ambarino, antes de murmurarle a su compañero con voz casi inaudible "Cierra ya la boca que se te está cayendo la baba".

Con eso Shaoran se desquitó de su siempre fastidioso mejor amigo y socio. Se sentía tan bien, ahora entendía porque éste lo hacía continuamente.

-Ho... hola, To... Tomoyo.- carraspeó el de anteojos.- Te ves realmente... encantadora.

-Gracias por el cumplido.- agradeció la hermosa joven de cabello oscuro.- Mi amiga no tarda en bajar.

Y Hiragizawa no exagerada, la joven a parte de portar el hermoso vestido confeccionado por ella misma, se hizo un moño alto, traía pendientes y una gargantilla, obviamente de plata y para terminar unas sandalias de tacón alto, que la hacían lucir fresca y muy elegante.

-Tomoyo, traje tu bolso, lo olvidaste en tu habitación.- interrumpió una voz femenina. Luego descendió los escalones muy sorprendida cuando se topó con el rostro de cierta persona de unos profundos ojos miel (el cuál también parecía haberse quedado anonadado cuando la vio).

-Gracias por traerlo.- dijo de cerquillo cogiendo el pequeño bolso y despertándola del letargo en el que había caído.- ¿Verdad muchachos que se ve soñada?

-Muy buenas noches, Sakura. ¿Te puedo llamar por su nombre?- contestó el de gafas, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la castaña.- Déjame decirte que se ve muy linda. Ambas se ven hoy sumamente bellas, ¿no es cierto, Shao?

El ambarino asintió como acto reflejo pero aún sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la de ojos esmeraldas. La hermana de Touya se sonrojó de golpe (no precisamente por el comentario del ojiazul) y evadió rápidamente unos ojos ámbar que la observaban fijamente.

La amatista y el peli azul notaron lo sucedido, así que el último le murmuró bajito a su socio.- Ya cierra la boca que se te está cayendo la baba.

Y es que no era para menos, la castaña a parte de lucir el precioso vestido negro confeccionado por su mejor amiga, traía su cabello suelto que caía sobre sus hombros, cuál cascada, maquillaje ligero, joyería de oro blanco y unas sandalias de tacón alto.

De inmediato el padre de Rei reaccionó y sólo dijo: -Buenas noches, señorita Kinomoto.

-Bue... buenas noches.- saludó la de ojos esmeraldas sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-No perdamos más tiempo que la noche es joven.- se le oyó decir a Hiragizawa con una sonrisa divertida.- Muy bien, señoritas, sus "carruajes motorizados" aguardan por ustedes. Shaoran, tú llevarás a Sakura, mientras que yo haré lo mismo con esta bella dama. Me sigues en tu camioneta.

Dicho esto le ofreció su brazo a la amatista recibiendo de ella una sonrisa cómplice como respuesta. Antes de que salieran, los aludidos reaccionaron y al unísono gritaron: -¡¿Qué?!

-¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó con un rostro "inocente" el de anteojos.- Socio, para eso trajiste tu automóvil, ¿no es cierto?; además, recuerda que en el mío sólo entramos Tomoyo y yo.

-¿Por qué esas caras largas?- interrogó la de cerquillo con una sonrisita.- Se supone que hoy nos divertiremos, vamos, relájense: Li, Saku. Cualquiera diría que no se llevan bien.

Ambos quedaron mirando a los morenos con los ojos abiertos como platos (allí todos sabían como era la cosa), la ojiverde en dirección de su amiga y el ambarino a su socio; entendían perfectamente lo que significaba el hecho de que estén allí vestidos informalmente y vayan JUNTOS a "divertirse" con ellos.

Aunque no se soportaran mutuamente y quisieran estar a kilómetros el uno del otro, hoy tendrían que tragarse sus orgullos y ser una... PAREJA.

Los aludidos pasaron saliva con dificultad, definitivamente, esta noche sería "INOLVIDABLE" para todos, pero más... para ellos.

_Continuará…_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Hola, hola, ¿cómo les va?, espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo de este cap. Sé que demoré un poquitín en terminarlo, pero recuerdan lo que les dije: Estoy sin PC, sin embargo les tengo una muy buena noticia =D YA CONSEGUÍ UNA! (No es mía ¬¬´, pero lo que importa es la intención n.n) así que prepárense por que lo que se viene los dejará con la boca abierta ºoº.

Ahora lo de siempre explicar mis famosos asteriscos (aunque creo que solamente hay uno n/nU jeje):

*De allí entre la divertida sesión de vestido de nuestro par de amigas favoritas (Sakura y Tomoyo), la castaña gritó algo: ¡Un poco más y se te allí donde la espalda cambia de nombre!, para los que no entendieron el mensaje me estaba refiriendo a su _Derrier_ (trasero, utilizando una palabra simple xD).

Sé que en el anterior coloqué algo de un karaoke para este siguiente, pero cambié de opinión, ya que había unos cuantos cabos por atar.

Ando depre muchachas T.T´ y es que del último cap que escribí recibí poquitos reviews. Porfa ¡APIÁDENSE DE ESTA POBRE Y LOCA ESCRITORA POSEEDORA DE DEMASIADO TIEMPO LIBRE! Y _**DEJEN UN REVIEW (sí, lo sé soy algo melodramática xD)**_.

Aquí les mando saluditos a los que me dejaron sus reviews las veces pasadas =D:

**Bianny28, Avi de Windt, Cata06, rebeca26, chocofresas, SAGITARIO8912, SaMiRe, Sakuchik, SakuMarhi, Endri-Chan, Kendrix astrix, Amu824, Akari Asakura, saki25, kellySmile, issa, Rosh bernal, kimbe-chan, bebeli, Ai-chan Wayland, Leoni Tao91, Sakura Shaoran. SCC' Fcbok.**

Si me olvidé de alguna, lo pongo en la próxima n.n´

Sin más que decir, me despido. Besos de chocolate para todas!

¡Sayonara!

"_**LOS COMENTARIOS DE LOS LECTORES SON UN GRAN ALIENTO PARA LOS ESCRITORES"**_


	6. Cap 5: Noche de dulce luna I

"**PELIGRO: UNA ADOLESCENTE EN CASA"**

_**FanFic inspirado en personajes del anime Card Captor Sakura de propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.**_

**CAPÍTULO V: "Noche de dulce luna I"**

-¿Qué hay de cenar?- preguntó una voz femenina entrando a la cocina con un felino de pelaje dorado entre sus brazos.- Holama, Yuyú.

-Hola, hija, pequeño Kero.- saludó una mujer de cabello rojizo con voz afable a los recién llegados.- Tu hermano y yo estamos preparando Okonomiyaki*.

-¡Qué bien!- exclamó la Nakuru dando saltitos y palmaditas con sus manos.- ¿Mi pa cenará con nosotros?

-Sí, cariño. Hoy no tiene turno en el hospital, lo más seguro es que ya no demore en venir.- contestó la señora Kinomoto con una sonrisa.- ¿Me ayudan poniendo los cubiertos y los individuales?

-Claro, madre.- respondió el muchacho de cabello color plata cogiendo las cucharas, tenedores y cuchillos.

La jovencita de cabellos marrones dejó al pequeño minino en el suelo –el cual luchaba por escaparse desde hace mucho rato– y luego se lavó las manos.

-Por cierto, ¿mi tía Sak aún no ha llegado?- preguntó la atolondrada muchachita mientras colocaba los individuales.

-Llamó por teléfono. Me dijo que saldría con Tomoyo y unos amigos, que se quedaba en casa de ella a dormir.- se le oyó decir a la esposa de Touya mientras cortaba el repollo.- Sakura me pidió que no comenten esto enfrente de su papá porque ya saben cómo se pondrá, es capaz de ir a buscarla y traerla a rastras de vuelta a casa.

Kaho apreciaba mucho a su cuñada, ya que ésta siempre la ayudó cuando salió embarazada y también después de que nazcan sus hijos. Por ello, trataba de ayudarla cada vez que su esposo sacaba su faceta de "hermano sobreprotector" en situaciones como esta. Aunque antes pensó que con el pasar de los años eso cambiaría, esto nunca sucedió (y eso que Sakura ya era una mujer de 27 años hecha y derecha).

-Eso quiere decir, ¡hoy tendrá noche de reventón!, ¡genial! De seguro muy pronto estrenaré tío nuevo.- contestó la chica de cabellos marrones con una sonrisa pícara.- No te preocupes, ma, que mi pa no se va a enterar por mi boca de nada.

-¿Qué es lo que no me voy a enterar por tu boca, Nakuru?- interrumpió por una voz masculina entrando a la cocina.- Hola, amor; hijo.

La de cabellos marrones sólo abrió los ojos como platos y con sus labios pronunció sin voz un "¡_Upss_!" (Sin que el autor de sus días la viera). ¿Cuando entró, que no lo llegó a oír?

-Buenas noches, padre.- dijo, con mucho respeto, el de ojos celestes claros mostrando su ya clásico rostro inexpresivo.

-Hola, mi vida.- saludó Kaho con una sonrisita algo nerviosa.- Llegaste más temprano que de costumbre.

-Sí. Acabé antes con lo que tenía pendiente en el hospital.- contestó el hijo de Fujitaka mirando primero a su mujer y luego a su hija.- Aún no respondes mi pregunta, Nakuru, ¿qué es lo que no puedo saber?

-Eh, pues...- murmuró la jovencita cogiéndose nerviosamente las manos. ¿Y ahora que inventaría para despistar a su progenitor y salvarle la vida a su tía favorita?

De repente una idea se le vino de pronto a la mente. Su mellizo la trataría de asesinar después de escuchar lo que iba a decir, pero era necesario si quería que Sak siga viviendo.

-Lo que pasa... papito lindo es que... Yuyú_, _sí, él_..._ ¡consiguió novia por fin! ¿Lo puedes creer? y... nos estaba pidiendo a nosotras que... le guardemos el secreto, porque ya lo conoces, es... demasiado tímido y reservado con esas cosas. ¡Lo apenan tanto!

El aludido miró seriamente –y como acto reflejo– a su hermana, ¿qué tontería acababan de escuchar sus oídos?

-¿Es cierto eso, hijo?- preguntó un sorprendido Touya levantando una de sus pobladas cejas. No sabía porque, pero no algo no cuadraba del todo en las palabras de su hija.

Su vástago nunca mentía y siempre era honesto con todos (pero más aún con él), por eso quiso confirmar lo dicho hace unos momentos. Se giró en dirección a su primogénito y lo analizó inquisitoriamente.

El muchacho de cabellos plateados observó a su melliza (la cuál le regaló una mirada suplicante, como diciéndole: "Sígueme la corriente, por favor") y luego a su madre (quien lo veía tiernamente como aconsejándole: "Haz lo que tú consideres correcto, hijo").

Dio internamente un largo suspiro. En verdad, se lamentaría eternamente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sin embargo, debía admitir que apreciaba mucho a su tía Sakura (que cuando era niño lo llamaba cariñosamente "mi lindo angelito" y lo crío casi como si fuera su propio hijo) y sobre todo porque conocía el temperamento explosivo de su progenitor.

Por primera vez en la historia de su vida diría una mentira. Adiós a su intachable e incorruptible historial de honestidad. Desde cualquier punto de vista esto se consideraría como una mentira blanca o piadosa, algo perdonable y de buenas intenciones (salvar a alguien que estimaba), sin embargo, él sabía muy bien que seguía siendo ante todo... una mentira.

Puso el rostro más inexpresivo que tenía (había uno peor que el que conocemos ¡¿?!) y afirmó: -Sí, padre, es verdad.

Todos los allí presentes abrieron los ojos como platos, las mujeres mucho más (ya que sabían perfectamente lo que significaba), para luego quedarse en absoluto silencio.

Touya aún no terminaba de asimilar las palabras dichas por el peli plateado. ¿Sería acaso posible?, pero si nunca antes su hijo Yue había expresado abiertamente sus sentimientos con nadie. Aquí había gato encerrado y él se encargaría de sacarlo.

-¿Y cómo se llama tu novia, hijo?- preguntó suspicazmente el hermano de la ojiverde cortando el incómodo silencio.

El aludido se quedó estático ante la interrogante, ¿ahora que le respondería? (no por algo decían que las mentiras tienen patas cortas), estaba por arrepentirse de su actitud y contarle toda la verdad al autor de sus días. Su melliza al parecer le leyó el pensamiento y fue entonces que interrumpió abruptamente...

-¡Ay pa!, que chismosito resultaste ser.- se le oyó decir a la muchachita con una sonrisita divertida, que luego reemplazada por una gotita en la nuca cuando vio la cara EXTREMADAMENTE seria de su padre.- Está bien, papi, no me mires así, ¿quieres? Te voy a decir el nombre de la chica. Ella se llama...- miró a todos lados nerviosa.- …Rei, Rei Li. Es una de nuestras compañeras de clase y por supuesto: mi mejor amiga, se puede decir que fue gracias a mí, que se enamoraron y se hicieron novios ¿verdad, _Yuyú_?

El de cabellos color plata, abrió ligeramente sus celestes ojos (algo no habitual en él), ¡¿qué era lo que acababa de decir su "hermana"?! Bufó para sus adentros. Definitivamente, hoy no sólo mintió como jamás se le ocurrió en su corta vida, sino que además iría a cárcel, porque cometería "hermanicidio" (sí, ¡nuestro querido Yue no aguanta pulgas y tiene su carácter!, señores). El hijo de Nadeshiko miraba a su vástago esperando una respuesta certera.

-Sí.- afirmó secamente el chico Kinomoto, mirando gélidamente a su Nakuru (y como diciéndole con ese gesto: "Date por muerta, hermanita").

-Vaya, pues... sí que esto es una novedad: ¡felicidades, hijo!- respondió el esposo de Kaho dándole palmaditas en el hombro (sin querer se lo creyó todo).- Bien, entonces hay que celebrar. Lástima que mi papá aún sigue en esa excavación en Egipto, pero creo que eso no problema, ya se lo contaremos cuando regrese. Amor, dile al monstruo que baje a cenar. Hoy festejaremos que mi hijo consiguió su primera novia.

Cuando acabó de decir lo anterior, los otros (entiéndase la señora Kinomoto y sus hijos) se quedaron completamente inmóviles. ¿Y ahora que le dirían para no levantar sospechas y por ende despistar a la fiera que llevaba por dentro el de profundos ojos cafés?

-Mi vida, eh... eso no va a ser posible.- se le oyó decir a la mujer de cabellos rojizos lo más tranquila que pudo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó levantando una ceja el hermano de la ojiverde.- ¿La monstruo aún no llega de trabajar?

-No exactamente, cariño.- continuó la nuera de Fujitaka tratando de hacer una sonrisa.- Sakura llamó, dijo que se quedaría en casa de su amiga Tomoyo, ya que ésta la invitó y ella aceptó, como hace tiempo que no pasaban un rato de chicas (como lo hacían cuando estaban en la escuela), tú entiendes, mi cielo.

-Kaho, trabajan en la misma revista, almuerzan todos los días en el restaurante cercano a la empresa y salen juntas SIEMPRE. Suena ilógico y hasta irónico que digan que no pasan tiempo "de chicas".- replicó el de cabello marrón oscuro.- No sé por qué, pero siento que me están ocultando algo.

-¡Ay como crees, pa!- exclamó la extrovertida muchachita Kinomoto haciendo con su mano como si espantara algo.- Son solamente ideas tuyas. Más bien, ¡Celebremos que Yuyú por fin tiene novia! y mañana cuando regrese Sak le preguntas a ella misma, ¿no crees?

El padre de los mellizos quedó mirando inseguro a su familia. Algo aquí le parecía demasiado sospechoso y extraño. Además, tenía un extraño presentimiento y nunca se equivocaba cuando sentía uno.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

¿Cómo es que se metió en una situación tan INCÓMODA como aquella?

¡Ah, sí!, por ser demasiado condescendiente y extremadamente buena con su mejor amiga (a la cual se le ocurrían unas ideas "únicas en su tipo").

No, pero lo peor de todo era que… ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes?, era más que obvio y sin embargo, la siempre despistada Sakura Kinomoto no sospechó ni por un momento.

¿A qué se refería?, pues a qué más, a la tan esperada "cita doble" en la que Tomoyo la había metido y de la cuál parecía querer salir huyendo cada vez se topaba con esos ojos ámbares escudriñándola cada vez que podía, mientras estaban sentados en una de las mesas del "Moon Sweet**".

Hace unos escasos 20 minutos que habían salido de la casa de su mejor amiga (que a la de ojos verdes le parecieron 20 eternas horas). No sólo por el hecho de que tuvo que subirse obligatoriamente al auto del señor Li (ya que Hiragizawa llevó a Tomoyo en el suyo –uno extremadamente llamativo, por cierto– y porque no había en donde más ir), sino también porque todo el camino se la pasó mirando nerviosamente y de reojo a su jefe, a ver si notaba algo extraño en su comportamiento o si la observaba tratando de lanzarla por la ventana del coche (algo que nunca sucedió, no sabía si gracias a la poca suerte que pensaba siempre le rehuía). Y es que era más que evidente que ambos no se simpatizaban en lo absoluto y que tampoco estaban tan felices con la dichosa "cita doble" planeada por los morenos del carro vecino.

El trayecto estuvo acompañado de un profundo silencio (a lo cual la ojiverde no sabía si agradecer al cielo o ponerse a rezar, ¿por qué?, ni ella misma lo entendía). Y ahora estaban terminando de cenar "algo ligero", según los morenos, para luego ir a bailar y no estar con el estómago vacío.

El punto es que si no fuera por Eriol y Tomoyo, ambos (entiéndase Li y Kinomoto) estarían cada uno en la comodidad de sus hogares, disfrutando de una placentera paz espiritual.

-Y bien, ¿qué les parece el lugar?- preguntó una voz masculina con una sonrisa divertida a las demás personas sentadas en la mesa.- Yo creo que es fascinante. ¿Tú qué opinas, querida Tomoyo?

-A decir verdad, se ve bastante acogedor.- respondió con una sonrisa sutil la amatista.- Además de amplio. No puedo creer que tengan tantos salones en un solo local. Qué bueno que escogimos primero el del restaurante antes de ir al de baile.

-Sí, tienes razón. Aunque... ¿por qué no vamos un rato al de karaoke?- se le escuchó decir al ojiazul con la sonrisita divertida aún en sus labios y un brillo enigmático en sus ojos.- No sería malo entonar una que otra canción, ¿verdad, Shao?

-Ni lo sueñes.- murmuró inaudiblemente el de ojos miel y pensando que no lo habían escuchado nadie en la mesa. Sin embargo, cierta mujer de cabello oscuro oyó todo.

-¿No le gusta la música, señor Li?- preguntó "inocentemente" la chica Daidouji con una sonrisita extraña.- Dicen que cantar relaja el cuerpo y lo desestresa a uno, ¿no es cierto, Sakura?

-¿Ah?- contestó saliendo de sus pensamientos la hermana de Touya.- ¿Qué dijiste Tomoyo?

-Dije que el cantar es un excelente método de relajación.- respondió la de tez pálida.- Hoy estás más distraída que de costumbre, Sakurita.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡No!- exclamó la aludida agitando sus manos.- Debe ser tu imaginación.

-¿Te gusta cantar, Sakura?- preguntó Hiragizawa mirando a la joven Kinomoto.- Aquí, mi socio, tampoco lo hace nada mal.

El aludido le regaló una mirada asesina a su socio por andar comentando tonterías sobre él y éste sólo atinó a sonreírle divertidamente.

-Claro que le encanta, Eriol.- interrumpió Daidouji.- Sólo que hay algo que se lo impide.

-_Tom_, no creo que a alguien le interese saber ese detalle.- dijo la de cabellera castaña tratando de hacer una sonrisa.- Además, sabes mejor que nadie, que la que estudió canto eres tú.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el peli azul.- No lo sabía, querida Tomoyo. Sí es así, sería todo un honor escucharte.

-No es para tanto.- sonrió afablemente la amatista a su interlocutor.- Aunque, lo haría, si todos se animan se a cantar también. No sería justo que sólo yo lo haga.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron al unísono Li y Kinomoto haciendo que ambos morenos sonrían de forma cómplice.

-Por mí no hay problema.- se le oyó decir al de ojos azul.- Y estoy seguro que por ellos tampoco. ¿Qué tal si cantamos a dúo?; Shaoran con Sakura y tú conmigo, querida Tomoyo. ¿No es buena idea?

Los castaños abrieron los ojos como platos, ¡¿qué fue lo que dijo?!

La aludida sonrió sutilmente al varón de anteojos y sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-_¡No!, ¡yo no puedo!_- pensó la de ojos esmeraldas poniéndose blanca como una hoja de papel.

La de cabellos castaños seguía muda y parecía estar a punto de desvanecerse allí mismo, fue entonces que Tomoyo dijo: -Si me disculpan, voy al tocador. ¿Me acompañas, Sakura?

-Sí.- afirmó la castaña levantándose de su asiento y cogiendo su cartera, disponiéndose a acompañar a su mejor amiga.

-En un momento regresamos.- se le escuchó decir a la de cerquillo con una sonrisa.

Luego, ambas mujeres se perdieron por el corredor. Mientras tanto el presidente de "L&H" luchaba internamente por no coger la yugular de su interlocutor y apretarla fuertemente en vista de que no habían moros en la costa.

-¿Desde cuándo opinas por otros, Eriol?- preguntó el cabellos chocolates mirando seriamente a su mejor amigo.- Sí quieres cantar, bien por ti. En lo que respecta a mí: NO LO PIENSO HACER, así que no me metas en esto.

-Vamos, hermano. La idea es que hoy todos la pasemos bien.- contestó el peli azul con su característica sonrisa, a pesar del ceño fruncido del padre de Rei quién lo veía como diciéndole: "Se está agotando la poca paciencia que me queda, idiota".- Mira, yo no te estoy pidiendo que después de esto, te lances como solista o formes tu propia banda de rock (algo que dudo harás y, sí es así, fracasarías o por tu mal genio que terminaría por espantar a tu fans o por tu falta de creatividad); sólo me gustaría que demostrarás ante alguien que no seas tú mismo, que por lo menos algo bueno tienes, ¿no crees, "Águila"?

-Eriol...- dijo en tono de advertencia el ambarino con una venita en la frente a su interlocutor.

-Está bien, socio. Sino no quieres hacerlo, no te voy a forzar.- respondió el de gafas con un brillo enigmático en los ojos (Sí, tenía un plan B).- Ya veo que temes que nosotros te ganemos y quedar en ridículo, pero no importa.

-¡Por favor! Yo NO te tengo miedo, así que no seas infantil, ¿quieres?- interrumpió el primo de Meilin frunciendo el ceño.

-Entonces hazlo, camarada.- se le oyó decir Hiragizawa con una sonrisa retadora.- Si nosotros cantamos mejor que ustedes, salimos nuevamente en parejas y te fastidiaré todo lo que yo quiera.

-¿Y qué pasa si es al revés?- preguntó el ambarino con cierta curiosidad (sí, parece que lo está convenciendo).

-No te vuelvo a fastidiar en lo que me resta de vida y jamás te vuelvo a invitar a que me acompañes a una cita doble.- contestó el de anteojos sin borrar su divertida sonrisa.- ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

La idea de que no tenga a su siempre molestoso y extraño amigo haciéndole todo tipo de bromas pesadas por las instalaciones de la revista sonaba demasiado tentador. Sin embargo, también estaba el hecho que de aceptar esta apuesta podría significar ganar o perder de alguna u otra forma.

Si quería librarse de otra cita de parejas impuesta por el moreno tenía que arriesgarse y apostar al todo o a la nada.

¿Y ahora que haría?

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

_Mientras tanto en el baño de mujeres..._

Una joven mujer de largos cabellos castaños se paseaba incesantemente cerca a los lavados. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios por los acontecimientos recientes.

_-¡Hiragizawa trajo al señor Li!, y ¡quiere que cante con él! Sí, mi energúmeno, troglodita y apuesto jefe_.- pensó la ojiverde cogiéndose las manos nerviosamente. Se paró de golpe.

¿Qué es lo que acababa de decir mentalmente? Acaso ¿utilizó la palabra: "apuesto" como calificativo para ese insoportable sujeto?- _¡No pienses estupideces, Sakura!, él NO es apuesto, en absoluto, ¿de acuerdo?, al menos no para ti. Grábate bien eso en la cabeza. Aún cuando se haya venido con esa camisa verde agua y esos pantalones color negro, junto que esa casaca de cuero, que lo hacen ver tan atractivo y varonil... con sus mechones de cabello desordenado... ¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de pensar tanta tontería! ¡Tú lo odias y punto!_

-¿Vas a entrar?- preguntó la de tez pálida saliendo de los servicios, sobresaltando a la castaña y después recibiendo una negativa por parte de su interlocutora.- ¿En qué tanto piensas?

Ella sabía perfectamente en qué, sino que lo hacía para comprobar su hipótesis.

-¿En qué más va a ser?- interrogó la castaña bufando, haciendo con este gesto que su mejor amiga sonriera.- ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió pensar que Eriol traería al señor Li consigo? Era más que obvio: son socios y amigos, y creo que sólo yo no lo noté. Me siento como una verdadera tonta, Tomoyo. Era mejor que no venga.

-No eres tonta, Sakurita. Algo distraída a veces, pero no tonta.- respondió la amatista con gesto de comprensión mientras se lavaba las manos.- Y tampoco ganas nada arrepintiéndote de algo que ni siquiera sabías. Ahora, no te voy a negar que yo también me sorprendí un poco cuando lo vi, pero si lo ves de otro modo te darás cuenta que ésta es la oportunidad que no puedes desaprovechar.

-¿Oportunidad?, ¿para qué?- dijo una confundida Kinomoto rascándose la cabeza.- ¡Ay! ¿Por qué siempre me hablas en clave?, ¡sabes que no entiendo mucho de eso!

-Tú siempre me has comentado que Li es la persona más odiosa que has podido conocer en tan poco tiempo. Qué no te gusta como trata a sus empleados, ya sabes, como sí él fuera el ombligo del mundo, Godzilla o el mismísimo King Kong, ¿no es cierto?- se le escuchó decir a la de cerquillo en forma reflexiva, secándose las manos recién lavadas.- Y que además, al parecer te tiene cierta antipatía, ¿verdad?

-Sí, que es recíproca, por cierto. Pero... ¿a qué viene todo eso?- contestó la de cabellos castaños mirando extrañada a su mejor amiga.

-Muy sencillo, si queremos que Li deje de tratarte como si fueras algo insignificante sobre esta tierra (algo que yo discuto de sobremanera) y que valore el talento nato que tienes, debemos darle una lección y demostrarle de que estás hecha realmente.- respondió la chica Daidouji con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Eh?- sólo atinó a decir la ojiverde con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.- ¡No entiendo nada, Tomoyo!

-Hablo de que salgas allá afuera y saques a la mujer fatal que llevas dentro de ti. Demuéstrale al tipo ese quien es verdaderamente Sakura Kinomoto.- respondió la hija de Sonomi haciendo pose de superhéroe femenina y con estrellitas en los ojos.- Defensora de los débiles y detractora de todas las injusticias.

-¿Has estado bebiendo antes de que viniéramos aquí?- interrogó la de ojos esmeraldas levantando una de sus finas cejas y recibiendo una negativa de su interlocutora.- Entonces, la única razón que encuentro a tu extraño comportamiento es que... ¡te volviste completamente loca!

-Saku, estoy hablando en serio.- contestó la amatista.

-Yo también.- replicó la hija de Fujitaka.

-Está bien, si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas. No te voy obligar.- se le escuchó decir a la de cabello oscuro con un brillo enigmático en los ojos.- Si te dije todo eso es porque pensé que no le tenías miedo al señor Li, pero ya veo que es todo lo contrario. Así que mejor déjalo ahí.

-¡Yo no le tengo miedo a ese sujeto!- exclamó la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo parece. Sino, hubieras aceptado inmediatamente la propuesta que te hice.- dijo la de tez pálida con una sonrisita divertida.- ¿A ver, por qué no quieres?

-Pues, porque... porque...- dudó la ojiverde pensando una respuesta.

La chica Kinomoto suspiró pesadamente, su amiga tenía razón. Ella debía demostrarle a ese sujeto –al cual detestaba intensamente– que no le tenía miedo o que se sentía inferior a él. No, señor. Ella daría la cara y se enfrentaría a un duelo a muerte (aún cuando esto signifique superar su pánico escénico y cantar ante un montón de gente desconocida) con su cavernícola y troglodita jefe.

-Lo ves no tiene excusas.- interrumpió la morena.- Ahora te pregunto nuevamente: ¿Saldrás a cantar, le demostrarás a Li que no le temes en absoluto y que no te intimida en lo más mínimo?

-Sí.- afirmó decidida y con un brillo de seguridad en sus verdes ojos.- Hagámoslo.

Su interlocutora sonrió orgullosa y chocó las palmas de sus manos con las de su mejor amiga.

_-Esto se está poniendo cada vez más interesante entre este par_.- pensó la amatista aún con la sonrisa sutil en sus labios.- _Además, no tiene nada de malo darles un pequeño empujoncito. Conociendo a Li y Sakura, estos cabezas duras jamás admitirían lo que sienten el uno por el otro, aún cuando se den cuenta finalmente. Pero lo bueno de todo es que sé que tengo un aliado de mi parte._

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

-Bien, muchachos. Ya regresamos.- se le escuchó decir a una melodiosa voz femenina mientras se sentaba en su asiento. Lo mismo hizo la castaña que venía con ella.

-Les cuento chicas que, aquí mi socio, se animó a soltar unos "gallos" por fin con nosotros.- dijo el hombre de lentes con una sonrisa triunfal.- Ya pagamos la cuenta, así que ya que todos acabamos de comer, no perdamos más tiempo y vayamos al salón de karaoke.

Luego, el hombre de ojos azul índigo se levantó de su sitio y le ofreció su brazo a la amatista, quien gustosa aceptó el gesto. Mientras tanto la ojiverde se paró rápidamente y caminó detrás de los morenos, dejando sentado al de ojos miel y con el ceño fruncido por su actitud. Se levantó y los siguió también.

El presidente de "L&H" notó algo extraño en el comportamiento de la castaña desde que ésta salió del tocador junto a su amiga. Es más, hasta parecía otra mujer.

No la que se sorprendió cuando lo vio parado en el vestíbulo de la casa de Daidouji, ni tampoco la que entró tímidamente a su automóvil y estuvo callada todo el rato sobre el asiento del copiloto mirándolo a él de reojo.

La que lucía hermoso vestido negro (qué le quedaba muy bien, por cierto) y tenía su cabello castaño desparramándose como una cascada por sus hombros y espalda, se parecía más a la que lo desafiaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad en la empresa y no a la joven tímida de hace unos momentos.

_-Sí que las mujeres son bastante extrañas_.- pensó el ambarino rascándose la cabeza.- _Y además, todas están locas._

_En el salón de karaoke..._

-¡_Wow_!- exclamó una voz femenina mirando el lugar que estaba lleno de gente sentada en unas mesitas pegadas a los muros.- ¡Hay mucha gente aquí! Vaya, no sólo nosotros queremos cantar hoy. ¡Qué emoción!

Sakura pasó saliva con dificultad: habían demasiadas personas en todos lados y eso que aún no empezaba el espectáculo.

-¿Mesa para 4?- preguntó una mujer vestida de mesera que se acercó a ambas parejas, pero más que todo a los varones, recibiendo el asentimiento de éstos.- Síganme, por favor.

Caminaron hasta una de las mesitas (la número 7) y tomaron asiento.

-¿Desean algo de beber?- dijo entregándoles las cartas de colores a los recién llegados y mirando seductoramente primero al ojiazul y luego al ambarino.

La de ojos esmeraldas se quedó perpleja ante la escena, frunció levemente el ceño. Acaso ¿Tomoyo y ella estaban pintadas?, ¿por qué esa "señorita" observaba de "esa" forma a los socios de "L&H"?, como si quisiera comérselos allí mismo, pero sobre todo a su jefe (el cual parecía no percatarse absolutamente de nada).

-Yo quiero un Martini.- contestó el joven de anteojos con una sonrisa amable y a la vez divertida.

-Que sean dos.- se le escuchó decir al hombre de cabellos chocolates educadamente.

-Dos piñas coladas, por favor.- pidió la de ojos amatistas con una sonrisa sutil y calmada, señalándose a ella y a su mejor amiga.

-Tomoyo, sabes que no me gusta beber.- replicó la hermana de Touya.

-No te preocupes, Saku. Ese tipo de trago no es tan fuerte, ¿verdad, "señorita"?.- se le oyó decir a la de cerquillo resaltando la última palabra y sonriendo de forma dulce.

-Así es. Bueno, con permiso, en un momento les traigo su orden.- se retiró la mesera guiñándoles el ojo a los varones para luego ir contorneando sus caderas de manera exagerada (algo que notaron los presentes), después de apuntar en la libretita que traía en sus manos.

_-¿Qué le pasa a esa tipita?_- pensó la ojiverde con gesto de fastidio antes de ser interrumpida por la voz a través del micrófono del animador.

-Muy buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Llegó la hora de comenzar con el tan esperado karaoke de las estrellas. Mi nombre es Izumi y haré de esta noche la más divertida e inolvidable de todas sus vidas.- saludó el hombre vestido con un smoking de color negro.- Hoy es sábado de parejas y ¡vaya que veo bastantes por aquí! Sólo espero que la vergüenza se haya quedado en sus hogares bien guardadita en su baúl de los recuerdos, porque sí o sí todos cantan esta noche. Y bien, para no aburrirlos con tanto palabrerío sin importancia, mejor empecemos. A ver... mesa número 1, sírvanse pasar al estrado. ¡Les llegó la hora!

Todos observaron como la pareja salía al escenario cogidos de las manos. Luego les daban sus micros y empezaban a cantar.

-El animador es bastante parlanchín y alegre, ¿no?- comentó, a su mejor amiga, la tía de Nakuru y Yue con una gotita en la nuca.

-Yo he oído de él. Es Izumi Asaka, el mejor _showman_*** de todo el país. Uno de los más conocidos del mundo.- se le escuchó decir al ojiazul mirando al hombre del micrófono mientras hablaba.- Me parece bien que lo hayan contratado. Eso dice mucho del lugar.

-Aquí están sus bebidas. Que las disfruten.- interrumpió la mesera agachándose de sobremanera dejando al descubierto parte de su voluminoso busto. Algo que incomodó a los castaños (a cada uno de diferente forma), pero que, sin embargo hizo sonreír divertidamente a los morenos.

Luego de que ésta se retirara, la amatista no aguantó más y su melodiosa risa se dejó escuchar, contagiando al peli azul.

-¿De qué tanto te ríes?- preguntaron al unísono Li y Kinomoto cada uno mirando respectivamente a sus mejores amigos.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido y luego de mirarse fugazmente, voltearon sus rostros hacia el lado opuesto del otro.

-Lo sentimos, señor Li, Saku.- se calmó levemente la de tez pálida antes de sonreír ampliamente.- Pero no lo pudimos evitar, ¿verdad Eriol?- Río nuevamente.

-Sí, querida Tomoyo.- continuó por ella, Hiragizawa.- ¡Debieron ver sus caras! ¡Se veían realmente graciosos!

-¿Nuestras caras?- interrogó una confundida Sakura con bastantes signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.- ¿Qué tenían?

-Olvídalo, amiga. Mejor brindemos, por esta noche. Salud.- contestó la chica Daidouji antes de beber un poco de su trago.- Hummm, está delicioso.

-Absolutamente.- afirmó el de gafas de su martini. Shaoran lo imitó.

La castaña probó de su bebida y luego dijo: -Es verdad, sabe muy rico. Esto ni siquiera parece tener alcohol. Es más, sabe a jugo de piña más que a otra cosa.

-Te lo dije, Sakurita.- se le oyó decir a hija de Sonomi con una sonrisa.- Señor Li, he notado que está muy callado. ¿Hay algo que lo está perturbando?

-No, señorita Daidouji.- negó el ambarino mirando a la mujer.- Sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

-Eso es verdad, mi socio aquí presente, siempre se ha caracterizado por ser un tipo bastante aburrido y fofo.- se le escuchó decir al de lentes sonriendo divertidamente y haciendo fruncir el ceño del aludido.- Se puede decir que de los dos, yo soy al que más le gusta disfrutar de la vida.

-Eriol...- dijo en forma de advertencia el de ojos miel.- Yo NO soy "fofo", como tú dices. Solamente me tomo más en serio mis responsabilidades (no como otros). Eso es todo.

La morena miraba la escena con una sonrisa, mientras la castaña lo hacía con una gotita en la nuca. Ese par, para ser socios y mejores amigos, eran bastante peculiares.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no le gusta salir mucho?- preguntó la ojiverde sin darse cuenta de ello y sorprendiendo al padre de Rei.- Lo siento mucho, señor Li. No era mi intención.

-No se preocupe, señorita Kinomoto.- contestó rápidamente el primo de Meilin.

-Por favor, que es eso de: "señor", "señorita". No estamos en las instalaciones de "L&H".- interrumpió el peli azul levantando una ceja.- Me parece que cuando nacimos y nos pusieron nuestros nombres, ninguno incluía esos apelativos ¿o sí?- Los interlocutores negaron con la cabeza.- Entonces, dejemos esos ridículos formalismos. Al menos por esta noche.- continuó Hiragizawa.- Hoy sólo somos: Tomoyo, Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol, ¿de acuerdo?

La de cerquillo sólo sonrió con algo de admiración y se quedó mirando con ese gesto por un breve lapso de tiempo al ojiazul.

-Pero que tenemos por aquí. Dos damas hermosas y muy bien acompañadas.- interrumpió una animada voz masculina sobresaltando a los castaños (mas no a los morenos).- Disculpen la interrupción a su charla amena. Pero llegó su turno de cantar y encantar al público presente.

Quedó viendo fijamente a la ojiverde y tomó su pequeña mano, para después regalarle una sonrisa seductora.

-Creo que un angelito cayó del cielo esta maravillosa noche.- se le oyó decir al showman besando el dorso de la mano de la castaña.- ¿Cómo te llamas, belleza celestial?

_-Qué ridículo.- pensaba el hijo de Ieran con el ceño fruncido y mirando asesinamente al del micrófono._

La aludida se puso como un tomate maduro ante el cumplido y el beso, luego respondió aún sonrojada: -Sa... Sakura.

-Es un verdadero placer, hermosa Sakura.- continuó el de smoking sin soltar la mano de la joven.- Si me permite, ¿nos haría el honor de cantar?, porque ya encantó a todos con su magnífica presencia. Y bien, ¿quién la acompañará?

Los morenos señalaron a Shaoran con sus dedos y éste se sobresaltó un poco (estaba tan ocupado degollando mentalmente al animador que no se percató de nada).

-Muy bien, bella Sakura.- hizo levantar a la aludida con una reverencia. Ante la sonrisa de los otros y la furia de uno.- El escenario es todo tuyo.

-Eh…, gracias.- agradeció la castaña caminando hacia donde le indicaban.

_-¿Acaso estoy pintando, soy invisible o qué? ¡Suéltala de una vez, que no se va a caer!- decía de forma irónica en su mente el padre de Rei, con una venita adornando su frente._

-Recuerda lo que acordamos, hermano.- le murmuró con voz baja Hiragizawa al ambarino despertándolo de sus cavilaciones.

La de ojos verdes pasó saliva con dificultad y empezó a respirar rápidamente a cada paso que daba.

Cuando ya estaban en el estrado les dieron a ambos sus respectivos micrófonos.

Sintió que los nervios se apoderaban repentinamente de su cuerpo y sólo atinó a coger fuertemente el micro entre sus finos dedos. En eso escuchó una voz que le dijo suavemente: -Tranquila, si no quieres hacerlo, nos bajamos y listo. No nos pueden obligar cantar si no queremos.

Ella se quedó mirando fijamente y con el rostro perplejo.

¿Ese hombre comprensivo y paciente que tenía enfrente (mirándola con una sonrisa afable) era el mismo cavernícola fastidioso que trabajaba en "L&H" con ella?

¿Acaso Shaoran Li, su molestoso jefe, le estaba brindando todo su apoyo en esos momentos al verla hecha un manojo de nervios?

Y además ¿le estaba regalando esa sonrisita que por un momento le quitó las palabras de sus labios en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

Trataba de razonar y decir algo, pero simplemente su cerebro no respondía a su pedido.

Sentía su corazón latir furiosamente y parecía querer salirse de su pecho en ese instante.

Algo en su interior sonó como un ¡_CLICK_! Y fue entonces que abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

¿Por qué estas cosas le sucedían a ella?

¿Acaso este era un complot del universo en su contra?

Siempre lo negó rotundamente y hasta se reía cada vez que su mejor amiga se lo comentaba, pero ahora no había duda alguna: Li le gustaba... y demasiado para su gusto.

_Continuará..._

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Sí, ya sé lo que están pensando: Soy muy mala por dejarlo en ese instante.

¡Konichiwa a todas mis lindas lectoras! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

¡Por fin Sakura admitió que le gusta Shaoran! (era más que evidente, con todo y la meserita seductora) y tal parece que es correspondida (no por algo nuestro Shao quería degollar al atrevido animador), sólo les digo que a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán más interesantes. Así que... **PREPÁRENSE PARA LO QUE SE VIENE.**

¿Y el karaoke?, pues tengo que decirlo: Estaba muy indecisa de quién iba cantar con quién, pero ya ven. Por fin ordené mi ideas y me decidí (S&S, T&E) =D, ¿Qué temas?, ya se enterarán después.

Para los que extrañaron a nuestra querida Rei, despreocúpense que aparece en el siguiente cap. (más aún con lo de que es "novia" de Yue, ¡y sin saberlo!).

Ahora a explicar mis asteriscos del mal (así se me ocurrió llamarlos XD):

*El primer es con respecto al "Okonomiyaki" :D, muchas ya habrán escuchado de este plato en algún anime que han visto (es uno de los más reconocidos) y es oriundo de Japón. Consta de una masa con varios ingredientes cocinados a la plancha. Es algo así como una pizza pero al estilo japonés n_n

******El segundo es: "Moon Sweet", bueno estaba buscando un nombre para llamarle al point a dónde irían nuestras parejas favoritas y escogí ese. Lo sé, muy poco original, pero ¡qué va!

*******De allí coloqué "Showman". Es una palabrita en inglés que traducida al español sería como su nombre lo dice: "Hombre show", mundialmente conocidos como los animadores y todo ese rollo.

Antes de que me olvide, quería agradecer a todos los que agregaron la historia de esta humilde escritora como favorita, alerta, etc. y también a las que me mandaron sus reviews en el cap. anterior: **Endri-Chan, amu824, rebeca26, bebeli, Brunella.**

¡Gracias de corazón muchachas!

Sin más que decir o comentar, me despido.

Besos de chocolate para todas.

¡Sayonara!

**PD:** Denle una ojeadita a mi profile: Hay algo que les puede interesar, no les adelanto nada. Todo está explicado allí. Cuídense.

"_**LOS COMENTARIOS DE LOS LECTORES SON UN GRAN ALIENTO PARA LOS ESCRITORES"**_


	7. Cap 6: Noche de dulce luna II

"**PELIGRO: UNA ADOLESCENTE EN CASA"**

_**FanFic inspirado en personajes del anime Card Captor Sakura de propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.**_

**CAPÍTULO VI: "Noche de dulce luna II"**

Cuando vi su rostro perplejo y luego sonrosado, después de emitir un comentario para tranquilizarla –al verla tan pálida y hecha un manojo de nervios–, sentí algo extraño en mi interior.

No sé por qué me nació decirle eso a mi siempre altanera empleada Kinomoto, cuando pude haberme burlado de su situación en ese momento con una enorme carcajada o un comentario mordaz. Lo habitual entre ambos. La verdad es que yo mismo me sorprendo de ello.

Se veía tan hermosa con sus mejillas ligeramente de la tonalidad de las cerezas que por un instante me quedé sin palabras. Hasta se podría decir que callada y avergonzada era mucho más agradable que cuando abría la boca para lanzarme una que otra ironía que yo me esforzaba en responder inmediatamente de la misma manera.

Tal vez pensar en ella de esa forma sea gracias a la estúpida apuesta con mi fastidioso amigo, Eriol Hiragizawa, pero si se debiera a eso, lo que más me convendría sería cantar junto a ella y así, por ende, evitarme las bromas y comentarios de mal gusto de mi socio al igual que otra de sus famosas citas dobles. Pero simplemente no podía dejar de mirar esas enormes piscinas verdes, que me observaban fijamente, subiendo y bajando las espesas pestañas que los bordeaban.

Ya era hora de que canten. Todos esperaban oír a la pareja de castaños entonar la melodía asignada.

Unos morenos sentados en la mesa número 7 miraban con suspicacia el comportamiento de ambos castaños en el estrado. Cada uno sacando conclusiones parecidas.

El _showman_ estaba impaciente viendo como la pareja estaba prácticamente congelada observándose fijamente el uno al otro. Carraspeó fuertemente antes de decir: -Bien, si ya están listos, empiecen, por favor.

La ojiverde rompió el contacto visual, hasta ese entonces mantenido con su jefe, cuando escuchó el llamado y luego de respirar profundamente, llevó el micrófono que tenía entre sus dedos cerca a sus labios.

La música se dejó escuchar.

Era una balada muy conocida y, a decir verdad, una de sus favoritas también. Ni siquiera tendría que mirar siquiera alguna de las pantallas colocadas cerca al estrado con la letra de la canción, se la sabía de memoria.

No sabía si para mala o buena suerte la mujer empezaba a cantar primero.

Cerró suavemente sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la linda melodía y su dulce voz se oyó:

**Como un bello amanecer**

**tu amor un día llegó,**

**por ti dejó de llover**

**y el sol de nuevo salió,**

**iluminando mis noches vacías.**

Al inicio algo temerosa, pero luego agarrando más confianza.

Tenía una voz bonita y afinada. Tal vez no muy potente como la de la intérprete original de la canción, pero melodiosa a los oídos de todos y más aún a los del ambarino.

La voz de éste se deja escuchar:

**Desde que te conocí**

**todo en mi vida cambió,**

**supe al mirarte que al fin**

**se alejaría el dolor,**

**qué para siempre seríamos dos.**

Ella por un momento deja de respirar –al escucharlo cantar tan bien–, sin embargo reacciona y une su voz con la de su acompañante:

**Enamorados,**

**siempre de manos,**

**eternamente.**

En el coro, ambos elevan un poco más el tono de sus voces:

**Si no hubiera conocido, ****no sé**

**que hubiera sido de mí.**

La de cabello castaño completa, todavía, con sus ojos cerrados y sintiendo sus mejillas arder repentinamente:

**Mi amor.**

A dúo (la joven aún con la posición del inicio y el varón a una distancia prudente de la misma):

**Si tu mirada enamorada, no sé**

**si yo podría vivir.**

Ella termina la estrofa:

**Sin el latido de tu corazón.**

El de ojos miel se voltea y queda viendo a la joven, después completa:

**El mundo es más frío.**

Luego uniendo nuevamente sus voces, continúan:

**Nada tendría sentido,**

**si nunca te hubiera conocido.**

Posterior a la prolongada pausa, la ojiverde abre sus ojos lentamente y, sin darse cuenta, termina mirando fijamente a su acompañante, para después comenzar otra estrofa:

**Toda mi vida soñé,**

**con tu llegada mi amor.**

Él imita a la castaña en la actitud y termina la frase:

**Así yo te imaginé,**

**tan bella como una flor.**

Ambos cantan un poco más fuerte:

**Supe que siempre seriamos dos...**

**Enamorados,**

**siempre de manos,**

**eternamente.**

Sin quitarse la vista el uno del otro continúan el coro:

**Si no te hubiera conocido, ****no sé**

**que hubiera sido de mí.**

Se sentía una atmósfera mágica; la de ojos esmeraldas y el ambarino, agregaran respectivamente:

**(De mí)**

**(Qué hubiera sido) **

**Sin tu mirada enamorada, ****no sé**

**si yo podría vivir.**

Ella completa suavemente:

**Sin el latido de tu corazón.**

El de ojos miel termina:

**El mundo es más frío.**

Nuevamente a dúo:

**Nada tendría sentido**

**si nunca te hubiera...**

Luego sólo él y con voz más elevada:

**...conocido**.

Mientras la ojiverde dice:

**Qué hubiera sido de mí...**

**Nada tiene sentido.**

Y él termina:

**Si no es contigo...**

Después ambos y con mucha profundidad:

**No seeeeé**

Ella alzando su voz:

**Qué hubiera sido de mí...**

Él imitándola agrega segundos después:

**(Hubiera sido)**

Ella también agrega:

**(No, no, no)**

A dúo:

**Sin tu mirada enamorada, no sé**

Luego él subiendo su tono de voz:

**Si yo podría vivir...**

La castaña deja de mirarlo por un instante, pero después automáticamente voltea hacia él, mientras sigue cantando:

**Sin el latido de tu corazón**

El ambarino:

**(Sin ti)**

**El mundo es más frío.**

Ambos, pausadamente:

**Nada tendría sentido,**

**si nunca te hubiera conocido**

**Nada tendría sentido,**

**si nunca te hubiera conocido...***

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, mientras la pareja seguía observándose fijamente y sin intenciones de separar sus miradas, hasta que el animador interrumpió diciendo: -Felicitaciones. Ya sabía yo que una belleza como tú, Sakura, tenía que ser dueña de una voz tan hermosa y dulce.

La hermana de Touya se sonrojó hasta las orejas por el cumplido, rompiendo el contacto visual, y sólo agradeció haciendo una reverencia. No estaba acostumbrada a que le digan esas cosas y mucho menos si era alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía.

El hijo de Ieran sentía unas ganas inmensas de lanzar al _showman_ por alguna ventana del lugar. ¿Quién se creía ese tipejo para decirle esa cursilería barata a SU empleada? Sí, SU empleada, porque… porque trabajaba en la misma revista que él y era una de sus columnistas y..., nada más.

Por acto reflejo, cogió del brazo a la muchacha (dejando al animador parado con rostro sorprendido y a la castaña muy confundida) y la dirigió a la mesa en donde los esperaban Hiragizawa y Daidouji, quienes observaron divertidos la escena (ya habían intercambiado un par de palabras mientras Li y Kinomoto cantaban).

-Felicidades, hermano. Tus "gallos" no sonaron tan mal.- sonrió el ojiazul mirando al de cabellos chocolates (al cual le brotó una venita en la frente).

-¡Cantaron divino!- exclamó la amatista con estrellitas en los ojos.- ¡Sakura, veo que por fin pudiste vencer tu pánico escénico! ¡Eso es maravilloso!

-No es para tanto, Tomoyo.- dijo avergonzada la ojiverde y con una gotita sobre su nuca.- Fue golpe de suerte, eso es todo.

-Bueno, es su turno, hermosa dama.- se le escuchó decir al animador mientras besaba la mano de la de cabello oscuro.

La mujer no se sonrojó en lo más mínimo (como sucedió con la de ojos esmeraldas) y sonrió dulcemente ante el gesto, zafándose de forma delicada del agarre.

Caminó hasta el estrado, seguido del peli azul (el cual antes de irse le murmuró en voz baja a su amigo un: "Mira y aprende del maestro") y después de coger sus respectivos micrófonos, le sonrió, primero a su mejor amiga y luego a Eriol.

-¿Lista?- preguntó, antes de que la música sonara, el hombre de gafas.- Recuerda lo que acordamos.

-No te preocupes, que yo también deseo lo mismo.- contestó la chica Daidouji sonriendo misteriosamente.- Si tengo que cantar como nunca lo he hecho antes en toda mi vida, para que mi amiga sea feliz, lo haré gustosa. Jamás escatimo cuando se trata de ella, es como mi hermana.

-Es bueno escucharte decir eso, Tomoyo.- respondió por última vez Hiragizawa con una sonrisa enigmática antes de acercar el micro a sus labios.

La música se dejó oír. Era también una balada muy conocida. El de anteojos inició la melodía con una voz varonil muy afinada:

**Si tal vez**

**pudieras comprender**

**que no sé**

**como expresarme bien.**

Cogió la mano de la amatista y se acercó lentamente a su oído entonando la canción en un susurro, como si se lo dedicara a ella en especial. La joven mujer sólo sonrió (siguiéndole el juego) y movía su cuerpo al ritmo de la canción.

**Si tal vez**

**pudiera hacerte ver,**

**que no hay otra mujer**

**mejor que tú, para mí.**

Una melodiosa voz femenina se dejó oír, tan dulce y cándida, agradable a los oídos de todos, muy afinada:

**Si tal vez**

**me harías muy feliz,**

**si tal vez**

**me lo podrías decir.**

La de cerquillo miró fijamente al varón y se soltó suavemente del agarre, para luego caminar unos pasos lejos de él, mientras seguía entonando:

**Si tal vez**

**detalle a detalle**

**podrías conquistarme**

**sería tuya.**

Después el de lentes se acercó a ella lentamente y después de rodear su pequeña cintura, a dúo (elevando los tonos de sus voces) cantaron el coro magníficamente:

**Te quiero**

**tanto, tanto, tanto,**

**tanto, tanto, tanto,**

**cada día un poco más.**

**Te quiero**

**tanto, tanto, tanto,**

**tanto, tanto, tanto,**

**para mí no hay nadie igual.**

**(No lo hay)**

**Te quiero**

**tanto, tanto, tanto**

**tanto amor,**

**que ya no puedo más**

**que ya no puedo más...**

El socio de Shaoran, aún con su brazo en el talle de la morena, y la misma (pegados el uno del otro) se movían suavemente al compás de la música. Nuevamente el peli azul inició otra estrofa:

**Pues tal vez**

**el mundo aprenderá,**

**con nuestro amor,**

**lo bello que es amar.**

La de tez pálida se soltó delicadamente del agarre y luego de entrelazar su mano libre con la de su acompañante, se miraron fijamente, mientras la mejor amiga de Sakura seguía:

**Y tal vez**

**lo vuelva a repetir,**

**pareja por pareja,**

**el mundo entero ****al fin.**

Antes de repetir el coro, cerraron sus ojos y chocaron tiernamente cabeza con cabeza, como si ambos trataran de leer sus mentes, elevando sus voces armónicamente:

**Te quiero**

**tanto, tanto, tanto,**

**tanto, tanto, tanto,**

**cada día un poco más.**

**Te quiero**

**tanto, tanto, tanto,**

**tanto, tanto, tanto,**

**para mí no hay nadie igual.**

**(No lo hay)**

**Te quiero**

**tanto, tanto, tanto**

**tanto amor,**

**que ya no puedo más**

**que ya no puedo más**

**que ya no puedo más**

**que ya no puedo más...**

Separaron suavemente sus cabezas y sin dejar de mirarse fijamente volvieron a repetir nuevamente el coro, uniendo magníficamente sus voces, haciéndolas una sola:

**Te quiero**

**tanto, tanto, tanto,**

**tanto, tanto, tanto,**

**cada día un poco más.**

**Te quiero**

**tanto, tanto, tanto,**

**tanto, tanto, tanto,**

**para mí no hay nadie igual.**

**(No lo hay)**

**Te quiero**

**tanto, tanto, tanto**

**tanto amor,**

**que ya no puedo más**

**que ya no puedo más**

**que ya no puedo más**

**que ya no puedo más...****

Todos los presentes se emocionaron y aplaudieron muy fuerte, silbando efusivamente y ovacionando a los morenos allí presentes (quienes agradecieron haciendo una reverencia).

Shaoran aplaudía sorprendido, no tenía ni idea que su molestoso amigo y socio cantara bien. Sabía que el ojiazul tocaba apoteósicamente el piano, pero desconocía de sus dotes para el canto.

¡Rayos! Era más que obvio que había perdido la apuesta y ahora tendría a Eriol y sus bromas pesadas por el resto de su vida, al igual que volvería a salir en parejas, sin embargo, no entendía por qué no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Dirigió su vista a la de ojos esmeraldas y la quedó viendo por un largo rato, mientras ésta aplaudía incesantemente.

Sakura estaba muy conmovida, la interpretación de Eriol y Tomoyo fue maravillosa. Sintió tan bien verlos cantar a dúo (como viviendo la melodía a flor de piel), que hasta parecía que ellos siempre lo hubieran hecho juntos.

En eso, se sintió observada y cuando volteó, se topó con unos profundos ojos ámbares, que por un momento hicieron latir su corazón muy rápido y la dejaron sin habla. Se sonrojó furiosamente y esquivó su mirada.

Se sentía bastante extraña y su estado empeoró cuando cierto ambarino la tomó del brazo (y prácticamente la arrastró) hasta la mesa donde estaban sus compañeros, luego que el animador le lanzara un piropo a ella.

Su actitud la confundió mucho y no entendía por qué.

Los morenos se acercaron hasta su mesa, muy sonrientes y cogidos de las manos.

-¡_Wow_! ¡Me encantó, Tomoyo!- exclamó la de ojos verdes a su amiga.- ¡Lo hicieron estupendo! ¡No! ¡Qué digo estupendo!, ¡magnífico!

-Ya no exageres, Sakurita.- contestó la amatista.- Se hizo lo que se pudo.

-¿Y qué tal te pareció, camarada?- preguntó divertido el ojiazul a su amigo.- No me vayas a decir que no te gustó, porque yo te vi aplaudiendo.

-Nada mal.- sólo se le escuchó decir al de ojos miel.- Al menos algo bueno sabes hacer a parte de fastidiarme.

-Gracias por tu "halago", socio.- agradeció el de gafas con una sonrisa.- Ahora ya sabes quien ganó, ¿verdad?

-Sí.- afirmó el padre de Rei.- Tú.

-No, estás equivocado.- negó el peli azul con una enigmática sonrisa y sorprendiendo a su interlocutor.- Ustedes lo hicieron mejor, se puede decir que su interpretación fue mucho más real.

Shaoran mostró un rostro perplejo ante lo dicho por el de anteojos.

¿Eriol hablaba en serio sobre la apuesta? ¿Y cómo era eso de que su interpretación fue mucho más real? Tenía tantas dudas, sin embargo estaba seguro de algo: su amigo podría ser todo molestoso que quería, pero también era demasiado extraño en ocasiones.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

Se paseaba en su silla de ruedas a motor dando vueltas sin dirección por su amplia alcoba.

Llevaba así aproximadamente una hora, tiempo después de haber cenado y desde que su papá se fue a "hacerle un favor" a su tío Eriol.

Wei, el mayordomo de la casa, ya había entrado varias veces a su habitación a pedirle que se durmiera –obligándola a ponerse su pijama, incluso–, porque ya era tarde, pero ella hizo caso omiso.

No podía pegar el ojo en una situación como esa: cuando tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza rondándola incesantemente. Estaba demasiado preocupada con la llegada repentina de su abuela, el rollo de la esposa china, el heredero varón y ahora la salidita nocturna de su progenitor con su tío (algo que le daba muy mala espina, pues tenía conocimiento de lo "picaflor" que era Eriol y de la cantidad impresionante de "amiguitas" que éste tenía por todo Japón).

Ahora entendía porque a la etapa en la que se encontraba le decían "adolescencia", claro, el que la vive: "adolece" de todo. Si ahorita se sentía atormentada, que sería cuando le llegara su primera menstruación o consiguiera un novio. Suspiró pesadamente.

La imagen de un hermoso joven de ojos celestes claros con reflejos lilas se coló en su mente, haciéndola sonrojar. ¿Por qué hasta en los malos momentos tenía que pensar en él? Tal vez, porque si se acordaba de su bello "ángel", los problemas parecían no existir en su mundo.

Hace poco había descubierto que se había enamorado de él a primera vista (con ese rostro siempre serio, pero que a ella le parecía tan encantador). No por algo en una de las clases se puso a contarle todas y cada una de sus pestañas –sin que él lo notara, claro– y ponía cara de tonta cuando se le acercaba.

Sí, lo sabía: Patético desde cualquier punto de vista (más no desde aquellos que están enamorados).

La cuestión era que, a pesar de que Yue le gustaba mucho, hoy había descubierto de boca de su nueva amiga –y hermana del aludido– que, éste rechazaba a todas las chicas que se acercaban a declararles sus sentimientos por él y que hasta ahora no se le había conocido novia alguna (algo que al principio la hizo sentir aliviada y luego acongojada).

Si todo lo que llegó a escuchar era cierto, ella jamás tendría oportunidad con él. Ya que, al parecer, el mellizo de Nakuru tenía expectativas desconocidas para la muchachita de ojos grises.

Ella sabía que no podía ilusionarse con un amor platónico (como lo era el chico Kinomoto), ya que saldría lastimada de alguna o de otra manera. No quería sufrir y mucho menos por un amor no correspondido o que no podía ser.

Dio suspiro pesado.

En verdad iba a arrepentirse por lo iba a hacer. Llegó a una conclusión certera y ya lo tenía decidido: Debía olvidarse definitivamente y como sea de Yue Kinomoto, por su bienestar y el de todos.

No entendía por qué sabiendo todo esto, su corazón parecía querer hacerse pedazos. Sintió una lágrima brotar de uno de sus hermosos ojos grises y rápidamente se la secó con el dorso de su pálida mano.

Ahora debía dormirse de una buena vez. Ya eran más de las diez de la noche y se seguía desvelando, le saldrían ojeras que la delatarían ante su papá (quien le dijo se acostara temprano o sino no dejaría que su amiga Nakuru venga a visitarla la casa –chantaje según ella, "Método Rei de convencimiento", según él–, pero aún así no quería darle motivos para que la castigue.

Colocó su silla de ruedas junto a su cama y se deslizó con destreza sobre ella (cuando su papá no la acostaba –que era la mayor parte de tiempo– ella misma lo hacía y ya había agarrado mucha práctica), cubriéndose con sus cobijas color melón.

Cerró lentamente sus ojos y poco a poco el sueño de apoderó de todo su ser.

Mañana sería un día difícil, porque vendría a vivir con ellos (entiéndase Rei y su padre) uno de sus más grandes temores cuando era niña, la gran dama china de sociedad: Ieran Li, su abuela paterna.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

Todos bailaban divirtiéndose y riendo mientras la música estaba a un volumen muy alto para gusto y regocijo de las personas en la pista de baile.

Una pareja de morenos danzaba alegremente y en uno que otro coqueteo en un lado del salón de baile del "Moon Sweet". Por otro lado, en la barra para ser exactos, un par de castaños estaban sentados desde hace un buen rato (cada uno sin cruzar palabra o gesto, salvo una que otra mirada furtiva).

Llevaban en esas después de haber cantado a dúo en el salón de karaoke. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a iniciar una conversación del otro (tal vez porque no tenían mucho –o nada– que decirse).

Ella bebía otra piña colada (la primera se terminó hace mucho) cruzada de piernas y cavilando mentalmente. Tenía muchísimas cosas en que pensar.

Él ya iba en su tercer –y último– Martini de la noche, mientras se debatía entre romper o no ese incómodo "silencio" (era obvio que se refería a charlar, puesto que el lugar rebosaba de gran ruido) en el que habían estado sumidos desde que el canto en parejas había terminado.

_-¡Al diablo!_- pensó el varón de cabellos chocolates y luego le preguntó: -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Eh?- sólo dijo la joven volteando a mirar al dueño de la voz. La música no dejaba oír mucho.- Hábleme fuerte, porque con toda esta bulla no le oigo muy bien.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- gritó el ambarino hablándole más formalmente (se dio cuenta que al inicio no lo hizo así que se corrigió).

-¿Qué cosa?- interrogó confundida la castaña alzando la voz.

-Cantar enfrente de todos cuando se supone que sufre de pánico escénico.- se le escuchó decir al hijo de Ieran como si hablara del tiempo o el estado del clima.

La ojiverde levantó una de sus finas cejas y lo observó extrañada.

¿Eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió para empezar una conversación? Para ser un gruñón y un maniático del orden, era poco original. Hasta ahora se preguntaba como un tipo como él –que siempre la hacía enojar cada vez que se encontraban– le podía gustar. Debía estar perdiendo completamente la cordura.

-Lo dice como si fuera una enfermedad incurable o algo por el estilo, señor Li.- respondió la de cabellera castaña con voz fuerte. Bien, ahí iba de nuevo. Al parecer intentaba contestarle de buena manera, pero le costaba tanto. Sin embargo, lo intentaría.- Sólo le voy a decir que uno debe vencer sus miedos y enfrentar sus problemas por lo menos una vez en su vida y creo que mi momento llegó hoy: Canté ante un montón de desconocidos sin desmayarme, morirme o salir corriendo.

Hace unas horas su jefe le regaló una de las sonrisas más encantadoras que había visto en su vida (que le hizo darse cuenta de la atracción que sentía por él), luego cantaron juntos una de las baladas más lacrimógenas que pueden existir sobre la faz de la Tierra –haciendo que su corazón lata a mil por hora hasta el punto de querer salirse de su pecho– y ahora intentaban entablar una conversación que no incluya sarcasmos o ironías por parte de ambos. Tarea no muy sencilla hasta el momento.

-¿Sabe algo?, noto que siempre está a la defensiva cuando habla conmigo, señorita Kinomoto.- se le oyó decir al primo de Meilin con rostro serio.- ¿Por qué? Si se puede saber, claro.

-Es extraño que usted me lo pregunte, cuando también actúa de la misma forma.- contestó la hermana de Touya con una sonrisa irónica.- Pero dándole una respuesta rápida, tal vez sería porque, no nos conocimos en las mejores circunstancias, ¿no lo cree?

-¿Lo dice por lo del ascensor?- preguntó el de ojos miel y recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su interlocutora.- Bueno, sólo le diría que no estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me salude cayendo sobre de mí, eso es todo.

-Le pedí perdón.- se apresuró a decir la castaña.- Pero creo que no lo cogí en un buen momento. Sin embargo, le reitero mis disculpas, señor Li.- replicó la de ojos esmeraldas con gesto firme.- No era mi intención caerle encima ni mucho menos ensuciarle el traje. ¿Sabe?, yo no suelo saludar de esa manera a las personas. Generalmente, con una reverencia, un apretón manos o un beso en la mejilla (en el más familiar de los casos), basta y sobra.

-No se preocupe. Pero, me parece que sería mejor olvidarlo, ¿no cree?- sonrió levemente el ambarino.- Como dicen los chiquillos: borrón y cuenta nueva. Usted trabaja para mí y no sería bueno que llevemos una mala relación laboral.

-Creo que tiene razón.- afirmó la de cabello castaño con una sonrisa sincera.- Está bien, entonces comenzaré yo. Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto.

-Shaoran Li, igualmente.- dijo ya con una sonrisa y dándole un apretón de manos a su interlocutora.- Bien, ya que hicimos las respectivas presentaciones: hábleme de usted. ¿Cómo así llegó a trabajar a la revista?

La joven mujer lo observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios. Le parecía nuevo todo eso de hablar con su jefe sin tener que preparar frases a la defensiva o uno que otro sarcasmo, es más, debía admitir que no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo esta situación.

-Qué le puedo decir. Tengo 27 y entré hace aproximadamente un año (un poco más, un poco menos) a "L&H", gracias a que mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo, me convenció de que presentara mi hoja de vida en su empresa.- respondió la muchacha antes de beber un sorbo de su trago.- Me gradué e hice mis postgrados en Periodismo en la Universidad de Tokio y me especialicé en prensa escrita. Se puede decir que, éste es el primer trabajo que he conseguido ejerciendo mi carrera.

-¿Trabajó en otros rubros?- preguntó el hombre de cabellos chocolates.

-Cuando estaba en la universidad fui camarera en un restaurante, niñera y hasta ayudante de chef.- contestó la joven con una sonrisa.- Pero todos eran de medio tiempo, mis estudios no me permitían uno de tiempo completo.

-Vaya, ha sido de todo un poco.- dijo un sorprendido Li.- ¿Y usted vive sola? Digo, como tuvo que trabajar cuando estudiaba, supuse vivía sola.

-Antes sí, ahora no. Actualmente vivo con mi papá, mi hermano, su esposa y mis sobrinos.- se le oyó decir a la ojiverde.- Pero estoy ahorrando para alquilar (o en todo caso) comprar un departamento, me gustaría independizarme y no causarle más gastos a mi familia.

-¿Su madre no vive con ustedes?- preguntó el ambarino repentinamente.

-Mi mamá murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, a los 3 años para ser exacta. Me crié con mi padre y mi hermano desde ese entonces.- se le escuchó decir a la de ojos esmeraldas con un dejo de tristeza, pero luego sonrió dulcemente.- ¿Sabe?, sin embargo, nunca me sentí sola en ese aspecto: la señora Sonomi Daidouji, madre de Tomoyo, era prima de mi mamá y, cuando ésta murió, me trató como si yo fuera una hija más. Es por eso que le tengo un cariño muy especial a ella y siento a Tomoyo como si fuera mi hermana de sangre. Nos conocemos desde niñas y nos queremos muchísimo la una a la otra.

El padre de Rei miró con admiración a la mujer que tenía enfrente y le sonrió comprensivamente. Cuantas cosas le habían sucedido a esa joven y ella siempre portaba una gran sonrisa (lo notó en varias ocasiones cuando Kinomoto no estaba discutiendo con él).

Y él que pensaba que ella era de esas chicas engreídas –hijitas de papá–, sin aspiraciones en la vida o que no se preocupaban por nada ni nadie, debido a su comportamiento tan altanero cuando estaba con él. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estuvo. Esa muchacha era completamente diferente a como se la había imaginado en un inicio.

Sintió algo de arrepentimiento por cómo se comportó con ella (de una forma tan poco educada, para ser un caballero), pero ya que estaban empezando desde cero, de ahora en adelante la trataría mucho mejor.

-¿Y qué me dice de usted?- interrogó la tía de Nakuru con una sonrisa expectante. Luego se dio cuenta de lo hizo y se arrepintió.- Perdóneme, no debí preguntarle eso. Usted es sólo mi jefe y yo, una de sus empleadas, no tendría porque decírmelo.

-Descuide.- respondió rápidamente el aludido.- Mi vida privada no es algo que deba guardarse bajo siete llaves, pero tampoco algo que deba ventilarse públicamente. Sin embargo, ya que me contó algo de su usted, lo más lógico y justo sería que yo haga lo mismo.

-No lo haga si se siente forzado.- dijo la chica Kinomoto algo apenada. La estruendosa música ocupo el lapso de tiempo (apenas unos segundos) en los que Shaoran se tardó en responder.

-Tengo 30 y estudié Administración de Empresas en Hong Kong, mi ciudad natal, vine a vivir aquí a Japón (después de enviudar) hace aproximadamente unos cinco años con mi hija Rei, quien es mi adoración.- comenzó el hombre de ojos ámbar.- "L&H" es una sociedad que se formó entre la familia Li y Hiragizawa hace casi diez años. Yo tomé las riendas de la revista cuando llegué aquí. Antes lo hizo mi padre, pero falleció, luego el de Eriol, sin embargo éste se retiró poco después.

-¿Y es hijo único?- preguntó con interés la de ojos esmeraldas. No sabía porque razón pero quería conocer todo de él.

-No, tengo cuatro hermanas.- se le escuchó decir al varón con una gotita en la nuca.

-¡_Wow_! ¡Cuatro!- exclamó la castaña sorprendida.- ¿Todas menores que usted?

-No, mayores que yo. No sé si para mi buena o mala suerte.- contestó el ambarino dando un suspiro de resignación. El sólo recordarlo le causaba unos escalofríos, ya que sus "hermanitas queridas" tenían caracteres y personalidades muy "peculiares".

-¿No se lleva bien con ellas?- interrogó la ojiverde con rostro extrañado.

-Al contrario, como soy el único hijo varón y el último, también, son demasiado "cariñosas" conmigo.- "Y asfixiantes" iba a completar Li, pero mejor no lo hizo. No quería que ella piense que su familia era de esos lunáticos fuera de serie.- A pesar de todo eso, las quiero mucho.

-Sí, se nota.- se le escuchó decir a la hija de Fujitaka con una sonrisa dulce, que por un momento hizo sonrojar a su interlocutor (sin que ella se diera cuenta, claro).- Digo, por como habla y se expresa de ellas, con esa mirada llena de bondad. Eso dice mucho de usted.

-Gracias.- sólo dijo el de ojos miel con un rostro pensativo.

Shaoran quedó viendo por unos segundos a la castaña. Le parecía extraño que ella opinara eso de él cuando no se conocían de antes y ni siquiera eran amigos, cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado pensaría que estaba loco de remate por hablar así de su familia. Sin embargo, ella no lo hizo y hasta le dijo un cumplido.

Se sentía tan bien conversando amablemente con la mujer enfrente de él, como si ya se conocieran de toda la vida o siempre lo hubieran hecho. Era una sensación cálida y agradable.

-¿Y vive con sus hermanas aquí en Japón?- se le escuchó preguntar a la de cabello castaño.

-No, todas son casadas y viven en China.- respondió el de cabellos chocolates. Iba a decir igual que su madre, pero recordó que ésta llegaba mañana por la noche a instalarse en su casa y con un "propósito" específico. Frunció el ceño.

-Discúlpeme.- dijo la joven mujer con rostro avergonzado, sorprendiendo de sobremanera al aludido.- No pensé que le molestara tanta pregunta que hago. Lo digo por la cara que puso. En verdad lo lamento.

El ambarino levantó ambas cejas en signo de no entender.

-¿Y qué cara fue la que puse?- preguntó él con cierto interés.

-Una así.- trató de imitar el gesto anterior del hombre, pero le salió una mueca rara que inmediatamente hizo reír a su interlocutor.

Su risa era tan ronca y varonil a sus oídos (la pudo escuchar claramente a pesar de la incesante bulla del lugar). Al inicio eso no le gustó que hiciera eso, sin embargo terminó riéndose junto a él.

Una risa melodiosa para el presidente de "L&H", quien la observaba detenidamente sin poder parar de reír, como hipnotizado.

-Lo lamento tanto, señor Li. Soy malísima imitando caras y gestos.- contestó la muchacha sin dejar de reírse.

-Descuide.- sólo atinó a decir sonriendo el hombre.- A decir verdad, debería reír más a menudo. Se ve muy linda cuando lo hace.

La ojiverde paró de reírse en seco y luego se sonrojó hasta las orejas, sintiéndose muy apenada.

Su jefe, el hombre que le gustaba, le había dicho que se veía "muy linda" cuando reía. En su interior quería saltar de la felicidad en un pie, pero se controló como pudo y en muestra de agradecimiento le regaló una gran sonrisa acompañado de un tímido "Gracias".

El joven padre se quedó estático (y prácticamente embobado) mirando a la de ojos esmeraldas sonreírle de esa forma tan angelical. Aún no entendía cómo es que se le ocurrió decirle eso. No es que fuera mentira ni nada que ver. Estaba pensando en lo bella que se veía esa noche Kinomoto, sin embargo al parecer lo hizo en voz alta.

Aunque debía admitir que no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo, sino ella no le habría obsequiado una de las más bellas sonrisas que había visto en toda su vida.

Mientras tanto en otro lado del salón de baile –en un lugar donde se podía observar muy bien a la pareja de castaños–, unos morenos veían la escena ante sus ojos de forma cómplice.

Hace un rato, cuando bailaban, tuvieron una conversación muy interesante.

_Inicio del Flash Back..._

_Ya llevaban buen rato en la pista de baile, moviendo sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música y no parecían agotados en lo más mínimo. Se estaban divirtiendo a más no poder. Era evidente la enorme química que tenían ambos._

_-Tomoyo, ya que estamos pasándola tan bien.- se le escuchó decir en voz alta al de anteojos.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

_-Creo que ya sé lo que es. De seguro tiene que ver con el por qué acepté tu invitación a salir (cuando siempre me he esforzado en rechazarte) y te puse la condición que sea en parejas, ¿verdad?- contestó la de tez pálida también elevando el tono de su voz (y así dejarse escuchar entre el tumulto), recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su interlocutor.- Y sólo voy a decirte que tengo mis motivos._

_-Tiene que ver con ese par.- no preguntó el ojiazul con una sonrisa divertida y señalando con su cabeza a ambos castaños sentados en la barra completamente en silencio.- Tú también lo notaste._

_La chica Daidouji le regaló una sonrisa divertida y siguió bailando alegremente._

_-No eres como las otras chicas.- afirmó el peli azul cogiendo su pequeña cintura, rozando su espalda descubierta por el escote del vestido._

_-¿Lo dices porque tus estrategias de conquista no están funcionando conmigo ahora?- preguntó la de cerquillo con expresión divertida mientras se zafaba de su agarre con un paso de baile._

_-Sí y no.- contestó el de lentes volviendo a rodear su talle con su brazo. La música cambió por una más lenta y sensual._

_La joven mujer le siguió el juego y entrelazó sus delgados brazos por el cuello del moreno. _

_Se miraron fijamente y sus respiraciones se sentían muy cerca. Los ojos del varón brillaban con intensidad y poco a poco se fue acercando al rostro de la muchacha._

_Ya casi podía sentir los labios de la chica en contacto con los suyos, pero entonces, sin que éste se diera cuenta, Tomoyo le susurró en el oído con voz seductora: -Aún no es el momento._

_Fin del Flash Back..._

-Ya es algo tarde.- comentó la hija de Sonomi con una sonrisa.- Se ven tan lindos riendo que no me gustaría interrumpirlos pero es hora de irnos.

El de gafas despertó de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó hablar a la morena.

-Claro.- sólo dijo el varón escoltando a la joven y acercándose a la barra en donde estaban sus respectivos amigos.

No sabía cómo decirlo o explicarlo, pero por primera vez en su vida se sentía tan extraño. Y todo se lo debía, por así decirlo, a la hermosa dama de nombre Tomoyo Daidouji. Extremadamente bella, educada y gentil, pero también con un carácter muy peculiar y misterioso.

Jamás una chica le había dicho lo que ella le dijo, jamás una chica se había comportado de la manera en como ella lo había hecho.

Se puede decir que, esta vez, él no tuvo las riendas de la situación (como en otras en que salió con tantas mujeres) y no sabía si molestarse o seguir el juego que ambos empezaron cuando a él se le ocurrió cortejarla.

Era raro, pero estaba completamente seguro de algo: ella no era como las demás y eso… le fascinaba como no tenía ni idea.

_Continuará…_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** (Me encuentro leyendo la última parte y coloco un gesto como de º.º' frente al monitor). Eriol y Tomoyo son una pareja bastante extraña. ¿Qué opinan de la actitud de nuestra querida amatista? Sí lo sé, este capítulo estuvo lleno de todo un poco y para todos los gustos! Además, me salió larguísimo a lo que acostumbro redactar, pero… ¡qué va!

Konichiwa a todas mis lindas lectoras! Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este cap., tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

Por fin puse el tan esperado karaoke! Sean piadosas conmigo: es la primera vez que escribo uno (porfa comenten que les pareció xD). Bueno, también leyeron la parte de la reflexión Rei en su recámara. La pobre quiere olvidarse del bello Yue para no sufrir, pero no tiene ni idea que es "novia" de él (ya verá que pasa en el siguiente episodio).

Bueno, ahora a explicar mis asteriscos del mal:

*****Es sobre la primera canción. Creo que todas ya sabemos de cuál de trata, pero para las que no adivinaron se llama: "Si no te hubiera conocido" y es cantada por Christina Aguilera y Luis Fonsi (Una de mis favoritas).

******Es de la segunda canción. También muy conocida: "Te quiero tanto" de OV7 (También una hermosa balada).

Antes de que me olvide saluditos para: **SakuMarhi, Endri-Chan, rebeca26 (me mataste con el correo bomba xD), amu824 y Ceciali** que me dejaron sus reviews en el capítulo pasado. En verdad, aprecio sus lindos comentarios.

¡Mil gracias!

Sin más que decir, me despido. Cuídense mucho.

Besos de chocolates para todos.

¡Sayonara!

**PD: **_**DEJEN SU REVIEW *.***_

"_**LOS COMENTARIOS DE LOS LECTORES SON UN GRAN ALIENTO PARA LOS ESCRITORES"**_


	8. Cap 7: Llegadas y sentimientos indeseado

"**PELIGRO: UNA ADOLESCENTE EN CASA"**

_**FanFic inspirado en personajes del anime Card Captor Sakura de propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.**_

**CAPÍTULO VII: "Llegadas y sentimientos indeseados"**

-Has estado muy pensativa desde lo de ayer.- se le escuchó decir a una voz femenina mientras comía un poco de su ensalada de frutas.- Acaso… ¿sucedió algo que no me hayas contado?

-No, nada que ver.- contestó la aludida con una sonrisa.- Todo lo que dije, eso fue lo que hablamos Li y yo.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban en el enorme jardín de la mansión Daidouji disfrutando de un desayuno al aire libre. La mañana estaba perfecta, y gracias a que las dos no bebieron tanto la noche anterior, no sentían algún signo que indicara tener resaca.

-Que bueno que por fin admitas que te gusta y además es muy bueno eso de que hayan limado asperezas.- dijo la amatista antes de beber un poco de su jugo de uva.- Ya decía yo que tú eras incapaz de caerle mal a alguien con tan solo la primera impresión. Eres una dulzura con todos los que te conocemos.

-¡Deja de decir esas cosas porque me da mucha pena!- respondió la ojiverde con el rostro sonrojado y degustando también de su ensalada de frutas (ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle dicho a su mejor amiga que Li le gustaba más de lo que debía).- Además no exageres, porque si no lo recuerdas, a Lya Wong, mi exjefa, tampoco le caía tan bien y la verdad que yo sentía lo mismo por ella y aún lo siento. Cree que el mundo es su ombligo.

La de cerquillo sonrió ante el comentario de su mejor amiga. Sakura podría ser muy despistada en ocasiones, pero era franca y decía lo que pensaba siempre. Una cualidad poco común en otros que conocía.

-Sí, pero esa mujer es muy vanidosa, que quiere ser el centro de atención en todo momento y, creo yo, que veía en ti a una posible competencia.- afirmó la de tez pálida con una sonrisa misteriosa (sabía del interés de la rubia por el chino).- Como eres tan cándida y divertida, tal vez por eso te trataba tan despectivamente.

-¿Yo? ¿Competencia para ella?- preguntó extrañadísima la aludida levantando una ceja.- Debe ser una broma. Esa mujer es muy bella, parece una muñeca. Aún con todo y su mal comportamiento con los demás.

-Saku, por si no lo has notado, tú eres muchísimo más hermosa que ella y tienes una personalidad tan alegre que hace que todos queramos ser tus amigos.- contestó la chica Daidouji bebiendo un poco más de su jugo.- Además, ella podrá ser todo linda que quiera, pero de que sirve eso cuando tiene ese carácter tan arrogante. Se puede decir que eso opaca su belleza física.

-Bueno, tienes mucha razón. Lo más importante no es el exterior, sino lo que uno lleva en el interior.- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

El sonido del timbre de un celular interrumpió la conversación. La amatista se dio cuenta de que era el suyo y al ver en la pantalla abrió los ojos como platos (gesto que no pasó desapercibido por su interlocutora).

-¿Qué pasa, Tomoyo?- preguntó preocupada Sakura.- ¿Quién es?

-Es Touya.- sólo atinó decir la joven de cabello oscuro con una sonrisita nerviosa y poniendo pálida a la esmeralda.- ¿No me dijiste que le habías dicho a tu cuñada que no diga nada sobre nuestra salida?

-Y eso hice.- respondió la ojiverde muy nerviosa.- Pero parece que mi hermano o tiene los teléfonos interceptados o un excelente oído desde el hospital hasta la casa.

-Sé muy bien que si no le contesto va a seguir intentando, incluso tal vez llame al número de esta casa o sino él personalmente se va aparecer aquí, como por arte de magia.- contestó la de cabello oscuro resoplando ante la idea.

-¡Ay no!- se lamentó la de cabellos castaños mirando al cielo.- Dios, ¡¿por qué me haces esto?!

-Le voy a contestar y voy a poner el altavoz.- se le oyó decir a la de cerquillo mientras cogía su teléfono móvil como si de una bomba se tratara.- Escucha, déjame hablar a mí. Todo lo que yo diga, tú lo debes confirmar, ¿de acuerdo?

La aludida asintió repetidamente.

¡_CLICK_! Sonó indicando que ya había presionado el botón.

-Hola, Touya.- saludó hija de Sonomi con voz casual.- ¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada?

-¿Por qué demoraste en contestar?- preguntó el hombre al otro lado de la línea con voz ronca.- Pásame a Sakura.

-Me tardé porque estamos desayunando en el jardín y mi móvil lo dejé en mi habitación. Hace un instante una de las sirvientes me lo trajo.- dijo la amatista haciendo una seña a su mejor amiga para que diga algo.- Está en altavoz, así que ambas te estamos escuchando.

-Ho…hola, hermano.- saludó la ojiverde con un tono algo nervioso.- ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Qué como estoy? ¡QUÉ COMO ESTOY! ¡¿ME PUEDES EXPLICAR POR QUÉ NO CONTESTAS EL MALDITO CELULAR Y POR QUÉ NO ME INFORMASTE QUE NO VENDRÍAS A DORMIR A LA CASA?!- gritó el mayor de los hijos de Fujitaka con una voz potente, espantando a todos los pajaritos que en ese momento se encontraban posados sobre los árboles del enorme jardín.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Sakura con una gotita en la nuca.- Pero si llamé a la casa y Kaho fue la que me contestó. A ella le dije, además, tú estabas en el hospital y no podía llamarte porque mi celular se averió hace unos días.

-¡Pudiste haberme llamado desde un teléfono público! ¡Por todos los cielos!- bramó el varón en tono furioso.

-Yo…- apenas dijo la castaña con expresión culpable. ¿Por qué siempre la hacía sentir así?

-Perdón por interferir en su "amena" charla de hermanos que se "quieren".- interrumpió la de tez pálida con voz severa.- Pero, me parece que, estás formando una tormenta en un vaso de agua, Touya. Por si no lo recuerdas, Sakura tiene 27 años, por ende es mayor de edad. Desde hace mucho.- resopló.- Así que yo no veo por qué tenga que estar informándote de todo lo que hace las 24 horas del día. ¿Acaso tú le dices a ella lo que haces o no a lo largo del día?

No se escuchó respuesta del otro lado de la línea. Lo había dejado completamente mudo con su comentario.

-Debes de dejar de tratar a Sakura como una niña. Ella ya no es una chiquilla y tú eres su hermano mayor, pero NO su dueño o propietario.- continuó la amatista en tono sutil.- Así que no la hagas sentir culpable o me veré en la forzosa necesidad de ir hasta donde de encuentras en este momento (que supongo es tu hogar) a patearte ese testarudo trasero que te manejas. ¡Qué tengas un buen día!

Luego de esto colgó la llamada y apagó su celular, dejándolo en el centro de la mesa. La castaña la miraba con los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula por los suelos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la chica Daidouji levantando una de sus finas cejas y comiendo de su ensalada de frutas.- ¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi dulce, amable y educada mejor amiga Tomoyo?- interrogó la esmeralda con el rostro perplejo.- ¡Cómo le pudiste decir eso!

La aludida sólo atinó a reírse a carcajadas.

Después de calmarse le dijo: -Esa, querida Saku, es la Tomoyo cuando está indignada. Generalmente no suelo comportarme así, pero tu hermanito me sacó de mis casillas. ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarte de esa manera? Tú NO eres de su propiedad y creo que deberías buscar un apartamento en donde vivir, ¡pero ya! Así te evitarías todos esos sermones cada vez que salgas o no llegues a dormir.

-No quiero conocer a la Tomoyo furiosa.- se le escuchó decir a la de ojos verdes con una gotita en la nuca y haciendo con este gesto reír nuevamente a su interlocutora.

Sakura sólo observaba a la joven amatista con rostro pensante. Su amiga era muy extraña y realmente podía llegar a dar miedo con su comportamiento. Si hasta dejó sin palabras al bruto de su hermano, una hazaña imposible de lograr.

Aunque si era buena idea eso del departamento. Tenía unos cuantos ahorros y tal vez podría llegar a alquilar uno. Ese sería su primer paso a la tan ansiada independencia.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

-¿Se puede saber a qué hora de la madrugada llegó, señor Li?- se escuchó que preguntaba una voz femenina, en tono molesto, a uno de los varones ubicados en el enorme estudio de la mansión en donde se encontraban.

-Muy buenos días, señorita Rei.- saludó el mayordomo con una reverencia.- En un momento prepararé su desayuno.

-Buenas noches, diría yo. Veo que te levantaste algo tarde.- saludó el hombre sentado sobre el mullido sillón.- Wei me comentó que ayer te desvelaste y por más que te pedía que te durmieras, no le hacías caso. ¿Qué no quedamos en que te dormirías temprano?

-Chismoso.- murmuró en tono molesto la muchachita cuando el anciano hombre (el cual le sonrió educadamente) pasó cerca a su silla de ruedas saliendo por la gran puerta.

-Rei…- dijo en tono de advertencia Shaoran.- Compórtate, por favor. Wei no es ningún "chismoso", sólo se preocupa por ti.

La jovencita dio un bufido en signo de disconformidad. Luego lo volvió a ver inquisitoriamente.

-Aún no has respondido mi pregunta.- contestó la de ojos grises acercando su silla de ruedas hacia su progenitor.- ¿A qué hora llegaste?

-Temprano.- sólo atinó decir el presidente de "L&H" con una sonrisa divertida.

-A eso no le puedes llamar una buena respuesta, papá.- replicó la de cabello negro cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- preguntó divertido el de ojos miel.- Querida hija, llegué a las dos horas, cuarenta minutos con treinta y cuatro segundos de la madrugada. ¿Eso es lo que querías oír? Mmmm… déjame pensarlo…

-Sí.- afirmaron al unísono ambas personas.

-Princesa, mi linda princesita.- dijo el ambarino poniéndose de cuclillas frente a su hija.- Confía más en mí, ¿sí? Si te estoy diciendo que llegué temprano, es porque así lo hice. Sé que estás tensa con todo esto de la visita de tu abuela, pero no debes descargar tu enojo conmigo.

La amiga de Nakuru dio un suspiro de resignación.

-Discúlpame, papá.- respondió Rei agachando la cabeza.- Pero no me gusta la idea de que ella venga a vivir con nosotros. Es mi abuela y la respeto, sin embargo sabes que su presencia da algo de miedo.

-Sí, lo sé y te entiendo, cariño.- se le oyó decir al de ojos miel con gesto comprensivo.- Pero trata de llevar de la mejor manera esta situación.

-¿No te dijo el motivo por el cual se quedará?- preguntó "inocentemente" la muchachita de ojos grises, como quien quiere la cosa.

La chica Li sabía perfectamente el por qué de la llegada de la madre de su progenitor, pero necesitaba saber si su padre le tenía la suficiente confianza como para decírselo personalmente.

-No, no me lo dijo.- negó rápidamente el socio de Hiragizawa parándose de golpe.- Cuando venga, se lo preguntaré. Descuida, mi cielo, todo va a estar bien.

Luego le dio un beso en la frente a su primogénita. Odiaba mentirle de esa manera a su única hija, pero no podía –más bien, no debía– decirle nada aún, no hasta que solucionara el "problema" él mismo.

Su madre no lo iba a obligar a casarse por culpa de esas retrógradas tradiciones del clan, esta vez Ieran Li no se saldría con la suya. No manejaría su vida y la de su hija a su antojo… no como _antes_.

Rei se sintió decepcionada ante el comportamiento de su padre y ella que pensaba que por fin se lo contaría todo. Por lo pronto debía seguir fingiendo que no sabía absolutamente nada.

Muchas interrogantes revoloteaban en su cabeza. ¿Acaso no le tenía la confianza necesaria para decírselo? O es que… ¿había algo más allí? Si eso era así, ella misma se encargaría de averiguarlo todo. Cueste lo que cueste.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

Ya estaba entrada la noche, y después de haberse quedado a cenar en la casa de su mejor amiga, por fin regresaba a su casa. Bueno, la casa de sus padres y en donde vivía toda la familia.

Dio un largo suspiro de resignación.

Si las cosas salían como las pensaba en ese momento, entonces recibiría otro sermón innecesario sobre el porqué se debe respetar la casa y otras cosas, cortesía de su hermano mayor.

Cuando estaba en la universidad, este tipo de charlas solían pasar a menudo (ya hasta se había acostumbrado), pero cuando terminó de estudiar, al ser una mujer adulta y estar trabajando, los discursos sobre la moral y las buenas costumbres no se dejaron escuchar. Hasta ahora.

Abrió la puerta principal con la llave que traía en su bolso y cuando ingresó lo que vio la dejó helada.

Enfrente de ella se encontraba su hermano con una cara de pocos amigos, cruzado de brazos y dando toquecitos sobre el piso con su pie derecho.

-Bonitas horas de llegar, ¿no, monstruo?- se le escuchó decir al hombre de ojos cafés frunciendo el ceño.

-Hola, hermano. Yo también estoy alegre de verte.- respondió la castaña pasando por el costado de Touya rumbo a las escaleras.- ¡Y NO SOY NINGÚN MONSTRUO!

Subió rápidamente hasta su habitación y lo dejó allí parado, completamente perplejo ante su actitud y con las palabras en la boca.

-¡Sakura! ¡No me dejes hablando solo!- exclamó furioso Kinomoto mientras subía también las escaleras.- ¡Sakura!

Una mano lo cogió suavemente del brazo deteniendo su avance.

-Amor, déjala tranquila.- dijo una voz femenina regalándole una sonrisa afable.

-Kaho, me vas a disculpar, pero el monstruo debe aprender a respetar la casa y sus horas de llegada.- contestó el de ojos cafés haciendo una mueca de disgusto.- Además, no puedo creer que Tomoyo y ella confabulen para sacarme de quicio cada vez que quieren. ¡Su mejor amiga (y casi prima nuestra) me dijo que me patearía el trasero! ¡El trasero!

La madre de Nakuru y Yue aguantó una carcajada.

No era prudente reírse enfrente de él, no cuando traía ese carácter de los mil demonios encima. Y aunque le causó mucha gracia cuando su esposo le contó –muy furioso e "indignado"– lo que le había respondido la chica Daidouji cuando la llamó a su celular preguntando por Sakura, ella en ese momento sólo lo tranquilizó diciéndole que seguro hizo algo que la ofendió y por eso la amatista había reaccionado de esa manera. Para que le dijo eso, casi se la agarra con ella. Y es que la furia de Touya Kinomoto en todo su esplendor era de temer.

-Mi vida, mejor vamos a descansar. Ha sido un día muy agotador para todos.- se le oyó decir a la de cabello rojizo con una sonrisa y subiendo los escalones rumbo a su alcoba matrimonial.

-Pero mañana me va a escuchar ese monstruo.- refunfuñaba el moreno mientras camina al lado de su mujer.

_En la habitación de Sakura…_

Se lanzó sobre su cama y se quedó boca arriba con los brazos abiertos.

Soltó un largo suspiro. En ese momento era más interesante mirar el techo de su recámara a estar abajo escuchando los regaños de su hermano. Se sintió tan bien dejándolo hablar solo. Lo haría más seguido, definitivamente.

O mejor debería seguir el consejo de Tomoyo e ir buscando departamentos para mudarse. Ya le estaba resultando un tanto incómodo el tener que vivir con la familia de su hermano. No es que no los quisiera ni nada de eso (al contrario los adoraba –inclusive al fastidioso de su hermano– montones), pero ella ansiaba su libertad. Tener su propio espacio, un lugar exclusivamente con su sello personal.

Además, sabía perfectamente que la familia nuclear la conforman padres e hijos, no había algún tío o tía por allí que salga sobrando.

Tenía ahorrado algo de dinero –lo empezó a juntar desde que comenzó a trabajar– y el cuál guardaba secretamente en el cajón de su ropa interior. ¿Por qué allí?, muy fácil, ese cajón tenía doble fondo y por lo tanto nadie sospecharía que allí guardaba sus ahorros. No es que desconfiara de su familia, pero quien sabe si tal vez algún ladrón entraba a la casa, lo podía perder todo y como dice el refrán: "Más vale prevenir, que lamentar".

Se sentó sobre su cama quitándose los zapatos y se tiró con todo y ellos sobre su lecho.

La imagen de cierto ambarino de cabellos chocolates se le vino a la mente haciéndola sonrojar levemente. La noche anterior, no podía negarlo, había sido muy placentera y no sólo por el hecho de haber cantado a dúo con él, sino también por que al fin había arreglado las cosas con su jefe, por el cual, también se dio cuenta, sentía una atracción muy fuerte. Y aunque se negaba a admitirlo, eso la ponía de sobremanera muy feliz. Sonrió ampliamente.

-Mmmm… ¿y esa sonrisita?- preguntó una voz femenina acercándose a la ojiverde y sentándose a un costado de la cama.- ¿Se puede saber el motivo, Sak? O no se lo puedes contar a tu sobrina favorita y la cual te adora millones.

-Hola, Nakuru.- saludó sonriendo la esmeralda mirando a la muchachita que hacía un mohín y esperaba una respuesta de parte suya.- No, no es algo que no puedas saber.

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces puedo preguntar lo que desee?- interrogó la de cabellos marrones con estrellitas en los ojos y recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la joven mujer.- _OK_, cuéntame todo y exagera. ¿Cómo te fue anoche en tu cita doble? ¿El amigo de Tomoyo está guapo? ¿Te gusta? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Ya se besaron? ¿Por fin voy a tener tío nuevo? Anda dime, no me dejes con la duda, por favor, Saku.

La hija de Fujitaka se sentía abrumada por tanta interrogante junta. Su sobrina le había preguntando tanto y hablado tan rápido, que lo que llegó a entender fue ni media palabra.

-A ver, a ver, Nakuru.- interrumpió la castaña sacudiendo las manos en señal confusión.- Háblame pausadamente porque no te entendí ni jota.

-No dije ninguna palabra con jota.- contestó la atolondrada jovencita ladeando su cabeza.- ¿O sí?

-Es un decir.- respondió la cuñada de Kaho con una gotita en la nuca.- En pocas palabras, lo que te pedí es que me hablas un poco más lento.

-Está bien, pero no te esponjes.- se le oyó decir a la amiga de Rei con una sonrisa.- Te pregunté: ¿Cóoooo….moooo… teeee… fuuuuu…eee… eeen…

-¿Por qué haces eso?- le preguntó la esmeralda, al escuchar hablar a su sobrina como si estuviera en una película en cámara lenta.- Te dije que hablaras despacio, no como retrasada mental.

La aludida rió a carcajadas, contagiando a su interlocutora.

Bueno, lo anterior había sido una pequeña broma que quería jugarle a su tía favorita –y la única que tenía, puesto que su mamá no tenía hermanos– para ponerle ambiente a la conversación.

-Está bien, está bien. Dejemos el chiste de una buena vez.- comentó la melliza de Yue acomodándose bien sobre la cama.- Lo que te pregunté fue: ¿Cómo te fue anoche en tu cita doble?, ¿el amigo de Tomoyo está guapo?, ¿cómo se llama?, ¿cuántos años tiene?, ¿dónde vive?, ¿te gusta?, ¿ya se besaron? Y ¿por fin voy a tener tío nuevo?

Esta vez si habló haciendo pausas en cada interrogante y obviamente Sakura entendió toditito, poniéndose muy roja por las tres últimas preguntas.

-Eres demasiado curiosa y despierta para tu edad. No parece que tuvieras doce años.- dijo cuando por fin pudo controlar su rubor y haciendo sonreír a su interlocutora.- Y exactamente en el orden en que me has planteado todas esas interrogantes sería: Bien. No sabría decirte. Shaoran. 30. No lo sé. No voy a responder eso. Menos. Sin comentarios.

-¡No se vale!- exclamó la extrovertida muchachita haciendo un puchero.- ¡No me respondiste las de mayor interés e importancia!

-Lamento decepcionarte.- se disculpó la ojiverde negando con la cabeza varias veces.

-¡No es justo! No arriesgué mi pellejo y el de Yuyú para escuchar solamente eso.- siguió diciendo la hija de Kaho soltando un bufido.

-Explícame lo que acabas de decir. ¿Cómo es eso que "arriesgaste tu pellejo" y el de Yue?- se le escuchó decir a la amiga de Tomoyo con rostro entre confundido y preocupado.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en mi ausencia?

-¡Uy! Es que no te he contado, Sak.- contestó Nakuru dando palmaditas con sus manos, como si tuviera el chisme del año.- Aquí casi arde Troya. Si no fuera que yo salvé la situación.

-Déjate de rodeos y dime de una vez, Nakuru.- le apresuró la castaña a su sobrina.- ¿Qué sucedió?

-_OK_, _OK_. No me presiones.- sólo atinó a decir la atolondrada jovencita.- Pues, resulta que…

_20 minutos después…_

-No puedo creer que hayas metido a tu hermano en este lío, Nakuru.- le resondró la mujer de ojos verdes con voz severa.- Pobrecito, mira que… ¡inventarle una novia! A él que es tan tímido con las chicas.

-Ya no me sigas regañando, ¿quieres?- protestó la de ojos marrones haciendo un mohín.- Suficiente tengo con las miradas asesinas que me anda lanzando Yuyú cada vez que nos encontramos. Además, quien le manda no tener una novia de a de verás, si hubiera sido así, todo sería más creíble.

-Quien te manda andar diciendo en las narices de tu padre, que no vas a hacer nada para que se entere de algo.- la volvió a reprender Sakura (aunque la molestia ya se había esfumado).- Sabes como se pone cada vez que le tratan de ocultar alguna cosa. Recuerda que tu papá tiene oídos por todos lados.

-¡Ni que lo digas!- exclamó la de cabellos marrones poniendo sus brazos en su cintura.- Yo que me iba a imaginar que se iba aparecer atrás de mí (cual zombie venido de ultratumba) justo cuando hablaba de no decir nada sobre tu cita doble. ¡La verdad es que ninguno de nosotros lo escuchó entrar!

-Si me lo imagino, Touya camina como gato. Nunca se le oye cuando entra o sale de la casa.- respondió la esmeralda con una gotita en la nuca.

-_Miau_.- se escuchó maullar a un lindo felino de ojos dorados y pelaje amarillo, mientras se subía a la cama de Sakura.

-Y hablando de ellos.- sólo atinó decir la muchachita señalando al recién llegado.- Ven aquí, _Kerokero_.

-¿Kerokero?- preguntó la castaña cogiendo al animalito y acariciándole su cabecita suavemente, recibiendo un ronroneo como respuesta.- Hola, Kero. ¿Me extrañaste?

-_Miau_.- volvió a maullar el minino y haciéndose bolita junto a Sakura.

-Tendré que hablar con mi hermano y decirle toda la verdad.- se le escuchó decir a la hija de Fujitaka dando un suspiro.- Ya involucré a mucha gente en esto (al pobre de Yue). Además, sólo fue una cita. No es algo tan grave.

-Bueno, si mañana quieres terminar colgando del recibidor "adornando" la entrada de la casa, cuéntale todo a mi pa.- dijo la chica ojos marrones mientras se levantaba de la cama.- Te recomendaría que dejes todo como está, Sak. Así mañana no serás la botana de los buitres (cortesía de papá). Incluso, si todos piensan que Yuyú tiene novia, por fin lo dejarán de fastidiar el "club de las locas" en la escuela y ya no pensarán que es "rarito". Así que hay que mirar el lado positivo de las cosas.

-Ay, Nakuru.- sonrió la ojiverde mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Tú no tienes remedio.

-Lo sé.- contestó la melliza de Yue guiñándole el ojo a su interlocutora.- Buenas noches, Sak. Que tengas dulces sueños, aunque estoy completamente segura de que será así. ¿O no, chica Shao?

-Ve a dormir, ¿quieres?- respondió la esmeralda con el rostro sonrojado.- Y deja de decir esas cosas, que tu papá te puede oír. Ya no quiero que le inventes más novias al pobre de tu hermano.

Se escuchó una gran carcajada antes de que la puerta se cierre.

-¡Esa niña me va a volver loca!- exclamó la de cabellos castaños volviéndose a echar sobre su cama.- Ella y Tomoyo son tan parecidas: Les encanta reírse a costa mía.

Mira que llamarla "Chica Shao" o preguntarle que si ya se habían besado. ¡Besado! ¡Ella y Li! Aunque la idea no sonaba tan descabellada e incluso ya se imaginaba lo que sentiría probar los labios de su jefe. Esos labios que tan cerca se veían realmente apetitosos.

¡Qué cosas estaba pensando!

Tonta, tonta, tonta. Sí, eso es lo que ella era: Tonta por pensar siquiera que el gran Shaoran Li, presidente de "L&H" y uno de los hombres más importantes de este país, podría fijarse en ella. Tonta por creer que podría llegar a besarlo algún día. Y tonta nuevamente por tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia su JEFE. Por qué esa era la única relación que podría llegar a entablar: la de empleada y empleador.

Suspiró largamente.

¿Cuál hubieran sido sus respuestas a las preguntas que le hizo su sobrina hace un rato? No, las que dijo. Ella sabía que no era así:

¿Cómo te fue anoche en tu cita doble? - Mejor de lo que me hubiera imaginado.

¿El amigo de Tomoyo está guapo? - Condenadamente guapo (pero antes ni me había fijado en eso, por andar peleando como perro y gato con él).

¿Cómo se llama? - Shaoran Li (¡Ah! Y por cierto, trabajo para él).

¿Cuántos años tiene? - 30 años (y es padre de una niña de tu misma edad, creo).

¿Dónde vive? - No lo sé, pero me encantaría saberlo.

¿Te gusta? - Más de lo que debería.

¿Ya se besaron? - No, pero ganas no me faltan (no después de lo de anoche).

¿Por fin voy a tener tío nuevo? - Que más quisiera yo.

-Que más quisiera yo.- murmuró Sakura antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

Se paseaba nerviosamente y dando vueltas en círculos por todo su estudio. Si su socio estuviera junto a él en ese instante, le diría que pare o terminaría haciendo agujero enorme en el piso de la habitación.

Llevaba en ese estado aproximadamente una media hora. Y es que no sabía si saltar en un pie de la alegría por qué su madre aún no daba signos de su llegada o ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Dio un bufido de exasperación.

Aún no entendía porque esta tan nervioso y a la vez ansioso. Ya no era un chiquillo novato que se dejaba llevar por las órdenes de su progenitora, tenía 30 años, 3 décadas y además ahora era un hombre con una vida hecha y derecha, con una hermosa hija de 12 años y por último, pero no menos importante, era presidente de una de las revistas más exitosas de todo el país.

Pero al parecer a su madre no le importaba en absoluto eso. Se le había metido en la cabeza casarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez con una mujer china y que cumpliera ciertos "requisitos indispensables", para así mantener la descendencia del Clan Li y también darle una buena esposa y una madre a su única hija.

Una idea que a parte de ser estúpida, era completamente absurda. ¡Estaban en el siglo XXI!, no en la época de monarquías absolutistas o dictaduras despiadadas, en donde los padres eran los que escogían con quien casaban a sus hijos.

Él no era un títere que su progenitora podía manejar a su antojo. No señor, ya no más. Si antes lo permitió –cuando apenas tenía 18 años– fue porque aún era muy joven y tuvo que asumir todas las responsabilidades que en ese entonces pesaban sobre sus hombros.

Lo obligaron a casarse con Yuriko Liu, hija de uno de los jefes de los clanes menores de China , pero de madre japonesa. Eso no le hizo mucha gracia a su progenitora desde un inicio, por lo que –mientras estuvo en vida su esposa– se encargó de recordárselo en todo momento. No había día en la que no sacara a colación el tema de la "sangre compartida" de Yuriko.

Ieran Li tenía la absurda y ridícula creencia de mantener el legado y la "casta limpia". No compartía la idea de que sangres "como las del Clan Li" –puras y con legado ancestral, según ella– se mezclen con sangres que no fueran legítimas o con una ascendencia milenaria. Esa era una manera sutil de decir que no soportaba a todos aquellos que no fueran chinos.

La idea de su progenitora era que él contrajera nupcias con una miembro del mismísimo clan Li, llegando a considerar a la propia Meilin dentro de la lista, cuando se enteró que ésta estaba "enamorada" de él desde la niñez. Por suerte, gracias al carácter bipolar –por así decirlo– de su prima y a que ésta cambió de opinión a último momento, esa aberración a la naturaleza familiar no sucedió. Él consideraba a Meilin como una hermana más; estaba igual o más loca que sus hermanas mayores, pero no la veía como a una mujer y menos aún para que sea su esposa. Con todo ese embrollo de por medio, al final su madre determinó que su futura esposa sería Yuriko Liu.

Mantuvo un matrimonio que desde un inicio estuvo destinado al fracaso, por el simple hecho de estar arreglado. Él tenía las intenciones de llevar la fiesta en paz, por lo menos llegar ser amigos y quizá en futuro el amor llegaría, pero no resultó como lo planeó. Primero, porque no conoció a la que sería su esposa sino hasta el mismo día de la boda y en segundo, porque más allá de su dulce y tierno aspecto de niña buena, Yuriko parecía ocultar algo. Y no se equivocó en sus sospechas. Ella resultó ser extremadamente posesiva e inestable emocionalmente, muy inestable. A tal punto de celarlo hasta de su propia sombra. Eso hizo que no la viera más allá de lo que era: su esposa, más no, su mujer. La primera y única vez que tocó a Yuriko fue en su noche de bodas, después, ella no lo permitió más.

La palabra "divorcio" resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. Parecía ser lo único que le devolvería su tan ansiada libertad. Y su vida volvería a la normalidad. Si lograba separarse, sería el primero en toda la dinastía y –lo más seguro–, el único.

A los pocos meses se enteró que se convertiría en padre. Eso hizo que cambie un poco su perspectiva sobre su matrimonio. Una vez más le tocó madurar antes de tiempo y decidió que intentaría sobrellevar todo solamente por su pequeña. Mala idea.

Años después, su padre –quien siempre se mantuvo al margen de todo y acató su matrimonio arreglado– le dijo que si no amaba a su esposa y mucho menos la soportaba, entonces no debía continuar casado con ella. No entendió el por qué de sus palabras y tampoco le pudo llegar a preguntar, pues éste falleció de un infarto antes de que se lo dijera.

Con el pasar de los años la relación entre Yuriko y él se tornó insostenible. Ella empezó a comportarse de una manera que nunca antes imaginó; las escenas de celos se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes, solía gritar por cualquier cosa y en una ocasión intentó suicidarse aventándose desde la azotea de la mansión.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Él no iba a permitir que su hija crezca en manos de una mujer con indicios de un gravísimo desorden mental. Después de eso, ya estaba haciendo los papeles para el divorcio –todo en la más absoluta discreción–, sin embargo no contó con que Yuriko se enterara y cometa la peor de todos sus arranques de locura (sí, al llevarla con un psiquiatra descubrieron que padecía de principios de psicosis*): se llevó a su pequeña Rei –que en ese entonces tenía 8 años– en un automóvil por la carretera.

Ese día llovía incesantemente, los meteorólogos pronosticaban un tifón de proporciones devastadoras. Ese día, todo contribuyó a que ocurra lo peor. Fue en una curva peligrosa que Yuriko perdió el control del coche y cayó junto a su niña por un abismo. El vehículo dio muchas vueltas antes de caer y explotar –según el reporte de la policía–. Gracias a todos los dioses chinos, su hija logró salir a tiempo, pero a diferencia de ella, su esposa no corrió con la misma suerte.

Viudo a los 26 años de edad, se quedó a cargo de Rei. Para evitarle más sufrimiento y un futuro traumático a su pequeña, quien siempre quiso mucho a su mamá, y dejar su pasado tormentoso atrás, decidió viajar a Japón y rehacer su vida junto a su hija. Lejos de las presiones de su progenitora y de todo el Clan Li.

No volvería a permitir estar en un matrimonio tormentoso y mucho menos que intentaran lastimar nuevamente a su hija. Por ella lo hacía. Rei había pagado muy caro el precio de todo lo sucedido en el pasado. Por eso, debía hallar un método para quitarle de una vez por todas esas ideas retrógradas a su madre, pero uno que en verdad fuera infalible.

El timbre de su teléfono celular sonó. ¿A qué persona viva en su sano juicio se le ocurría llamarlo en un momento como ese?

Vio la pantalla y puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Ah, sí! A la única persona que, según él, estaba desquiciada de por vida y a la cual hace rato debió haber mandado (en una caja sellada y que sólo se habrá por fuera) o al polo norte junto con Santa Claus y toda su legión de duendes "fabrica-juguetes" o al polo sur a bailar con los pingüinos de Happy Feet**, que estaba seguro, lo acogerían como a un miembro más. A quien me estoy refiriendo, a quien más que a Eriol Hiragizawa.

-¿Qué quieres?- contestó en tono molesto Li.

-Uyuyuy, veo que no estamos de buen humor en esta linda noche estrellada.- dijo, en tono burlón, Hiragizawa al otro lado de la línea.- Hermano, controla tu mal genio conmigo, ¿sí?

-Eriol, no tengo tiempo para tus bromas en este momento.- respondió el ambarino mientras seguía paseándose por su estudio.- Sino tienes un buen motivo para tu llamada, juro que te colgaré en este instante.

-No lo harías.- se le escuchó decir al socio de Shaoran en tono triunfal.

-¿Apostamos?- lo retó el gerente de "L&H".

-Está bien, está bien. No te esponjes, socio. Sé que si eres capaz.- lo trató de calmar el ojiazul.- Sólo llamaba para desearte suerte. En serio, _man_, sé que la vas a necesitar. Conociendo a la autora de tus días, estoy completamente seguro de ello.

-Gracias por tus "palabras de aliento".- dijo sarcástico el de ojos miel.- Ahora si no tienes nada más que agregar…

-_OK_, ya no te molesto. Mañana me cuentas en que terminó tu tan temida Odisea.- comentó el de anteojos en tono divertido.- Saludos a mi sobrina y a tu madre. Nos vemos.- Luego de eso colgó. Para eso era bueno su socio: sólo para ponerlo más nervioso; claro, aunque según el aludido, era darle "ánimos". Suspiró cansinamente.

Ya eran aproximadamente un cuarto para las ocho y dentro de poco tendría viviendo bajo el mismo techo a Ieran Li, su madre (y verdugo particular, también).

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta de su estudio.

-Adelante.- ordenó el ambarino con un semblante preocupado.

-Señor, el automóvil de dama Ieran acaba de llegar.- contestó Wei, quien hizo una reverencia antes de ingresar.

-Está bien, en un momento salgo a recibirla.- se le escuchó decir Shaoran mientras miraba a su mayordomo.- Dile a Rei que baje. Vamos a recibir a su abuela.

-Como usted diga, señor.- hizo otra reverencia y antes de salir.- Con su permiso.

La puerta se volvió a cerrar. Respiró profundo y a paso lento salió de su estudio, todo el trayecto a las escaleras fue de la misma manera.

Al llegar al recibidor se encontró con su hija, quien le lanzó una mirada algo angustiada. Se paró a su costado y la rodeó con su brazo, como dándole a entender que la comprendía y se encontraba en una situación igual o peor que ella.

Puso el semblante más serio que tenía y después la vio entrar.

Una mujer de largo cabello oscuro amarrado en una coleta alta, con el mentón bien en alto, dando entender que era una persona muy elegante y con un caminar recto –casi majestuoso– que hacía mover levemente las blancas vestiduras (signo de luto eterno) que traía puestas.

Se paró enfrente de ambas personas y con sus inexpresivos ojos negros los miró fijamente sin parpadear.

-Buenas noches, madre.- saludó el joven padre haciendo una reverencia.

-Tenga usted muy buenas noches, abuela Ieran.- se le escuchó decir tímidamente a la chica de ojos grises inclinando la cabeza. La presencia de su abuela la intimidaba de sobremanera.

-_Xiao Lang_, Rei.- dijo primero mirando a su hijo y luego a su nieta, como saludo.

-¿Qué tal estuvo su viaje?- preguntó el ambarino como para iniciar un diálogo.

-No me puedo quejar.- sólo contestó la mujer sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y luego se quedó mirando fijamente a la jovencita allí presente (la cual permanecía sin decir ninguna palabra), para luego volver a su posición inicial.

-Muy buenas noches, dama Ieran.- saludó el mayordomo a la imponente señora con una reverencia.

-Wei, deja las pertenencias de mi madre en la habitación que hemos preparado para ella y condúcela hasta allí. De seguro debe estar agotada por el viaje.- se le oyó decir al presidente de "L&H" viendo al anciano hombre.- ¿Desea que le lleve la cena a su alcoba, madre?

-No es necesario. No apetezco de alimentos.- respondió la madre de Shaoran con rostro serio.- Por el momento sólo quiero ir a descansar a mis aposentos. Mañana hablaremos tranquilamente, Xiao Lang.

-Como usted diga, madre.- afirmó seriamente el aludido asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Sígame por favor, dama Ieran.- le indicó el mayordomo.- Con su permiso.

Luego los perdieron de vista cuando se adentraron en los pasillos. Dejó escapar el aire, que no sabía, había guardado en todos esos minutos conversando con su progenitora. Rei lo imitó. Padre e hija intercambiaron miradas y luego se sonrieron de forma cómplice.

-Al menos, aún estamos vivos, ¿no lo crees?- dijo la chica de ojos grises sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sí, eso es lo bueno.- le contestó el de cabellos chocolates mirando aún las escaleras.- Ahora, anda ve a dormir.

-¿A esta hora?- preguntó incrédula la muchachita y levantando una de sus finas cejas.- Apenas son las ocho en punto.

-Si te quedas más tiempo despierta, puede que te encuentres por aquí a tu abuela.- respondió el socio de Hiragizawa con algo de sarcasmo.- Y a ti que te "encanta" estar a solas con ella.

-Aunque, pensándolo bien, recordé que tenía mucho sueño.- se le escuchó decir rápidamente a la hermosa jovencita, mientras ya se trasladaba en su silla de ruedas, camino a su habitación.

-Rei, ¿no te olvidas de algo?- interrogó el jefe de Sakura cruzado de brazos.

-¡Ah!, es verdad, debo lavarme los dientes antes de acostarme.- contestó la amiga de Nakuru con una gran sonrisa, viendo como su padre levantaba una de sus cejas en signo de molestia (aunque era una falsa, claro).- No me mires así, ¿quieres? Era una broma, buenas noches, papá.

-Buenas noches, princesa.- se le acercó el de ojos miel dándole un beso en la frente.- Que tengas dulces sueños.

-No me pidas demasiado.- se le oyó decir a la muchachita juntando sus manos en señal de súplica. No después de esto.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza, su hija era idéntica a él en el carácter. Aunque, a veces, exageraba un "poquito", sobre todo con eso de los celos o las bromitas esas (lastimosamente tanto andar con su "tío" Eriol se le habían pegado esos malos hábitos).

Sin embargo, su hija no exageraba del todo, con la autora de sus días viviendo allí, era muy difícil tener "dulces sueños" o en todo caso dudaba que pudiera conciliar, esta noche, el tan anhelado sueño.

Dio un suspiro. Mañana debía hablar con su madre seriamente, tenía que convencerla de olvidarse de esa absurda idea de buscarle esposa y después mandarla de regreso a China, como sea.

Necesitaba idear el plan perfecto para lograrlo y también una mente maestra en todo eso de los discursos de convencimiento y palabreo formal.

Aunque lo negara y sonara hasta descabellado el sólo plantearlo, esta vez iba a necesitar de la ayuda de su demente socio, y fastidioso de primera categoría, mejor amigo: Eriol Hiragizawa. Que podría ser todo molestoso que quisiera, pero también era muy brillante cuando se lo proponía.

Suspiró nuevamente.

Mañana sería otro de esos días largos… y vaya que lo sería.

_Continuará…_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Konichiwa queridísimas lectoras! (Sí, las mujeres somos las que predominamos en todo Fanfiction xD). Para aquellas que pensaban que ya me habían tragado los tiburones, me habían intoxicado por comer tantos chocolates, pues le digo… =P ¡Sigo viva! Con gripe, pero viva.

¿Qué les pareció este cap.? Verdad, que me salió decente? Por fin se develó el misterio de la esposa de Shao y el pasado tormentoso que le tocó vivir. También está la parte de Touya muy furioso con su hermana y la llamada a Tomoyo (quien le dijo que le iba a patear el trasero si seguía fastidiando!) Jajajaja, me divertí mucho escribiendo esa parte! Así como también la de la charla entre de Sakura y Nakuru. Esa niña no parece tener 12 años. Mira que hacerle ese tipos de preguntas! Aunque, Saku dio sus respuestas verdaderas al final (sólo para ella).

Bien, para los que esperaban la tan ansiada llegada de Ieran, los complazco (para los que no, igual). Sólo les digo que su llegada les va traer muchas dificultades a nuestro ambarino favorito. ¡Pobre!

Ahora a explicar mis asteriscos del mal (se escucha una música terrorífica de fondo ;D):

*****Mencioné que la esposa de Shao tenía "principios de Psicosis", para los que no saben que es, aquí les va la explicación: La psicosis es una forma de enfermedad mental, intensa e incapacitante, que implica un grado grave de descomposición de la personalidad.

******También puse algo de "los pingüinos de Happy Feet", no sé si alguna de ustedes habrá visto la película del mismo nombre. ¡Es tan adorable! Para aquellas que sí: sabrán de lo que hablo, para las que no: se las recomiendo ;)

Ya saben: sugerencias, dudas, preguntas, tomatazos, jalones de moño, correos bombas (especialidad de **rebeca26** jajaja) a través de _**UN REVIEW**_ n.n

Muchas gracias a todas las que se tomaron la molestia y el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios:

**Endri-Chan, kathy kinomoto, Ceciali, sakurita95, bebeli, PamelaPamelitappp, nayara87, kimbe-chan.**

**¡ARIGATO! ¡LAS REQUIERO POR ESO!**

Sin embargo creo que quedaron unas cuantas dudas por allí. Así que las voy a responder en este momento (recuerden que una de las reglas de esta pág. es no contestar reviews en los caps., pero ¡qué va!, ¡para que existen las reglas sino es para romperlas!):

Por allí algunas no supieron quien terminó ganando la apuesta; sólo voy a decir que nuestro querido Shao fue el vencedor, espero haber despejado tus dudas **Ceciali**) n.n.

También me preguntaron el porqué del nombre de los dos capítulos anteriores. Paran algunas Sakuritas por allí (sinónimo de despistadas xP), la tan esperada noche se realizó en un point llamado: "_Moon Sweet_", que traducido al español sería: "Dulce Luna". Así que allí está tu respuesta **bebeli** =D.

Otra interrogante planteada es porque le puse a este fanfic: "PELIGRO: Una adolescente en casa" (o no **kimbe-chan**? 3), Pues bien en el cap. anterior dije que a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrían más interesantes, así _**PREPÁRENSE PORQUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE LA HISTORIA LE HARÁ HONOR A SU NOMBRE**_ ;D. Porque Rei podrá estar en silla de ruedas, pero no por eso deja de ser una adolescente (y una que no está de acuerdo con la idea de su abuela). Muchas sorpresas se avecinan.

Antes de que me olvide: no sé si lo notaron o no, pero **acabo de publicar otro fanfic** (Sí, lo sé: Qué?). Bueno yo se los advertí, mi cabeza está loca y a veces se le vienen ideas (descabelladas, creo yo) para nuevas historias. Porfa si pueden lo leen y me dejan su review. Ojalá también les guste. ¿El nombre? Léanlo en mi profile, pero sólo les adelanto que es full comedia y enredos. Así que… a leer muchachas!

Me pasé con este testamento. Bueno sin más que decir, me despido. No sin antes mandarles un besotote de chocolate a todas mis lindas lectoras.

Cuídense mucho.

¡Sayonara!

**PD: **Sé que ya lo dije, pero… **DEJEN REVIEW** *-*

"_**LOS COMENTARIOS DE LOS LECTORES SON UN GRAN ALIENTO PARA LOS ESCRITORES"**_


	9. Cap 8: Sorpresas impredecibles

"**PELIGRO: UNA ADOLESCENTE EN CASA"**

_**FanFic inspirado en personajes del anime Card Captor Sakura de propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.**_

**CAPÍTULO VIII: "Sorpresas impredecibles"**

Blusas, faldas, pantalones, vestidos, sacos, chalinas: todo tipo de prendas de vestir descansaban sobre la cama. Y ni que decir de los bolsos, carteras y zapatos, estaban regados por el armario, la repisa y el suelo de la habitación, respectivamente.

¿Quién tenía así de desordenada su recámara un lunes por la mañana?

Si están pensando en cierta chica de largo cabello castaño y hermosos ojos esmeraldas, entonces van por buen camino.

Ahora, se preguntarán: ¿Cuál es la razón para tanto desorden en su cuarto?

Para aquellas lectoras que recuerdan que los días lunes se da el tan temido "exterminio"..., –perdón–, quise decir: la temida "revisión", con el "águila"... –Otra vez disculpen– con Shaoran Li, entonces podrán comprender el por qué del lío de ropa y zapatos.

Ustedes dirán: ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? Si Sakura lo único que tiene que hacer es presentar la idea que tiene en mente para su artículo y no vestirse como si fuera a desfilar en una pasarela de Versage, Gucci, Channel, Carolina Herrera o cualquier otro diseñador de renombre.

Bueno, respondiendo todas esas interrogantes, sólo diré que el extraño comportamiento de la hermana menor de Touya se debe, primero, a que se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre (demasiado, diría yo -a las 5:00 de la mañana- y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para elegir que ponerse) y segundo, por un comentario –que ella negaba era por eso– que rondaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.

_Inicio del Flash Back..._

_-¿Sabes algo, Saku?- empezó una melodiosa voz femenina con una sonrisita misteriosa._

_-¿Qué cosa?- respondió la aludida con rostro expectante._

_Estaban cenando en el comedor de la gran mansión Daidouji. Las únicas sentadas en la mesa eran ambas jóvenes, ya que la madre de Tomoyo se encontraba resolviendo asuntos en la oficina y avisó que no llegaría a cenar. Se disculpó con Sakura, prometiéndole que para la próxima que se quedara estarían todas juntas y la esmeralda le dijo que no había problema, que entendía su trabajo y que, además, aceptaba la invitación._

_-Ayer, cuando bajaste las escaleras para alcanzarme mi bolso, tan despampanante como estabas y dejaste con la boca abierta a más de uno.- empezó la amatista tomando un sorbo de su taza de té.- Me di cuenta que eso sucedió porque te veías soñada, divina: como una princesa de cuento moderno y..._

_-¡Ay! ¡No seas exagerada!- interrumpió la ojiverde negando con la cabeza.- Yo no dejé con la boca abierta a nadie y mucho menos parecía una princesa de cuento. Sólo lucí un poco mejor de lo habitual, creo._

_-Hablando de eso, no lo sé, pero... ¿te puedo sugerir algo?- continuó la tez pálida con una sonrisita enigmática recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su interlocutora.- ¿No crees que ya es hora de que dejes todos esos aburridos pantalones, faldas y sacos tan sobrios con los que siempre vas a la oficina? Que yo sepa, no es obligatorio que todos vayamos de traje a "L&H", salvo los ejecutivos. Porque no pruebas yendo con ropa más cómoda._

_-Tomoyo, ¿quieres que asista todos los días a la revista en pijama?- preguntó la castaña con el rostro sorprendido.- Porque para mí el sinónimo de comodidad, definitivamente, es mi ropa de dormir._

_-No, no, no. No te estoy pidiendo que te vistas como siempre andas en casa, sólo que te hagas un cambio de look, de vestido, etc.- replicó la chica Daidouji con una enorme sonrisa.- Tú eres una chica bellísima y no entiendo porque te vistes como de vistes. En la escuela, la preparatoria y en la universidad siempre te ponías ropa de colores vivos, llamativos, alegres. Ahora, solo usas grises, azules oscuros, negros, colores opacos, algo que no va con tu apariencia ni tu alegre personalidad. A veces pienso que lo haces para pasar desapercibida ante el mundo, sin embargo, no encuentro los motivos para ello._

_La joven Kinomoto no respondió al instante, las palabras de su mejor amiga la desconcertaron un poco y la pusieron a pensar detenidamente, por lo que la hija de Sonomi continuó.- Yo sé que estás madurando, que ya eres toda una mujer hecha y derecha. Pero, eso no significa que te vistas como si fueras una abuela de 50 o 60 años. Eres joven y hermosa. Sácale provecho a la belleza que heredaste de tu madre (la cual, estoy segura, estaría tan extrañada como yo por tu forma de vestir), así podrás sentirte a gusto contigo misma y las cosas te saldrán mucho mejor._

_-¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?- dijo la tía de Nakuru y Yue con expresión confundida y un tanto extrañada.- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?_

_-Tómalo como un consejo de tu mejor amiga que te quiere muchísimo y se preocupa por ti.- contestó la de cabello oscuro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Además, si te sueltas el cabello de vez en cuando (como ayer), te pones esos vestidos frescos, esas blusas floreadas que te he regalado tantas veces (y que te niegas a usar), estoy segura que muy pronto podrás conquistar a quien tú quieras._

_-Ahora entiendo el por qué de tu extraño comportamiento.- suspiró resignada la de ojos verdes. Ya sabía por donde iba la cosa.- Por si acaso... ¿mi jefe tiene que ver en todo esto? No debí decirte nada._

_-Él te gusta y tú pareces interesarle, ¿por qué no darle más razones para que se fije en ti?- se le escuchó decir a la de tez pálida con estrellitas en los ojos.- Harían una linda pareja._

_-Porque no.- negó con la cabeza la chica Kinomoto.- Una cosa es que me guste un poco y otra muy diferente es que se me ocurra entablar una relación sentimental con él. Hazte de una buena vez la idea de que eso jamás pasará._

_-Bueno, está bien. Si quieres, olvida lo que dije.- comentó la amatista dándole otro sorbo a su taza de té.- Sin embargo, ayer escuché que Eriol le dijo muy bajito a Li: "Cierra la boca, que se te está cayendo la baba" y eso sucedió exactamente cuando tú descendías de los escalones tan divina como estabas. Dejaste anonadado, estupefacto, perplejo, y cualquier sinónimo de esas palabras, a tu jefe. Y era más que obvio, ya que él siempre te ha visto con esos aburridos trajes de vestir y no con ropa que en verdad va contigo. Piénsalo._

_-Contigo no se puede hablar.- se quejó la castaña negando con la cabeza._

_Fin del Flash Back..._

Las palabras de Tomoyo la dejaron pensando más que de costumbre y es por eso que no pudo dormir muy bien. Ahora se debatía en hacerle caso o no a las locuras de su mejor amiga (quien tenía la habilidad de repercutir con sus comentarios en su forma de actuar).

Dio un suspiro mientras veía su imagen reflejada en el espejo.

Después de deliberar tanto entre su ropa –que no sabía era bastante– había escogido un bonito vestido color blanco con detalles en rosa pastel, de tirantes un poco anchos, entallado al cuerpo y por debajo de las rodillas. Bastante fresco, pero sin quitarle lo elegante y formal. Ese fue un regalo de Tomoyo, en su cumpleaños número 25. Era buena suerte que aún le quedara después de tanto tiempo y eso que ya había dejado las actividades deportivas (su trabajo la absorbía por completo); gracias al cielo, ella tenía la característica particular de no engordar, comiera lo que comiera. Una vez, su padre le comentó que su mamá también era igual, podía comerse un pastel entero ella sola y no subía ni un gramo.

Se peinó su larga cabellera castaña parte por parte. Hoy dejaría su cabello suelto, en eso si le haría caso a su mejor amiga; siempre le gustaba tenerlo así, pero (tontamente) creía que no era adecuado ir así a la oficina. Luego cuando vio que los únicos que iban vestidos formalmente eran los ejecutivos, porque las secretarias, los ayudantes, asistentes, etc. se iban con ropa informal (salvo los de limpieza que tenían que ponerse un uniforme) pensó en imitarlos, pero por alguna razón (que desconocía en ese entonces), no lo hizo. Sin embargo, ella asistía con su clásico moño bajo, su falda larga, blusa y saco de vestir de colores oscuros. Ahora, entendía porque Tomoyo decía que se vestía como vieja solterona, la verdad es que así era.

Bien, ahora les demostraría a todos que podía ser la Sakura de antes. La que se vestía alegremente y siempre le sonreía a cuanta persona le saludara, la que vivía feliz y era una chica animada, la que se escondió en el lugar más recóndito de su corazón cuando Yukito Tsukishiro la hizo parte de su engaño. Cuando le mintió de la forma más vil y perversa, burlándose de sus sentimientos. La chica inocente y despistada de siempre. No, esa parte no tanto, le gustaba ser suspicaz de vez en cuando (estando tanto tiempo con Tomoyo como que se le había pegado algo de esa cualidad).

Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en sus labios. Por fin lo entendía, su mejor amiga tenía mucha razón cuando dijo que ella se vestía con colores opacos, como queriendo pasar desapercibida ante el mundo y no encontraba los motivos para ello. Ella, después de tanto romperse la cabeza pensando, los halló, y a pesar de que muchas veces lo negó, la traición de Yukito la afectó más de lo que se hubiera imaginado; y tal vez se vestía de esa manera para no llamar la atención de ningún hombre (aunque a veces parecía en vano), de esa forma evitaría que alguien se le acercara para lastimarla nuevamente.

La ropa había sido su pretexto, su excusa, su coraza, su caparazón, su máscara, todo de forma inconsciente. Sin embargo, ahora ya no había razones para seguir optando por usar ese etéreo "disfraz", ya no más. Y aunque debía admitirlo, había descubierto todo esto gracias a Tomoyo. Ella le había abierto los ojos diciéndole lo de su forma de vestir, que si quería conquistar a su jefe (su adorado tormento y por el cual sentía cierta atracción incontrolable) debía hacer relucir la belleza de la que era poseedora.

Le parecía sumamente vergonzoso tratar de conquistar a alguien que sólo le gustaba, ella no era así. Es más, en toda su vida, los chicos eran los que se le acercaban y no al revés, ¿por qué?, no sabía si para su buena o mala suerte, siempre se apenaba cuando conversaba con alguien del sexo opuesto. Eso sonaba bastante extraño y ella lo sabía, pero desde pequeña casi nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tratarlos. Tal vez, podía ser porque su hermano mayor espantaba a todos los chicos que se le acercaban. Sí, por fin lo entendía, era por eso. ¡Condenado Touya!

Sonrió ampliamente y luego miró su reloj de pulsera: las seis en punto. Aún tenía tiempo para preparar el desayuno de todos y los almuerzos de sus sobrinos. Hoy no le tocaba hacerlo, pero sentía que se los debía, por las tantas veces en que habían hecho sus deberes por ella y además porque habían mentido para "salvarle el pellejo", como decía Nakuru, evitándole una muerte lenta y dolorosa a manos del bruto de su hermano.

Se colocó los zapatos que hacía juego con el vestido y luego de colocarse los accesorios (entiéndase sus pendientes, brazalete, etc.) bajó con paso alegre a la cocina, mientras tarareaba una canción (la que cantó ese día en el karaoke con cierta personita de ojos acaramelados).

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

La limusina recorría por las calles, sin muchos contratiempos, dirigiéndose a las instalaciones de la revista sabatina para hombres más importante de todo Japón, con dos pasajeros a bordo, aparte del chofer, una madre y su hijo, específicamente.

Ambos iban en un silencio casi sepulcral, donde sólo se llegaban a escuchar los ruidos de los coches, las personas caminando por las aglomeradas calles de esa gran orbe que es Tokio y una que otra musiquita de alguna tienda de artículos de todo tipo.

Uno de ellos agradecía eso a todos los dioses chinos. Le parecía mucho más cómodo no tener que entablar una charla familiar –que estaba seguro, terminaría muy mal– dentro de un auto en movimiento.

¿Por qué se enrumbaban los dos a las oficinas de la revista?

Su progenitora le había pedido ver como estaba todo en "L&H" y así de paso hablar del asuntito que tenían pendiente. Shaoran dedujo eso, en vista que hoy tocaba la famosa revisión de las propuestas para la siguiente edición. Y del cual, no sabía porque, le daba mala espina. Sólo esperaba que solamente sean imaginaciones suyas.

No se había dado cuenta cuando llegaron al enorme edificio –por haber estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos– ni tampoco cuando entraron en el elevador, ascendiendo hasta el décimo y último piso, en donde se localizaba la oficina central. Su oficina.

Salieron del pequeño espacio aún en silencio, caminaron por los pasillos. Los que transitaban por enfrente de ellos se quitaban lo más rápido posible y todos los empleados cercanos de allí, al verlos hacían una reverencia exagerada.

-Muy buenos días, señor Li, dama Ieran.- saludó la secretaria de presidencia levantándose rápidamente de su asiento e inclinando su cabeza varias veces como signo de respeto. Luego, abrió la puerta la oficina cediéndole el paso a los presentes.

-En 15 minutos empezamos, Akemi. Avísale a todos.- se le escuchó decir al padre de Rei entrando a la estancia seguida de su progenitora.- Que nadie me moleste hasta entonces.

-Como usted diga.- respondió la muchacha cogiendo la bocina del intercomunicador.

Ambas figuras desaparecieron de la vista de la mujer y luego de cerciorarse que la puerta se haya cerrado, comenzó la operación de todos los lunes. Marcó los números de las secretarias del edificio y dijo con voz firme: -Atención a todas las unidades, el águila aterrizó al nido, pero no está solo, vino con la hiena. En 15 minutos comienza el exterminio. Repito, el águila aterrizó al nido, pero no está solo, vino con la hiena. En 15 minutos comienza el exterminio. Tomen las precauciones del caso. Cambio y fuera.

Terminado de decir eso, dio un largo suspiro y colgó el teléfono.

-Hola, Akemi.- saludó una voz femenina en tono alegre.- Veo que el gallinero está alborotado, ya llegó, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí.- afirmó la chica de cabello medio rojizo señalando la puerta cerrada.- Pero no vino solo, está adentro con la hiena.

-¿La hiena?- preguntó confundida Sakura y con un montón de signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.- ¿Y quién es ella?

-Ieran Li, esposa del difunto presidente Hien Li (nuestro gran halcón), tía de la señorita Meilin.- contestó la secretaria con rostro serio.- Madre del actual gerente general.

-¿La mamá del señor Li está aquí?- volvió a preguntar la castaña recibiendo el asentimiento de su interlocutora.- ¿Qué no vivía en China?

-Así es.- se le oyó decir a la joven mujer.- Al parecer, regresó. Y eso quiere decir que nada bueno se avecina.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- interrogó la ojiverde con gesto extrañado.- ¿Acaso significan malas noticias para la empresa?

-Puede ser. Definitivamente, es más que evidente que el gerente de esta revista se pondrá como el hombre verde* debido a la "agradable" visita de la autora de sus días.- respondió Akemi llevándose su dedo índice a su mentón.- ¿Sabes?, hay un lista completa de gente que lo enfurece. Con escalas y todo. Te nombraré los cinco primeros: En el puesto 5, están los empleados que no hacen las cosas bien. Sabes como se pone cuando eso sucede. En el 4, sus hermanas mayores, son tan melosas con él que siempre lo hacen enojar. Es un verdadero espectáculo cuando ellas se aparecen por aquí. En el 3, está su prima Meilin, ella también puede ser fastidiosa cuando se lo propone. El 2, lo ocupa en señor Hiragizawa, sus bromitas sacan de quicio al águila. En el 1 y más importante, está su madre, conocida aquí por todos como: "La hiena". Cada vez que hace acto de presencia por estos lares no es para nada bueno. Varios hemos sido testigos de eso.

-_Wow_.- se sorprendió la esmeralda.- Nunca imaginé que hubiera alguien que lo pusiera de peor humor que del que siempre está, y mucho menos que ese alguien sea su propia madre.

-No te sorprendas si lo ves irritado en todo momento.- le avisó la secretaria de presidencia.- Se pone peor que mujer embarazada a la que no le han cumplido un antojo. Parece alma que lleva el diablo. Lo más seguro es que, otra vez cortará cabezas masivamente. Siempre sucede eso cuando algún pobre empleado lo agarra en sus cinco minutos de cólera.- se lamentó.- Compadezco a las próximas víctimas. Ya sabes, evita acercártele cuando lo veas molesto o serás la primera en perder su empleo.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta.- asintió la chica Kinomoto.- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de la revisión?

-Déjame ver.- dijo mientras observaba su reloj de pulsera.- El exterminio comenzará en 10 minutos, exactamente. Ve preparando todo, hoy estará más exigente que de costumbre. ¡Ah! Por cierto, es completamente seguro que la madre estará supervisando la junta con ojo biónico. Que tengas mucha suerte, todos la vamos a necesitar los próximos días.

-Claro.- se le escuchó decir a la castaña.- Bueno, mejor me apuro. Nos vemos más tarde.

-Oye, lindo vestido. Te queda excelente.- mencionó de cabellos medio rojizos con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? Gracias.- agradeció la ojiverde con una sonrisa. Bueno, al menos no había desatinado con la elección de su vestimenta. O mejor dicho, Tomoyo tenía un excelente gusto para regalarle prendas de vestir.

Luego de eso se dirigió a su escritorio. Dio un largo suspiro. Al parecer, hoy sería un largo día.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirle lo mismo?- se le escuchaba decir en un fluido chino a una voz masculina en tono exasperado.- No pienso contraer nupcias sólo porque el clan lo pide. Ya estuve casado una vez y tengo una hija producto de ello. ¿Qué más quieren?

-Sabes perfectamente que las tradiciones ancestrales dicen que el futuro heredero del clan Li debe ser varón para asegurar la supervivencia del mismo. Así ha sido durante siglos y así deber seguir siendo.- contestó la mujer de vestimentas blancas en el mismo idioma, con expresión muy calmada.- Debes casarte con una mujer adecuada para ti y engendrar un heredero varón. Es tu deber, hijo, y no puedes rehuirlo.

-Me va a disculpar, madre, pero no lo voy a hacer.- dijo decidido Shaoran, con un semblante que no aceptaba objeciones.- No me pueden obligar a casarme cuando no lo deseo.

-No sólo es por el clan, Xiao Lang.- continuó la tía de Meilin mirando fijamente a su vástago.- También es por tu hija.

-SU nieta.- replicó el ambarino resaltando las palabras y frunciendo el ceño.- Ya me dijo muchas veces que quiere que Rei tenga una figura materna a su lado, para que la aconseje. Sin embargo, no está considerando lo que ella quiere. Estoy completamente seguro de que no desea tener una madrasta a estas alturas de su vida.

-Está entrando a la adolescencia. Las personas en esa etapa no saben lo que quieren, actúan por medio de los impulsos y siempre dan la contra.- se le oyó decir a la mujer de ojos negros con voz firme.- Rei no será la excepción, por más que esté en silla de ruedas. Hay que decirle que hacer y corregir sus arrebatos antes de que se manifiesten. Debe haber alguien que la oriente de manera adecuada.

-El hecho de que mi hija no pueda caminar, no la hace diferente a los demás. Ella es un ser humano como todos.- protestó el de ojos miel con expresión ladina.- Además, educarla y orientarla me corresponde a mí, ¿no lo cree? Yo soy su padre. ¿Acaso duda de que no sepa criar a mi propia hija?

-No quiero que me malentiendas. Ya habíamos hablado algo de esto por teléfono y creo que no fue lo más correcto. Este tema debíamos conversarlo frente a frente, como ahora.- respondió la mujer siguiendo con la mirada a su primogénito, el cual se paseaba por la oficina.- Xiao Lang, no es que desconfié de tu buen desempeño como padre. Simplemente, que tú no estás siempre al pendiente de tu hija. Trabajas casi todo el tiempo aquí en la revista. Ella pasa más tiempo sola que contigo. ¿Cuántas veces al día la ves? ¿Dos?, ¿tres veces? ¿Y a la semana? Hijo, hay temas que ella no te va a comentar o consultar, por el sencillo hecho de que eres hombre. Y aunque te los dijera, ¿sabrías lo que en verdad es bueno para ella?

El ambarino no contestó. Las palabras de su madre lo dejaron por un momento sin nada que decir.

-Tú necesitas una buena esposa que vele por ti y por el bienestar de mi nieta. El heredero puede venir después.- continuó la mujer de cabellos oscuros amarrados en una coleta alta. Vio que su hijo iba a protestar, pero se le adelantó.- Rei es lo más importante aquí. Más que el clan o tus responsabilidades. ¿Acaso no dices que serías capaz de cualquier cosa por que ella esté bien? Medítalo un poco. Todavía eres joven y no veo motivos para que no rehagas tu vida.

-Aún así.- replicó el socio de Hiragizawa.- Si decidiera casarme, lo haré cuando yo lo considere necesario. ¿Y sabe?, ahora no me parece el momento más adecuado para hacerlo.

-Bueno, por lo menos no estás cerrando la posibilidad.- se le escuchó decir a Ieran con voz firme.- Sólo espero que no demores en tu decisión. El consejo está impaciente y quiere una respuesta decisiva. Debes cumplir tu deber como jefe del Clan Li, Xiao Lang. Es tu responsabilidad.

Esas palabras sonaron una y mil veces en su cabeza antes de poder soltar una respuesta. Claro, porque más querría la gran dama Ieran Li que su único varón se case, si no es por cumplir con sus deberes como jefe del clan. Y él por un momento pensó que ella en verdad se preocupaba por él o su hija. Siempre fue así de calculadora, incluso estando su padre vivo.

Gracias a una de sus tantas decisiones, se casó por primera vez con una mujer a la que ni siquiera amaba, con tan solo 18 años de edad. La autora de sus días creía que podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo la vida de todos. No, señor, erraba completamente si pensaba que volvería a interferir con sus decisiones, con su vida.

-Ya veo que más le interesa lo que digan los ancianos del consejo que la opinión de su propio hijo.- le reprochó Shaoran con expresión sarcástica.- No ha cambiado en nada, madre. Sigue siendo la misma persona imponente que quiere que todo se haga a su modo. Cree que los que la rodean somos piezas de ajedrez, a las cuales puede mover según su conveniencia.

-Xiao Lang...- se le escuchó pronunciar la abuela de Rei rostro calmado, pero con un dejo de advertencia.

-No, madre. Yo ya la escuché lo suficiente, ahora usted me va a oír a mí.- interrumpió el de cabellos chocolates con semblante firme.- Estoy cansado de que siempre que viene por aquí, trate de recordarme cuales son mis deberes. ¿Acaso me cree tan estúpido como para no saberlos? No voy a tolerar más que quiera inmiscuirse en mi vida o en la de Rei. Así que si yo considero o no la posibilidad de casarme nuevamente, es problema mío. Lo que sí le voy a pedir es que respete mi decisión, sea cual sea.

-Estás muy exaltado.- contestó la imponente mujer sin expresión en su cara y levantándose de su asiento.- Necesitas calmarte y pensar bien las cosas.

-¡YO NO ESTOY EXALTADO!- gritó el aludido. Odiaba cuando lo trataba como a un chiquillo.- Mire...

-¡Me dijeron que tía Ieran estaba aquí!- gritó una voz chillona en un perfecto chino, mientras entraba de manera abrupta a la oficina, interrumpiendo la conversación de madre e hijo.- ¡Hola tía!

-Discúlpeme, señor Li.- se le escuchó decir a la secretaria de presidencia, la cual estaba muy apenada por lo sucedido.- Le dije que estaba muy ocupado hablando con su madre y que no quería que lo molesten, pero la señorita Meilin...

-Descuida, Akemi.- interrumpió el de ojos miel, esta vez en japonés, con gesto de comprensión. La ira aún no se iba, pero se había apaciguado un poco.- Sé que la culpa no es tuya. Puedes retirarte.

-Con permiso.- se retiró la muchacha cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Buenos días, Mei Ling.- saludó la de ojos negros, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Que milagro que te veo por aquí, tía. ¿Cuando llegaste?- dijo la efusiva recién llegada acercándose a los presentes.- Shaoran, ¡por qué no me dijiste que tu madre venía de visita! ¡Eres un desconsiderado!

Luego de eso le propinó un coscorrón en la cabeza a su primo.

-¡Auch! ¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso!- se quejó el presidente de "L&H" sobándose la parte afectada. Vaya que Meilin pegaba duro.- Si no te lo dije es porque no sabía en donde estabas, "primita querida".

-Ya veo que no sabes ni siquiera usar un teléfono o mandar un mensaje vía mail, ¿verdad?- replicó la de ojos escarlata en tono irónico.- Por las puras tienes un celular y una computadora.

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco. Definitivamente, había "extrañado" a su prima. ¡Ja!, prefería mil veces que ésta estuviera vacacionando en cualquier parte del mundo, antes que cerca de él. Ahora sólo faltaba Eriol para completar el pastel del terror.

-Hola, socio. Me dijo tu secretaria que estabas ocupado.- se le oyó decir a una voz masculina que entraba a la oficina.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todavía no comienza la revisión? Todos están reunidos en la sala de juntas.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, Eriol –por no decir el burro– que se asoma. Como siempre había entrado sin tocar. Su eterna mala costumbre.

-Muy buenos días Ieran, Mei. Dichosos los ojos que las ven.- saludó el ojiazul en un perfecto chino mandarín, acercándose a saludar a las mujeres allí presentes. A la madre de Shaoran con un beso en la mano y la joven con un beso e la mejilla. Se percató de su presencia unos segundos antes.

-Hola, Eri. ¿Y ese milagro?- contestó la de ojos escarlata ya no en su idioma natal, sino en japonés, con una sonrisita sagaz.- No me digas que recién llegas, dormilón. Qué travesuras habrás estado haciendo ayer.

-Mei Ling...- dijo en tono de advertencia la mujer de ojos negros mirando a su sobrina reprobatoriamente. Luego, le preguntó al de gafas en un muy fluido japonés.- ¿Cómo has estado, Eriol?

Los presentes empezaron a charlar, mientras un ambarino los observaba sin decir nada y se sumía en sus pensamientos. _OK_, era más obvio que el universo entero estaba confabulando en su contra para que hoy no sea su día. Tenía a tres de sus peores pesadillas juntas en un mismo lugar, exactamente: su oficina. Estaba solo y desprotegido contra ese trío. ¿Qué más faltaba? ¿Qué aparezcan Willie Wonka y los oompa loompas** de Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate cantando una canción sobre él?

No, eso sería demasiado. ¿Acaso solamente le esperaban disgustos este día?

Soltó un suspiro de resignación. Rogaba al cielo que no o terminaría en un hospital psiquiátrico mañana por la mañana.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

-¿Por qué se demorará tanto?- pensaba preocupada una muchacha de ojos verdes. El señor Li era muy puntual, sobre todo en los tan temidos "exterminios".

-¿Julieta está angustiada por la tardanza de su Romeo?- preguntó en voz baja una melodiosa voz femenina con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¡Tomoyo!- exclamó la aludida a la mujer enfrente de ella. Se dio cuenta que todos los presentes la quedaron observando debido al exabrupto y su rostro se tornó carmesí.- Lo siento mucho.

-Que vulgar.- se le escuchó decir a una voz cercana en tono bajo, que sin embargo la esmeralda oyó claramente.

Al ubicar de donde provenía, Sakura, visualizó una larga cabellera rubia. Se dio cuenta que la del comentario despectivo había sido esa mujer: su odiosa exjefa, Lya Wong. Ambas mujeres cruzaron fijamente las miradas y no se las quitaban de encima, la una a la otra.

-Sakurita.- la llamó su mejor amiga en voz baja. La aludida volteó a ver a su interlocutora.- No le hagas caso, ya sabes porque te trata así. Te tiene envidia. Ignórala.

-Es tan difícil.- respondió la hija de Fujitaka viendo de reojo a la rubia mujer.- A veces me dan ganas de agarrarle esa melena de león que tiene y atársela al cuello.

La chica Daidouji soltó una pequeña risita. La ojiverde a veces decía unas cosas. No había dudas que la hermana de Touya era demasiado expresiva con sus emociones.

-Que raro que Li aún no se aparezca.- comentó la de tez de pálida con una mirada enigmática.- Y lo más raro sea que a una revisión.

-A lo mejor es porque sigue hablando con su madre.- dijo la castaña mientras miraba a la puerta de la sala de juntas.- Akemi me contó que vino junto con él, muy temprano.

-¿Ieran Li está en la ciudad?- preguntó la de cabello oscuro algo extrañada.

-Sí.- afirmó la tía de Nakuru y Yue.- ¿La conoces?

-Es amiga de mi madre.- contestó la de cerquillo, sorprendiendo a su interlocutora.- Tuve la oportunidad de tratarla en un coctel hace algunos años, la vez que acompañé a mamá a cerrar unos negocios en ese país.

-Vaya, nunca me comentaste nada sobre eso.- respondió la chica Kinomoto.- ¿Y cómo es? ¿Se parece al señor Li?

-Es una mujer bastante imponente. Su sola presencia intimida a cualquiera. Muy elegante en su forma de vestir y caminar.- se le escuchó decir a la amatista.- Y no, no se parece en nada al presidente de esta empresa. Ya la vas a conocer, lo más seguro es que presenciará la junta.

Sakura trataba de imaginarse a la madre del gerente de "L&H" según la descripción dada por Tomoyo. Sin embargo, se le estaba complicando, ya que su mejor amiga dijo que no se parecía en nada a su jefe.

-Claro.- sólo atinó a decir la ojiverde.- Hiragizawa fue a verlo, ¿no?

-Sí, nuestro gerente ya se retrasó bastante.- respondió la de tez pálida.- Veinte minutos es preocupante. Sobre todo para un maniático de la puntualidad como él.

-Disculpen la demora.- se le escuchó decir a una voz ronca que entraba a la sala de juntas.- Empecemos con la revisión.- Se ubicó en su asiento.- Pasen por favor.

En la puerta desfilaron primero Eriol, seguido por la prima de Shaoran colgando de su brazo, y al último entró una hermosa mujer de cabellos azabaches, atados en una coleta alta, vestida con finas indumentarias blancas; caminando a paso elegante y majestuoso. Sakura le ponía a lo mucho unos 40 años.

¿Esa era la madre de su jefe? No, no podía ser. Porque... ¡parecía su hermana mayor!

Tomoyo tenía mucha razón cuando dijo que Li no se parecía en nada a su progenitora. Eran tan distintos físicamente. Ni siquiera parecían madre e hijo.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

-Si sigues así, vas a terminar mareándolos.- se le escuchó decir a una atolondrada muchachita señalando a un par de guardaespaldas que seguían con la mirada a la joven por que debía velar.

La hija de Shaoran se paseaba incesantemente por los jardines de la escuela –sentada en su silla de ruedas a motor– pensando en un montón de cosas. Llevaba un buen rato en esa posición y no parecía querer cambiarla.

-Hiroshi, Akane, tómense un descanso. Dense una vuelta por la escuela.- indicó la chica de ojos grises con voz firme.- Yo me quedaré aquí conversando con Nakuru.

-Pero señorita...- iba a replicar uno de ellos.

-Es una orden.- afirmó Rei Li mirando de una forma que no aceptaba objeciones.- Quiero hablar a solas con mi amiga. ¿Acaso no pueden entender eso? Retírense.

-Como usted diga.- dijeron al unísono las personas de lentes y vestimentas negras. Después se marcharon.

-Uyuyuy, sí que das miedo. Un poquito más y los pobres se hacen la pila.- empezó a reír la de cabellos marrones.- ¿En que tanto piensas? Déjame adivinar. En tu abue, ¿no?

La chica Li asintió con la cabeza. No podía evitar no pensar en ella. Hasta se puede decir que ni durmió muy bien por andar cavilando respecto a su abuela.

-No sé que hacer.- dijo apesumbrada la muchachita de cabellos negros.- Desde que llegó no se me quita de la cabeza que ella busca casar a mi padre cueste lo que cueste, para que así le dé el dichoso heredero. Tengo que hacer algo para evitar que cumpla su cometido. Pero… ¿qué?

-Mmmm…- musitó su interlocutora. Una idea se le vino a la mente.- Tengo algo en mente, sin embargo no sé si guste.

-Créeme que estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal que mi abuela se vaya de mi casa.- respondió la de ojos grises con expresión expectante.- ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?

-Pues…, verás. Existen dos maneras por las cuales tu abue se regresé en el primer avión a China.- comenzó la hija de Touya.- La primera es que cumpla su misión aquí.

-Eso no me sirve. La idea es que vaya sin hacerlo.- replicó la nieta de Ieran haciendo un mohín.

-Sí, sí, sí. Ya lo sé.- contestó la de ojos marrones.- Por eso está lo segundo.

-¿Y cuál es?- interrogó la primogénita de Li.

-Volverla literalmente loca.- dijo simplemente la melliza de Yue con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Cómo así?- preguntó confundida la hija del socio de Eriol.- Explícate.

-¿Acaso nunca has visto Daniel el travieso, Adorable criatura o Mi pobre angelito?- se le escuchó decir a la hija de Kaho levantando una ceja.- A ver para que me entiendas mejor. En pocas palabras, debes hacer su permanencia en tu casa, sencillamente, insostenible. Un verdadero infierno, para que así ella decida irse por donde vino lo más rápido posible.

-Oye si ella se entera que yo lo hice y le cuenta a mi papá, son capaces de mandarme a un reformatorio en la Patagonia.- protestó la de cabello oscuro.

-¿Y quién dijo que debe enterarse?- replicó la sobrina de Sakura con sonrisa cómplice.- La idea es volverla un poco más loca de lo que ya está, pero sin que se dé cuenta de que alguien está confabulando para eso.

Rei quedó mirando pensativamente a su amiga. ¿Sería bueno hacerle caso?

Se mordió el labio nerviosamente. Esperaba no arrepentirse por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, sin embargo, era eso o estrenar madrastra nueva.

-Acepto.- afirmó decididamente la hija de Shaoran.- Hagámoslo.

-Vaya que lo pensaste.- comentó sonriendo divertidamente Nakuru.- Muy bien, aquí tengo una lista de cosas que debes hacer para empezar.

Sacó un enorme papel de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a su acompañante, sorprendiéndola de sobremanera.

¿Acaso ya lo tenía todo planeado? ¡¿Desde cuando?!

-Debes seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra.- continuó la de cabellera marrón señalando la hoja.- Sino los esfuerzos habrán sido en vano.

-¿Desde cuando tienes esta idea en mente?- interrogó aún con la perplejidad en su rostro la de cabellos negros.

-Desde el primer día que me comentaste sobre la llegada de tu abuela y su propósito.- respondió tranquilamente la aludida.- Me tardé todo un día pensando todo lo que ves escrito en esta lista. Por eso ni pude hacer mi tarea de matemática. Gracias al cielo, Yuyú si la hizo y me copié de él.- soltó una risita.

A Rei le brotó una gotita en la nuca. Con razón hoy en la mañana vio que Yue le lanzaba miradas asesinas a su hermana y ésta agachaba la cabeza.

-¿Por eso estaban tan distanciados hoy cuando llegaban?- preguntó la sobrina de Meilin.- ¿Él se enojó por eso?

-No, yo siempre que puedo me copio de las tareas de Yuyú.- contestó la nieta de Fujitaka dando un resoplido.- Está molesto por otra cosa que hice.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y que hiciste para que se moleste contigo?- volvió a preguntar la de ojos grises.

-Mi hermano está enojado conmigo sólo porque le dije a mi papá que tú eras su novia.- dijo la atolondrada muchachita haciendo un gesto con la mano.- Ahora él quiere conocerte.

La única hija de Shaoran Li se quedó estática. Aún estaba procesando la información recibida hace unos segundos de la boca de su amiga. Cuando por fin pudo salir de su ensimismamiento, abrió sus hermosos ojos grises como platos y dio un enorme gritó: -¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?!

_Continuará…_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** ¡Konichiwa! ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien. Aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de esta loca historia. ¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá que les haya gustado. Disculpen si me demoré un poco más de la cuenta en publicarlo, sin embargo, la semana pasada estuve más ocupada que de costumbre. Resulta algo estresante tener a profesores como padres (más aún si ambos son directores de escuela). A mi me agarran de secretaria para que les haga sus documentos ¬¬'. Bueno, son mis papás y que puedo hacer.

En este episodio vimos una reflexión más a fondo de Saku. Para las que no se dieron cuenta, ella se iba vestida a la oficina con ropa demasiado formal y en un cap. Tomoyo le dijo que se vestía como abuela. Pues bien, así era. Sin embargo, ahora saben el por qué, por culpa del desgraciado de Yukito (discúlpenme sus fans por ponerlo en esta historia como un patán). Ahora todo cambiará para la vida de nuestra castaña favorita =D.

También tuvimos la tan esperada charla entre Shao y su madre (buuuu! Mil pifias para ella). Él le dejó muy en claro su decisión, sin embargo la otra dale que dale y no quiere aceptarla. Y justo cuando estaba por decirle sus cuatro verdades, entra Meilin (que "especial" es esta chica ¬¬, por no decir espesa).

Hubo un pequeño encuentro de miradas entre Saku y Lya. Déjenme decirles que no cree ese personaje por las puras, en uno o dos capítulos, tomará más importancia, así que PREPÁRENSE PARA ODIARLA.

Sakurita por fin conoció a su futura suegra (sólo espero que así sea ^w^). Le pareció una mujer muy bella y joven. Aunque sacando cuentas Ieran debería estar pasando los 50. En pocas palabras: V-I-E-J-A jajaja.

Y que tenemos por aquí, Rei aceptó el plan que Nakuru tenía en mente. No hay duda que la melliza de Yue está en todas! Y encima le soltó una noticia bomba a ella como si hablara de tomates o cualquier otra verdura! Jajajajajaja Pobre Rei, se quedó estupefacta con lo que le dijo su amiga (que ya es novia de Yue y encima que Touya quiere conocerla).

Bueno ahora a explicar mis asteriscos del mal:

*****El primero trata algo sobre el "hombre verde", para las que no saben de quien hablo, pues bien ese es: Hulk. Un héroe de Marvel que se transforma cuando se pone muy furioso. Me pareció divertido compararlo con Shao, con eso que siempre para enojado.

*****El segundo es sobre los "Oompa Loompas" cantando una canción sobre Shao. Estos son los enanitos vestidos de rojo que trabajaban en la fábrica de Willy Wonka (personaje interpretado por Johnny Depp) y que vinieron de Oompalandia, en la película: "Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate". Las que la vieron me entenderán, las que no se las recomiendo. Es una de mis favoritas.

**Gracias a las lindas lectoras que me dejaron su review el cap pasado. ****Un besote de chocolate para ustedes:**

**Anais-Lovely-Angel (dos veces por distraida jajaja), SakuMarhi, Endri-Chan, usagi bombon, Ceciali, rebeca26 (chica bomba XD), Sayuri Noa (una nueva lectora, que emoción! =D), linamoon19.**

Por ahí vi que me hicieron unas cuantas preguntitas (o no Sayuri Noa? Jajaja), sobre como sube Rei a su habitación si ésta está en el segundo piso y se supone que ella está en silla de ruedas. Pues bien, ahora no les voy a decir eso, ya que escribiré un capítulo para hacerlo (no sé si el próximo o el que sigue) y aclarar esa pequeña duda. Saben algo, es raro pero nadie había notado eso considerando que varias veces he escrito que Rei sube a su habitación pero no digo como (aunque sólo yo sé como 3). Veo que hay muchas Sakuritas entre mis lectoras, por no decir despistadas (o no Anais-Lovely-Angel jajajaja).

Bueno me pasé con el testamento. Me despido, cuídense mucho y de aquí les mando besos de chocolate para todas!

¡Sayonara!

**PD: NO SE OLVIDEN **_**DEJAR SU REVIEW**_**.**

"_**LOS COMENTARIOS DE LOS LECTORES SON UN GRAN ALIENTO PARA LOS ESCRITORES"**_


	10. Cap 9: Decisiones

"**PELIGRO: UNA ADOLESCENTE EN CASA"**

_**FanFic inspirado en personajes del anime Card Captor Sakura de propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.**_

**CAPÍTULO IX: "Decisiones"**

-¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso!- exclamaba una voz femenina una y otra, a tal punto que tenía aburrida a su interlocutora, la cual soltaba un suspiro (o bostezaba) cada vez que la oía decir lo mismo a cada segundo. Si seguían así, se pasarían todo el transcurso del segundo receso en esa situación. El primero se lo aguantó –entendía su molestia–, pero, ¿que lo continuara en el siguiente? Allí como que la chica Li exageraba un poco.

-¡Es que en verdad! ¡No puedo creerlo!- seguía gritando a vista y paciencia de los transeúntes (entiéndase los estudiantes de la secundaria Tomoeda) que miraban a ambas muchachas con gotitas sobre sus nucas o soltando uno que otro comentario en voz baja.

Nakuru volvió a suspirar cansinamente. Luego dijo: -¿Podemos terminar ya los reclamos y reproches? Llevamos 2 descansos en la misma posición.- se levantó del césped (donde había estado sentada viendo como su amiga daba vueltas y vueltas sin parar en su silla de ruedas).- Está bien, lo lamento. Admito que metí la pata diciéndole a mi papá que tú eras novia de Yuyú, pero deja de mortificarme de una buena vez. Ya te expliqué un millón de veces por qué lo hice.

-¡Por más que haya sido para una buena causa! ¡En serio te pasaste!- exclamó nuevamente la de ojos grises rascándose desenfrenadamente la cabeza (un tic nervioso).- ¡No debiste decir algo como eso! ¿Por qué no te inventaste otra cosa? No sé, decir que habías comprado un perro, ¿Por qué justamente tuviste que decir que YO era novia de tu hermano?

-Eso también ya te lo expliqué, Rei.- respondió la atolondrada jovencita Kinomoto mientras se cogía un mechón de cabello y lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.- Mi pa se habría dado cuenta que mentía si le salía con una excusa como esa. Lo de Yuyú y su nueva novia sonaba mucho más creíble que decirle que adquirí una nueva mascota. Más aún cuando ya tenemos a Kero y además porque no se le conoce ni una amiga a mi mellizo. Es tan huraño con la gente, sobre todo con las chicas.

-Igual, no debiste hacer eso.- se le escuchó decir a la hija de Shaoran con voz acongojada y la hija de Touya lo notó.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa exactamente?- preguntó la de cabellos marrones llevándose un dedo al mentón.- ¿El comentario en sí o que no sea cierto?

-¿Cómo dices?- interrogó la aludida levantando una de sus finas cejas.

-No te enojes por lo que pienso decirte ahora, pero… suenas como si te molestara el hecho que no sea verdad lo de ser la novia de Yuyú.- contestó la sobrina de Sakura en tono serio.- Es más… ¡hasta pareciera que te gusta mi hermano y te sientes avergonzada por lo que él pueda estar pensando ahora!- alzó los brazos en un ademán extraño.- A menos que…

Sonrió picaronamente.

-¡Cuidadito con lo que piensas decir, Nakuru Kinomoto!- vociferó la primogénita de los Li sintiendo las mejillas arder.- A mí… a mí no… no me… ¡NO ME GUSTA TU HERMANO!

-¿Y quien te dijo que yo pensaba decir algo como eso?- preguntó "inocentemente" la nieta de Fujitaka con una sonrisita socarrona.- El pez por la boca muere. Solita te delataste. TE GUSTA MI HERMANITO.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- exclamó, roja hasta la orejas, la nieta de Ieran. Luego balbuceó- ¡Deja de… de… decir ton… tonterías!, ¿quieres?

La muchachita de ojos marrones miraba suspicazmente cada movimiento que hacía la de cabellos negros y se estaba divirtiendo enormemente haciéndola sonrojar (aunque no lo demostraba, claro).

Ella había notado desde que conoció a Rei, que la chica Li se había enamorado de su querido hermanito con tan sólo mirarlo. Vamos, toda mujer sabe cuando suceden ese tipo de cosas y estaba segura que no erraba en sus suposiciones. Es más, la actitud de negación que tenía Rei en ese momento demostraba, claramente, que su teoría era cierta.

Y ese fue uno de los motivos, también, por los cuales le dijo a su padre que la novia de Yue se llamaba Rei y era su mejor amiga; porque pudo decir el nombre de cualquier otra chica –había tantas en la escuela que babeaban por su mellizo–, sin embargo, ninguna de esas locas le caían tan bien como ella.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Ella se encargaría personalmente de juntar sea como sea a su amiga y a su hermano. Estaba completamente segura que Rei era la chica ideal para alguien tan antisocial como Yue. Era linda, humilde, comprensiva, tierna, amable, y otras cualidades que la hacían perfecta para su mellizo. Además, ¡los dos se veían tan lindos juntos!

Puso una carita de felicidad, al estilo anime.

_-Ya está decidido_.- pensó la extrovertida jovencita formando en sus labios una sonrisita divertida.- _Rei se convertirá, realmente, en la novia de Yuyú. Cueste lo que cueste._

Y vaya que costaría, conociéndolos a ambos.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

-¿Vamos a almorzar?- preguntó una voz femenina mientras se desperezaba en su asiento.- Estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Sí, créeme no me parecería extraño si en este instante mi estómago se estuviese comiendo a sí mismo.- sonrió la joven de hermosos amatistas.- ¿Al lugar de siempre?

-Por supuesto. La comida gourmet* de los restaurantes caros podrá ser muy deliciosa, pero hay que ver la miseria que te sirven. Prefiero mil veces el lugar a donde siempre vamos a comer, antes que a ir un restaurante de cinco tenedores.- afirmó la ojiverde levantándose de su lugar.- Vamos a mi escritorio, dejé mi bolso allí.

Su compañera sonrió ante el comentario emitido y asintió con la cabeza. Cogió su cartera y siguió a su amiga, la cual ya cruzaba la puerta de la sala de juntas.

El "exterminio" ya había finalizado y ambas mujeres allí presentes se encontraban, literalmente, agotadas. Ellas que iban a sospechar que sería tan estresante (una de ellas –la de tez pálida– si tenía esa idea en mente).

Bueno, generalmente todas las revisiones podrían ser consideradas de esa manera, sin embargo, en éstas no estaban incluidos los ojos minuciosamente colocados de "La hiena". La joven Kinomoto ahora entendía porque le habían puesto ese apelativo. La verdad es que esa señora si te miraba como una mismísima hiena.

La madre del presidente de "L&H" no dijo casi absolutamente nada en toda la reunión, salvo las veces en que su hijo u otra persona conocida le pedía su opinión. Allí todos parecían tenerle un respeto extraordinario, y es que no era para menos, sólo su figura imponente y erguida intimidaba a cualquiera, e incluso te hacía sentir insignificante en comparación a ella.

Así se sintió Sakura, como liliputiense al costado de una gigantesca "Gulliver**". Por suerte, ese calvario se terminó minutos atrás. La tía de Meilin había salido de la estancia en compañía de su exjefa –que al parecer la conocía, porque la trataba con mucha familiaridad– a almorzar, Tomoyo y ella escucharon cuando la rubia la invitó.

Llegaron al cubículo de la hermana de Touya y ya se estaban disponiendo a irse cuando la expresión angustiada de la secretaria de presidencia preocupó a la de cabellos castaños quien le preguntó: -¿Qué pasa Akemi?- dijo acercándose a la muchacha.- ¿Sucedió algo malo?

-Sí, Saku.- afirmó la de cabellos medios rojizos con voz acongojada.- Mi papá se puso muy mal, le dio un paro cardiaco y está en el hospital. Mi mamá me llamó para avisarme hace un rato.

-En verdad, lo lamento. O mejor dicho, lo lamentamos.- contestó la castaña, señalándose a su amiga (la cual asintió con la cabeza) y a ella.- Pero, ¿por qué no vas a verlo? Tu familia debe estar necesitándote en estos momentos.

-Lo sé.- confirmó la mujer con la tristeza dibujada en su rostro.- Que más me gustaría salir corriendo a verlos, pero no tengo a quien me reemplace en mis labores. El señor Li dijo que me necesitaría para redactar el informe del exterminio en su oficina, como siempre y si me voy, es capaz de despedirme por incumplimiento de contrato.

-No creo que sea tan despiadado como para echarte del trabajo sabiendo que tu padre está en el hospital. Ésta es una situación de vida o muerte.- se le escuchó decir a la ojiverde.- ¿O crees que sí lo haría, Tomoyo?- volteó a ver a su mejor amiga.

-Bueno, no sabría decirte, Sakurita. Nunca he presenciado situaciones como ésta.- comentó la chica Daidouji.- Aunque Li, con el carácter que se trae últimamente…

-Sería capaz de despedir hasta a su propia prima.- Akemi dio un suspiro de resignación.- Ni modo, tendré que esperar hasta la hora de salida y eso si es que el águila me deja salir. Hoy estará más ocupado que de costumbre.

-Yo te reemplazaré.- respondió la esmeralda con expresión decidida.- Si lo único que te detiene para ir a ver a tu papá es buscar un reemplazo, pues aquí me tienes. Yo te supliré en tus labores.

-Yo no podría permitirlo.- se le oyó decir a la secretaria.- Tú debes tener cosas que hacer y…

-No hay problema.- interrumpió la castaña con una enorme sonrisa.- Por enésima vez, mi artículo fue rechazado, así que tengo algo de tiempo extra. Podría corregirlo hoy, pero créeme cuando te digo que no tengo ganas. Además, tú eres mi amiga y eres de las pocas personas que me tratan muy bien en la empresa, Akemi y si necesitas que alguien te ayude, pues yo encantada lo haré.

-¿En serio?- dudó la aludida, recibiendo el asentimiento de la ojiverde.- ¡Gracias, Sakura! ¡Muchas, gracias!- le dio un fuerte abrazo, mientras la amatista sonreía ante el gesto.- Te juro que cuando necesites de mi ayuda, yo también estaré allí para brindártela.

-De eso no tengo dudas.- sonrió la de cabellos castaños.- Ahora, vamos a decirle al señor Li. Lo más seguro es que debe estar esperándote.- miró a su mejor amiga.- Tomoyo, en serio discúlpame por no ir a almorzar contigo.

-No te preocupes, Saku.- contestó la de cabello oscuro.- Alguien te necesita más que yo. Todos los días almorzamos juntas, así que por un día sin tu presencia no me voy a morir.- soltó una pequeña risita.- Más bien, que tengas mucha suerte con Li.- le guiñó el ojo, al inicio la chica Kinomoto no entendió el mensaje, pero luego se sonrojó ligeramente y le regaló una mirada de reprobación.

La de tez pálida se fue riéndose hasta el ascensor, no sin antes despedirse de ambas mujeres con un ademán.

Ambas chicas respiraron profundo antes de poner siquiera sus nudillos en la puerta de la oficina central. Esperaban que esto funcionara. La secretaria de presidencia tocó tímidamente. Escucharon que una voz varonil dijo: -Adelante, Akemi.

Una de las dos muchachas entró y luego de un rato, Sakura, oyó la voz de su amiga pidiéndole que pase. Entró también a la instancia y se encontró con una par de ojos mirándola, unos negros con alegría y otros ámbares, con seriedad.

-Señorita Kinomoto, con que usted será la que reemplace a mi secretaria hoy día en sus labores.- comentó el gerente de "L&H".- Está bien, puedes retirarte.- miró a la de cabello medio rojizo.

-Gracias, señor Li. Mañana estaré aquí a primera hora.- agradeció la aludida mientras se disponía a salir del lugar. Pasó junto a la ojiverde y le murmuró bajito: -Te lo encargo mucho.

La esmeralda asintió y le regaló una sonrisa. Luego, la secretaria, salió y dejó a los dos castaños solos.

-¿Qué está esperando?- preguntó molesto el padre de Rei.- ¡Muévase! Hay muchas cosas que hacer aquí. Usted se hizo responsable del trabajo de mi secretaria, ahora no me haga perder mi valioso tiempo.

Al inicio la chica no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Allí frente a ella, otra vez vislumbraba al troglodita que conoció cuando la ascendieron a redactora. El hombre amable con el que cantó en el karaoke del "Moon Sweet", parecía haberse esfumado por completo y sólo había dejado al cavernícola de siempre.

Dio un suspiro de resignación. Genial, ahí iban de nuevo.

_Unos minutos antes, cerca al ascensor…_

Se adentró en el elevador –el cual se encontraba vacío– y marcó el número del primer piso. Antes de que las puertas se cierren, un brazo detuvo esta acción. Miró de quien se trataba y vislumbro un par de ojos azul índigo. Era él.

Se hizo a un costado para darle espacio al recién llegado –el cual le sonrió ampliamente– y lo saludó: -Hola.

-Hola, Tomoyo. ¿Cómo has estado?- respondió al saludo el varón.- Que sorpresa encontrarte sin tu compañía habitual.

-¿Te refieres a Sakura?- preguntó la muchacha, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su interlocutor.- Tuvo algo muy importante que hacer.- luego sonrió y dijo imitando sus palabras.- Es raro ver que tú tampoco estás con tu compañía habitual.

-¿Te refieres a Shaoran?- interrogó también el varón con una sonrisita divertida. Después comentó igual a la muchacha.-Tuvo algo muy importante que hacer.

La chica Daidouji sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que el de lentes habló.- Eso quiere decir que almorzarás sola.- afirmó, no preguntó, el peli azul.- ¿Me permitirías acompañarte?

La amatista lo quedó mirando por unos momentos y luego volvió a su posición inicial (con su cuerpo mirando hacia la puerta del ascensor).

-Oh, entiendo.- se le escuchó decir al de anteojos con una sonrisita socarrona.- La caperucita amatista tiene cierta desconfianza por la propuesta del lobo feroz. Cree que hay alguna segunda intención, ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Caperucita amatista?- sólo pronunció la joven soltando una pequeña risita.- No muy creativo de tu parte. Pero déjame decirte que sí, te equivocas.- se volteó a mirarlo fijamente.- No le tengo miedo a tu propuesta, "lobo feroz". Todo lo contrario, y si no te respondí al instante, es porque yo pensaba pedirte lo mismo. Hay algo de lo que me gustaría conversar contigo a solas.

-¿Me estás invitando a salir?- preguntó en tono divertido y pícaramente el ojiazul.

-Tómalo de la forma como más desees.- sólo dijo la muchacha sonriendo.- Lo dejo a tu criterio.

-Interesante.- contestó el hombre sin borrar su sonrisa.- Entonces, ya que almorzaremos juntos en nuestra _cita_, lo más conveniente sería que yo invite, ¿no lo crees?; como todo caballero, de ninguna manera permitiría que una dama tan linda como tú pague la cuenta.

-Si eso hace feliz al lobo feroz.- pronunció la joven mujer con expresión divertida.- Te complaceré.

-Gracias, caperucita amatista.- dijo el de gafas sonriendo.- En serio me complaces.

¡_PIN_! Sonó indicando que ya habían llegado al piso correspondiente. El ojiazul le cedió el paso a la muchacha y ambos se encaminaron hasta el estacionamiento. Subieron al auto convertible de Hiragizawa –esta vez un Lamborghini color plomo– con destino a un restaurante cercano a la Torre de Tokio, a petición del peli azul.

Había muchas cosas de las que tenían que charlar.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

-En un momento traeré su orden. Con permiso.- se le escuchó decir al mozo mientras se retiraba de la mesa en donde estaban sentadas dos elegantes mujeres.

Hace unos minutos habían llegado al restaurante cinco estrellas denominado "Golden Sheraton***", luego de salir de las instalaciones de "L&H".

-Déjeme decirle que un gusto volver a verla, dama Ieran.- comentó en un chino nativo la mujer más joven, con una sonrisa.

-A mi también me da gusto verte de nuevo, Lya.- respondió la aludida también en mandarín dejando de lado las formalidades.- Te conozco desde que eras muy pequeña y la última vez que te vi fue cuando tus padres celebraron su aniversario de bodas en su mansión en China y tú llegaste de visita con tu novio. Por cierto ¿cómo están ellos?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. A decir verdad, es este momento deben estar en un crucero por las islas del Caribe.- contestó la chica Wong.- Ellos nunca paran de viajar, siempre se dan un tiempo para relajarse en alguna parte del mundo. Dejan a mi hermano a cargo de los negocios y simplemente se van.

-Lo supongo.- sólo se le oyó decir a la de cabellos negros.

El mesero llegó con los platillos ordenados y luego de colocarlos en la mesa, se retiró con un "que disfruten su comida".

-Debo decirle también que me sorprendió mucho encontrarla en la revista.- continuó la amiga de Meilin antes de empezar a degustar de su plato.- Su sobrina no me comentó que estaba en Japón.

-Ella no sabía de mi llegada.- respondió la madre de Shaoran con su inexpresivo rostro de siempre, mientras cogía de forma delicada los cubiertos.

-Entiendo eso.- sólo pronunció la rubia dejando de probar bocado y mirando fijamente a su interlocutora.- Sin embargo, la llamada que me hizo hace poco me dejó algo desconcertada. No comprendí muy bien porqué me preguntó si estaba o no con pareja. ¿Qué quiso decir exactamente?

-Verás, Lya.- contestó la viuda de Hien Li dejando sus cubiertos.- Me preocupa la situación de mi hijo.

-¿Le pasó algo malo a Xiao Lang?- preguntó rápidamente y en tono preocupado la muchacha.- Perdón, quise decir si sucede algo malo con él.

Su interlocutora notó el cambio de actitud y el dejo de angustia. Luego negó.- No, no es nada de eso. Pero él se muestra renuente a cumplir con sus obligaciones como Jefe Supremo del clan y yo no puedo permitir eso.

-Con todo el respeto que usted se merece, le pediría que sea más específica, dama Ieran.- se le escuchó decir a la chica Wong.

-El Consejo del clan está muy impaciente.- empezó la abuela de Rei volviendo a comer de su platillo.- Ya que mi hijo enviudó hace unos años y no procreó un heredero varón, exigen que Xiao Lang cumpla con sus deberes como jefe brindando uno, para lo cual debe contraer nupcias lo más pronto posible.

La mujer de cabello dorado no dijo nada al respecto. Al parecer, estaba analizando las palabras emitidas hace unos segundos.

-En vista de que en su primer matrimonio mi hijo fracasó rotundamente. He decidido está vez escoger minuciosamente a su futura esposa.- continuó la de ojos negros.- No me puedo equivocar, y si antes ocurrió, pienso enmendar mi error.

-Usted es una buena madre, dama Ieran, y estoy completamente segura de que quiere sólo lo mejor para Xiao Lang.- interrumpió la de ojos celestes llevándose uno de los cubiertos a los labios.- Sin embargo, me atrevo a preguntarle el porqué de todo lo que me está diciendo.

-Muy simple, Lya.- respondió la aludida sonriendo por primera vez.- Quiero que tú te conviertas en mi nuera.

La exjefa de Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y si no fuera porque ya había pasado lo que masticó, se hubiera atorado con la comida.

-Me sorprende de sobremanera su revelación.- contestó la redactora de la portada de "L&H" con el rostro más sereno que tenía.- ¿Quiere que yo me convierta en la esposa de su hijo?

-No veo porqué debería sorprenderte.- sólo atinó a decir la viuda de Hien Li.- Y no me puedes negar que estás enamorada de Xiao Lang, o al menos te gusta. La preocupación de hace un momento por mi hijo no la demuestra sino una mujer que está enamorada.

La mujer de cabellos rubios no dijo nada por unos segundos.

-¿De qué sirve que yo ame a su hijo, si él no corresponde a mis sentimientos?- preguntó algo molesta la chica Wong, admitiendo lo dicho por su interlocutora.- Xiao Lang nunca se ha mostrado interesado en mí.

-Porque tú no le has dado motivos.- dijo deliberadamente la dama Li y con expresión serena.- Si en verdad te lo propusieras, conquistarías en un dos por tres a Xiao Lang.

-Pero, él ni siquiera me mira y a las justas me llama por mi nombre.- respondió la de ojos celestes.- ¿Cómo podría lidiar yo con eso?

-Mi hijo se deja llevar fácilmente por sentimentalismos y para conquistarlo, primero debes llevarte bien con Rei. Si le agradas a la hija, tendrás al padre en tus manos.- se le oyó decir a la de cabellos y ojos negros.- Allí tienes un punto por donde comenzar.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no escoger a otra mujer?- interrogó algo desafiante la rubia.- Si antes eligió a una de las hijas del clan Liu.- Necesitaba obtener respuestas concretas y sólo la mujer enfrente suyo podía dárselas.

-Te conozco desde que eras pequeña y sé que has recibido la mejor educación. Eres una mujer sofisticada, de mundo, elegante, de buena familia china.- contestó la madre del gerente de "L&H".- Perfecta para cualquier hombre, pero sobre todo perfecta para mi hijo

-Sí, lo sé.- afirmó la aludida sin una pizca de humildad.- Sin embargo, me parece extraño que me diga todo esto ahora, si usted me considera de esa manera desde antes, ¿por qué no me escogió a mí para convertirme en la esposa de su hijo en lugar de Yuriko?- la miró entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos.

-Tuve mis motivos.- sólo atinó a decir la progenitora de Shaoran comiendo otro bocado. Después no dijo nada más y siguió degustando de su platillo.

La chica Wong quedó mirando por unos momentos a la madre del hombre del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada, por el cual soñaba desde que lo conoció. Y al cual había aguantado todas sus miradas gélidas y comentarios fríos desde entonces.

Sí, desde que lo vio se había quedado prendida del siempre iracundo Shaoran Li. Su porte, sus ojos, su actitud, todo él era un reto de conquistar. Se hizo amiga de Meilin y entró a trabajar a la revista para lograr su cometido; y muchas veces se le había insinuado, sin embargo, éste o era muy tonto y no se daba cuenta de ello, o sabía evadirla excelentemente.

Al inicio pensó que él actuaba así sólo con ella, pero luego se dio cuenta que era así con todas las mujeres que pretendían algo con él. Por eso lo dejó por la paz. Sabía que el mismo Li jamás encontraría a alguien que le interesara, sin embargo, con esta nueva revelación de Ieran, eso le daba una nueva esperanza. Ser la esposa del Jefe Supremo del Clan Li estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Sólo debía usar las armas adecuadas y conquistaría de una vez por todas al primo de su amiga.

-¿Y qué me dices?- escuchó que preguntaba la abuela de Rei.- Mira que si no te apetece ser la esposa de mi hijo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos puedo conseguir otra mujer que sea digna de él. Créeme que candidatas sobran.

-No va a ser necesario, dama Ieran.- contestó la de cabellos rubios con una sonrisa.- Por supuesto que quiero convertirme en la esposa de su hijo. Es más, ese fue mi sueño siempre desde que lo conocí.- miró fijamente a su interlocutora.- No se preocupe, que yo haré TODO para ganarme a Xiao Lang. Eso, téngalo por seguro.

La de cabellos negros amarrados en una coleta miró complacida a la muchacha enfrente de ella. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

Continuó disfrutando de su almuerzo, mientras que la de ojos celestes maquinaba incesantemente en su cabeza lo que debía hacer para empezar. Seguiría el consejo que le dio Ieran, para tener comiendo de la palma de su mano a Shaoran, primero, debía agradarle a la hija.

A decir verdad, ella detestaba a los niños, más aún a las niñas. Y aunque ésta ya estaba dejando de serlo, seguía siendo una chiquilla. Meilin nunca le había hablado de ella –y eso que era la tía– y no sabía mucho al respecto. Lo más seguro era que sea la típica niñita rica, mimada y consentida de papá.

Intentaría ganarse su confianza de la manera más sutil y disimulada; y luego cuando por fin la tenga en sus manos, le diría que no hay mejor opción que ella para ser la esposa de su padre.

Sería pan comido. Sonrió maliciosamente y pensó: _-Shaoran Li vas a ser sólo mío._

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

-¿Y de qué querías que habláramos?- preguntó una voz varonil mirando seductoramente a la mujer enfrente suyo.- Déjame adivinar, debe ser algo con respecto a lo que sucedió el sábado, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?- sonrió la amatista pasando los brazos por su regazo.

-¿Comer? Nada, aún no nos traen lo que pedimos.- dijo divertido el ojiazul, luego se sonrió encantadoramente.- ¿Te he dicho que hoy luces más bella que de costumbre?

La aludida soltó una risita, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Siempre te comportas así cuando tienes a una mujer enfrente tuyo?- preguntó levantando una ceja la chica Daidouji.- Digo, con todas las chicas con las que sales.

-Si te sientes incómoda por mis halagos, entonces dejaré de mencionarlos.- sólo contestó el peli azul sin perder su sonrisa.- Pero no puedes condenarme sólo por decir la verdad. Eres realmente hermosa.

La chica Daidouji puso los ojos en blanco luego de dar un suspiro.- Ya veo que te encanta quedar siempre como el príncipe azul, cuando en realidad eres el sapo azul.

El aludido soltó una carcajada ante el comentario y contagió a la joven. Sin darse cuenta ambos terminaron riéndose animadamente mientras se observaban intensamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó la de tez pálida con semblante enigmático.- He notado que siempre que lo haces cuando estoy junto a ti. No me digas que es uno de tus trucos para conquistar mujeres, porque si es así no funcionará conmigo. Yo no soy como las…

-…demás chicas.- interrumpió y a la vez completó el de anteojos.- Sí, eso lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi. Y también te lo dije cuando estábamos en el karaoke.

-Veo que recuerdas todo a la perfección.- comentó la mejor amiga de Sakura con una sonrisita divertida.

-Incluso lo que me dijiste del par que cantaba mientras nosotros charlábamos.- dijo cruzándose de brazos el de ojos azul índigo.

_Inicio del Flash Back._

_-Hacen una linda pareja, ¿no lo crees?- se le escuchó decir a la muchacha de cerquillo con una gran sonrisa, viendo como un par de castaños se preparaban para cantar a dúo.- Se ven bien juntos._

_-Sakura es la mujer perfecta para Shaoran. Y aunque ambos dicen y redicen que no se soportan, es evidente la química que hay entre ellos.- dijo sonriendo divertidamente el de cabello oscuro.- Veo que tú también te diste cuenta de eso y desde hace bastante rato._

_La joven asintió con la cabeza. La chica Kinomoto ya había empezado a entonar la primera estrofa._

_-¿Qué fue lo que acordaron Li y tú?- preguntó la chica Daidouji mirando suspicazmente a su interlocutor.- Y no me salgas con que nada, porque claramente escuché cuando tu socio dijo que no cantaría ni en tus mejores sueños, pero después (luego de que Sakura y yo regresamos del tocador) aceptó. Tú tuviste que ver en algo para que cambiara de opinión, ¿no es cierto? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?_

_-Debo decir que estoy ligeramente sorprendido y a la vez intrigado. Ahora puedo comprobar tu magnífico don de ver cosas donde otros no las hayan. Tu desarrollada intuición.- sólo atinó a decir el aludido con una sonrisita misteriosa.- Y en respuesta a tu pregunta, ya me estaba inquietando el hecho que demoraras tanto en decírmela. Pero está bien, te lo diré.- la miró directamente a los ojos.- Shaoran y yo hicimos una apuesta. Le di dos opciones: la primera, si tú y yo cantamos mejor que ellos, saldríamos nuevamente en parejas y yo lo molestaría todo lo que le restara de vida…_

_-Y si ellos ganaban, la apuesta se invertía.- interrumpió la joven mujer con una media sonrisa._

_-Exactamente.- afirmó el de lentes con su característica sonrisa.- Por lo que intuyo, tú también tuviste que ver en que Sakura aceptara cantar junto a mi socio, ¿no es verdad? Cuando cenábamos la noté muy angustiada, es más se veía aterrada con la idea. Sin embargo, cuando salieron del tocador, ella se veía muy decidida. No me equivoco cuando pienso que tú moviste tus piezas para convencerla._

_La morena volteó a mirar al estrado, en donde los castaños cantaban a dúo, y sonrió al ver a su mejor amiga pegada al micrófono con los ojos cerrados, para luego volver a observar a su interlocutor._

_-Yo también estoy algo sorprendida por tu nivel de suspicacia.- dijo levantando una de sus finas cejas.- Estás lleno de sorpresas._

_-Yo opino lo mismo sobre ti.- contestó el ojiazul.- Tú no eres como las demás chicas._

_-¿Y eso te molesta?- susurró sensualmente la muchacha al oído del hombre a su lado._

_-Todo lo contrario.- respondió Hiragizawa colocando su rostro muy cerca del de la mujer.- Me fascina._

_Se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos, hasta que el varón intentó acortar las distancias._

_-Está bien.- dijo apartándose repentina y sutilmente la amatista.- Te ayudaré a ganar la apuesta._

_-Mmmm…, no creo que eso sería lo más conveniente, querida Tomoyo.- se le escuchó decir al de anteojos como si nada hubiera pasado hace un instante.- Yo tenía pensado otra cosa._

_-Te escucho.- sólo pronunció la hija de Sonomi._

_-Verás, ambos sabemos que ese par.- señaló a los castaños cantando en el estrado.- es demasiado obstinado y aunque es más que evidente que algo hay allí, jamás lo admitirían. Si lo hacemos mejor que nunca, Shaoran se sentirá forzado a cumplir con el trato, sin embargo, no lo verá con malos ojos._

_-Lo que tú propones es que pareciera que nosotros lo hicimos mejor, para que él piense que obligatoriamente saldrá en parejas.- interrumpió la mejor amiga de Sakura.- Luego le dirás que el ganó la apuesta fue él y de alguna u otra manera se sentirá algo decepcionado. Y puede que exista la posibilidad de que él quiera volver a salir en una cita doble o a solas con Sakura, ¿no es cierto?_

_-Me leíste el pensamiento.- confirmó el de cabellos azules con una sonrisa enigmática.- ¿Qué dices?_

_Tomoyo no lo pensó dos veces. Mentalmente había aceptado, sin embargo se estaba dando un tiempo para darle más emoción al asunto._

_-Hagámoslo.- aceptó la de tez pálida.- Todo porque ese par termine junto. Hacen una linda pareja._

_Ambos morenos cogieron sus bebidas y brindaron en el aire._

_-Y no son los únicos que se ven muy bien juntos.- ultimó el peli azul bebiendo de su Martini, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la mujer enfrente suyo; la muchacha que sorbía de su piña colada, sólo lo veía negando con la cabeza._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Sí, lo sé.- afirmó la hija de Sonomi con una sonrisa.- Desde entonces somos una especie de aliados. Luchando por una misma causa, ¿no?

-Yo, por velar por la integridad física y mental de todo el personal de la empresa, incluidos nosotros.- bromeó Hiragizawa, mientras su interlocutora sonreía.- Y tú, por ver feliz a tu amiga.

-Nunca pierdes el sentido humor.- afirmó, no preguntó, la de cabello oscuro.- Incluso en ocasiones como ésta.

-Es un don natural que tengo.- dijo el peli azul con una sonrisita seductora.

-Y jamás pierdes la oportunidad para coquetear.- volvió a afirmar la muchacha colocando sus manos en la mesa y acercándose al hombre.- Sin lugar a dudas: eres el típico Casanova encantador, que ante todos es un caballero, pero que sin embargo se oculta bajo su reluciente armadura blanca.- lo miró fijamente.- ¿Alguna vez te has mostrado ante alguna chica como en realidad eres, sin necesidad de lanzarle cumplidos o sonreírle seductoramente?

El aludido se quedó unos instantes sin habla –algo muy raro en él–, pero luego de regalarle una sonrisa enigmática, respondió: -Interesante pregunta, querida Tomoyo. Pero sí, hubo una ocasión.

La amatista iba a volver a su posición inicial –con los brazos sobre su regazo–, sin embargo el varón enfrente suyo le había cogido una de sus manos. Al inicio se sorprendió un poco, pero lo disimuló muy bien con una dulce sonrisa.

-Ahora es mi turno de preguntar.- se le escuchó decir al de ojos azules, mientras daba caricias suaves a la mano de la chica Daidouji.- ¿Alguna vez has dejado de preocuparte por los demás en algún momento de tu vida y has pensado un poquito en ti?

La pregunta agarró a la de tez pálida por sorpresa. No se imaginó que el ojiazul le saldría con una interrogante como esa. Con la mano que tenía libre cogió un mechón de cabello que se había salido de su sitio y lo colocó detrás de su oreja, luego contestó imitando la respuesta del ojiazul: -Interesante pregunta, querido Eriol. Pero sí, han habido ocasiones.

El mesero interrumpió la conversación, vino con las órdenes, y en ese momento de distracción por parte de Hiragizawa, la joven aprovechó para deshacerse suavemente del agarre.

Cuando todo estaba puesto en la mesa, el mesero del restaurante "Golden Sheraton" se retiró y dejó nuevamente a solas a la pareja de morenos.

-¿En qué estábamos?- preguntó en tono divertido el socio de Shaoran.- ¡Ah sí!, en tu respuesta tan original.

La aludida sonrió ante el comentario y en esas que volteó hacia un costado notó a dos personas que se le hicieron muy familiares.

-Oye, ¿esa no es la madre de Li?- señaló con la vista a la mujer de cabellos negros amarrados en una coleta sentada junto a otra mujer de largos cabellos rubios, en una mesa lejana a la de ellos.

-Tienes una excelente visión.- dijo simplemente el de anteojos.- Pero sí, tienes razón, es Ieran.

- Y la que la acompaña es Wong.- continuó la amatista.- Ahora entiendo, se vinieron a comer aquí.- miró a su interlocutor.- Sakura y yo escuchamos cuando Lya invitaba a la señora Li a almorzar.

-De todos los restaurantes de la ciudad nos venimos a topar con ellas aquí.- sólo pronunció el de gafas con un brillo misterioso en sus azules ojos.- Vaya, que pequeño es el mundo.

-Sí, así parece.- sonrió la muchacha sin dejar de observar de reojo a las mujeres.

Ambos morenos cavilaban cosas muy parecidas. A ella no se le hacía nada extraño que la madre de Shaoran almuerce con la exjefa de Sakura, podían ser amigas desde hace buen tiempo; sin embargo, era mucha coincidencia que ambas mujeres estén conversando a solas y no con Meilin, que se suponía era la sobrina de la primera y la mejor amiga de la segunda. Había algo raro allí. Pero tal vez eran sólo tonterías suyas, cosas sin importancia.

Él había pensado igual que la amatista, sólo que sí consideraba el hecho de que había algo muy raro en que ese par de damas hablen a solas. ¿Por qué?, Hiragizawa tenía conocimiento de los sentimientos de Lya para con su mejor amigo y, además, sabía de las intenciones de la progenitora de su socio de conseguirle mujer para contraer nupcias. Y era mucha coincidencia que Wong encajara perfectamente en las características proporcionadas por Ieran Li: De abolengo, sofisticada, de mundo, que esté a la altura del padre de Rei y por sobre todo que sea china.

Debía investigar cautelosamente que cosa estaba pasando entre ese par. Pero debía hacerlo de la forma más disimulada posible.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

-¿Ya está listo el informe que le pedí, Kinomoto?- se le escuchó a una voz masculina a través del intercomunicador. No obtuvo respuesta.- ¿Señorita Kinomoto? ¡Kinomoto!

La pobre muchacha corrió hasta el escritorio en donde de la secretaria de presidencia y luego contestó el intercomunicador: -Sí, señor Li. ¿Cómo dijo? ¿El informe? Sí, ya lo terminé.

-¡Y que espera para traérmelo!- exclamó furibunda la voz al otro lado de la línea.- ¡Lo necesito hoy no, el próximo año!

-En un segundo se lo entrego.- respondió la muchacha. Se escuchó el pitido que indicaba que el presidente había dejado de presionar el botón del intercomunicador.- Cavernícola bruto.- murmuró Sakura dando un bufido de exasperación y después bostezó antes de desperezarse.

Se había ido a lavar la cara en uno de los lavados del baño femenino. Hace rato que se estaba muriendo de sueño y para no quedarse dormida –y de paso recibir una innecesaria reprimenda de su jefe– mejor fue a refrescarse. Ya era muy tarde, los demás empleados habían salido a la hora que les correspondía y solamente se habían quedado en las instalaciones de "L&H": el señor Li y ella (descontando al vigilante de la puerta principal, claro).

Desde que había empezado su labor como secretaria de presidencia –en reemplazo de Akemi– se estaba volviendo literalmente LOCA. O mejor dicho, su jefe la estaba volviendo loca. Con todos sus regaños, comentarios malintencionados, sarcasmos y todo lo malo que un ser humano puede decir cuando se encuentra exasperado. Porque así estaba Shaoran Li, condenadamente malhumorado con el mundo y como, al parecer, ella era la única que se encontraba cerca de él tenía que aguantarle sus berrinches y ratitos de ira.

Ahora por fin le creía a la chica Hiura cuando le dijo que el gerente de "L&H" se ponía de un humor de perros cada vez que su progenitora estaba en el país, porque lo estaba viviendo en carne propia. Bueno, por lo menos, así no estaría pensando en el hecho que el troglodita que encontraba dentro la oficina central le gustaba. Así era mejor, volver a los viejos tiempos en donde sólo sentía antipatía y consideraba una molestia a su jefe.

Dio un suspiro de resignación mientras cogía la carpeta en donde había metido el informe redactado hace un buen rato. Debía dárselo cuanto antes a Li o sino otra vez le saldría con alguno de sus regaños.

Entró a la oficina central diciendo: -Aquí está el informe, señor Li.

El hombre dejó de teclear en su ordenador y levantando la cabeza le dijo: -¿No le enseñaron a tocar las puertas antes de entrar, señorita Kinomoto?

La aludida puso los ojos en blanco, ya iba a decirle una grosería pero se aguantó –ante todo era una dama–, pero lastimosamente cuando estaba frente a él, ese aspecto de su personalidad parecía querer desaparecer.

Con una sonrisa forzada contestó en tono dulce: -Por supuesto que me enseñaron a tocar las puertas antes de entrar, señor Li. Sólo que no vi necesario hacerlo, puesto que somos los ÚNICOS en las instalaciones de la revista, además usted mismo dijo que quería el informe lo más pronto posible, ¿o no es así?

El ambarino parecía mantener una batalla verbal en su mente. Quería decirle unas cuantas cositas a la ojiverde, pero debía recordar que –ante todo– él era un caballero y aunque quisiera olvidarlo, la mujer enfrente de él era una "dama" (aunque una muy exasperante, por cierto).

-Démelo. Voy a revisarlo ahora mismo.- se le escuchó decir al de cabellos chocolates extendiendo su brazo. Cuando tuvo la carpeta entre sus manos. Le dio una rápida ojeada, todo estaba en perfecto orden. ¡Rayos! La mujer podía ser muy altanera, pero no había duda que sabía hacer su trabajo. Una idea muy interesante cruzó por su mente. Sonrió maliciosamente.- Está mal hecho, hágalo de nuevo.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió la esmeralda. Tal y como lo esperaba el de ojos miel.- ¿Cómo que está mal hecho?

-¿Acaso también está sorda, señorita Kinomoto?- preguntó el gerente de la revista sabatina más importante de Japón.- Dije que el informe está mal redactado. Hágalo nuevamente y no se irá de aquí hasta que cumpla mi orden.

La mejor amiga de Tomoyo tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Había escuchado bien o el desagradable sujeto que estaba enfrente de ella, y por el cual supuestamente sentía una atracción incontrolable, le había dicho que no se movería de la revista hasta que no redacte correctamente el informe de la junta de la mañana? ¿Le estaba exigiendo que arregle un trabajo que no necesitaba correcciones? ¡Ah no! ¡Este tipo ya se estaba pasando de la raya!

-¿Bromea, verdad?- sólo pronunció la castaña con el rostro incrédulo.- No me puede estar pidiendo eso.

-En primera, ¿ve que tengo cara de estar bromeando?- se le oyó decir al socio de Hiragizawa con rostro serio.- Y en segunda, yo no le pedí que corrigiera sus errores.- miró fijamente a la muchacha.- Le EXIGÍ, puesto que usted se ofreció a reemplazar a mi secretaria y una de las labores de la misma es saber redactar muy bien cualquier documento, señorita Kinomoto. ¿Quedó claro?

-Me quedo claro…- murmuró la aludida agachando la cabeza. El varón sonrió triunfal. La de ojos verdes levantó la cabeza y de su mirada se podían vislumbrar llamitas arder.-…que usted es un maniático narcisista.

-¿Cómo dijo?- protestó el hombre levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a la muchacha.

-¿Acaso está sordo? Dije que usted es un MANIÁTICO NARCISISTA.- replicó la joven con una sonrisa maliciosa. Li se había puesto justo enfrente suyo, por lo que ella levantó su mentón para poder verlo directamente a los ojos.- Que siempre quiere que todo sea como usted dice.- le dio un golpecito con su dedo índice en el pecho.- Que jamás acepta objeciones.- le dio otro.- Que cree que por ser dueño de una de las empresas más importantes del país, puede pisotear la honra y la dignidad de la gente como se le venga gana.- le dio otro golpecito.- Y que aunque sabiendo que yo hice el informe correctamente, me dice que lo rehaga sólo para molestarme, simplemente porque no le simpatizo en lo más mínimo.- ultimó con otro toque con su dedo, sin embargo esta vez no lo retiró.- ¿No se supone que uno no debe mezclar lo laboral con lo personal? Es una de las normas primordiales para poder trabajar adecuadamente, señor Li. Y me parece increíble que el gerente general rompa esa regla.

El aludido se quedó completamente mudo. Estaba procesando todo lo que la chica Kinomoto acaba de decirle y como aún estaba pensando que responderle, por lo que la tía de Nakuru y Yue continuó: -Créame cuando le digo que todos los empleados estamos hartos de que cada vez que está molesto, venga y se desquite con nosotros. ¿Acaso tenemos la culpa de lo que malo que le suceda? Usted sabe la respuesta: No.- dejó de mirarlo por un segundo.- Si después de esto me quiere despedir, le doy la completa libertad de que lo haga. Prefiero mil veces trabajar en un manicomio o en un cuartel del ejército antes que seguir aguantando sus gritos y su odioso mal humor. Pero espero que en el papel conste que me echa sólo por decir la verdad y las cosas como en realidad son.- le dio un último vistazo y con voz algo decepcionada.- Es una lástima que el hombre que cantó conmigo en el karaoke del "Moon Sweet" ya no esté aquí y que en su lugar sólo permanezca un ser que lo único que hace es amargarse la vida y que, no conforme con eso, trata de amargársela a otros.

Sin más que decir salió de la oficina con la frente en alto. El ambarino sólo escuchó el portazo que indicaba que la joven mujer ya se había ido. Al parecer ese ruido lo hizo despertar del letargo en el que había entrado. Ya sabía lo que tenía que decirle a la "señorita" Kinomoto. Él ya la había oído lo suficiente, ahora ella lo escucharía. Tenía un par de cositas que discutir.

Caminó rápidamente hasta su escritorio. Luego de apagar su computadora, coger su saco y portafolio, salió de su cubículo. Vio que la chica avanzaba hasta el elevador y estaba apunto de abandonar el lugar. La siguió y entró con ella, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- preguntó ella de forma desafiante.- Yo ya le dije todo lo que tenía que decirle. Así que… ¡déjeme en paz!

-Se equivoca completamente si cree que yo pienso quedarme callado con respecto a lo que dijo.- comentó en tono severo Li.- Ahora usted me va a escuchar a mí.

La de cabellos castaños iba protestar, pero interrumpida por el detenimiento brusco del ascensor y el repentino apagón de las luces del mismo, que hizo que casi caiga al suelo. Sin embargo, algo impidió esa acción, o mejor dicho "alguien" lo impidió.

Sí están pensando en cierto chico de cortos cabellos chocolates y hermosos ojos ámbares, pues sí, están en lo cierto. Shaoran por acto reflejo había cogido de la cintura a la muchacha y ahora encontraba mirándola fijamente a los ojos. A pesar de la poca luz que había en el espacio, podía vislumbrar claramente esas enormes piscinas color esmeralda, las cuales estaban abiertas como platos al notar en la posición en que se encontraban ambos (uno muy pegado del otro).

No sabía porque ni como, pero todo lo que tenía pensado decirle a la altanera de su empleada se le olvidó por completo. Sin darse cuenta se fue acercando lentamente hasta el rostro del la joven.

Sakura notó lo que estaba pasando. Su jefe no estaba a punto de hacer lo que ella pensaba que estaba a punto de hacer, ¿no?

No, esto debía ser un espejismo o una horrible alucinación de su mente. Él no podía hacer eso, más bien, NO DEBÍA. Porque si se atrevía a hacerlo, sólo quería decir que… ella ¿le gustaba?

¡NO! ¡NO, NO, NO Y MIL VECES NO! ¡ESO ERA ABSURDO, ILÓGICO!

¿Cómo podría ella gustarle a un tipo que cada vez que la veía aprovechaba el momento para hacerla enfadar y que además por la cual sentía antipatía?

Porque eso era lo que tenía que sentir él por ella, ¿verdad?

Ya lo tenía decidido: tenía que impedirlo, como sea, pero tenía que hacerlo, sin embargo… ¿por qué su cuerpo no obedecía sus órdenes? Y además, ¿por qué sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse en señal de que recibiría lo que viniera del hombre junto a ella y su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho por lo rápido que estaba palpitando?

¡Ah sí!, ahora lo recordaba. El condenado sujeto por más gruñón que era, despertaba en ella sentimientos que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. Li le gustaba y demasiado para su gusto. Pero ella sabía que eso era sólo una atracción efímera, una ilusión pasajera.

Por qué eso era, ¿no es cierto? Lo que sentía por Shaoran Li era pura atracción física, no había otra cosa allí, ¿no?

¡Rayos! Su jefe estaba a sólo milímetros de su rostro, es más, podía sentir su respiración muy cerca de la suya. No sabía porque motivo, pero todo lo que tenía planeado hacer para impedirlo, su mente parecía haberlo olvidado. Ahora sólo se concentraba en lo que sucedería dentro de unos segundos.

_Continuará…_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Sé que me van a matar, en primera: por dejar una de las escenas más esperadas allí -(en el próximo capítulo sabrán si hubo beso o no ^-^) espero haberte complacido Sayuri Noa =D-, y en segunda: por haberme tardado más de lo acostumbrado en actualizar. Sólo puedo decir en mi defensa: ¡PERDÓN!

En verdad, lamento haberme demorado, pero créanme que tengo razones verosímiles del por qué de mi tardanza. Verán, el mes pasado (entiéndase noviembre) estuve muy ocupada haciéndole unos documentos a mi mamá (creo que algo les comenté) y no tuve mucho tiempo de escribir. A las justas acabé de editar el 3er episodio de "Hombres al borde…". Pensaba subir ese cap. mientras empezaba a escribir el capítulo 9 de "PELIGRO: Una adolescente…". Pero ¡Dios mío! ¡Los días se me pasaron volando! Sin darme cuenta ya estábamos diciembre. Y para mal de males este mes es el más atareado de todos, ¿por qué?, porque me lleno de fiestas de cumpleaños (el 4 fue el de mi hermano y el 6, el de mi tía -eso que aún falta el de mi hermana que es el 15- y para colmo son días casi seguidos ¬¬'). No se preocupen ya no tengo más hermanos (no sé si dios me bendijo o maldijo con dos de ellos .'), pero recuerden que pronto ya será Navidad.

Ahora, tenía en mente subir ambos escritos de una sola vez, pero como demoraba en redactar el último, decidí que mejor publicaré los capítulos cada semana de forma intercalada. Así tendré más tiempo y ustedes podrán leer sin esperar tanto. Esta vez los van a encontrar ambos, pero a partir de la próxima semana será como ya expliqué.

Bueno, con respecto a este episodio: ¿qué les pareció? Lo de que Nakuru ya sabía desde hace tiempo que Rei estaba enamorada de su mellizo, la conversación de la bruja de Ieran y la antipática de Lya Wong (y su terrible plan), los coqueteos entre Eriol y Tomoyo, el altercado entre Sakura y Shaoran.

Me gustaría mucho que comentaran, _**DEJEN SU REVIEW :D**_. En esta ocasión si aceptaré reclamos o correos bombas (atención rebeca26 jajaja) porque sé cuándo estoy en falta.

Ahora me dispongo a explicar mis asteriscos del mal:

*****El 1ro es sobre la comida "Gourmet". Bueno, no sé mucha sabrán, pero así se le suele llamar a la comida que sirven en restaurantes muy lujosos, 5 estrellas o conocidos también como 5 tenedores. Es realmente deliciosa, pero no apta para gente que tiene buen diente, porque te sirven menos de lo necesario para saciar tu apetito ¬.¬.

******En el 2do mencioné algo de "Liliputiense" y a un tal "Gulliver" (a la cual comparé con la madre de nuestro Shao), pues bien, ambos personajes aparecen en un libro que se titula: "Los viajes de Gulliver" y que fue llevado recientemente al cine (sí, esa película donde actúa Jack Black) con el mismo nombre. El liliputiense era caracterizado por ser diminuto en comparación a Gulliver, por eso se me ocurrió como una especie de símil para lo que sintió Saku estando junto a Ieran Li.

*******El 3ro habla sobre el restaurante "Golden Sheraton", bueno, debo decir que necesitaba un nombre para el lugar en donde almorzaría Lya y la abuela de Rei, al igual que Tomoyo y Eriol. Y el único que me ocurrió fue ese. En verdad, no sé si hay algún restaurante que se llame así (y si lo hay, que conste que no lo plagié).

Antes de que me olvide, quería informarles que Crónicas de Cardcaptors y Still for your love están organizando otro concurso de FanFics, Edición Navideña. Muchas del grupo ya se habrán enterado. Para los que me mandaron sus reviews preguntando si participaría, pues bien, les di el gusto: mandé mi historia la semana pasada y fue admitida. ¿El título?, ya se enterarán cuando la lean (a partir de este viernes 9 de diciembre las historias estarán en la página de Nodoka y podrán votar por las que más les gusten). Espero que les agrade la que escribí y si quieren voten por ella; por cierto, está con nombre de autor: Mizthika777. También la subiré aquí a mi página de fanfiction para que la lean en su versión completa.

Bueno ahora a mandar los agradecimientos a quienes me dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior:

**rebeca26, SakurMarhi (sí, Sakura conocerá a Rei y sucederá lo referente al summary de la historia), kimbe-chan (yo nunca dije que Rei no odiaría a Saku), Ceciali, kathy kinomoto, Carito-Chan0, Sayuri Noa, Endri-Chan, Sui-AliRs (wow! Me dejaste reviews en cada cap. MIL GRACIAS!)**

Me pasé con el testamento, bueno, me despido. Cuídense mucho y besos de chocolate para todas.

¡Sayonara!

**PD:** En el siguiente cap. explicaré lo del misterio de cómo Rei sube a su cuarto. Aunque creo que por allí muchas ya han adivinado. Nos leemos!

"_**LOS COMENTARIOS DE LOS LECTORES SON UN GRAN ALIENTO PARA LOS ESCRITORES"**_


	11. Cap 10: De confusiones y demás

"**PELIGRO: UNA ADOLESCENTE EN CASA"**

_**FanFic inspirado en personajes del anime Card Captor Sakura de propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.**_

**CAPÍTULO X: "De confusiones y demás"**

-¡Buenos días!- exclamó una voz femenina mientras entraba dando saltitos al comedor.- ¡Hola ma, pa, Yuyú!

-Buenos días.- dijeron al unísono los tres aludidos. Uno con negando con la cabeza tomando su taza de café (sabía que su hija era caso perdido, por más que le decía que saludara correctamente, ésta no hacía caso), el otro lanzándole una mirada asesina (por el nombrecito con que siempre lo llamaba) y la mujer con una sonrisa afable.

-Hola, hija.- saludó Kaho parándose rumbo a la cocina.- Siéntate, en un momento te sirvo tu desayuno.

-Gracias, ma.- dijo Nakuru mientras se sentaba alegremente en una de las sillas.- ¿Y Sak? ¿Aún no ha bajado?

-No, parece que se siente mal.- respondió la de cabellos rojizos con gesto preocupado.- Me dijo que hoy no irá a trabajar.

-La quise revisar, pero me dijo que ya se le iba a pasar.- se le escuchó decir al hijo de Fujitaka mientras se levantaba de su lugar.- Es increíble que los monstruos se enfermen.- dejó los trastes en el lavaplatos.- Bueno, ya me voy. Se me hace tarde para llegar al hospital.

_-¿Está enferma? Pero si ayer en la mañana la vi muy bien.-_ pensó la muchachita Kinomoto, luego preguntó a su papá.- ¿Hoy te toca turno?

-Sí y además el doctor Yamamoto se fue a un congreso de médicos en Kyoto y desde hoy empiezo a suplantarlo. Por lo que estaré sumamente ocupado.- contestó el de ojos cafés.- Nos vemos.

-¿No te olvidas de algo?- mencionó la pelirroja antes de que el sujeto saliera. Se acercó a su marido.

-Ya hemos hablado sobre las actitudes cariñosas frente a los chicos.- susurró el aludido con gesto incómodo.- No es bueno que ellos presencien esas cosas. En esta etapa andan con las hormonas alborotadas y…

La que antes fue Mizuki soltando una risita interrumpió: -No me refería a eso, sino a esto.- le entregó el pequeño maletín de cuero color negro que siempre llevaba consigo el médico. Al hombre de 38 años le brotó una gotita sobre la cabeza.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti?- respondió el hermano de Sakura con una sonrisa.- Gracias, amor. Bueno, ya me voy.

La aludida asintió no sin antes pedirle que se cuide. Se escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

-Yo también ya me retiro, madre.- se le oyó decir al joven de cabello plateados con rostro serio.- Gracias por el desayuno.

Después de despedirse con una inclinación de su progenitora, cogió su mochila.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó la de cabellos marrones dando un respingo. El aludido asintió con la cabeza y luego salió de la cocina.- ¡Oye, espérame!- comió de un solo golpe sus alimentos.- Gracias por la comida.- se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y después de dejar los trastes, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su mamá.- Nos vemos en la noche. Recuerda que hoy Yuyú y yo vamos a casa de mi amiga Rei y nos debes ir a recoger.- miró hacia la salida.- Si no me apresuro, es capaz de dejarme.

Se escuchó el sonido que indicaba que de ojos celestes ya había partido.

-¡Me dejó!- exclamó ofendida la atolondrada muchachita mientras salía a ponerse los zapatos.- Pero ahorita lo alcanzó. ¡Adiós, ma!

-Vayan con cuidado.- sonrió la mujer despidiéndose de sus mellizos con un ademán.

Después de cerrar la puerta, lavar los platos sucios (entre cosas) ágilmente, subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación (olvidó bajar su bolso y tenía que irse a trabajar). Cuando ya tenía todo listo, caminó por el pasillo, pasó por la recámara de su cuñada y tocó su puerta. No abrieron.

Entró sigilosamente y haciendo el menor ruido. Vislumbró a la muchacha cubierta de pies a cabeza con el edredón color rosa.

-Sakura, sólo quería decirte que dejé tu desayuno en la cocina.- dijo en voz baja pero audible al oído humano.- Cuando ya te sientas mejor, come algo. Ya sabes, la mejor medicina para el cuerpo es el alimento diario.- no obtuvo respuesta o alguna acción que indicara que la había escuchado.- Bueno, ya me voy. Cuídate mucho.

Dicho esto salió de la misma forma como entró.

La castaña, cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie en la casa (el silencio sepulcral le daba indicio de ello), se fue destapando poco a poco. Dio un suspiro.

Se quedó largo rato observando el techo de su habitación. No tenía ganas de levantarse, ni bajar a probar bocado –a pesar que su estómago le reclamaba algo de alimento–, ni de salir de su alcoba... En pocas palabras: no tenía ganas de nada. Ni sueño, y eso que no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

Lo único que deseaba con unas ganas tremendas es que algún pedazo de basura espacial, alguna parte de un avión, algún platillo volador… ¡lo que sea!, cayera sobre su cabeza en ese instante y borrara sus recuerdos por completo. O mucho mejor si la tierra se abría haciendo una enorme grieta, y la tragaba con todo y su cama.

¿Por qué tanto anhelo por desaparecer así de repente de la faz de la Tierra?

La chica Kinomoto claramente respondería que porque su vida era un completo desastre, o dicho de otra manera, una parte de su vida –la sentimental– era un verdadero fiasco. Y no sólo por el hecho de que siempre ponía los ojos en la persona equivocada, sino también porque en algún sentido se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos o la emoción del momento. Sí, ahora estaba empezando a pensar que ese aspecto de su personalidad era más un defecto que una cualidad.

El punto es que había llegado a la conclusión de que todos los hechos más vergonzosos de su corta vida habían sucedido con su adorado tormento –entiéndase Shaoran Li– y dentro del condenado ascensor de la empresa en donde laboraba. Bueno, en donde antes trabajaba.

Sí, porque ayer tuvo uno de esos ataques de orgullo herido en donde explotó (debido a una tontería impuesta por su jefe) y le dijo sus cuatro verdades en la cara. Y antes de irse con la frente en alto, le dio la completa libertad de despedirla si así lo quería. Así que lo más probable era había perdido su empleo.

Posteriormente su jefe y ella se habían quedado atrapados en el elevador. Ya que éste se había detenido de golpe y, para colmo de males, la luz se había ido. Estaban ambos, completamente SOLOS, dentro de un espacio reducido y en una posición algo comprometedora (muy pegaditos y con los rostros a milímetros uno del otro). Sí, digno de novela rosa o fanfic romántico para chicas.

Pero eso no fue lo malo, porque lo peor vino luego.

_Inicio del Flash Back…_

_Sintió que algo cálido se apoderaba bruscamente de su labio inferior. Al inicio los recibió con algo de sorpresa –se imaginaba que el gesto iba a ser algo tierno y delicado–, sin embargo después ella también se sumó respondiendo de igual forma. El contacto entre ambos no era para nada suave, es más, era hecho con suma rudeza, como si ambos trataran de desquitarse el uno con el otro intercambiando ese beso. Era casi como un baile entre sus bocas. Cada uno parecía competir por ver quien era el que podía más o era el mejor. _

_Sin darse cuenta la ojiverde ya estaba atrapada entre uno de los muros metálicos del elevador y el cuerpo del ambarino. Él se abrió paso en su boca. Se podía decir que era el que tenía el control, pero a ella en ese momento poco le importó. _

_Cruzó sus brazos por el cuello del varón, para así profundizar el beso. Su bolso hace rato que se había deslizado sin hacer el menor ruido o interrumpirlos y ni que decir del portafolio que traía el hombre, lo más seguro era que descansa de la misma manera sobre el suelo metálico. Él todavía tenía las manos rodeando su cintura y la ceñía fuertemente. Agradecía millones eso, porque sus piernas parecían gelatina derritiéndose. No le sorprendería si después de eso debían recogerla con una pala porque la encontrarían desparramada sobre el suelo del ascensor._

_No quería que ese "sueño" terminara, porque a ella le parecía eso: un sueño, era demasiado irreal para ser cierto. Que su cavernícola jefe, el sujeto al que no soportaba y al que le daban casi todas las veces unas ganas tremendas de patearle el trasero por el espantoso carácter que se manejaba, la esté besando, dentro de un espacio de aproximadamente un metro cuadrado, con el mayor de los frenesís._

_Y como todo no puede durar para siempre y ambos necesitaban del oxígeno para sobrevivir –como cualquier ser vivo–, tuvieron que separarse._

_Ella tenía los labios entreabiertos. Debían estar hinchados y presentía que además muy rojos. Sentía las mejillas y todo el cuerpo arder. ¿Cuándo empezó a hacer tanto calor allí?_

_Podía escuchar claramente la respiración de Li, pues estaba en las mismas condiciones que la suya (inhalando y exhalando el aire con dificultad). Sino fuera porque estaba recostada en uno de los muros metálicos del elevador, ya se abría caído en un dos por tres._

_A pesar de la escasa luz (sólo estaban alumbrados por las luces de emergencia), si quería podía verle el rostro al ambarino, sin embargo no se atrevía. Su cabeza estaba gacha y no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para levantarla. Pero, por cosas del destino, o tal vez su cuerpo que nunca obedece sus órdenes, terminó observándolo fijamente a los ojos. Por un instante se perdió en esa mirada color miel, la cual estaba oscurecida por el… ¿deseo? _

_No, eso no podía ser cierto. ¿Su jefe la estaba mirando con…? ¿Ese color oscuro en sus pupilas era "deseo"?_

_Ambos no decían palabra alguna y el incómodo silencio empezó a reinar en el ambiente. _

_Sabía que se iba a arrepentir después de lo que tenía pensado hacer dentro de un segundo, pero… ¡al diablo con todo! Quería que él la vuelva a besar como hace unos segundos._

_En un impulso –y arrebato– de su parte lo jaló del saco y de un tirón le estampó un beso. Cogió con una mano sus cabellos de su nuca y empezó a mordisquear el labio inferior de éste, al mismo tiempo que le daba pequeños besos. Al parecer lo agarró desprevenido, porque en un inicio no respondió al gesto, sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la estaba besando nuevamente con rudeza._

_Esta vez antes que se acabe el aire, Shaoran empezó a dar besos alrededor de su cuello haciendo que de su boca salga un suspiro de satisfacción. Al parecer, él lo notó y siguió con su tarea._

_Ella se sentía desfallecer y sin embargo, no tenía intensiones de evitar que el varón siga dando pequeños besos y acariciando con su boca su cuello, que no sabía era una parte TAN sensible de su anatomía._

_Él volvió a apoderarse de sus labios y continuaron con lo que habían dejado pendiente. Las manos de Li aún ceñían su talle y ella tenía las suyas ahora en el pecho de él. Recién se daba cuenta que el ambarino tenía su cuerpo en excelente forma, porque podía sentir sus músculos duros; lo más seguro era que hacía mucho ejercicio. Ya se estaba imaginando que se sentiría tocarlos sin toda esa molesta ropa y…_

_Un momento._

_¿Acaso ella se estaba imaginando ese tipo de "cosas"? Y lo peor del asunto con ¿su jefe? _

_No, no, no, no. Definitivamente… ¡NO!_

_El ascensor empezó a moverse y la luz volvía al reducido espacio. De repente algo pareció hacer ¡CLICK! en su cabeza. _

_¡Oh cielos! ¡Ella estaba besándose de una forma para nada SANTA con Shaoran Li! ¡SU JEFE!_

_Porque debía recordar ese "pequeño" –o más bien gigantesco– detalle. El sujeto que en este momento la tenía aprisionada contra el muro del elevador era su SUPERIOR, el dueño de la empresa en donde laboraba y además el troglodita al que detestaba por ser tan arrogante y prepotente con todos._

_Sintió que algo –o mejor dicho alguien– comenzaba a bajar lentamente el cierre de su blanco vestido con detalles en rosa pastel. Abrió los ojos como platos. Absolutamente, ese era el indicativo que le decía que debía separarse cuanto antes._

_Empujó bruscamente al hombre que hace un instante la había tenido entre sus brazos, el cual notó estaba sin el saco que traía puesto antes. Su rostro se tornó carmesí, porque ahora recordaba que ella botó algo y no sabía que era. Luego de mirarlo aún con sus ojos verdes abiertos desorbitadamente, cogió su bolso rápidamente, (no sabía si gracias a Dios) el elevador abrió sus puertas en el primer piso y salió mismo rayo del lugar._

_No volteó a ver la reacción del varón, porque empezó a correr –tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían– hacia la salida del edificio._

_Fin del Flash Back…_

Soltó un bufido de exasperación mientras se daba vuelta hacia el lado derecho de su cama. Por más que quería olvidarse de lo que había sucedido ayer por la noche con su ex jefe, no podía. Los recuerdos invadían su mente una y otra vez en cámara lenta. Ahora comprendía eso que dicen que: "Recordar es volver a vivir", porque… ¡era la pura verdad!

Todas las sensaciones, emociones y demás que sintió ayer en la noche parecían regresar de golpe. Cada beso, cada caricia que le había propinado Shaoran Li en el ascensor… Absolutamente TODO estaba más que fresco en su memoria.

Lo más normal sería que ella estuviera molesta por su comportamiento o el de él, pero allí estaba lo malo. Ella ya estaba empezando a considerar que no era muy normal que digamos, ya que –no sabía por qué– NO le fastidiaba en lo más mínimo.

¿Ahora entienden la razón por la cual quiere que un bloque de concreto le caiga en la cabeza?

-Soy una tonta.- dijo Sakura mientras cogía una almohada y se tapaba la cabeza con ella.- Una verdadera tonta.

Ella estaba hecha un lío. En ese momento tenía unas ganas tremendas de hablar con alguien. Como le hubiera gustado que Tomoyo estuviera allí escuchándola y dándole consejos, como cuando iban en escuela. Al menos ella si sabría que hacer en situaciones como ésta.

Poco a poco su cuerpo empezaba a pasarle la factura. Sus párpados se cerraban y le reclamaban las horas en que se suponía debía conciliar el sueño pero sin embargo se mantuvo despierta porque no podía dormir. Sin darse cuenta cayó rendida.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

-¿Oye, Shaoran?- preguntó una voz masculina tratando de llamar la atención del hombre frente a él. Chasqueó los dedos cerca a la cara del Li y sólo con eso pareció hacerle caso.- ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh?- sólo pronunció el aludido.- Sí, claro que sí. ¿Por qué no estaría escuchándote?

-Ajá.- musitó Eriol para nada convencido.- ¿Haber qué fue lo que dije hace un instante?

-Mmmm… Estabas hablando sobre… el balance financiero de la empresa.- contestó algo dudoso el ambarino.

El ojiazul levantó una ceja y lo miró con cara de incredulidad.

-¿Y dices que sí escuchaste lo que dije? Hermano, hace media hora que terminé de informarte sobre el balance financiero.- comentó en tono molesto.

-¿Ah sí?- sólo atinó a decir el presidente de "L&H".- ¿Y todo está en orden?

-Sí.- afirmó Hiragizawa asintiendo con la cabeza haciendo una mueca.- El que parece que no lo está eres tú, socio.- se levantó de su asiento y lo escrudiñó con la mirada.

El ambarino levantó una ceja y esperó a que su interlocutor continuara.

-Desde la mañana estás rarísimo.- añadió el de anteojos.- Primero, porque desde que llegaste pareces estar con cuerpo presente pero con alma ausente. Segundo, no he escuchado algún rugido, bramido o grito venir de tu oficina. Y tercero, pero sobre todo más preocupante, ¡no te has molestado con alguna de mis bromas en lo que va del día!- el aludido no ocultó un gesto de sorpresa.- Haber, cuéntale a tu mejor amigo… ¡qué es lo que rayos te pasa!- colocó ambas manos en el escritorio de Shaoran y lo miró fijamente.- Porque no me puedes negar que hay algún motivo de extremo poder que te tiene en ese estado, _brother_. Vamos, suelta la sopa. Es más que obvio que se trata de una fémina.

-¡Anda a que te revise un loquero, ¿sí?!- exclamó el padre de Rei levantándose de su acolchonado asiento.- Creo que andar tras las faldas de Daidouji te está dañando el cerebro.- se cruzó de brazos.- A mí no me pasa nada. Lo que me tiene así es la presencia de mi madre en mi casa, nada más.

-Sí, tal vez pueda ser eso.- comentó con una sonrisita misteriosa y un brillo enigmático en sus azules ojos.- Sin embargo, la razón que me das, suena un tanto extraña, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Extraña?, ¿en qué sentido?- replicó a la defensiva el de cabellos chocolates.- Ya te dije que es por mi madre que estoy así. Por si no lo recuerdas, ella busca casarme. Y yo no quiero estar con nadie en este momento.

-Lo dices como si trataras de convencerte a ti mismo de ello.- sonrió el peli azul para luego volverse a sentar cómodamente en su silla.

-No digas estupideces, ¿quieres?- pidió el de ojos miel mientras se tomaba asiento nuevamente.- Ya y para que no sigas fastidiando, dime, ¿de qué me hablabas hace un minuto?

-Pues, verá, mi querido señor presidente.- se le escuchó decir al de anteojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Te estaba comentando sobre lo que hablé con la linda Tomoyo hoy cuando me la encontré por aquí.

Li dio un suspiro de cansancio. Allí iba de nuevo, otra vez Eriol narrándole sus avances con la chica Daidouji. Ya lo más tenía más que cansado, ayer también le contó sobre el almuerzo imprevisto entre él y la amatista. Ahora, ¿qué otra cosa "interesante" de su vida amorosa pensaba decirle?

-Como te decía hace un buen rato (en el que no me prestaste ni pizca de atención).- el aludido puso los ojos en blanco.- Le di permiso a Tomoyito para que hoy salga más temprano de la revista a cambio de una cita.

-Hey, ¿desde cuando tú otorgas permisos a mis empleados?- protestó el hijo de Ieran.- Y más aún si tienen que ver con sus horas de salida.

-En primer lugar, _relax_, _man, take it easy_.- sugirió Hiragizawa.- Y en segunda: por si lo olvidaste soy tu socio, por ende esta empresa también es mía. Y si tú eres el gerente es porque así lo decidió la junta directiva. Ahora, retomando el tema. Si le di permiso a Tomoyo para que salga temprano es porque me lo pidió como un favor personal.- cruzó una de su piernas y del escritorio cogió dos lapiceros (uno verde y el otro morado).- No sé si lo notaste o no, pero Kinomoto no vino a trabajar.- levantó el verde.- Y cómo sabrás.- levantó las dos plumas y las movió de un lado a otro.- Ambas son amigas y primas segundas, me comentó también Tomoyito.- dejó los bolígrafos en su sitio.- Estaba muy preocupada porque Sakura no contesta su móvil, su teléfono de casa, ni responde a ninguno de sus mensajes de texto. Parece como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Li al inicio no le prestó mucha atención a lo que decía, sin embargo cuando escuchó "Kinomoto", seguido de la frase "No vino a trabajar", lo empezó a oír atentamente.

-¿Por curiosidad tú no tienes algo que ver con la falta de Sakurita aquí a la empresa?- interrogó suspicazmente el de ojos azul índigo.

El aludido no respondió al instante. Pero con el tono más calmado –y que a Eriol le pareció premeditado– contestó burlonamente.- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Déjame adivinar, ¿"intuición femenina"?

Su interlocutor en vez de molestarse por su comentario soltó una risotada.

-No lo tomes a mal, Shao.- replicó con una sonrisita divertida el de lentes.- Pero, ambos sabemos que Kinomoto no es de tu total agrado, es más, tú siempre te has quejado de que ella en cada oportunidad que tiene se porta un poco altanera y desafiante contigo. No sé por qué pero mi "intuición masculina" me dice, a gritos, que algo debió de haber pasado entre ustedes.- notó como el ambarino empezó a tensarse.- Y ¡Oh, sorpresa!, ayer ella se quedó reemplazando a tu secretaria, por lo que estuvieron trabajando hasta muy tarde los dos SOLOS. Ya que los lunes tienes que redactar el informe de la junta.

Con cada palabra que decía, a Shaoran se le contraían uno por uno los músculos de su cuerpo. O eso era lo que notaba el peli azul. Ahora entendía el por qué del estado de su socio. Su distracción tenía nombre y apellido: Sakura Kinomoto, respectivamente.

El padre de Rei carraspeó fuertemente. No debía ponerse nervioso –por más que quisiera– frente a un tipo como Eriol. Demasiado astuto.

Lo más tranquilo posible –sólo por fuera– respondió:

-Y ¿no podías considerar que es una coincidencia el hecho de que justamente hoy no haya venido la señorita Kinomoto a trabajar y según tú yo estoy más "distraído" que de costumbre?

Con una enigmática mirada en sus azules ojos dijo:

-En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solamente puede haber lo inevitable*.

El primo de Meilin lo quedó viendo con el rostro desconcertado. Las palabras dichas por su socio sonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza como disco rayado.

Una interesante pregunta se formó en su mente: ¿Era inevitable lo que sucedió entre él y su empleada?

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

Tocaba incesantemente la puerta frente a ella. Ya hasta le estaban doliendo los nudillos, pero al parecer o no había nadie en casa o la personita a la que buscaba no tenía intenciones de abrir para que entre.

Bien, sí así quería que sean las cosas…

Buscó rápidamente entre su cartera un objeto en particular. Cuando por fin lo encontró, lo alzó hasta altura de sus ojos y sonrió triunfalmente. Tenía entre sus dedos la solución a su problema: la llave de la puerta principal de la casa de su mejor amiga (una de las copias). Sakura se la dio en una ocasión y era un alivio que la haya traído en su bolso justo hoy.

Ella dijo que debía sólo en casos de emergencias y, considerando que la castaña no se había aparecido en la revista ni contestaba alguno de sus intentos de comunicación, no sabía si algo le había pasado o a lo mejor la tenían secuestrada y antes de empezar a llamar a la morgue, los hospitales o la policía, mejor se aseguraría de que todo esté en orden. Por lo que esta oportunidad podía ser considerada como una verdadera emergencia.

Abrió silenciosamente el enorme portón y entró sin hacer el menor ruido. Cuando verificó que la castaña no estaba en el primer nivel, subió las escaleras sigilosamente. No sabía por qué pero la situación le parecía demasiado familiar. Algo le decía que Sakura estaba echada en su cama, cubierta con su edredón y con una almohada tapando su cabeza, y sin ganas de hacer nada. Sí, como _aquella vez_. La pobre se encerró todo el día en su habitación y no quería ver ni hablar con nadie.

Siguió avanzando y por fin pudo visualizar la puerta de la recámara de su mejor amiga. Entró sigilosamente y, luego de cerrar sin hacer ruido, la encontró tal y como se la imaginó.

Se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco. Ella preocupadísima pensando en que cosas terribles le podía haber pasado a su amiga y ésta, bien gracias, durmiendo.

¿Para esto le había pedido a Eriol que la dejara salir después del almuerzo a cambio de una cita?

Dio un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Al parecer, la ojiverde estaba profundamente dormida, la amatista se debatía en las formas de cómo podía despertarla. Cada una más tentadora que la otra. Sonrió maliciosamente. Ya había decidido la manera de levantarla.

Tomo cierta distancia y luego de dar un paso largo se tiró encima de la cama, cayendo sobre la joven debajo del edredón.

-¡Ahhhh!- gritó asustada la muchacha rodando rápidamente y cayendo al suelo.- ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Temblor?!

La de cabellos oscuros soltó una risotada mientras se sentaba en la cama. El sólo ver a su amiga con rostro lleno de pánico mirando a todos lados como si buscara por donde salir debido al "temblor" era para morirse de la risa.

Y su carcajada se intensificó cuando la escuchó quejarse.

-¡Tomoyo!- la vio pararse con cara de pocos amigos y los brazos en sus caderas.- ¿Cómo entraste?- la aludida le enseñó la pequeña llave que tenía entre sus manos (aún sin parar de reírse).- Nunca debí darte esa llave. ¡¿Podrías dejar de reírte?!

-Lo… jajaja sien… jajaja to... jajaja.- dijo entre risa y risa la aludida. Cuando notó que su interlocutora estaba empezando a ponerse roja de la ira, carraspeó y poco a poco fue recobrando la compostura.- Ya está.- se calmó definitivamente.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?!- vociferó la esmeralda.- ¡Pudiste haberme matado del susto!

-Pero sigues viva, ¿no?- respondió una sonrisa angelical la chica Daidouji.- Así que no hay de que preocuparse. Más bien, no entiendo por qué te molestas, la que debería estar enojada soy yo.- puso rostro serio.- ¿Por qué no has contestado ninguna de mis llamadas? Y sobre todo ¿por qué no fuiste a trabajar hoy?

-No te contesté y no fui porque me siento mal y no quería salir de mi cuarto.- se le escuchó decir a la castaña mientras se introducía nuevamente entre sus sábanas y se cubría con su edredón hasta el cuello.

La de tez pálida puso una mano en la frente de su interlocutora.

-No tienes fiebre.- comentó.

-Dije que me sentía mal, no que estaba enferma.- replicó la chica Kinomoto con voz cansada.- Ahora, si no es mucha molestia… ¡me puedes dejar a solas!

-De ninguna manera, señorita.- se le oyó decir a Tomoyo en tono de madre que reprocha a una hija.- Tú me vas a explicar en este momento que es lo que te sucede. No es posible que de un día para otro te sientas mal, así de la nada.

Vio que la ojiverde se había cubierto hasta la cabeza y no tenía intensiones de destaparse. Se levantó de la cama y cuando Sakura pensó que le había hecho caso y se había ido, sus cobijas le fueron arrebatadas.

-¡Tomoyo!- exclamó levantando la cabeza notando como la amatista tenía entre sus manos su edredón color rosa y le sonreía triunfalmente.

-Vamos, Saku. ¡Arriba!- animaba la joven Daidouji.- No puedes pasarte en la cama todo el día.

-Sí puedo.- replicó la esmeralda cogiendo una de sus almohadas y tapándose la cabeza con ella.

La de cabello oscuro con suma destreza le quitó las almohadas y dejó a la castaña sin nada más con que cubrirse.

-¡Puedes quedarte con mi frazada y mis almohadas si quieres!- exclamó en tono molesto la muchacha.- Pero, ¡no me pienso mover de aquí!

-¿Te estás viendo?- preguntó con el rostro perplejo la amatista.- Sakura, te estás comportando como niña chiquita que hace una de sus pataletas. Como en _aquella_ ocasión, ¿la recuerdas, verdad?

Al parecer el comentario emitido por su mejor amiga la hizo reaccionar. Se sentó sobre su cama abrazando sus piernas y colocando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Luego de dar un largo suspiro, asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces…- sólo pronunció la hija de Sonomi.- ¿Me piensas decir qué es lo que te sucede, sí o no?

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior y después de debatirlo mentalmente, le dio una palmadita al costado de su cama invitando a su amiga a sentarse. Ésta entendió el mensaje y allí estaban ambas sentadas la una junto a la otra.

-El estar así me hace acordar cuando íbamos en la preparatoria.- empezó la esmeralda con voz pausada.- ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo.- sonrió la amatista.- En las pijamadas que hacíamos, hablábamos de cual era el chico más guapo de la escuela, las salidas al cine o al centro comercial y de lo lindo que era el hecho de que seamos mejores amigas. Nos contábamos absolutamente todo, no había secretos entre nosotras.

-Sí.- sonrió también la castaña, mientras recordaba.- Y siempre que me metía en problemas tú me escuchabas y tenías el consejo preciso para solucionarlos.

El silencio se hizo presente por un largo rato y, cuando parecía persistir, Tomoyo comentó: -Otra vez te metiste en problemas, ¿no es cierto?- la vio asentir con desgano.- ¿Li tiene ver en algo?-volvió a asentir.- ¿Medida aproximada?- la ojiverde al inicio juntó las palmas de sus manos y luego las fue alejando lentamente, hasta que sus brazos estaban abiertos por completo. Soltó una risita y continuó.- _OK_, ya capté el mensaje.- estiró sus piernas en la cama y Sakura (colocando una almohada) se echó de costado sobre ellas.- Creo que voy a empezar a cobrarte por mis servicios como consejera sentimental.

-¿Por qué?- sólo pronunció la esmeralda apesumbrada.- Tú no necesitas el dinero.

-Sí, pero está el hecho de que siempre te metes en problemas.- añadió la chica Daidouji.

-La historia de mi vida.- suspiró Sakura.- Espero que tengas tiempo de sobra, porque lo que te tengo que contar es bastante extenso.

-La pregunta correcta sería si tenemos el tiempo necesario para que no venga nadie a interrumpirnos.- rió la muchacha de cabello oscuro.

-Descuida.- pronunció la ojiverde.- Touya no viene hasta Dios sabe cuando, tiene turno en el hospital. Kaho tiene reunión de profesores en la escuela donde trabaja, Nakuru y Yue irán a casa de una amiga a hacer los deberes. Creo que tienen un trabajo grupal.

-Ahora entiendo porque nadie contestó cuando llamé aquí.- comentó la amatista.- ¡No hay ni alma en este lugar! ¡Sólo están tu pereza y tú!

Luego de soltar una risita, la de cabellos castaños dijo: -Sí, al parecer hoy todo colabora para que consiga mi paz espiritual.

-Muy bien, señorita Kinomoto.- se le escuchó a la de tez pálida con voz seria, como de una verdadera psicóloga.- Cuénteme su problema.

-Doctora.- respondió con voz preocupada su interlocutora, siguiéndole la corriente.- Espero que esté preparada porque lo que le pienso decir a continuación puede que altere el orden lógico del universo. ¿Está usted lista?

-Más puesta que un calcetín.- contestó Tomoyo.

-Resulta que…- empezó con su relato, la esmeralda.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

-¿Es aquí?- se le escuchó decir a una voz femenina mientras miraba asombrada por la ventanilla de la limusina, la gran mansión frente a ellos.- ¿Esta es tu "casa", Rei?

La aludida asintió algo avergonzada con la cabeza mirando a Nakuru. Trataba en lo más mínimo ver el rostro de cierta personita de cabellos plateados que iba sentado al costado de su amiga; y que la ponía un tanto nerviosa con su presencia.

Bajaron del lujoso vehículo. Se habían estacionado frente a unas enormes columnas estilo grecorromano –que detrás tenía un enorme portón– y la fuente de mármol adornada con figuras estéticas de querubines hechas del mismo material.

-Wow.- se sorprendió la chica Kinomoto. Estaba maravillada viendo los frondosos árboles de cerezo, la cantidad de flores que cubrían el césped de los enormes jardines de la mansión; más allá una especie de laguna artificial con muchos patos navegando sobre ella.- Ahora entiendo porque tu casa ocupa como cuatro manzanas enteras, ¡es gigantesca! Más grande que la de Tom.

-¿Tom?- preguntó confundida la de ojos grises.- ¿Quién es él?

-Más bien, ella.- sonrió la atolondrada jovencita de ojos marrones.- Tomoyo Daidouji. Así se llama la mejor amiga y casi prima de mi pa y mi tía Sak. Yuyú y yo varias veces hemos ido a su casa en fiestas de cumpleaños o cuando nos invita. ¿Sí o no?- el aludido asintió con la cabeza.- También es una mansión, pero no de grandes proporciones como ésta. ¡La tuya es el doble de colosal!

A la hija de Shaoran le brotó una gotita sobre la nuca, mientras reía nerviosa.

-Muy buenas tardes, señorita Li, amigos de la señorita.- saludó amablemente y haciendo una reverencia un anciano hombre vestido con smoking.- ¿Qué tal estuvo su día en la escuela?

-Hola, Wei. Como todos los días: llena de tareas.- respondió al saludo la de cabellos negros, soltando un suspiro.- Los voy a presentar.- miró a sus acompañantes.- Nakuru, Yue, él es Wei, el mayordomo y casi como una miembro más de la familia.- vio al anciano.- Wei, ellos son Nakuru y Yue Kinomoto, amigos de la escuela. Ambos son hermanos mellizos.

-¿Mellizos?- se sorprendió el de traje. Notó que la hija de su señor lo observaba como diciéndole: "Sí lo son, aunque no lo parezcan". Sonrió.- Claro, ahora noto el parecido.

-¿Verdad que sí?- dijo la extrovertida Nakuru jalando del brazo a su hermano y pegando sus rostros, haciendo con este gesto que el de ojos celestes ponga una mirada gélida, más ninguna expresión en su rostro pálido.

-Por favor, adelante.- Rei hizo un ademán invitándolos a pasar.- Siéntanse como en su casa.

-No le digas eso a mi hermana o lo tomará en serio.- comentó el de apariencia de "ángel" con su clásico rostro inexpresivo.- Después no habrá quien la saque de aquí.

-¡Oye!- protestó ofendida su melliza.- ¿Donde quedó el mudo se siempre? Para molestarme si tienes palabras, ¿no?- el aludido no contestó.- Bueno, está vez pienso aguantarte sólo porque estoy en falta, pero no te acostumbres porque pronto se va a acabar, ¿de acuerdo?

Rei miraba a sus amigos con una enorme gota sobre su nuca, mientras el mayordomo sonreía sutilmente ante la escena.

La dueña de casa fue mostrándole cada espacio de su hogar a pedido de Nakuru, quien un poquito más y se arrastraba para que le haga ese favor. Rei les advirtió que estarían cansados, porque el lugar era "algo" grande.

Pasaron primero al recibidor. Un espacio bastante amplio recubierto en caoba fina y con unos enormes jarrones chinos adorando el lugar; muy cerca, una mesa de base alta con un florero pequeño lleno de rosas rojas. Más allá, estaban las escaleras (habían dos, una de cada lado) también de madera, cubiertas con una angosta alfombrilla verde con detalles dorados. Por un corredor ancho se podía vislumbrar la sala, adornada por unos elegantes sillones (que primera vista se veían que eran muy antiguos y costosos) y una mesita de centro. Avanzando por el pasillo, a la derecha, estaba el gran comedor con una mesa larga de aproximadamente 3 metros de largo y 1, 80 de ancho, hecha también de caoba.

En otra puerta del corredor, la de la izquierda, estaba el salón. Espacio de 200 metros cuadrados, decorada con finísimas cortinas estampadas en colores neutros y en un rincón del lugar se encontraba un gran piano de cola en brillante, color negro.

La decoración de la mansión iba entre lo tradicional chino y la exquisita elegancia occidental. Una verdadera belleza al ojo humano.

Cuando regresaron nuevamente a las escaleras, la sobrina de Sakura dio un suspiro de cansancio.

-Rei, déjame decirte que tienes una preciosa casa. Sin embargo, me hago esta pregunta, ¿nunca te has perdido en este tremendo lugar?- comentó asombrada.

La aludida soltó una risa melodiosa.

-No, ya no. Cuando recién llegué a esta casa, a cada rato. Pero con el tiempo me he logrado acostumbrar. He vivido aquí cuatro años de mi vida, por lo que conozco como la palma de mi mano cada rincón.- miró a los mellizos.- Supongo, que estarán exhaustos. Y eso que no les he mostrado el segundo nivel. Será mejor que subamos a mi habitación, allí podemos hacer el trabajo tranquilos. Le diré a Wei que suba unas bebidas y aperitivos.

-¿Tenemos que subir escaleras después de haber paseado por tu "pequeña" vivienda?- preguntó asustada la hija de Touya.- No es por nada, pero no sería raro si mis piernas se salen de su sitio a mitad de camino. Tú tienes la ventaja de permanecer sentada, pero nosotros…

-Créeme que me encantaría estar en tu lugar, pero ya vez que yo no estoy sentada porque quiero.- la aludida hizo un mohín.- Oye, te lo advertí. Te dije que te ibas a cansar.- respondió con una sonrisa divertida la nieta de Ieran.- Además, ¿quién dijo que subiríamos por las escaleras?

-Si no es por allí, entonces ¿por donde subiremos?- interrogó la atolondrada muchachita ladeando la cabeza.

-Síganme.- sonrió la chica Li. Los hermanos Kinomoto hicieron lo que les pidió y llegaron hasta el final del pasillo. Allí encontraron el medio por el cual subirían hasta el segundo piso.

-¡¿Tienes un ascensor?!- exclamó perpleja Nakuru.- ¡Requete wow!

-Bueno, a decir verdad son 2.- con una sonrisita avergonzada y asombrando mucho más a su interlocutora.- Pero utilizo éste porque me lleva directamente a mi habitación. El otro está cerca a las escaleras y me deja en el pasillo. Supongo que no quieren seguir caminando.- los aludidos negaron con la cabeza.

Entraron al elevador y ascendieron. Cuando la puerta se abrió se encontraban dentro de una enorme recámara de paredes en tonos rosas y muebles de color blanco. Ni bien avanzaban se podía ver la gigantesca cama estilo princesa, con tules y gasas atadas en la parte superior, cubierta con un juego de sábanas estampadas con flores en los mismos tonos. Estaba llena de mullidas almohadas como decorado. A los extremos de ésta tenía mesitas de noche con una lamparitas muy delicadas.

En una esquina estaban una puerta de cristal con cortinas que hacían juego y llevaban al hermoso balcón adornado de flores. Junto a uno de los ventanales estaba un escritorio de madera, en donde estaban impecablemente ordenados varios accesorios, aparatos tecnológicos (MP4, celular, etc.) y peluches. También, encima había una laptop, un porta lapiceros con muchos plumones y demás útiles de escritorio.

Cerca allí había un amplio tocador color blanco, con un enorme espejo en el centro. Estaba lleno de perfumes, otros cuantos peluches y demás accesorios femeninos.

En un rincón se encontraba un gran piano de cola blanco.

-Tu recámara es literalmente gigantesca.- comentó Nakuru, acercándose con los otros dos muchachitos.- ¡Mi casa entera entraría en ella y encima sobraría espacio!

-Y eso que no has visto la de mi papá.- sonrió la nieta de Ieran.- Es la habitación más grande la casa y el doble de ésta.

La sobrina de Sakura silbó fascinada y después señalando el piano le preguntó a su amiga: -¿Sabes tocarlo?

-Sí.- asintió la aludida.- Es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. Mi tío Eriol me enseñó cuando llegué aquí. Así que puede decir que no soy tan mala tocando.

-Yuyú toca excelentemente el piano. Practica en el órgano que tenemos en casa.- sonrió la melliza de éste.- ¿Y cuál es tu pieza favorita, Rei?

-Tengo muchas en esa categoría.- respondió la chica Li.- Pero sin duda la que me encanta es el "Claro de Luna". Es una melodía algo triste, pero llena de sentimiento.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio!- exclamó emocionada la extrovertida muchachita con estrellitas brillando en sus ojos.- ¡Esa también es la pieza favorita de mi hermano!- miró a su mellizo.- ¿No es cierto?- el aludido asintió con la cabeza.- Ya veo que ustedes tienen muchas cosas en común.- sonrió pícaramente mirando al par frente a ella.- Harían una linda pareja.

Rei se sonrojó hasta las orejas. ¡Qué cosas decía su amiga!

El chico Kinomoto miró asesinamente a su hermana y permaneció en silencio sin mostrar alguna expresión. Siguieron avanzando y cerca al otro ventanal había un estante lleno de libros y a su costado otro lleno de muchos detallitos.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó curiosa la de cabello marrón acercándose a ese estante y maravillada ante la cantidad de muñecas de porcelana vestidas con un sinfín de indumentarias de todo tipo.

La sobrina de Meilin se acercó y comentó: -Es mi colección de muñecas de vis cuí**.

-Wow.- sonrió impresionada Nakuru.- ¡Tienes muchísimas y son tan lindas!

-Sí, tengo 30 exactamente. Una por cada lugar que he visitado.- se le escuchó decir a Rei con una sonrisa.- Papá me compra una para añadirla a la colección, cada vez que viajamos de vacaciones a alguna parte del mundo.

-Sorprendente.- siguió curioseando por el espacio de madera y vio muchos discos en sus respectivas cajas.- ¿Y eso?

-Esa es mi colección de dramas coreanos. Y la que está al costado es la de animes y mangas.- respondió la chica Li.- ¿Recuerdas que te comenté que tenía una de esas?

-¡Es cierto!- asintió emocionada la hija de Touya.- Oye, tú dijiste que era pequeña. ¡Ésta supera el nivel de mi imaginación!

Rei sonrió algo apenada. Por un instante se topó con unos ojos celestes con reflejos lilas y rápidamente hizo como si no hubiera visto nada.

-Oye, pero, ¿dónde está tu armario?- se le escuchó decir algo confundida Nakuru.- No me digas no tienes uno.

-Por supuesto que tengo.- señaló con la cabeza hacia una esquina de la habitación. La chica Kinomoto volteó y vio una enorme puerta blanca doble.

-¿Y cómo las abres?- interrogó curiosa palmeando la madera.- No tiene perillas.

-Con esto.- dijo la hija de Shaoran enseñándole una cajita delgada y negrita que tenía entre su mano. Presionó un botón y las puertas se abrieron mostrando un majestuoso armario lleno de vestidos, blusas, entre otras prendas femeninas.- Cómo verás yo no puedo movilizar muchas aquí, así que papá instaló un sistema inteligente de puertas a control remoto. Sólo está para el armario, el baño y otras cosas más.- presionó en otro botón y la baranda donde estaba colgada la ropa se salió hacia afuera.- Y los zapatos están por aquí.- presionó otro botón del control y una especie de cajón empotrado se desplegó de la pared mostrando una buena cantidad de zapatos de todo color y modelo.

-Wow, ¿ese es el control de la película _CLICK_*** o qué?- preguntó maravillada la nieta de Fujitaka acercándose a su amiga, la cual estaba al costado de Yue.- ¿A ver?- cogió el aparatito y presionó un botón al azar.

En el muro frente a la gran cama se abrió una especie de puerta descubriendo un televisor pantalla LED de aproximadamente 42 pulgadas.

-¡Súper!- sonrió ampliamente la de ojos marrones.- Si todo aquí es así, ya me muero por ver el baño.- presionó otro botón y una puerta se abrió, corrió hasta ella y cuando entró sólo encontró oscuridad.- ¿Eres fotosensible?

Rei soltó una carcajada y después negó con la cabeza: -Ese no es el baño, Nakuru. Esa es mi sala de audiovisuales.- presionó un botón y se prendieron unas lucecitas a los costados del lugar.

-¡Oh, my god!- gritó anonadada.- ¡Tienes un cine en tu cuarto!- salió del espacio y después de pellizcarse el brazo para asegurarse que estaba despierta. -¡No estoy soñando!- exclamó.

La hija de Shaoran rió melodiosamente. Mientras tanto Yue observaba a su melliza, sintiendo vergüenza ajena –sin expresarla, claro está–, la cual parecía niña pequeña en su primera vez por Disneylandia, saltando de un lado a otro por toda la habitación.

Después de que a Nakuru casi le da un infarto cuando vio el gigantesco baño que tenía su amiga (con un jacuzzi tipo piscina), una que otra expresión o comentario de sorpresa, llegaron hasta el centro de la recámara en donde había una pequeña salita: -Siéntense.- dijo Rei con una sonrisa. Cogió la bocina del intercomunicador y luego de esperar unos segundos.- Wei, por favor, trae algunas bebidas y aperitivos para nosotros.

-En seguida, señorita.- contestó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Muy bien, ya nos distrajimos por bastante rato.- comentó la de cabellos negros con voz seria.- Es hora de empezar con la tarea, sino no la podremos terminar.

-¿Tarea?- preguntó indecisa la nieta de Fujitaka.- ¿Tú crees que tengo ganas de hacer la tarea cuando estoy por primera vez en tu casa y en cuarto de princesa de cuento moderno? ¿Bromeas, verdad?

A la dueña de la habitación y al muchacho allí presentes les brotaron unas ENORMES gotas al escuchar el comentario emitido por su interlocutora.

La hija de Shaoran luego de dar un suspiro, se dio cuenta que esta tarde iba a ser MUY larga. Lo más seguro era que hoy se quedaría hasta muy noche terminando sus deberes, porque algo le decía que no avanzarían mucho.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

Manejaba por la autopista tratando de concentrarse en el camino. Había salido temprano de la empresa (7 de la noche para él era muy temprano), porque simplemente no tenía cabeza para nada. Estaba demasiado distraído en casi todo momento y esa actitud no le estaba ayudando en la revista. Así que mejor optó por irse a su casa a descansar, después de pedirle al pesado de Eriol que termine lo restante por él.

Sí, piensan que le contó todo lo que pasó con Kinomoto, se equivocan. Estuvo a punto, pero después de arrepintió. Sabía que si lo hacía, el ojiazul lo estaría fastidiando por el resto de sus días con su empleada y el "episodio" de la noche anterior en el elevador.

Pudo visualizar la reja de su mansión y luego estacionar su carro en la cochera –después del respectivo reconocimiento–, bajó de su automóvil. Como siempre, Wei estaba en la entrada recibiéndolo. Después de saludarlo y preguntar por su hija (de la cual le dijeron estaba con unos amigos haciendo un trabajo grupal en su habitación desde que llegaron de la escuela) y su madre (de la cual le dijeron había salido a hacer una diligencias), subió a su recámara.

Necesitaba descansar o al menos despejar su mente de los recuerdos que no parecían querer abandonar su memoria. Se deshizo de su saco y la corbata –que no sabía podía llegar a asfixiarlo–, mientras se echaba en su enorme cama.

Dio un suspiro de cansancio. Otra vez, sin querer comenzó a pensar en el suceso de ayer. Soltó un bufido de exasperación.

¿Como pudo dejarse llevar por la ocasión? Él un tipo cien por ciento racional, recto, y centrado ¡había sucumbido ante la tentación! Empero, era inevitable no recordarlo a cada segundo.

_Inicio del Flash Back…_

_Se apoderó bruscamente del labio inferior de la muchacha. En un principio pensó besarla con delicadeza y suma ternura, sin embargo a último segundo cambió de planes. Notó la sorpresa con la que lo recibió ella (quien se había quedado inmóvil), por lo que sonrió para sus adentros. Pero en un dos por tres empezó a corresponder a su contacto de igual forma que él. Eso lo hizo seguir adelante._

_Poco a poco la fue apegando contra el muro metálico. Y abrió paso entre su boca. Ella pasó sus brazos por su cuello, mientras aferraba la pequeña cintura de la mujer._

_Sintió que el oxígeno empezaba a faltar en sus pulmones, por lo que se separó de ella._

_En lapso de segundo, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se sorprendió a sí mismo. ¡Había besado a Kinomoto de una forma para nada púdica! ¡La mujer a que supuestamente detestaba por ser tan altanera y desafiante!_

_Su respiración era dificultosa, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora. Y cuando se volteó a la muchacha enfrente de él, se quedó sin aliento. Estaba recostada en la pared del elevador, respirando aceleradamente y tenía los labios entreabiertos. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas (lo notaba a pesar que ella tenía la cabeza gacha) y el blanco vestido que traía puesto algo arrugado. En abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban observándose fijamente el uno al otro. Por un momento, le dieron unas ganas tremendas de volver a besarla y tenerla entre sus brazos._

_Ya estaba por disculparse por consentir ese tipo de pensamientos en su cabeza y además por haberla besado, cuando sintió que algo lo cogió de su saco jalándolo –o mejor dicho alguien– y le estampó un beso. Era ella, quien lo había cogido de la nuca y empezaba a mordisquearle su labio inferior, al mismo tiempo que le propinaba pequeños besos._

_Al inicio lo agarró frío. ¡Él nunca se imaginó que ella haría eso! Es más, una cachetada por su atrevimiento hubiera sido más razonable. Pero no, ella había preferido seguir con los besos frenéticos. _

_Una parte de su mente le decía que debía parar, que no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, otra lo animaba a continuar y dejarse llevar por el momento. No sabía a quien hacerle caso: si a la razón o a su instinto._

_Bien, optó por lo segundo. Pero esta vez antes que se acabe el aire, empezó a darle besos alrededor de su cuello. Ella soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. Ese el fue detonante para que continuara y así lo hizo._

_Volvió a apoderarse de sus labios y la besó con vehemencia. Sus manos seguían ciñendo su talle y acercándola más a él. En un acto inconsciente (o tal vez no tanto) fue bajando el cierre del vestido de la chica. _

_Ese fue el principio del fin._

_En un acto brusco, ella lo empujó a un costado del reducido espacio y luego de mirarlo con los ojos abiertos como platos, salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo de allí. Él ni cuenta se había dado de que ya había regresado la luz y que, además, el ascensor ya no estaba descompuesto._

_Ya en sus cinco sentidos soltó un puñetazo contra la pared metálica del elevador y luego dejó caer su cabeza sobre el mismo lugar. _

_Ahora se daba cuenta de dos cosas:_

_La primera, lo estúpido que había sido al dejarse llevar por la emoción del momento. La segunda –y sobre todo más preocupante–, lo que sentía por su altanera empleada no era odio o antipatía, era… Atracción. Sakura Kinomoto le gustaba y demasiado para su gusto._

_Fin del Flash Back…_

Se levantó de golpe de su cama. ¡Rayos! ¡Otra vez volvía había vuelto a recordar lo que había pasado con ella! ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaría así? ¡Llevaba en ese trance en lo que iba del día!

Pensando a cada minuto en Kinomoto y en lo que habría sucedido si ella no lo hubiera detenido.

¡Santo cielo! ¡Qué locura habría cometido! Un acto del que habría arrepentido después.

Está bien que ella sea todo lo hermosa que quisiera, con esos ojos del color de las esmeraldas adornados con esas tupidas pestañas y sus labios tan apetitosos que…

Se dio un golpe en la frente con su mano. ¡Qué estaba pensando! Debía parar con esto pero… ¡YA!

El tanto escuchar las "grandes hazañas" de su amigo Eriol con alguna de sus conquistas le había afectado el cerebelo. Y ahora que recordaba, hace mucho que no había estado con una mujer en… situaciones de "esa índole". Se quiso estrujar las sienes con sus manos. No era para nada sano pensar incesantemente en lo bien que se había sentido besando a su empleada. ¡NO SEÑOR! Debía de una buena vez por todas olvidarse de lo sucedido. Por su bien y el de su salud mental.

Sin embargo, estaba el hecho que la joven con la que estuvo en esa situación tan "comprometedora" trabajaba para él, es más la veía todos los días. Y hablando de la aludida, ésta no se había aparecido hoy como de costumbre a emprender sus labores.

_-¿Y que querías?- escuchó que dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.- ¿Qué apareciera en tu oficina para retomar lo que dejaron pendiente?_

-No, pero…- se respondió a sí mismo en su mente dudando por un instante.- No es para que falte, ¿o sí?

_-¿Qué no es para que falte?- preguntó nuevamente la voz y se escuchaba indignada.- ¿Eres tonto o te haces? Tú que eres hombre no puedes dejar de pensar en lo sucedido y ella que es mujer… ¿Acaso crees que está bailando conga de la felicidad como si nada hubiera pasado?- esto lo dijo con sarcasmo.- ¿Cómo si todos los días terminara encerrada con su jefe en el elevador y se besaran con frenesí?_

-Bueno, tienes razón.- se contestó algo avergonzado.

_-¡Por supuesto que tengo razón!- exclamó la vocecita.- Ahora, debes buscarla y aclarar este asunto._

-¡Qué!- gritó el ambarino pero con voz real.- ¡Yo no pienso ir a buscarla!

_-¿Acaso crees que ella te vendrá a buscar a ti?- dijo por última vez la voz.- No seas cobarde y da la cara. Muy hombrecito para besarla, ¿no? Pues bien, pórtate como tal. Un Li jamás huye de sus problemas y siempre afronta las consecuencias de sus actos. _

Esas palabras resonaron una y otra vez en su cabeza. Era verdad, un Li jamás huía de las adversidades, por más difíciles que estas parecieran. Siempre afrontaba lo malo y se hacía responsable de sus actos.

Tenía que hablar cara a cara con Sakura Kinomoto. Aclarar, de una buena vez por todas, este asunto y como sabía que ella jamás se aparecería en oficina para hablar del tema (y menos a su casa), él mismo debía ir a su encuentro. Y no podía seguir esperando un minuto más. Por suerte, él tenía todo las hojas de vida en su portátil, por lo que no sería difícil ubicar la dirección de ella.

En menos de quince minutos arreglaría este problema que lo tenía tan distraído y preocupado. Si ni pudo dormir bien en toda la noche por divagar en lo sucedido. Pensando en lo que pudo pasar si ella no lo hubiera detenido.

De repente su cuerpo empezó a elevar su temperatura. Demasiado calor se acumulaba en algunas "partes" de su cuerpo.

-Pero primero, una ducha.- se le escuchó decir mientras avanzaba hasta el baño de su recámara.- Con agua helada.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

Se había bajado en la parada de autobuses cercano al lugar y ahora caminaba buscando la dirección que había anotado en el papelito que tenía entre sus manos.

Hace aproximadamente una media hora, el fastidioso de su hermano había llamado a la casa pidiéndole que recogiera a sus sobrinos que estaban en casa de una compañera. Al inicio, no le hizo caso y hasta le colgó el teléfono, pero después la llamó su cuñada y le pidió amablemente si podía recoger a los mellizos. No se pudo negar.

Bueno, por lo menos, ya no se sentía tan mal como en la mañana. Se puede decir que la visita de Tomoyo en la tarde había ayudado bastante. Le confesó todo lo que la aquejaba y el "incidente" en el ascensor con su ex jefe, ayer en la noche.

¡Ni que decir del rostro que puso la amatista cuando se lo contó! ¡Tenía la mandíbula por los suelos!

Por suerte, no le salió con una bromita de mal gusto o algún comentario con doble sentido (y ella se lo agradecía). Sin embargo, la sorprendió de sobremanera cuando le dijo que presentía desde hace mucho que algo iba a pasar entre Li y ella. Demasiada "antipatía" entre ellos era muy peligrosa.

También, le aconsejó que no tenga miedo de lo que podía llegar a sentir por su ex jefe. No era pecado desear a un hombre como Shaoran Li. Y le causó gracia cuando le escuchó decir: "La carne es débil, amiga, y tú no eres de piedra".

Ahora ya no se sentía tan avergonzada como antes, pero de algo estaba segura, no sería capaz de verle la cara aún al presidente de "L&H" en un buen tiempo. Por suerte, ya no trabajaba en el mismo lugar que él.

Llegó a una enorme reja cuando vio la dirección, y la verificó con la del papel entre sus manos, tocó el timbre. Había una camarita mirándola desde arriba. Una voz al otro lado dijo: -Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

-Buenas.- saludó amablemente Sakura con una sonrisa.- Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y vengo a recoger a mis sobrinos. Ellos llegaron aquí por la tarde acompañando a su compañera de escuela. Sus nombres son Nakuru y Yue.

-Un momento, por favor.- respondió la voz. Después de unos minutos dijo: -La información fue verificada. Adelante.

-Eh… gracias.- sólo pronunció la castaña antes de que la gigantesca reja se abriera. Caminó a paso ligero por el sendero de piedra, que supuso llevaba a la puerta principal. Y cuando por fin pudo ver una fuente de mármol y un enorme portón detrás de unas columnas (después de pasar por el jardín y una especie de laguna), respiró tranquila. El lugar era gigantesco y por un momento pensó que podía llegar a perderse. Esta mansión le recordaba mucho a la de su amiga Tomoyo. Aunque la casa de la aludida no era tan grande como ésta.

En la entrada vislumbró a un anciano hombre vestido con ropas elegantes –se dio cuenta que era el mayordomo–, quien la saludó con una inclinación.

-Muy buenas noches, señorita. Gusto en conocerla.- se le escuchó decir al anciano de cabellos canos.

-Buenas noches, señor.- contestó la esmeralda sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia.- Igualmente.

-Usted debe ser familiar de los amigos de la señorita Rei, ¿no es cierto?- se le escuchó decir al hombre con una sonrisa afable.

-Sí.- afirmó la joven mujer.- Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y soy su tía. Su madre, mi cuñada, me dijo que venga a recogerlos, porque le salió un imprevisto.

-Entiendo. Adelante, por favor.- hizo un ademán invitando a pasar a la muchacha al recibidor.-Espere aquí. Voy a avisarles a sus sobrinos que vinieron por ellos.- añadió cuando ya estuvieron allí.

-Claro.- ultimó Sakura asintiendo con la cabeza. Cuando el mayordomo subió las escaleras y se perdió de vista, la ojiverde permaneció allí parada en ese espacio. Miraba curiosamente todo a su alrededor. La casa era verdaderamente muy hermosa. Escuchó unas voces provenir de cerca al corredor.

-¡Hola Sak!- saludó efusivamente una voz chillona mientras se levantaba su mano y la sacudía.- Veo que ya te sientes mejor. Oye, pensé que mamá vendría a recogernos.

-Buenas noches, tía.- saludó educadamente el peli plateado con una reverencia.

-Ese era el plan original.- comentó con una sonrisa la esmeralda.- Pero, le salió un imprevisto y me pidió de favor que viniera por ustedes.

-¡Oh, pero que maleducada soy!- exclamó Nakuru cuando volteó a ver a su amiga.- Voy a hacer las respectivas presentaciones.- hizo un ademán señalando a la ojiverde.- Rei, ella es mi tía Sakura.- miró a la castaña.- Sak, ella es Rei, compañera de la escuela y mi mejor amiga.

Por un momento se quedó observando a la muchachita en su silla de ruedas. Notó que tenía un rostro muy angelical y unos ojos de un color gris hermoso. Sonrió ampliamente.

-Ya veo, tú eres la famosa Rei, de quien mi sobrina habla tanto.- hizo una reverencia la aludida.- Un gusto en conocerte.

-El gusto es mío.- sonrió tímidamente la chica Li. La mujer le pareció muy linda.

La hermana de Touya se volteó a sus sobrinos y le dijo:- Bueno, chicos, es hora de irnos.- miró a la de cabellos negros.- Gracias por todo y espero que no te hayan causado problemas. De Yue lo dudo, pero de Nakuru…

-¡Sak!- protestó ofendida la aludida haciendo reír a los presentes, salvo al joven que permaneció sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Después cuando todos se calmaron, la de cabellos marrones comentó: -Saku, Rei dijo que nos invitaba a cenar antes de que tú vinieras, pero no sé que opinas.

-Sí, es verdad.- interrumpió la nieta de Ieran asintiendo.- Si quieren pueden quedarse a cenar con mi papá y conmigo. Wei me dijo que hoy llegó temprano a casa y ya iba a bajar.

-Porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis.- rogaba la hija de Touya con ojos de cachorrito y las palmas de las manos unidas.- Quedémonos a cenar. Tiene una mesa enorme, ¡tienes que verla!

-No debemos incomodar.- contestó la mejor amiga de Tomoyo mirando reprobatoriamente a su sobrina.- Además, su madre ya debe haber llegado a la casa y ha de estar preparando la cena.

-Ya pues…- volvió a rogar la melliza de Yue.- Sólo será un ratito.- hizo un ademán juntando su índice y su pulgar.- No seas malita.

Ya estaba por decirle que no insista cuando una voz ronca interrumpió: -Hija, voy a salir un momento.

A Sakura le resultó un tanto familiar escucharla. Por instinto miró hacia las escaleras y cuando notó de quien se trataba se quedó helada. Allí descendiendo majestuosamente por uno de los escalones de la gran mansión, estaba la persona que en la vida se le ocurriría encontrar precisamente en esa casa. El ser por el cual no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche debido a que recordaba una y otra vez lo sucedido con él en el ascensor, su adorado tormento, el hombre por el que sentía una atracción peligrosa: Shaoran Li.

Una súplica se formo en su mente: "Dios, dime que te he hecho para que me trates así. Es demasiada coincidencia que estas cosas sólo me pasen a mí."

_Continuará…_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** ¡Hola, hola! ¡Qué tal! Espero que mejor que yo. Primero lo primero, haré la pregunta del millón: ¿Díganme si no estuvo infartante este capítulo en particular? Si no les pareció así, ya saben _**DEJEN UN REVIEW**_ y me cuentan su opinión ;)

Antes de que me olvide debo decir que este episodio se lo dedico a una lectora que gracias a su comentario me sacó de la depre en la que entré (entiéndase sin musa de la inspiración y sin ganas de escribir) y además por motivo de su onomástico: **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SAYURI NOA! Este cap. va para ti como regalo de cumpleaños XD.** Sé que me lo pediste para el 15 de diciembre, pero me emocioné tanto que no podía parar de escribir y me salieron ¡23 hojas! Hasta ahora mi mayor record de redacción. Miró el reloj de mi PC y son 5 minutos para las 0 horas, por lo que sí lo acabé a tiempo. Perdón si lo encuentras hoy viernes 16, pero como sabrás no tengo internet en casa ¬¬ y créeme que a esta hora es imposible que vaya a una cabina. Pero lo que cuenta es la intención, ¿no? Más vale tarde que nunca, espero que te haya gustado tu regalo y, valga la redundancia, espero también un review tuyo (pobre de ti si no lo encuentro jajaja).

Para las que dudaban de si iba a haber beso, les digo… =P. Jojolete, en mis planes tenía esta escena pensada desde un principio. Y miren que lo puse por partida doble (visto desde el punto de vista de cada protagonista).

Por fin se develó el misterio de cómo sube Rei a su habitación (Espero que tu duda se haya disipado **Sayuri Noa**). Muchas le atinaron con sus posibles hipótesis (¿si o no **Endri-Chan**, **Sui-AliRs**?). Ojalá que se haya entendido la descripción del "pequeño" hogar de la menor de los Li y no las haya mareado con tanto detalle. Si no entendieron mucho, le simplifico la vida diciéndole que me inspiré para escribir esa parte en las mansiones de Joon Pyo de Boys Over Flowers y la de Hye Na de My Fair Lady (ambos son dramas coreanos nwn). Vimos que Sakura y Rei ya se conocieron y no se cayeron para nada mal. Pero no se crean, eh, recuerden que a Rei más a adelante no le simpatizará en absoluto y una serie de interesantes hechos sucederán. Muajajaja (risa malévola XD).

Bueno me dispongo a describir mis clásicos asteriscos del mal:

*****El 1ero es sobre la frase: "En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solamente puede haber lo inevitable". Todas las que hemos visto la serie o leído el manga sabemos que este dicho es obviamente de nuestro querido Eriol.

******El 2do es referente a las muñecas de "Vis cuí", pues bien, con ese nombre también se les conoce a las muñecas de porcelana. Como yo no quería estar repite y repite como loro: muñecas de porcelana por todo lado, busqué un sinónimo y lo puse.

*******El 3ero es sobre el control de "_CLICK_". No se vieron la película del mismo nombre (Adam Sandler sale como protagonista), pero allí había un control universal capaz de manejar con algunos botoncitos todo a tu alrededor, adelantar o retroceder el tiempo, etc. Me pareció divertido compararlo con el control de la recámara de Rei. (Y hablando de ello: ¡YO QUIERO UN CUARTO ASÍ! Aunque cambiaría el rosa de los muros por el lila pero ¡igual!… jajajaja).

**Les mando saluditos a las lindas niñas que me dejaron sus comments en el capítulo anterior y vaya que el número de lectoras aumentó (mil gracias por ello):**

**amu824, rebeca26, Endri-Chan, Nanitayi-Li (dos veces!), Sui-AliRs, Ceciali, SakuMarhi, Paola-chan95 (nueva lectora, que emoción!), , Joyce chiba, Sakura Li, Sayuri Noa, Emiko-hime (otra nueva lectora, gracias por tu review!).**

**¡GRACIAS MUCHACHAS!**

Por cierto, he notado que no sólo me han escrito halagos en mi buzón de reviews, sino también recomendaciones. Antes de que piensen que me voy a molestar, sólo les diré a estas chicas: _Gracias._ No saben lo agradecida que estoy por recordarme que soy un ser humano que se equivoca y que no es perfecto, por hacer que mis pies se mantengan pisando tierra y no crean que me enojé o indigné cuando leí que me criticaron diciendo que pongo muchos adjetivos calificativos, entre otras cositas que confunden. En verdad, reconozco que así es. Pero que puedo hacer, de alguna u otra manera es mi estilo de redacción. Un poco burdo a veces, pero es mi sello personal.

Yo sé muy bien que estoy empezando con esto de escribir. Vamos, tengo apenas ¡17 años! Y a mi opinión no me considero una verdadera escritora. Es más, creo que ¡soy un desastre como tal! Jajajaja. Sin embargo, mis desastres parecen gustarle a las que lo leen y cuando veo en mi bandeja de entrada que tengo un nuevo review o mis historias fueron agregadas a favoritas, alerta, etc.; no saben la alegría y emoción que me embarga. Me siento dichosa.

Trataré de mejorar mis errores, pero no les prometo nada, eh. Por más que uno le agarra la maña, después no hay como soltarse de ella jajajaja.

_**Ya saben, críticas (constructivas), comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, jalones de moño, correos bomba, virus cibernéticos (atención Sayuri Noa jajajaja)… Todito todo:**_ _**DEJANDO UN REVIEW =D.**_

Bueno, definitivamente me pasé con este testamento (mucho más que en ocasiones anteriores). Sin nada más que agregar o decir, me despido mandándole besos de chocolate.

¡Sayonara!

**PD:** La próxima semana toca actualización del capítulo IV de "Hombres al borde un colapso nervioso", por lo que estaré publicando el capítulo XI de este fanfic la semana posterior a ésta (recuerden que se los dije en el cap. anterior). ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente episodio!

"_**LOS COMENTARIOS DE LOS LECTORES SON UN GRAN ALIENTO PARA LOS ESCRITORES"**_


	12. Cap 11: Algunas explicaciones y uno que

"**PELIGRO: UNA ADOLESCENTE EN CASA"**

_**FanFic inspirado en personajes del anime Card Captor Sakura de propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.**_

**CAPÍTULO XI: "Algunas explicaciones y uno que otro malentendido"**

-Hola, papá.- saludó Rei a su progenitor cuando lo vio terminar de descender las escaleras.- ¿Dices que saldrás? ¿A dónde?

El hombre no respondió, se quedó completamente mudo cuando se topó con unas gemas color esmeralda, las cuales también lo miraban estupefactas. Allí frente a él estaba la persona a la que se suponía iba a buscar para aclarar las cosas. La dueña de sus pensamientos en lo que iba del día, la culpable del tremendo alboroto que se había formado en su cabeza, la mujer que supuestamente detestaba –aunque ahora sabía que no era exactamente eso, pero jamás lo admitiría en público y menos enfrente de ella–, Sakura Kinomoto.

Sino fuera porque una voz femenina –muy chillona– rompió el incómodo silencio que reinaba en el lugar, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, habría estado sumido en ese letargo un buen rato más.

-¿Él es tu papá, Rei?- preguntó la atolondrada hija de Touya. La aludida asintió con la cabeza.- ¡Pero si es tan joven! ¡Cuando lo vi pensé que era tu hermano mayor!- Nakuru soltó una risita.

A la chica Li le brotó una enorme gota en la nuca. Definitivamente, su amiga era muy ocurrente cuando se lo proponía. Luego de sonreír, algo avergonzada, le dijo al autor de sus días: -Papá, te presento a mi amiga Nakuru.- señaló a la aludida (quien saludó con un efusivo ademán y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja).- Él es su hermano Yue, también está en nuestro salón.- el muchacho hizo respetuosamente una reverencia con la cabeza.- Y la señorita aquí presente es tía de ambos, se llama…

-Sakura Kinomoto.- interrumpió y a la vez completó el hombre observando a la ojiverde. Parecía algo ido y como si recién estuviera asimilando la presencia de la castaña.- Buenas noches. Es una sorpresa encontrarla aquí.

La mujer no contestó al instante, por un momento pareció que su lengua se la habían comido los ratones, porque por más que su mente le decía a gritos que dijera algo, su boca no hacía caso a su orden. Todos se le quedaron mirando –como buscando una explicación o al menos una respuesta de su persona– y ella lo notó. Rápidamente pronunció: -Bu… buenas noches, señor Li.- carraspeó para aclarar su voz (y a la vez para no tartamudear o enredarse con sus palabras).- Y sí que es… una verdadera sorpresa encontrarnos precisamente aquí, en su casa.

El ambiente se sentía algo tenso. Los más jóvenes miraban a ambos adultos con algo de sorpresa y confusión en sus rostros. Cuando parecía que nadie más haría algún otro comentario, una voz femenina preguntó: -¿Ustedes ya se conocen?

-Ah, claro, Rei.- sonrió la hija de Kaho mirando a su amiga.- Ahora recuerdo que una vez me comentaste que tu papá era dueño de "L&H", la revista sabatina para hombres más importante del país. Y justamente allí es donde mi tía Sak trabaja como columnista.- se volteó hacia el ambarino.- Por eso es que se conocen, ¿no es cierto? Usted es su jefe.- el primo de Meilin asintió.- Pero que pequeño es el mundo.

_-Demasiado pequeño.- pensó la esmeralda sin atreverse siquiera a mirar al hombre._

De repente se dio cuenta que tenía que salir de allí lo más pronto posible, porque si se quedaba un segundo más, lo más probable era que colapsaría irremediablemente.

-Bueno, ha sido un gusto estar en su casa, señor Li, Rei, pero nosotros ya nos vamos.- dijo en tono algo apresurado.

-¿No dijiste que nos íbamos a quedar a cenar?- preguntó la de ojos marrones ladeando la cabeza.

-Yo nunca dije que sí, Nakuru.- hizo una sonrisa forzada. Al parecer su sobrina se esforzaba en llevarle la contra.- Además, ya es muy tarde y no debemos causarles molestias ni mucho menos importunar al señor Li y a su hija.

-Oh, pero no es ninguna molestia que se queden a cenar.- comentó la nieta de Ieran.- ¿verdad, papá?

El aludido no afirmó ni negó. Permaneció sin decir nada por una milésima de segundo. Sakura entendió eso como "Sí, es demasiada molestia". Rápidamente hizo una reverencia, seguido de un casi inaudible "Con permiso", y ya estaba por irse, cuando escuchó a una voz ronca decir: -Si desean, pueden quedarse a cenar con nosotros.

Esa frase la hizo pararse en seco. Pasó saliva instintivamente y sin darse cuenta terminó mirando fijamente al dueño de esa voz. Por un instante pareció perderse en esa mirada color miel. Desvió su vista y dijo: -Eh, no se preocupen, no es necesario. Nosotros…

-…aceptamos la invitación.- interrumpió intempestivamente y a la vez completó la extrovertida muchachita Kinomoto con una enorme sonrisa.- Nos quedaremos a cenar con ustedes.

La de cabellos castaños abrió los ojos como platos. Y ahora, ¿cómo se saldría de este embrollo?

-¡Qué bien!- sonrió la de ojos grises, luego le preguntó a su padre.- Es verdad, papá ¿tú no ibas a salir?

-¡Ah, es cierto!, él dijo que saldría.- comentó Nakuru algo desilusionada.- Entonces sólo cenaremos contigo, Rei.

Todo el aire que Sakura tenía contenido, fue exhalado relajadamente. Si Li saldría, entonces no había problema en quedarse. Así estaría más cómoda y sin tener que evitar toparse con la mirada del ambarino. Ya estaba por sonreír cuando una voz varonil la sacó de sus reflexiones.

-Eh, hija, pero si tú lo deseas, yo me puedo quedar.- dijo Shaoran.- No te puedo dejar sola atendiendo a tus invitados.

-¿No es más importante tu compromiso?- preguntó la aludida.- A lo mejor es algo de la oficina y te deben estar esperando.

Ya iba a responder que no, cuando un pitido sonó de su celular. Era un mensaje. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y después de revisarlo. Notó que sólo era publicidad.

Un momento, si lo pensaba muy bien se daba cuenta que allí estaba la solución a su problema.

-Era un mensaje de la empresa.- sólo respondió guardando su teléfono.- Al parecer, el problema que había ya se solucionó. Es por eso que pensaba salir.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te quedarás?- preguntó entusiasmada la sobrina de Meilin. Su progenitor asintió con la cabeza.- Genial.

De lo relajada que estaba la castaña, sintió que de repente se le tensaron todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo sorda o él había dicho que se quedaría?

_-¡Ay no!- pensó muy preocupada la esmeralda. Trató de verle el lado positivo a las cosas.- Sin embargo, sólo es una simple cena. Nada porque angustiarse, ¿verdad?_

Empero no sabía por qué pero, sus propias palabras no la convencían del todo. Algo en su interior le decía que esta cena sería la más larga de su vida.

Sé que ya lo había dicho como un trillón de veces (y ya hasta se cansaba de repetirlo), pero definitivamente, cosas como éstas le tenían que suceder sólo a ella. No podía haber otra explicación, era demasiada coincidencia que tanto hecho fortuito continúe uno tras otro.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

_Al día siguiente…_

Terminó de subir el último escalón que quedaba. Estaba muerta del cansancio y era más que seguro que, después de esto, las piernas le dolerían horrores, si es que ya no le dolían así.

Ustedes se preguntarán: ¿A qué persona viva en su sano juicio se le ocurría subir 20 pisos por las escaleras y encima llevando zapatos de tacón alto?

¡Ah, sí! Sólo a Sakura Kinomoto. Quien, a pesar de que fue la de mejor tiempo en las carreras de velocidad durante la escuela y la preparatoria, ahora parecía estar borde del desmayo sino respiraba el aire que su cuerpo le exigía.

No es por nada, pero la castaña ya le había agarrado fobia al elevador que tenía la empresa. Desde la última vez que se malogró (con su jefe y ella adentro), decidió que salvo en una verdadera emergencia subiría por el. No quería volver a toparse con Li allí y mucho menos volver a quedarse encerrada.

¿Por qué? Muy sencillo, ese dichoso ascensor había sido participe de demasiados hechos –todos realmente vergonzosos– junto a su adorado tormento. Y hablando de éste, él era el responsable de casi todo lo desafortunado que le pasaba, incluido su regreso a "L&H".

Después de la tan esperada cenita en su "pequeña" mansión, en donde trataba en lo más mínimo cruzar miradas con él y sólo concentrarse en su plato, su situación no podía estar en los peores términos. Y todo por lo que dijo él antes de que ella partiera junto a sus sobrinos de la casa Li.

_Inicio del Flash Back…_

_Estaban en las afueras de la enorme mansión Li. Shaoran estaba hablando con ella, mientras que en otro costado, Nakuru y Yue se despedían de su amiga Rei._

_-Ha sido un gusto verlo nuevamente, señor Li.- comentó Sakura mirando hacia el piso. Obviamente, lo decía de la boca para afuera, porque por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.- Gracias por la cena.- ultimó antes de disponerse a entrar al automóvil que el ambarino había mandado traer para que los llevaran de regreso a su hogar._

_-Lo mismo digo, señorita Kinomoto.- contestó el varón mirándola. Cuando parecía que no diría nada más, lo escuchó hablar.- Señorita Kinomoto.- la aludida detuvo su caminar y se volteó a verlo.- La espero mañana temprano en mi oficina. Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar con usted. Como hoy no fue a trabajar, no pude dialogar acerca de un tema que está pendiente._

_La castaña sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza algo aturdida, para luego subir al auto. Sus sobrinos ya habían abordado y ella quería salir cuanto antes del lugar o terminaría por volverse loca. Claro, si es que ya no lo estaba._

_Fin del Flash Back…_

Soltó un suspiro de resignación. Como podía ser posible que unas cuantas palabras podían hacer que alguien no peque el ojo en toda la noche. Porque así permaneció ella, con insomnio, pensando en lo que le diría él al día siguiente.

El asunto ni siquiera lo mencionaría, ambos sabían perfectamente de que charlarían. Y había muchos puntos que aclarar. Sobre todo eso de cómo era que aún seguía trabajando en la revista.

¿No se suponía que era un hecho que Li la había despedido? ¿O acaso él no quería que se fuera de allí? Sí era así, la pregunta del millón sería: ¿Qué motivo tendría él para no querer que ella abandone las instalaciones de "L&H"? ¿Alguno simplemente profesional o era algo personal?

Negó con la cabeza para espantar esas locas ideas que se arremolinaban en su mente. No era para nada sano formular ese tipo de hipótesis en momentos como este. Siguió caminando a paso ligero, sintiendo como las piernas se le agarrotaban, hasta que por fin llegó a su cubículo. Dejó sus cosas y se sentó en su sitio.

Aún era algo temprano y los empleados hacían acto de presencia con el pasar de los minutos. Varios que también laboraban en el veinteavo piso, caminaban apurados rumbo a sus respectivos puestos. Por allí también vio pasar a Rika Sasaki, secretaria del vicepresidente comercial y amiga con la que estudio en la misma escuela, quien la saludó una sonrisa seguido de un ademán, para después perderla de vista.

Ya estaba por sumirse nuevamente en sus pensamientos cuando una voz femenina la hizo llamó.

-Hola, Sakura.- saludó Akemi Hiura, secretaria de presidencia.- Que bueno encontrarte tan temprano así podemos charlar un ratito.- puso rostro serio.- Oye, me tenías preocupada, ¿por qué faltaste ayer?

La castaña sonrió amigablemente y sólo contestó: -Eh, me sentía algo indispuesta. Tú sabes, cosas de mujeres.

-Ni que lo digas.- se sentó sobre el escritorio de la ojiverde.- A mi también me agarran horrible esos días, tiendo a deprimirme y a comer chocolates como descocida.

Sakura soltó una risita ante el comentario de su amiga y después preguntó: -Es verdad, ¿y cómo sigue tú papá?

-Ya está recuperándose.- respondió la mujer de cabellos medio rojizos con una sonrisa.- Hoy lo van a dar de alta y podrá regresar a la casa.

-Que bueno.- sólo pronunció la chica Kinomoto.

-Oye, mil gracias. En serio, te pasaste con ese favor que me hiciste.- añadió la secretaria.- Te lo voy a deber eternamente.

-Ay no exageres, sólo hice lo que una amiga haría por otra.- comentó la hermana de Touya con una sonrisa.- Tú necesitabas salir a ver a tu papá y yo pensé: "¿Por qué no he de ayudarte?".

-¡Eres tan adorable, Sakura!- exclamó dando un gritito Akemi y pellizcándole los cachetes a su interlocutora, a quien le salió una gotita en la nuca.- Oye, y ¿qué tal te fue con el águila? ¿Se portó tan gruñón como de costumbre o que va?

La mejor amiga de Tomoyo se quedó estática. No sabía que decir, tampoco era que no lo recordara –pecaría de mentirosa si decía que no–, pero ella estaba tratando de cerrar ese capítulo en la historia de su vida. Quería olvidar ese "incidente" con su jefe en el elevador. Pero al parecer, hoy todo se había propuesto para que lo siga rememorando una y otra vez.

La muchacha frente a ella seguía esperando una respuesta, por lo que hizo una sonrisa, que más parecía una mueca rara, y luego dijo: -Estuvo como todos los días.

-No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que hubo algún percance entre ambos, ¿no?- comentó la chica Hiura con una sonrisa divertida. Sakura abrió los ojos platos, tan evidente era que todo el mundo lo notaba. ¿Acaso en su frente estaba escrito con letras gigantes y luminosas la frase: "Shaoran Li y yo nos besamos en el ascensor" o qué?

Puso cara de tragedia. Ya estaba por decirle que lo que sucedió con su jefe en el elevador había sido sólo cosa del momento, que nunca estuvo en sus planes terminar entre los brazos de Li, que en verdad fue una tonta por dejarse llevar, cuando Akemi continuó: -Por la cara que has puesto, lo más seguro es que te regañó y tú no le contestaste de la mejor manera, ¿cierto?

La castaña tenía la mandíbula por lo suelos. ¿Eso fue lo que pensó su amiga? Y ella que se imaginaba lo peor. Bueno, al menos dedujo sólo lo primero y no último que sucedió, sino allí estaba frita. Cuando por fin ya había recuperado completamente el habla, sólo atinó a decir: -¿Cómo lo supiste? ¡Eres una bruja!

-Lo sé, varias amigas me han dicho lo mismo.- dijo la aludida soltando una carcajada.- Es que tu rostro lo dice todo. Es más que obvio que el cascarrabias de Li te llamó la atención y, cómo tú eres de armas tomar y jamás te quedas callada, le respondiste. ¡Ya me hubiera gustado verlos después!

-¡No!- exclamó rápidamente la chica Kinomoto. Haciendo con esto que Akemi ponga cara extrañada.- No, digo que…, no creo que te hubiera gustado vernos después. Tú sabes, como se pone el señor Li y yo, ni que decir…- soltó un resoplido.- Parezco una histérica. Te hubieras espantado con sólo oírnos.- trataba de reírse naturalmente ante su propio chiste, sin embargo, más parecía un lamento que una verdadera risa. La de cabellos medio rojos al parecer no lo notó porque también empezó a reír con ella.

Sakura suspiró para sus adentros. De la que se había salvado. Debía ser más cuidadosa con lo que decía y del cómo reaccionaba. No quería estar luego en boca de todos, por culpa de las tonterías que le pasaban.

Iba a retomar la conversación con Akemi cuando una voz femenina –que a Sakura le sonó muy familiar–, las interrumpió: -Hey, tú. ¿Ya llegó Shaoran?

Ambas se voltearon a ver a la dueña del llamado y grande fue la sorpresa encontrarse a nada más y nada menos que a Lya Wong. Quien por cierto, estaba vestida –como decirlo– "llamativa" sería poco, estaba… ¡escandalosamente destapada!

Con una mini, que digo mini, MICRO falda que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, una blusa de seda con un escote MUY pronunciado (ambas prendas obviamente de diseñador, ella jamás usaba ropa de tienda como cualquier otra mortal), unos zapatos de taco aguja (que hacían ver sus piernas más largas de lo que ya eran) y maquillada misma modelo de la portada de la revista Vanity Fair*.

Bueno está bien que ya estén entrando al verano y el calorcito se empiece a sentir, pero si comparamos la vestimenta de la exjefa de Sakura con la misma (quien traía un sencillo vestido color maíz por debajo de la rodilla), nuestra ojiverde parecería una monja que lleva puesto su clásico hábito.

-¿Me está hablando a mí?- preguntó Akemi señalándose y en tono ofendido se le levantó del escritorio en donde estuvo sentada.

-¿Hay otra a parte de ti?- interrogó la rubia levantando una ceja. Miro despectivamente a la esmeralda.- ¡Ah, claro! También estabas tú Kinomoto. Perdón, es que no te vi.- dicho hizo una sonrisa socarrona con sus labios pintados más rojos que la sangre. Luego se dirigió nuevamente a la secretaria de presidencia.- Te pregunto otra vez, ya que al parecer no escuchaste. ¿Shaoran ya llegó?

La chica Hiura cruzada de brazos dijo: -El PRESIDENTE DE ESTA EMPRESA aún no llega. ¿Desea dejarle algún recado?

-No, prefiero hablar personalmente con él. Ya que debido a tu ineficiencia puede que mi mensaje no le llegue correctamente.- y dicho esto se retiró del mismo como llegó, sin siquiera despedirse.

Cuando ya se había adentrado en el ascensor la secretaria comentó: -¿Pero quien se ha creído esa desteñida? Mira que tratarnos como si fuéramos cualquier cosa.

-Sólo ignórala.- pronunció la ojiverde poniendo los ojos en blanco.- No vale la pena que te amargues tu hígado por ella, que siempre se dirige a la gente de esa manera. Recuerda que yo trabajé un tiempo con ella y agradezco millones que me hayan ascendido de puesto, porque si seguía un segundo más le habría amarrado esas extensiones al cuello y habría apretado lentamente hasta ya no escuchar su respiración.

-Y no eres la única, casi todos en la empresa no la soportan. Es más, a mí esa oxigenada me cae gorda.- añadió Akemi haciendo una mueca de disgusto.- Mira que andarse con esos aires de grandeza por aquí. ¡Ja!

-Sí, pero que podemos hacer.- continuó la hermana de Touya.- Es la mejor amiga de la prima del gerente general. Le hacemos algo y en un dos por tres estamos de patitas en la calle.

-¿Y te diste cuenta de como se vistió hoy?- preguntó Hiura exagerando el gesto.- ¡Mejor era que venga tal y como Dios la trajo al mundo! Porque no me puedes decir que esa era una minifalda.- señaló la falda que ella traía puesta.- Esta si es una minifalda, lo que traía ella era un cinturón. ¿Y te diste cuenta de la blusa que se puso? My god! Creo que no había más que un pedacito de tela para hacerla…

La muchacha junto a ella seguía parloteando acerca de la rubia recién salida. Sakura se quedó por un momento mirando por donde se había ido Wong. Sin embargo, un comentario llamó su atención.

-Ayer se vino vestida de la misma manera. Con ropa extremadamente ceñida y dejando muy poco o nada a la imaginación.- soltó un bufido de exasperación.- Si hubieras visto a todos esos perros falderos, se les caía la baba cuando la veían pasar. Así, con su clásico caminar "contorneado".- imitó exageradamente el andar y los ademanes de la rubia.

La castaña empezó a reírse por lo graciosa que se veía su amiga, contagiando a su interlocutora.

Después que se calmaron, Akemi habló: -No sé tú, pero esto es muy sospechoso.- bajo el tono de su voz y se acercó para que sólo ella la escuchara.- Ayer también se apareció pidiendo hablar con mi jefe y en las mismas fachas. Yo le dije que no podía entrar porque el señor Li y su socio Hiragizawa estaban muy ocupados y me pidieron no ser molestados por nadie (algo que es completamente cierto). ¡Hubieras visto como me vio!, si las miradas mataran… ¡yo no estaría aquí contándote lo sucedido!

-La pregunta sería: ¿Por qué se está vistiendo así?- se le escuchó decir a la ojiverde pensando en el posible motivo.- Es un poco raro que de la noche a la mañana, ella haya decidido usar ese tipo de prendas para venir a trabajar. Generalmente, se viste con sus ropas finas y elegantes, como si se creyera la Miss Universo.

-Saku, en serio; si la ingenuidad fuera un delito, a ti ya te habrían dado cadena perpetua.- la secretaria hizo una media sonrisa.- No puedo creer que preguntes el porqué se está vistiendo así esa peli teñida, cuando es más que obvio lo que quiere.

-¿Pero que es lo que quiere?- preguntó la aludida con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza. La de cabellos medio rojizos la miró con cara de no creérselo.- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

-Malo no, malísimo.- continuó Akemi. Soltó un suspiro.- Oye, es demasiado obvio lo que busca esa Wong, quiere seducir al señor Li.- la ojiverde abrió los ojos como platos.- Yo ya sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que sacara las garras. Sin embargo, me parece que la táctica que está usando es muy vieja. Mira que vestirse misma bomba sexy. Eso ya no se usa, ahora las mujeres llamamos la atención de los hombres de una forma sutil y prudente, haciéndonos las interesantes y de vez en cuando, ignorándolos. Eso los vuelve locos.

Sakura hace rato dejó de escuchar lo que su amiga comentaba sobre su exjefa. Ella estaba más concentrada pensando en lo dicho hace unos minutos. Porque el apellido "Wong" seguido de la frase "quiere seducir al señor Li" resonaba como un disco rayado en su cabeza.

De repente sintió como si una especie de punzada se clavara en su corazón y la boca del estómago le comenzó a arder. Nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera. Aunque, ahora que recordaba, se sintió exactamente de la misma manera en el karaoke cuando esa mesera (que un poco más y mostraba hasta el alma con esa ropa que traía puesta) se acercó a su mesa y le empezó a coquetear a su jefe.

¿Por qué se sentía así? Y precisamente por el insoportable de Shaoran Li.

Acaso eran… ¿celos?

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

Se adentró en el ascensor, ya estaba por cerrarse, cuando vislumbró la figura de una joven que entraba por la puerta principal de las instalaciones de "L&H", la vio saludar a la recepcionista y después acercarse a donde se encontraba él. Puso su brazo e impidió que las puertas del elevador se cerraran.

-Hola.- saludó el hombre con una sonrisa encantadora.- ¿Se te hizo tarde?

-Hola.- saludó también ella colocándose a su lado.- No, yo estoy a tiempo. ¿Y tú?

-No tengo prisa en llegar a mi destino.- presionó el número 8 (ya antes había presionado el 20) y después el ascensor se cerró.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

-Sí.- afirmó la amatista.- Gracias al cielo, Sakura estaba bien. No vino a trabajar porque se sentía indispuesta, sólo eso.

-¿Y no le agradecerás a tu salvador el hecho de que te haya dejado salir temprano?- preguntó en tono "ofendido" el ojiazul. Tomoyo rió ante el comentario.

-No tendría porqué, ya que me permitiste salir a cambio de una cita. Un trato no muy justo.- dijo la chica Daidouji con una sonrisa, contagiando a su interlocutor.- Pero sería descortés de mi parte no hacerlo, así que gracias.

-De nada.- simplemente contestó el de anteojos aún con su sonrisa divertida.- ¿Y cuando saldremos en nuestra cita?

-¿Por qué te molestas en preguntarme cuando ambos sabemos que ya tienes el lugar, el día y la hora planeada?- se le escuchó decir audazmente a la mejor amiga de Sakura volteándose a mirarlo.

Hiragizawa soltó una risa.

-Sí, tienes razón.- respondió recostándose, cruzado de brazos, en una de las paredes del elevador.- Pero es lo que usualmente los chicos preguntan, ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, puede ser.- afirmó la muchacha mirándolo fijamente.

¡_PIN_! Sonó, indicando que ya estaban en el piso pedido, el octavo.

-Bueno, este mi piso. Después, me terminas de informar cuando será la cita.- ya se disponía a salir, cuando vio que presionaron el botón que detiene el ascensor y en un dos por tres estaba en los brazos del varón que la acompañaba en el ascensor, Eriol Hiragizawa.

Ella no se esperaba que él hiciera eso, es más, su accionar la agarró completamente desprevenida. Trató de disimular su sorpresa con una sonrisa sutil y luego dijo: -¿Sucede algo?

Eriol sonrió seductoramente y acercándose lentamente hacia el rostro de la joven (quien por un momento dejó de respirar). Estaban a tan sólo milímetros de distancia y cuando parecía que el beso ya era un hecho, él desvió su rumbo y besó su mejilla –muy cerca a la comisura de los labios– y dijo en un susurro, que a Tomoyo que le causó escalofríos: -No sabes lo ansioso que estoy porque ya sea el momento.

La soltó delicadamente de su agarre y después de volver a poner en marcha el ascensor, ella salió algo aturdida de allí. Se volteó a verlo por última vez, él le dedicó una de sus sonrisas conquistadoras y le guiñó coquetamente el ojo.

Ella se quedó observando por donde había partido el sujeto.

_-Con que me pagaste con la misma moneda, ¿no?- pensó recordando el episodio en el salón de baile del "Moon Sweet", donde ella evitó que él la besara diciéndole que no era el momento, cuando bailaban una balada. Sonrió ampliamente.- Que vengativo resultaste ser. Me pregunto: ¿con qué me saldrás después? Seguro también será algo muy interesante._

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

Terminó de estacionar su automóvil en la cochera de su empresa. Rápidamente se enrumbó hasta el ascensor y tuvo que esperar unos segundos, porque éste se había detenido en el octavo piso y luego en el veinteavo. Cuando por fin ingresó, le echó un ojo a la salida, a ver sino venía alguien corriendo y entraba intempestivamente tumbándolo con esa acción.

Sacudió su cabeza para espantar esas ideas y presionó el botón número 20. Debía estar volviéndose loco por andar pensando precisamente en ella. Tenía días en ese estado (3 exactamente) y ya hasta le estaba fastidiando ese hecho. No había ni un maldito segundo en el que no deje de pensar en Sakura Kinomoto.

Soltó un bufido de exasperación. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

Él no era de esa clase de persona que se la pasaba pensando en otra del sexo opuesto incesantemente y mucho que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos. Eso se lo dejaba a los chiquillos enamoradizos, a los adolescentes y sus hormonas alborotadas, pero no a alguien como él. ¡Vamos! ¡Tenía 30 años! Y es padre de una preciosa hija de 12. ¡A estas alturas de su vida no podía andarse comportando como un jovencito de 15 que está con la cabeza caliente todo el tiempo!

Es por eso que debía aclarar el asunto en el que se había metido por haberse dejado llevar por sus arrebatos. Tenía que hablar cuanto antes con su empleada. De pronto se sintió nervioso. ¿El gran Shaoran Li estaba nervioso? A decir verdad, sí, lo estaba y mucho. ¿Por qué? No era muy difícil de explicar. Él tenía muy claro que debía hablar con Kinomoto, sabía de qué conversarían, sin embargo, lo que no sabía era cómo comenzaría la charla. Allí estaba la cuestión.

¿Qué explicación le daría, si ni siquiera él mismo sabía el porqué de su accionar? No tenía ni idea de porqué la había besado con tanta vehemencia. Lo que sí era de su conocimiento era que sentía una fuerte atracción por ella, pero tampoco le podía decir eso.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué este tipo de temas tenían que ser tan complicados?

Aunque también estaba el detalle que hasta entonces su mente se negaba a ahondar. Era consciente de que él dio el primer paso, pero después ella le respondió el beso y con la misma intensidad. E incluso cuando se separaron, ella lo jaló nuevamente para besarlo.

¿Acaso ella…

No, tenía que ser un error lo que se estaba imaginando. Es que simplemente no podía ser cierto. Ella no podía haberse fijado en él, ¿o sí?

Su cabeza parecía querer explotarle sino paraba de pensar en eso. Escuchó el pitido que indicaba que el ascensor se había detenido en un piso para recoger a alguna persona. No le prestó mucha atención, pero luego una voz femenina lo llamó: -Hola, Shaoran.

Miró a la mujer enfrente de él y educadamente saludó: -Buenos días, Lya.

-Que bueno que te encuentro.- comentó ella mientras sonreía seductoramente.- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría hablar un momento contigo.

-Dime.- sólo pronunció el ambarino con rostro serio.- Te escucho.

-Me parece que este no es lugar más adecuado.- añadió ella casi como un susurro y acercándose más a él.- ¿Estaría bien en tu oficina?

-Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente.- se le escuchó decir al hombre quien no notaba el acercamiento de la mujer. Parecía estar algo distraído.

-Oh, descuida. Sólo te robaré unos minutos.- dijo Wong quebrando su figura y jugando con uno de sus mechones de cabello rubio.- No te preocupes que es algo estrictamente laboral.

-Bueno, está bien.- aceptó el varón.

¡_PIN_! Sonó indicando que habían llegado al último piso. Ambas personas salieron del elevador. Caminaron por los pasillos y todos los empleados se quedaban mirándolos. Muchos murmuraban entre ellos, pero otros –los hombres– se quedaban idiotizados mirando a la mujer.

Shaoran buscó con la mirada en el escritorio de Kinomoto pero no la encontró. Notó que sus cosas estaban allí, por lo que supuso que sí había asistido a la empresa. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco y a la vez lo puso muy nervioso.

-Buenos días, señor Li, señorita Wong.- saludó formalmente Hiura mirando de reojo a la rubia (quien la miró despectivamente).

-Buenos días, Akemi.- saludó también Li.- Estaré en mi oficina hablando con Lya.- abrió la puerta del lugar e hizo pasar a la mujer. Antes de adentrarse le dijo a su secretaria.- Cuando veas a la señorita Kinomoto, dile que necesito hablar urgentemente con ella y que pase a mi oficina. ¿Entendido?

La joven asintió con la cabeza. Después, perdió de vista a su jefe.

_-La desteñida a solas con el águila.- pensó entrecerrando sus ojos en signo de sospecha.- Esto no me huele para nada bien._

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

_En la oficina central…_

Dejó su portafolio sobre su escritorio, se quitó el saco y luego tomó asiento en su lugar. La mujer estaba cruzada de piernas sentada en la silla frente a él.

-¿Y bien?- empezó él mientras prendía su PC.- ¿De qué me querías hablar?

-¡Ah, sí!- exclamó ella lanzándole una mirada coqueta.- Quería decirte la idea que tengo para la nueva portada de la revista.

-¿Quieres cambiar la que propusiste el lunes?- preguntó casualmente él y tratándose de concentrar en prestarle toda su atención, algo que se le estaba haciendo muy difícil pues sólo pensaba en cierta castaña de ojos verdes.

-No, me gustaría agregarle algo a esa idea ya planteada.- añadió Lya con una sonrisa.- Tú sabes, añadirle una cosita por allí y otra por allá…

El padre de Rei escuchó lo que la rubia le dijo al inicio, después volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos y al parecer la mujer lo notó porque escuchó que lo llamaron.

-¿Shaoran? ¿Me estás escuchando?- preguntó Wong al notarlo como ido. Al principio no recibió respuesta alguna y se sintió ofendida. A ella siempre la escuchaban.- ¿Shaoran?

Ya estaba por irse un tanto exasperada cuando la voz de Li la interrumpió: -¿Ya te vas? Eh… ¿Terminaste de explicarme tu idea?

Lya levantó una ceja en signo de desconcierto. ¿Acaso ella había estado hablando sola todo el rato?

-No, ¿como quieres que lo haga si no me prestas la más mínima atención?- replicó ella en tono indignado.- Me dejaste hablando sola como tonta, Shaoran.

-Perdóname, es que me distraje.- dijo él un tanto avergonzado e invitándola a tomar asiento nuevamente.- Por favor, si no es mucha molestia para ti, ¿podrías volver a explicarme? Te aseguro que esta vez si te prestaré toda mi atención.

-¿Me pregunto que es lo que te tiene tan distraído que no me haces caso?- comentó ella con falsa ofensa.

El ambarino sintió que todos los músculos tensaron. Carraspeó para aclarar su voz y respondió: -Sólo es el trabajo, a veces eso a uno lo estresa mucho.

-¿Estás estresado?- interrogó ella con un brillo malicioso en los ojos, que él no notó. Una muy buena idea se le vino a la mente.- Eso se puede solucionar muy fácilmente.

La vio acercarse hacia a él y luego colocarse detrás de su asiento. Ya iba a preguntarle que tenía pensado hacer cuando sintió las manos de la mujer masajear suavemente sus hombros. De pronto sintió como su cuerpo se iba relajando poco a poco. Sin lugar a dudas, Lya sabía lo que hacía, porque los masajes se sentían muy bien.

-¿Sabes? Cuando fui de vacaciones a Tailandia aprendí los trucos de sus tan famosos masajes.- comentó Wong sin dejar su labor en los hombros del varón.- El masaje que te estoy haciendo ahorita es especial para quitar el estrés y devolver la concentración.

-¿En serio?- dijo el de cabellos chocolates sintiendo como sus ojos se iban cerrando. Sentía su cuerpo tan relajado.

-Pero también existen otros para propiciar la buena circulación sanguínea, conciliar el sueño o incluso aumentar la libido.- añadió la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Si quieres te hago el que sirve para la buena circulación.

-Ajá.- murmuró el hijo de Ieran sintiendo como sus ojos luchaban por cerrarse. Sintió que algo se posó sobre sus piernas y eso casi lo vuelve a la realidad.- ¿Qué haces?

-Es que no puedo hacerte el masaje sino estoy en esta posición.- dijo ella retomando su labor, pero sentada sobre las piernas de él.- Es para relajar tus oblicuos, Shaoran.

Empezó a masajear nuevamente los hombros del hombre y notó como éste se iba relajando. Ahora, debía hacer los toques precisos para aumentar la libido. Estos masajes eran infalibles. Comenzó a bajar de los hombros al pecho y después, hacia el torso.

Él tenía cerrados los ojos, pero no estaba dormido. Empezó a sentir algo de calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo, ¿eso era signo de que su sangre estaba circulando bien?

No sabía por qué, pero esa sensación se parecía mucho a la que sintió cuando besó a Kinomoto en el ascensor y luego cuando ella también le devolvió el gesto. En ese entonces el calor aumentaba rápidamente. Es más, podría decirse que se estaba volviendo loco, pero sentía como si reviviera el beso que le dio a su altanera empleada; aunque, a decir verdad, este contacto se sentía algo diferente a esa vez. Ni siquiera parecían ser los mismos labios, aunque el calorcito si era mismo. O eso creía.

Escuchó una voz (que le sonó muy familiar) decir: -Disculpe, señor Li, pero Akemi me dijo que quería…

Luego un fuerte portazo lo hizo despertar del "sueño" en que había estado pensando. Cuando abrió sus ojos vislumbró en la puerta de su oficina a la persona que estaba recordando (quien lo miraba con estupefacción y con… ¿ganas de llorar?), lo que lo hizo sonrojarse. Notó que no sólo veía a él sino a alguien más. Sintió que sus piernas cargaban un peso extra y cuando vio de quien se trataba no evitó sorprenderse.

¿Cuando se sentó Lya en sus piernas que ni cuenta se dio?

Él sólo recordaba haber estado hablando con ella sobre la portada de la siguiente edición de la revista, luego ésta se ofreció a darle unos masajes relajantes y después todo parecía tan confuso. Por que recordaba haber estado soñando precisamente el beso que se dio con Kinomoto –aunque demasiado real para ser un simple sueño– y…

Abrió sus ojos como platos en signo de que ya entendía lo que pasaba. Escuchó una voz casi inaudible decir: -Perdón, eh. Yo… no quería… interrumpirlo, señor Li.- la escuchó carraspear y luego la oyó hablar más fuerte.- Akemi me dijo que… quería hablar conmigo y me dio permiso para entrar. Pero, creo que debí tocar antes.- la vio buscar la perilla de la puerta.- No se preocupen sigan en lo suyo.- la vio hacer una sonrisa (que a simple se veía era forzada).- Yo regreso cuando no esté tan "ocupado", señor Li. Con permiso.- y dicho eso último salió mismo rayo de allí.

-No, espere Kinomoto, esto no es lo que parece.- dijo Shaoran tratándose de levantar. El peso en sus piernas se lo impidió. Se dirigió a su acompañante.- Ehmmm, Lya. ¿Podrías levantarte por favor?

-¡Ah, claro!- dijo ella haciendo lo que le pidió.

-Lya, yo…- se le escuchó pronunciar al ambarino. Quien parecía estar asimilando los hechos.- Discúlpame, no sé que pasó yo...

-Descuida, Shaoran.- interrumpió ella fingiendo estar avergonzada.- Yo tuve la culpa, yo sugerí eso de los masajes.- se acomodó su vestimenta.- Bueno, yo creo que será mejor que me vaya.

-Sí, este... Claro.- sólo atinó a decir su interlocutor algo aturdido. La vio caminar hasta la puerta.- Y otra vez, discúlpame.

-No hay problema.- ultimó ella, antes de salir con una sonrisa triunfal –gesto que Li no vio– de la oficina.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó furioso el primo de Meilin dando un golpe con su puño en el escritorio.- ¿Cómo rayos pudo pasar esto?- se recostó en su sillón con la cabeza mirando el techo.- Soy un imbécil. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que a la que estaba besando no era a ella sino a Lya?

Se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y se cogió la cabeza como queriendo aplastársela.

-Claro, con razón la sensación no parecía la misma.- cogió lo primero que tuvo al alcance –que fue el porta lapiceros– y lo lanzó contra la pared.

El sólo recordar la cara que puso Kinomoto cuando lo vio en esas "circunstancias" lo ponía de peor humor. ¿Qué estaría pensando de él? Seguro que era un aprovechado, un pervertido, uno de esos tipos que se besuqueaban con cuanta mujer se le pasara por enfrente, así, sin darles alguna explicación.

La idea era aclarar el asunto pendiente entre ambos, no empeorar las cosas. Porque eso era lo que había pasado, las cosas se habían empeorado más de lo que ya estaban.

-¡Maldición!- gritó exasperado. Necesitaba arreglar este malentendido cuanto antes. Tenía que hablar con Kinomoto y decirle que lo que vio no era lo que parecía.

¡A él no le gustaba Lya! Y mucho menos la besó. Bueno, sí la besó pero no por voluntad propia, él pensó que era otra persona. Creyó que estaba saboreando nuevamente los deliciosos labios de cierta chica de largo cabello castaño y hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

Soltó un suspiro.

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué se sentía tan preocupado de lo que podía estar pensando ella de él en estos momentos?

Y la pregunta más importante: ¿Qué es lo que sentía exactamente por Sakura Kinomoto?

¿Era sólo pura atracción física? O… ¿Había algo más?

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

-Uhmmm… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- preguntó una voz femenina mientras esperaba a que su compañera respondiera.

-Tengo dos: el blanco y el rosa.- contestó la otra muchachita.

-El mío es el rojo.- sonrió ampliamente, luego volvió a poner cara de reflexión.- ¿Y tu comida favorita?

-Los hotcakes.- dijo Rei soltando un suspiro de cansancio. Llevaba respondiendo preguntas en lo que iba del receso y aún le quedaba lo del segundo descanso. Pero quien le manda sugerirle a alguien como Nakuru jugar "Pregunta y respuesta" en un momento de aburrimiento.

Su amiga le había preguntado de TODO, desde cómo se llamó su primera mascota (le respondió que Mimí, una gatita de color blanco) hasta si llegó tener un amigo imaginario en la infancia (le dijo que no recordaba, pero podía ser que sí puesto que sus primos eran mucho mayores y no solían jugar con ella). Ahora estaban en las cosas favoritas y, estaba segura, esto traía para rato.

Soltó un nuevo suspiro, pero esta vez de resignación. Se detuvo un momento a observar las flores del enorme jardín de la secundaria, cuando miró el árbol de cerezo (que estaba muy alejado de todo y de todos), –bajo la sombra del mismo– vislumbró la figura sentada de un muchacho de cabellos color plata que leía plácidamente un libro.

La imagen ante ella parecía casi mágica. Era como ver a un precioso ángel, con su perfecto rostro y su hermoso cabello plateado, leer atentamente ese libro que tenía entre sus manos. Por un instante deseó ser ese libro.

No cabía cuanto tiempo se había quedado mirándolo, pero a Rei le parecía que sólo eran segundos.

Escuchó un grito que la hizo despertar de su distracción y a la vez la espantó, ya que casi se cae de su silla de ruedas: -¡Rei!

-¿Por qué gritas así?- preguntó asustada la de ojos grises.- ¡No estoy sorda!

-¿Ah, no?- respondió su interlocutora levantando una ceja.- ¿Entonces por qué no me contestaste? Llevo llamándote más de 10 minutos como loca. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan distraída?- empezó a mirar a su alrededor y sólo encontró a muchos alumnos disfrutando de su almuerzo, otros caminaban por el pasillo, más allá –muy alejado–, estaba su mellizo leyendo, más alumnos…

Se detuvo en seco, rápidamente regresó a la parte de su hermano y, después de sacar unas rápidas conclusiones, una sonrisita de satisfacción se formó en sus labios.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?- preguntó la chica Li con rostro confundido.

-Porque ya encontré el motivo del desvío de tu atención.- dijo Nakuru ampliando su sonrisa. Rei pasó dificultosamente la saliva. ¿Tan rápido se había dado cuenta?.- Oye, pero vaya que tienes una excelente vista.- entrecerró sus ojos para poder mirar mejor.- Yo casi ni lo reconozco. Ahora entiendo eso que dicen que uno puede ver a la persona que le gusta así esté a metros de distancia.

La de cabellos negros no dijo nada. Estaba más preocupada tratando de evitar que su rostro no se ponga colorado.

¿Yue estaba tan lejos? Se volteó a ver nuevamente al chico Kinomoto y analizando bien las distancias, ahora se daba cuenta que era verdad. Una enorme gota resbaló por su nuca.

-¿Por qué no admites de una vez que estás enamorada de mi hermanito?- comentó la hija de Touya cruzándose de brazos.- A mí no me puedes engañar. El sólo ver como lo miras en el salón, en los descansos, cuando sale a hacer algún ejercicio a la pizarra…

-¡Yo no hago esas cosas!- interrumpió la aludida poniéndose muy roja. ¿Tan evidente era que hasta su amiga había notado que se la pasaba mirando como boba a Yue?

Nakuru soltó una carcajada y después continuó: -Entiendo que no lo quieras admitir enfrente de mí. Soy la hermana melliza del chico que te gusta.- Rei ya iba a protestar. Sin, embargo la chica Kinomoto continuó.- Pero recuerda también que ahora soy tu mejor amiga.- sonrió alegremente.- Yuyú y yo somos hermanos, y aunque nos peleemos o discutamos de vez en cuando, jamás dejaremos de serlo. En cambio, nosotras sólo somos amigas, no nos une algún tipo de lazo sanguíneo. Y quien sabe que, por alguna tontería que yo haga o diga, dejemos de serlo algún día.

La muchachita de ojos grises miraba sorprendida a su interlocutora. Nakuru estaba siendo muy sincera con lo que le decía. No se atrevió a interrumpirla, por lo que la otra jovencita continuó: -Tú te preguntarás "¿Pero si tú tienes muchos amigos aparte de mí que te rodean?".- la sobrina de Meilin asintió. Le había leído la mente.- Pues te explico, parece que yo tuviera un millón de amigos, es más, ya hasta me gané el apodo de "la amiga de todos". Pero analizándolo bien, lo que tengo yo son compañeros: de salón, de club, de taller, de escuela…, más no, amigos en sí.- puso una sonrisa triste.- Siempre fue así, desde que tengo uso de razón y yo pensé que era lo más normal del mundo. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no lo es. Es por eso que, cuando aceptaste ser mi amiga, yo me puse muy feliz. Y ¿sabes? No me gustaría perder tu amistad, Rei. No cuando por fin sé lo que se siente tener una amiga.

La hija de Shaoran sonrió y luego dijo: -No sé que decir, creo que ni un simple "gracias" es suficiente. Pero es lo único que se me ocurre.- soltó una risita.- Gracias por ser mi amiga, Nakuru. Yo tampoco he tenido amigos (la educación la recibí en mi casa) y mucho menos una mejor amiga a quien contarle mis cosas. En verdad, te lo agradezco. Y a mí también me alegra ser tu amiga, aunque seas un poco alocada y algo escandalosa.

La aludida empezó a reír a carcajadas y luego protestó: -¡Oye! Yo diciéndote las cosas bonito y tú me sales con eso. Que mala eres conmigo.

-Era un chiste, no te enojes.- añadió la chica Li en tono preocupado.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes.- continuó la melliza de Yue guiñándole el ojo.- Oye ¿y no soné cursi?

-Mmmm...- musitó su interlocutora.- No tanto.- Nakuru puso cara de ofendida.- Es broma, si hubieras sonado cursi, entonces todas las chicas lo seríamos.

-Bueno, tienes razón.- se le escuchó decir a la de cabellos marrones.- Y ya que estamos en confianza, reafirmando lazos de amistad y todo eso, dime la verdad ¿a ti te gusta Yue, no?

La aludida se quedó de piedra. No sabía que responder, más bien, si sabía pero le daba mucha pena decirlo. De repente sintió sus mejillas arder.

-No sientas vergüenza de decírmelo sólo porque soy hermana de Yuyú.- añadió la chica Kinomoto.- Recuerda que aparte de ser hermana de Yue, también soy tu mejor amiga. Si no quieres decir la frase completa, al menos sólo asiente con la cabeza.

La de ojos grises agachó la cabeza y luego, de meditarlo un rato, asintió.

Nakuru gritó emocionada, asustando a su compañera, y después empezó a cantar alegremente.- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!

-Shhhhh… Nakuru, ya basta.- trató de callarla Rei, con el rostro como un tomate y tratando de cubrirse, porque todos los que pasaban las quedaban mirando, sobre todo a su acompañante.

Suspiró resignada, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle revelado que le gustaba Yue, precisamente a su amiga. Conociéndola, estaba segura que ésta, saltaría de la alegría hasta más no poder.

Soltó un nuevo suspiro. ¿Quién le mandaba a ella abrir su bocota?

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

Se paseaba incesantemente por los pasillos del baño de mujeres y de vez en cuando se detenía en los lavados, para luego retomar a lo mismo. Llevaba en ese estado quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Tal vez segundos, minutos o incluso horas. Sin embargo, muy poco le importaba ese hecho.

Estaba muy enojada, que digo enojada, estaba FURIOSA. Furiosa con esa regalona de Lya Wong, furiosa con el imbécil de Shaoran Li y furiosa consigo misma. Sí, porque ella tenía culpa de todo. Ella tenía la culpa por sentirse así, porque sabía que no era correcto. Su razón se lo gritaba y ella siempre se negaba a escucharla.

Ahora, se sentía ¿engañada? Sí. ¿Usada? También. ¿Asqueada? Por supuesto. El sólo pensar en como encontró a ese par, le hervía la sangre y le daban unas ganas de agarrar a su exjefa de las mechas y arrastrarla mismo trapeador por toda la empresa. Y a Li le quería dar un tremendo puñetazo en la cara, y luego le propinaría un buen rodillazo en sus partes bajas. A ver si con eso se le quitaba lo idiota.

Porque eso era. Un reverendo idiota, cretino, tarado, estúpido, imbécil y todo calificativo que defina a un ser tan despreciable como él.

_Inicio de Flash Back…_

_Regresó de ir a ver a Tomoyo en el octavo piso. Su mejor amiga le había mandado un mensaje de texto diciéndole que vaya a verla porque tenía que darle algo muy importante. Cuando llegó a ver que le tenía planeado dar, se quedó con la boca abierta. _

_Allí, sobre el escritorio de la amatista estaban regados decenas de catálogos de departamentos en venta. Tomoyo se había tomado la molestia de conseguirle todos esos folletos para por fin se decida a comprarse uno (o al menos pagarlo a plazos) y de esa manera liberarse de los sermones de Touya "el iracundo", como se le ocurrió llamarlo. Cosas que se le ocurrían._

_Tuvo que subir por el ascensor (sus piernas se partirían en dos si seguía subiendo y bajando escaleras) cargando todos esos catálogos. Gracias al cielo, no se encontró con Li y agradecía millones eso. _

_Cuando llegó a su cubículo, dejó los papeles encima del escritorio. Buscó con la mirada a Akemi y no la encontró. Se sentó en su silla y metió los catálogos en un folder. Los revisaría cuando esté en casa._

_Vio llegar a la secretaria de presidencia con unas carpetas. Traía muchas y era un milagro que pudiera avanzar sin tropezarse porque todo eso le impedía la visión absolutamente. Sakura se acercó y le quitó unas cuantas._

_-Gracias.- la escuchó decir.- Lo brazos ya me estaban doliendo._

_-De nada.- contestó la ojiverde con una sonrisa. Las colocó encima del escritorio de su interlocutora.- ¿Y de dónde traes todas esas carpetas?_

_-Del cuarto de archivos. Las necesito para elaborar y verificar el balance financiero de este mes.- la vio suspirar mientras se masajeaba sus brazos.- Así que mejor será empiece o no acabaré nunca._

_-Sí, tienes razón.- comentó ella sonriendo. Ya estaba por volver a su sitio cuando Akemi la llamó._

_-Oye, Sakura. Es verdad, el águila dijo que quería hablar contigo urgentemente.- vio a Akemi sentarse mientras apilaba las carpetas.- ¡Uy! Él me dijo que te lo dijera cuando te viera y eso fue ya hace bastante rato. Cuando vino junto a esa Wong.- hizo una mueca de disgusto.- ¿Lo puedes creer que la oxigenada esa entró con él a su oficina a dizque "hablar"?- la vio soltar un bufido.- Esa rubia peli teñida no pierde el tiempo._

_-¿Y crees que siguen allí encerrados?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño y con un dejo de preocupación. ¿Por qué sentía de repente arder la boca de su estómago?_

_-No, como te dije eso fue hace muuucho rato.- le respondió su interlocutora soltando un resoplido.- Pero si siguen allí, aprovecha para sacar a la desteñida. Ya me gustaría ver la cara que pondrá cuando Li la eche porque tiene que hablar contigo.- la escuchó reír animada. Aunque a ella no le parecía para nada graciosa la situación.- Oye, y no es por ser chismosa pero… ¿qué es lo que quiere el águila contigo?_

_-¿Eh?- contestó nerviosa. Trató de disimular su estado y sólo alzó los hombros en signo de que no tenía ni idea. Carraspeó y luego añadió: -Veré que se le ofrece._

_-Suerte.- la escuchó decir antes de coger la perilla de la puerta para ingresar a la oficina. _

_Soltó un largo suspiro para armarse de valor. Sabía que no podía huir de la conversación pendiente entre Li y ella. Era necesario que ambos charlasen de lo que pasó en el ascensor esa noche. Tenían que aclarar ciertos puntos y muchas explicaciones harían acto de presencia._

_-Bien llegó la hora de la verdad.- pensó mientras entraba finalmente al lugar. Al momento de hacerlo dijo: -_ _Disculpe, señor Li, pero Akemi me dijo que quería…_

_Se detuvo en seco. Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos verdes. La escena ante ella no se la esperaba, es más, la agarró completamente fría._

_Allí, frente a ella, estaban Lya Wong (ella, bien gracias, sentada en las piernas de SU jefe) y él (que le agarraba la cintura a ella), prácticamente, COMIÉNDOSE el uno al otro. Porque eso no podía ser considerado como un beso. Lo que pasó entre Li y ella se quedaba corto en comparación a esto._

_Ambos estaban tan entretenidos en su "labor" que ni la escucharon. Sintió una furia apoderarse de su cuerpo y en un arrebato de su parte cerró la puerta tras sí de un portazo. Eso los hizo reaccionar, porque notó como se separaron de golpe._

_Vio que Li parecía como perdido en el espacio y demoró en notarla. Por un instante se topó con esa mirada ambarino y sus ojos le empezaron a arder. Observó a Lya y ésta la miró muy triunfante y con una sonrisita socarrona._

_Se habría abalanzado sobre ella en ese momento, sino fuera porque su subconsciente le recordó que… ¿Quién era ella para hacer eso?_

_Nadie. _

_Ella no podía reprocharle nada a su jefe por las cosas que haga o deje de hacer. No era su prometida, esposa o algo que se le parezca. _

_Debía salir cuanto antes de allí o lo más probable era que se pondría a llorar como una tonta. Porque, aunque lo quisiera negar, se sentía como la típica novia engañada que encontró a su novio con la mala de la película, en el clásico beso plantado, para separar a los protagonistas. _

_¡Qué estupidez para más grande! Esas cosas no pasaban en la vida real._

_Con la mayor fuerza posible, y tratando de no hablar entrecortadamente, pronunció inaudiblemente: -Perdón, eh. Yo… no quería… interrumpirlo, señor Li.- bien, allí iba su intento por no trabarse con sus palabras. Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y luego habló más fuerte.- Akemi me dijo que… quería hablar conmigo y me dio permiso para entrar. Pero, creo que debí tocar antes.- buscó rápidamente la perilla de la puerta. Giró de ella.- No se preocupen sigan en lo suyo.- hizo una sonrisa forzada.- Yo regreso cuando no esté tan "ocupado", señor Li. Con permiso.- salió lo más veloz posible de allí._

_-¿Qué pasó, Sakura?- escuchó que preguntó Akemi acercándose hacia ella.- ¿Tan rápido terminaron de hablar?_

_-Eh…, no. No pudimos hablar.- contestó ella en voz algo baja. Ni siquiera sabía cómo podía formular palabra.- El señor Li estaba muy ocupado "atendiendo" a Lya Wong._

_-¿La oxigenada sigue allí metida?- la escuchó preguntar con la boca abierta.- ¿Y dices que prefirió quedarse hablando con ella que contigo?_

_-Sí y vaya que estaban "hablando" muy a gusto.- comentó con sarcasmo. Las ganas de llorar ya se habían esfumado, ahora sólo sentía la ira recorrerle desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.-Ya vengo, necesito ir al baño._

_-¿Cólicos?- preguntó la otra muchacha._

_-No. Tengo ganas de vomitar, eso es todo.- respondió haciendo una mueca de asco y logrando que su interlocutora la mire perpleja. Trató de sonreír y luego añadió.- Es que comí algo que me cayó mal._

_-Ahhh.- sólo dijo la otra aún con el rostro confundido._

_Fin del Flash Back…_

Y allí precisamente se encontraba: encerrada en el baño desde entonces. Haciéndose la que se peinaba cuando otras chicas entraban a usar los servicios. Por suerte, hace bastante rato que dejaron de transitar por esos lares. Lo más seguro era que la hora del almuerzo ya había llegado. Miró su reloj: la una. Tomoyo seguro estaba preocupada buscándola para ir a almorzar.

Soltó un suspiro. Bien, ya era tiempo de salir y dar la cara. Sakura Kinomoto no era de esas personas que se corrían ante los problemas o las adversidades. No señor. Saldría con la frente bien en alto y le demostraría a su jefe y a esa Lya "resbalosa" Wong que no le afectaban en lo más mínimo sus actos libidinosos.

Caminó a paso firme y salió del baño de mujeres. Avanzando notó que no había ni un alma, por lo que supuso que ya todos habían salido a disfrutar de su almuerzo. Llegó hasta su escritorio y cogió su bolso. Sacó su celular para revisar si tenía algún mensaje de su mejor amiga y ¡BINGO! Allí estaba en su buzón.

Lo abrió y empezó a leer:

"Sakura, ¿se puede saber dónde estás? Llevo rato llamándote, pero nadie me contesta. Lo más seguro es que lo pusiste en vibrador (tú y esa fea manía) por lo que mejor opté por mandarte un SMS.

El motivo es para informarte que salí con Eriol. Se apareció aquí en mi oficina y me sacó casi a rastras para ir a la cita que planeó para ambos. ¿Sabes por qué se le ocurrió eso? Bueno, pues, porque al parecer a tu jefecito se le zafó un tornillo y le dio el día libre a todos los empleados. ¿Lo puedes creer?

Disfruta este día de descanso y de paso revisa los catálogos que te di en la mañana. (Que no se te olvide).

Te quiere, Tomoyo ;)

PD: Mañana te cuento como me fue con Eriol y tú me pones al tanto de lo que hablaste con Li. Me lo tienes que contar TODO."

Guardó su móvil en su cartera y luego volteó a ver a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que lo que había escrito su amiga en su mensaje no era una broma. Los escritorios estaban vacíos con todas las cosas en su sitio. Incluso las carpetas que trajo Akemi estaban en su lugar.

Soltó un suspiro. Era verdad. ¡Todos allí se habían ido!

-Definitivamente, Li se volvió loco.- comentó negando con la cabeza.- Bueno, al menos, eso explicaría el por qué se besó con Lya Wong.

Se encaminó hasta el ascensor y presionó el botón para que suba. Tuvo que esperar un rato porque éste estaba en el primer nivel. Ya se estaba exasperando por tanta espera, pero tampoco tenía pensado bajar por las escaleras. Lo más seguro era que Li también ya se había largado de la revista junto con los otros.

¿Por qué nadie se tomó la molestia de avisarle que su jefe enloqueció en un momento de lapsus brutus** y les había dado libre el día a todos?

Soltó un suspiro de fastidio. El condenado elevador parecía estar subiendo tres mil pisos en lugar de veinte. Sino fuera porque estaba apurada por salir lo más pronto de allí, no lo esperaría.

Por fin sonó el pitido que indicaba que el ascensor ya estaba en el piso. Las puertas se abrieron y justo cuando dio el primer paso para ingresar, la figura de alguien le impidió hacerlo. Alzó la vista y se topó con una mirada color miel.

Abrió sus ojos verdes como platos y sólo pronunció: -¿Usted?

Allí, frente a ella, estaba la persona que en la vida quería encontrar en esos momentos. El culpable de casi todo lo malo que le sucedía, el tipo más idiota que podía existir sobre la faz de la Tierra y al que disfrutaría dándole una buena patada en sus partes sensibles.

¿A quién se estaba refiriendo? A quien más, a Shaoran Li.

-Necesitamos hablar.- se le escuchó decir al hombre con rostro serio.

Ella sonrió sarcásticamente y luego con una mirada desafiante en sus esmeraldas ojos dijo: -¿Y qué pasa si no quiero? ¿Me obligará?

-Pues, puede que sí.- él sonrió y también la observó decididamente.- Porque no se moverá de aquí hasta que me escuche y aclaremos de una buena vez lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros.

_Continuará…_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **[La autora de este loco fanfic está con la mandíbula por los suelos por lo que acaba de leer. La palomita de maíz que colocó en su boca repentinamente cae al piso para unirse al pomo de las demás, que unos segundos antes se estrelló contra el mismo].

Buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugada (depende de la hora en que estén leyendo este capítulo). Reportándose, aquí, este prototipo de escritora que lo único que sabe hacer es plasmar las ideas descabelladas que se le ocurren en sus momentos de inspiración. ¿Cómo han estado lindas lectoras? Espero que mejor que yo (aún me estoy recuperando de esta odiosa gripe que me agarró peor que en ocasiones anteriores). Ahora, haré la pregunta del año que recién empieza: ¿Qué tal estuvo este episodio?

Si quieren saber mi opinión yo sólo diré: OMG! ¡Mejor mátame! Sino no les pareció así, ya saben _**DEJEN SU REVIEW**_ con lo que piensan. Yo siempre leo los comentarios que ustedes me mandan (es más, me alegro, río y divierto muchísimo con las cosas que me escriben, sobre todo cuando son maldiciones, virus cibernéticos [sí o no, **Sayuri Noa**], correos bombas [o no **rebeca26**] y lo que se les ocurra en ese instante jajajaja XD).

Bien, creo que ya están acostumbradas a que me disculpe en cada capítulo por la tardanza. Así que mejor obviaré esa parte . Espero que entiendan que por más que tengo las ganas de actualizar al momento, a veces me es imposible por alguno u otro motivo. Debo admitir que no soy escritora a tiempo completo (esto sólo es uno de los hobbies que tengo) y aunque por el momento estoy de vacaciones, éstas no serán eternas. Este año comienzo mis clases en la U y después quien sabe si podré escribir alguna otra historia (y eso que estudiaré periodismo XD). No se asusten, aún me quedan unos 3 meses; aunque ya saben que mi cabeza está algo loca y maquina instantáneamente las ideas que se me ocurren. Quien sabe si las sorprendo con otra historia en plena temporada de clases de universidad =P.

Y siguiendo con mi siempre conocido índice, me dispongo a explicar mis clásicos asteriscos del mal:

*****El 1ro es sobre la revista "Vanity Fair". Creo que ni era necesario explicar eso, pero para las que el nombre no le suena nadita, diré que se trata de una conocidísima revista inglesa que ha sacado en sus portadas a muchas famosas como Kristen Stewart, Miley Cyrus, Madonna, etc. Y todas salen impecablemente maquilladas, es por eso que la utilicé para hacer la comparación con Lya.

******Este 2do asterisco se trata sobre el "Lapsus brutus". Bien, para las que no adivinaron, esta frasecita está en latín y traducida al español sería: "Momento de tontería" o "Lapso de torpeza". Algo así =D.

**Y por último, pero no menos importante, saludaré a las lindas niñas que me dejaron sus comments en el capítulo anterior. Como estamos en año nuevo, la forma de contestar review también será nueva ;):**

**Emiko-Hime: **fuiste la primera! Gracias XD

**Ai-chan Wayland: **qué bueno que te haya encantado el cap., espero otro review tuyo en éste**.**

**Sui-AliRs: **tu canción me hizo reír jajaja

**Endri-Chan: **si me matas como podré publicar el sgte. capítulo? Jajaja XP

**Sakura Li: **gracias por tu review, me puso muy feliz leerlo.

**Nanitayi-Li: **¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que tu cumpleaños era el 16 de diciembre? Me sentí culpable por no haberte dedicado el cap. también a ti T.T, pero espero que lo hayas disfrutado y considéralo también como tu regalo de bday =D

**MissPerfectLunaStar: **nueva lectora!, estoy emocionada =^-^=

**bebeli: **a ti ya te estaba extrañando, por un momento pensé que habías abandonado mi historia T^T, ahora sé que la culpa la tiene tu PC. No te me vuelvas a perder, eh jajaja

**noo-sama: **otra lectora nueva! º.º Gracias por el review ^w^

**Sasha Kinoli**: espero que este cap., que también está largo, te guste n.n

**Ceciali: **tu tomatazo me cayó en el ojo y el jalón de moño me dolió, pero igual agradezco tu comentario. jajaja, es broma ^-^

**Sayuri Noa:** la niña del cumpleaños y los virus cibernéticos jajaja, espero con ansias tu review sobre este episodio.

**Paola-Chan95: **gracias por el comment ;D

**marie250: **otra lectora *.*, espero leerte también en este cap.

**MariaLi0113: **me dejaste un comentario aquí y también el FB, gracias!

**Yume-Unmei: **otra lectora, creo que voy a llorar! jajaja Gracias por quedarte leyendo mi historia hasta tan tarde, aunque eso me hace sentir una mala influencia T.T Me siento culpable 1…2…3 Ya se me pasó! jajaja. Gracias por el review XD.

**Ahora un saludito muy especial para: ****Pao** del Grupo Crónicas (leí lo que escribiste y un poco más y lloro de la alegría jajaja. Me conmovió completamente. _**GRACIAS**_).

Uff! Creo que me volví a pasar con el testamento, típico de mí ^^U jajaja. Bueno, sin más que decir o comentar, me despido. Cuídense mucho y besos de chocolate para todas.

¡Sayonara!

"_**LOS COMENTARIOS DE LOS LECTORES SON UN GRAN ALIENTO PARA LOS ESCRITORES"**_


	13. Cap 12: El inicio del Plan 'BALA'

"**PELIGRO: UNA ADOLESCENTE EN CASA"**

_**FanFic inspirado en personajes del anime Card Captor Sakura de propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.**_

**CAPÍTULO XII: "El inicio del Plan 'BALA'"**

Daba vueltas por toda su habitación, sentada en su silla de ruedas, divagando en lo qué debía o no hacer. Su padre y ella tenían esa misma manía, cada vez que necesitaban razonar algo muy a fondo, se paseaban incesantemente por cualquier lugar en donde estuviesen.

Se detuvo en seco. Mordió su labio inferior, ya tenía una decisión, pero a los pocos segundos, desistía inmediatamente. Llevaba bastante tiempo en ese estado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella así? ¿Por qué analizaba detalladamente los pros y los contras de todas las cosas?

Soltó un suspiro de resignación. Su mejor amiga tenía mucha razón cuando decía que ya se estaba tardando demasiado y lo que le dijo esta mañana la estaba haciendo pensar que así era.

_Inicio del Flash Back…_

_Nakuru se sentó rendida sobre el césped diciendo: -Las piernas me están matando. _

_-¿Por qué será, pues?- comentó sarcásticamente mirando reprobatoriamente a su interlocutora. Su amiga no había parado de brincar desde que le confesó que Yue le gustaba, un poco más y hasta se ponía a bailar._

_-¡Ay! Ya no me sigas regañando.- respondió la otra jovencita haciendo un mohín.- Estaba muy feliz por que por fin me confesaste que te gusta Yu…_

_-Shhhhhhhhhh.- la silenció rápidamente ella.- ¡No lo digas en voz alta!_

_-¡Upss!, perdón.- sólo pronunció la chica Kinomoto con una sonrisita apenada. Definitivamente, tenía ganas de taparle la boca con cinta adhesiva y a ver si con eso ya no hacía tanto escándalo.- No me veas así, por favor. Tus ojos son muy expresivos. Con la mirada dices todo lo que con la boca no._

_Se sorprendió un poco. ¿Ella hacía eso? ¿Desde cuando? _

_Sonrió amablemente y después dulcificó su mirar. Tampoco haría sentir mal a su mejor amiga, ya debería haberse acostumbrado a su forma de ser._

_-Y para colmo, hoy en clase de deportes al profesor se le antojó hacer carreras de resistencia.- añadió la otra muchachita haciendo un puchero, dándole masajes a sus entumecidas extremidades inferiores.- Tú tienes suerte porque estás exonerada del curso._

_-Ni tanto.- bufó ella.- Tengo que dar un examen escrito. Y créeme que eso no es mucho mejor._

_-Sí, creo que tienes razón.- comentó Nakuru para luego hacer una pausa.- Oye y ¿como vas con el plan? ¿Tu abue ya se quiere ir de tu casa cuanto antes o es muy persistente?_

_-Eh, pues…- dudó con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Verás…_

_-No me digas lo que creo que estás pensando decirme.- dijo la jovencita Kinomoto con el rostro indignado. Asintió con la cabeza. La vio levantarse rápidamente de donde estaba sentada. Ni siquiera el dolor en sus piernas se lo impidió.- ¡¿Aún no lo has comenzado?!_

_Negó lentamente con la cabeza y no se atrevió a decir nada al respecto._

_-¡No puedo creerlo!- se seguía quejando la melliza de Yue.- ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo, Rei?- Ella seguía sin pronunciar palabra.- Ay, no.- la escuchó musitar.- Esa cara ya la he visto antes. Te arrepentiste, ¿verdad?_

_-No es eso.- negó en tono acongojado.- Es sólo que… Es sólo que…- suspiró.- No estoy segura de sí quiero hacer esto, Nakuru. _

_-¡Ah, sí! Pues, te recuerdo que tu abue no tiene la mejor de las intenciones.- replicó la otra.- ¿Olvidaste a que vino a Japón?_

_-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó en tono fastidiado.- Sin embargo, también debes considerar que ante todo es mi abuela y seguirá siéndolo por el resto de mi vida. Por más que no me mire con buenos ojos o tenga ese tonto plan de buscarle una esposa a mi papá. Es mi abuela, la madre de mi padre.- hizo una pequeña pausa.- ¡Y además, no me parece todo lo que pusiste en la hoja!_

_-¿No puedes estar hablando en serio? Pero si la hoja está perfectamente bien elaborada.- protestó Nakuru.- No por algo la hice yo._

_-¿Perfectamente bien elaborada? ¡Perfectamente elaborada!- preguntó atónita.- ¿Acaso ponerle una rata en la cama o cucarachas en los zapatos te parece correcto? Discúlpame, pero yo sólo quiero que mi abuela se regrese a China y no que se vaya al otro mundo debido a un infarto por mi culpa._

_-¡Ay, no exageres! Una simple ratita o unas cuantas cucarachitas no matarían a nadie del susto. Además, debes admitir que ambas son de mis mejores ideas.- añadió la otra con una enorme sonrisa. Ella la miró con cara de pocos amigos.- Ya, está bien. Es tu decisión y sino quieres continuar con el plan (o mejor dicho empezarlo), yo la respetaré. Sólo te digo una última cosa: Si sigues así de indecisa toda la vida, las buenas oportunidades pasaran enfrente de tus narices pero tú no podrás aprovecharlas por estar eligiendo cual te conviene o no.- ella frunció el ceño.- Mientras tú te duermes en tus laureles, deshojando margaritas para decidir que hacer, tu linda abuelita ya tiene a varias candidatas haciendo fila para el puesto de tu nueva madrastra._

_Fin del Flash Back…_

Suspiró nuevamente. Nakuru tenía razón. Mientras ella decidía si aplicar o no el plan, lo más seguro era que su abuela ya tenía a la o las futuras candidatas haciendo cola para ocupar el puesto de su madrastra y dar el dichoso heredero varón.

Soltó un bufido de exasperación y luego mostró semblante decidido. Ni modo. Tendría que llevar a cabo el Plan "BALA".

¿Se estarán preguntando el por qué el nombrecito?

No vayan pensar que se llama así porque el plan se realizará rápido como una bala (al inicio ella pensó que así era, pero no). Tenía ese nombre en particular porque, según Nakuru, derivaba de las iniciales: "**B**otemos **A** **L**a **A**buela".

Ideas de su mejor amiga. No pregunten.

Bien, ahora tenía que encargarse de hacerlo realidad. Porque tenía algo muy en claro: de ninguna manera permitiría que alguna oportunista se case con su papá para luego pedirle el divorcio y sacar un dineral por ello. Y mucho menos se permitiría ser otra Blancanieves o Cenicienta para tener una bruja por madrastra.

No, señor. Jamás lo permitiría.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

Ambos no dejaban de mirarse desafiantemente el uno al otro y viceversa. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que de pronto la castaña empezó a reírse. Eso hizo que el hombre levante una ceja en signo de desconcierto.

¿Acaso había dicho algo gracioso o qué?

Cuando Sakura paró de reírse, comentó en tono divertido: -Perdón, eh. No era mi intención reírme en su cara.- hizo una sonrisa burlona.- Pero es que aún no puedo creer la cantidad de barbaridades que escuché salir de su boca. ¡Y en tan sólo unos segundos!

Él frunció el ceño y ella no pudo evitar soltar otra carcajada. Pero, un instante después, luego dar un suspiro, cambió su expresión sarcástica por una mucho más seria. Lo miró fijamente con el mentón altivo, como desafiándolo.

-Ahora, si mis oídos no me fallan, lo escuché decir que quería hablar conmigo.- comentó ella cruzándose de brazos.- Y también que si yo me negaba a obedecer su orden, no me movería de aquí. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Li asintió confundido y aún con el ceño fruncido. ¿A dónde quería llegar con todo eso?

-Pues, bien…- añadió la castaña en tono calmado. Rápidamente alzó la voz.- ¡¿Quién rayos se cree para decirme todo eso, eh?! ¿Un despiadado dictador o qué?

-¿Disculpe?- sólo pronunció el otro levantando una de sus pobladas cejas y no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

-¡No le disculpo nada!- gritó ella ofuscada.- ¡A usted menos que a nadie!

Parecía que de sus verdes ojos pronto saldrían llamitas ardiendo por la forma como lo miraba. Estaba completamente encolerizada y no sabía por qué pero quería de una vez por todas sacar toda la rabia y frustración que tenía guardadas desde la mañana. Rabia y frustración causada precisamente por el hombre frente a ella.

Trató de controlarse lo más que pudo, sin embargo la chispita de furia contenida ya parecía querer tocar pólvora. Ahora, ella era una bomba latente que en cualquier momento estallaría.

-¿Y sabe algo?- continuó la esmeralda con el tono de voz más amargo que tenía.- No se me pega la regalada gana el hablar con alguien y mucho menos si ese alguien es usted.- hizo una breve pausa. Ya estaba respirando entrecortadamente por aguantar toda esa furia que llevaba dentro.- Ahora quítese de mi camino porque no me haré responsable de lo que suceda si no lo hace.

Shaoran, después de pensarlo detenidamente un rato, se movió dejándole libre el espacio.

Sakura entendió esa acción con una victoria de parte suya. Dio el primer paso rumbo al ascensor pero intempestivamente Li se puso enfrente suyo, impidiéndole el tránsito. Lo vio con cara de pocos amigos y luego intentó ir por el lado contrario. Su jefe volvió a interponerse entre el elevador y ella. Volvió a intentar por el lado anterior, luego por el otro, pero sucedió exactamente lo mismo. Estaba prácticamente bailando con su jefe en lugar de avanzar.

Si se suponía que era gracioso entonces ella estaba perdiendo el sentido del humor por completo, porque no le causaba nadita de risa. Soltó un gruñido exasperación y luego le gritó: -Por un cuerno, ¡déjeme pasar!

-No.- negó el otro con temple autosuficiente.- No hasta que hablemos.

-¡Pero si ya hemos hablado!- exclamó ella a punto de perder los papeles.

-Si considera que abrir la boca para soltar su monólogo interior de 5 segundos en mi presencia es hablar conmigo, entonces consideraré que nunca ha tenido una verdadera conversación en su vida, señorita Kinomoto.- añadió él en tono diplomático.

La joven rodó los ojos y después chasqueó la lengua.

-Ahora, si me permite, _Sakura_.- continuó él, llamándola por su nombre de pila.- Hay una charla pendiente entre nosotros y creo que llegó el momento de iniciarla.

-¡Ah! Ahora si quiere hablar.- dijo la esmeralda en tono irónico. Puso gesto decidido.- Pues, ahí está el detalle porque yo NI QUIERO, NI TENGO GANAS de entablar una charla amena con usted, _señor_ Li.- hizo hincapié en lo de "señor". No le causó mucha gracia que él la llamara por su nombre. En otro contexto, hasta habría saltado de la felicidad, pero ahora no. No cuando se sentía utilizada.- ¿Sabe por qué? Supongo que se hace una idea.- lo miró con cierto rencor.- Las ganas de conversar se me quitaron hace unas pocas horas en la mañana cuando entré a su oficina y vislumbré la escena más desagradable que haya visto en toda mi vida.- hizo una breve pausa.- Le doy un consejo, la próxima vez que esté haciendo sus cochinadas en su oficina, asegúrese de ponerle seguro a la puerta. Yo lo vi esta vez, pero sabe Dios quien será el próximo. Así que mejor tome sus precauciones, ¿no lo cree?

-Esa es una de las cosas que quiero aclarar.- se le escuchó decir al varón, después de soltar bufido.- Verá, lo que vio en mi oficina no es lo parece. Lya y yo no…

-¡No! Ni se moleste en explicarme nada.- interrumpió rápidamente la castaña.- Todo lo relacionado a su vida personal o sentimental no me incumbe y tampoco me interesa en lo más mínimo. Así que ahorrémonos esa partecita, ¿no lo cree?

Bien, definitivamente, ella se terminaría yendo derechito al infierno por pecar de mentirosa. A decir verdad, sí le interesaba saber –y mucho– el por qué su jefe se había besado con la antipática de su exjefa (es más, quería escucharlo decir que todo se trataba de una confusión y que la que había empezado el beso había sido ella y no él), pero jamás se lo diría. Sin embargo, no podía negar el hecho de que si antes él había tomado el primer paso (cuando estuvieron en el elevador), también podía ser posible que esta fuera una situación similar.

No se confundan. No es que defendiera a la resbalosa de Lya Wong o le estará empezando a caer bien. ¡NO! Simplemente, había un dicho muy conocido que afirmaba que: "Todos los hombres son iguales" y, aunque cualquier persona debería tener el beneficio de la duda, su jefe antes de ser persona, era hombre.

-Como quiera.- continuó el ambarino. Regresó al trato formal.- Pero que quede claro que, el beso entre ella y yo, no significa que estemos ni nada de eso.

-Sí, entiendo perfectamente.- afirmó ella con una sonrisa sardónica.- He conocido a muchos hombres de su tipo.

-¿De mi tipo?- preguntó Shaoran levantando una ceja. ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso? Hace rato respiraba tranquilo porque le había aclarado lo del asunto de Lya, pero ahora con la respuesta que había recibido se sentía confundido. Su empleada podía ser extraña en algunas ocasiones.

-Sí, de su tipo.- añadió Sakura.- Unos completos patanes.- levantó el mentón y lo miró desafiantemente.- Que creen que pueden andar por la vida besando mujeres o incluso acostándose con ellas, así, porque se les da la gana o porque simplemente se les "antojó". Y después, cuando hay consecuencias, no se hacen responsables de sus actos. Eso es lo que usted es, un patán.

-Pues, se equivoca, señorita Kinomoto.- dijo él rápidamente y con expresión ofendida.- Yo no soy ningún patán.

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.- Y ¿como se le puede llamar a los hombres que un día besan a una chica y a los pocos, a otra? ¿Ganadores? ¿Triunfadores? No, no, no, déjeme pensar…- hizo un ademán de estar meditándolo detenidamente.- Mmmm… ¿Suertudos?

-¿Puede dejar el sarcasmo, por favor?- pidió Li con gesto molesto. Su empleada ya lo estaba empezando a sacar de sus casillas.

-¿Dejará que me vaya si lo hago?- replicó ella audazmente.

-Ya le dije que no hasta que hablemos.- respondió él con expresión decidida.

-Entonces no.- sólo pronunció la castaña. Él dijo unas cuantas maldiciones chinas en voz baja mientras se paseó en círculos.

Sakura aprovechó ese momento de distracción y en un movimiento ágil, lo esquivó y entró rápidamente al ascensor. Presionó desesperada el botón para que las puertas se cerrasen, pero (como siempre) las cosas nunca jugaban a su favor cuando ella quería que así fueran. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él ya estaba poniendo su brazo en el elevador y la veía con una sonrisa de medio lado.

¿Por qué no salió corriendo por las escaleras en lugar de embarcarse en un lento elevador con puertas que se cierran igualmente de lento? Ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de no haberlo hecho.

-¿No cree que está siendo muy infantil al tratar de huir de mí como si yo fuera alguna especie de asesino psicópata o algo por estilo?- preguntó Shaoran sin dejar su expresión burlona.- Yo no muerdo, señorita Kinomoto, ni tampoco tengo intenciones de comérmela.

Eso la hizo sonrojarse al mismo estilo de una cereza madura. En primera, de pura cólera –el muy tonto tenía razón, se estaba comportando como una verdadera niña al tratar de huir de él– y en segunda, de vergüenza, porque lo último lo dijo con un tono de voz que se prestaba para malas interpretaciones como el doble sentido.

-¿Podría salir del ascensor, por favor?- pidió él sin borrar su sonrisa socarrona.- No creo que este sea el lugar más adecuado para que charlemos.- hizo una breve pausa y luego añadió en tono divertido.- Aunque, si a usted le parece más cómodo entonces no me opondré.

La esmeralda levantó una de sus finas cejas en señal de no estar creyendo lo que oía. Primero hace un rato, disimuladamente, le dijo: "pervertida". Sí, porque la hacía ver como si ella tuviera deseos de que él la "muerda" o al menos se la "coma" y ahora, ¿se burlaba en propia cara?

Encima que lo encuentra besándose con la peli teñida de su exjefa, después de haberse besado con ella unos días antes, ahora ¿le lanzaba ese tipo de comentarios? ¿Como si fuera lo más normal de mundo?

_OK._, Definitivamente, ¡Este sujeto ya se estaba pasando de la raya!

Apretó fuertemente los puños y ya sentía sus uñas clavarse en las palmas de sus manos. Le lanzó una mirada asesina. Bien, definitivamente no era buena con eso de las miraditas intimidantes, porque él no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Todo lo contrario. Parecía estar disfrutando el verla enojada.

Por un momento se sintió realmente indignada y ganas no le faltaron para borrarle esa sonrisita socarrona de una buena bofetada o una patada en sus partes bajas. Sin embargo, ella no iba a pisar el palito. No señor. No le daría el gusto de verla furiosa, si es que ya no lo estaba. ¿No caería ante sus provocaciones; porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo, la estaba provocando. ¿Por qué? No tenía ni la menor de las ideas. Aunque lo más seguro era porque se rió de él en su cara y lo llamó "patán".

¡Rayos! Ella y su bocota. A veces en situaciones como esta era más útil quedarse callada, pero, por alguna extraña razón, ella siempre olvidaba ese "pequeñísimo" detalle y hacía exactamente todo lo contrario.

Gruñó para sus adentros. Bien, sí así quería que fueran las cosas, ella no se quedaría atrás. Le daría una taza de su propio chocolate. Nadie se metía con Sakura Kinomoto cuando se encontraba indignada y salía bien librado.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

-¿Este era tu plan para nuestra cita?- preguntó una melodiosa voz femenina con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.- No me hagas pensar que te privaron de tu infancia.

El hombre soltó una carcajada para luego comentar con gesto divertido: -Bueno, admito que tuve que improvisar. La decisión tan repentina de mi socio, de alguna forma, me agarró desprevenido.

-Ni que lo digas, a todos nos cogió fríos.- afirmó ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos.- Mira que darnos el resto del día libre. Quien lo diría.- soltó una risita.

-Sí, tienes razón.- rió también el varón.- Es un hecho único en la vida de mi socio.

-¿Sabes el por qué de su decisión, Eriol?- preguntó suspicazmente la joven.

El aludido sonrió con un brillo enigmático en sus azules ojos y sólo susurró muy cerca a su oído: -¿Tú que piensas?

Ella se volteó a mirarlo fijamente y luego contestó: -Mmmm… Se puede decir que estoy dividida.

-¿Divida?- interrogó curioso el peli azul.- ¿Cómo así?

-Un 50% me dice que sí sabes, ya que Li es tu mejor amigo además de tu socio.- respondió la de tez pálida llevándose su índice a su mentón.- Sin embargo, el otro 50% me dice todo lo contrario porque a pesar de lo anterior, Li es bastante reservado en algunos temas y, como tú siempre lo molestas con tus bromas de mal gusto, es probable que no te haya dicho nada para no recibir después burlas de tu parte.

-Interesante análisis.- opinó Hiragizawa acomodando sus anteojos en un gesto de misterio.- Cada día me sorprendo más de cuan grande es tu habilidad para ver las cosas que a los demás les son indiferentes, querida Tomoyo.

-¿Piensas sólo halagarme o me dirás de una vez por qué tu amigo hizo lo que hizo?- preguntó la chica Daidouji cruzándose de brazos.

El moreno amplió su sonrisa y después comentó divertido.- ¿Y dónde quedó lo de 50 - 50?

-Vamos, pensé que eras mucho más observador. Obviamente alteré las cifras.- se le escuchó decir a la muchacha con una media sonrisa.- Desde que salimos de las instalaciones de "L&H", tu cara está prácticamente gritando a los cuatro vientos: "¡Yo sé por qué Shaoran Li nos dio el día libre!"; y si te dije eso de mi análisis fue para ver tu reacción, que por cierto me confirmó todo lo que tu rostro decía.

-Sí, lo sé.- comentó él metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Ella por un momento se sintió confundida, pero lo supo disimular muy bien. Eso hizo ampliar la sonrisa de Eriol.- Ya tenía idea de que, tarde o temprano, me saldrías con esa pregunta. Más aún por lo que mi rostro te "gritaba a los cuatro vientos". Y cuando me diste a conocer tu deducción, supuse que me saldrías con un 50 - 50, cuando en realidad el porcentaje indica que es un 100 - 0.

-No me lo dirás.- afirmó, no preguntó, ella entrecerrando sus amatistas ojos.

-No por el momento. - sólo pronunció el varón con una de sus clásicas sonrisas enigmáticas.- Tal vez más tarde, si te portas bien.

Hace unos pocos minutos habían llegado a ese lugar. Estaban parados en la puerta principal del parque de diversiones de Tomoeda. Habían dejado el automóvil en el estacionamiento y ahora se encontraban rodeados de muchísimas personas que entraban con sus rostros felices y comentaban lo bonito que estaría allí adentro o a que juego se subirían.

Aún era temprano para que el parque haya abierto sus puertas, sin embargo a pesar de eso, el lugar ya estaba rebozando de gente. El bullicio era enorme. Había desde niños corriendo por todas partes, hasta parejas caminando agarrados de la mano y comprando sus tickets para subirse a alguno de los tantos juegos distribuidos por todo el gigantesco espacio.

Tenía que admitir que se le ocurrió traerla allí, para llevar a cabo su cita, debido a la intempestiva decisión –la de darles el resto del día libre– de su socio y mejor amigo: Shaoran Li.

Cuando se enteró de ello, ya estaba a punto de mandar a su compañero derechito al manicomio, porque o Shaoran se había vuelto demente o algo terrible le había tenido que pasar. Por suerte, y gracias a sus excelentes métodos de persuasión o quizá al estado de su mejor amigo (entiéndase 100% desesperación), había logrado que su socio le suelte la sopa completita.

_Inicio del Flash Back…_

_-¿Lo que acaban de escuchar mis castos oídos, y que está en boca de toda la empresa, es cierto?- preguntó Hiragizawa entrando apresuradamente a la oficina central.- Allá afuera están diciendo que se te botó la canica, hermano. Al menos debes decir algo en tu defensa._

_-Si vienes a fastidiarme o regañarme como si fueras mi madre, mejor regrésate por donde viniste.- contestó el otro hombre dando vueltas en su mullido asiento.- No tengo ganas de escucharte._

_-Es que suena imposible de creer que el trabajador compulsivo más grande de este planeta les haya dado el día libre a sus empleados.- añadió el de gafas con expresión perpleja.- Si captaste lo último, ¿no? Dije: "Día libre". Un miércoles. Mitad se semana._

_-Si capté el mensaje.- afirmó el otro.- Pero no me importa lo que pienses. Ahora, vete, ¿quieres? Disfruta del día, ándate a la playa o a Tombuctú**, toma sol, sal a divertirte con Daidouji… pero déjame tranquilo._

_-¿Eh?- murmuró anonadado el aludido levantando una ceja. Se acercó lentamente al escritorio de su interlocutor.- ¿Me estoy volviendo loco o escuché claramente que me dijiste que tome sol en Tombuctú?_

_-Tú estás loco desde tu nacimiento, Eriol.- respondió desganado el ambarino.- Y sino es así, entonces supondré que te golpeaste la cabeza de pequeño._

_-Vaya, por lo que veo aún no has perdido el sentido del humor.- comentó sarcástico el moreno.- Estás mal de la azotea pero tu sentido del humor está intacto._

_-Lárgate ya.- pidió Li mirándolo fugazmente para luego volver a dar vueltas en su silla giratoria.- No tengo ánimos de escuchar como te burlas de mí._

_-No cantes victoria antes de tiempo, socio.- comentó el de anteojos sentándose frente a su interlocutor y mirándolo con un brillo enigmático en sus azules ojos.- No me pienso mover de aquí hasta que me digas qué demonios te sucede.- cruzó sus brazos por el escritorio.- Porque no me vas a negar que algo tuvo que pasarte para que estés así como perdido en el espacio sideral.- volvió a su posición inicial.- Haber, cuéntale al buen Eriol que sucedió con Sakura._

_-¿Sa… Sa… Sakura?- tartamudeó nervioso el de ojos miel y dejó de girar su silla.- ¿Te…te refieres a Kinomoto?_

_-¿Hay alguna otra Sakura Kinomoto en la revista?- añadió Hiragizawa poniendo los ojos en blanco. Li negó con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces?_

_-¿Entonces qué?- dijo el otro alzando los hombros._

_-¿Cómo que qué?- preguntó el de lentes.- ¿Me dirás que pasó con Sakurita, sí o no?_

_-¿Por qué crees que mi estado se debe a ella?- replicó el padre de Rei a la defensiva.- ¿Por qué no puedes suponer que estoy así por mi madre o por el trabajo?_

_-¿Sabes algo? Me parece que tuvimos una conversación parecida el día de ayer y no llegamos a ninguna parte. No me quisiste contar que te había pasado.- se le escuchó decir al ojiazul.- Pero, de todos modos responderé a tu pregunta.- hizo una pausa y luego levantó su índice.- Primero, no puede ser tu madre porque no la he visto hacer aparición por estos lares, además de que no estás lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra (seguido de un rugido o bramido).- alzó su índice y su dedo corazón.- Segundo, tampoco es el trabajo, porque sino hace rato habrían volado cabezas (algo que no ha sucedido hasta ahora). Más bien, les diste un placentero día de descanso a todos los trabajadores de "L&H"._

_-Por un día que no trabajen, la empresa no se irá a la quiebra, si eso es lo que te preocupa.- comentó el otro, chasqueando la lengua._

_-Ese tema ni lo toquemos, camarada. Gracias al cielo, somos las revista número 1 en ventas de todo el país. Así que no preocupo por ello.- interrumpió Eriol cruzando una de sus piernas en su asiento.- El que sí me tiene preocupado eres tú, hermano. Y no sólo por el hecho de que últimamente estás rarísimo, sino también porque noto que ya no me tienes la suficiente confianza como para contarme que es lo que te aqueja. Como en este caso._

_-¿Preocupado por mí, dices? Escúchate, idiota. Pareces una mujer desesperada quejándose porque su novio no le presta la debida atención.- se burló el ambarino soltando una carcajada.- No me hagas dudar de tus gustos, Eriol. ¿No que andabas detrás de Daidouji?_

_-Wow, wow, wow. Stop, man. __Right now!- se levantó de un salto el aludido.- Creo que me malinterpretaste. En ningún momento quería que dudes de mis preferencias. Que quede bien claro que A MÍ ME GUSTAN LAS CHICAS Y MUCHO. Todas son mi tipo.- volvió a su asiento.- Ahora, yo sólo dije que estaba preocupado por ti, así como podría estarlo por cualquier otra persona de este mundo. Pero está la diferencia de que no todas las personas de este mundo son mis mejores amigos, como sí lo eres tú. ¿Of course?_

_-Ajá.- musitó el otro sin el mayor interés.- ¿Ya te vas?_

_-Aún no.- negó Hiragizawa.- Antes debes decirme que te pasa. _

_Shaoran soltó un gruñido de exasperación y luego exclamó: -¿Y que quieres que te diga, eh?- se levantó de su asiento.- Querido Eriol, estoy actuando como un reverendo estúpido porque hasta ahora lo único que hecho bien ha sido meter la pata y hasta el fondo. Primero el lunes, cuando me quedé encerrado en el elevador con Kinomoto y luego la terminé besando. ¡No abras la boca para preguntar por qué, ya que ni yo mismo tengo la respuesta!_

_El peli azul, quien ya iba preguntarle (sólo por fastidiar) el por qué, tuvo que cerrar su boca y quedarse callado. No era bueno ponerlo más exaltado de lo que ya estaba._

_-Y si tu pequeño cerebrito en forma de frijol está pensando que por eso faltó ayer. Sólo diré que: Sí, yo tuve la culpa de su inasistencia.- continuó Li.- Ayer, cuando me reclamaste que andaba muy distraído (y yo lo negaba y negaba como ocho mil veces). No pude con mi conciencia y luego de regresar temprano a casa, ya estaba por salir a buscarla cuando… ¡Oh!- hizo el gesto de forma exagerada.- ¡Sorpresa! La encuentro en el recibidor de mi casa, recogiendo a sus sobrinos que resulta son amigos de Rei. Que asquerosamente pequeño es este mundo. Luego, a mi maravillosa hija se le ocurrió invitarlos a cenar, ya te imaginarás mi cara en ese instante. Cenamos sin siquiera mirarnos, porque ninguno se atrevía. Después, intercambié un par de palabras con ella (no sé como) y le dije que hoy hablaríamos de lo que pasó._

_El ojiazul solamente seguía con la mirada a su socio, que se paseaba incesantemente por la oficina. Realmente parecía que estaba a punto de estallar si no soltaba lo que tenía dentro._

_-Y hoy, precisamente hoy, cuando parecía que solamente tenía nervios y nada más en el cuerpo, me encuentro con Lya en el elevador. Me pidió hablar sobre su idea para la portada de la revista y yo accedí.- hizo una pausa y luego se volteó hasta su silla giratoria.- No le presté ni pizca de atención por estar pensando en Kinomoto. Últimamente me pasa a menudo, ¿sabes?_

_Eriol observaba a su mejor amigo entrecerrando sus azules ojos. La presencia de Lya Wong en el relato no le daba buena espina. _

_-Ehm…, ¡Ah, sí! Ella notó que estaba ido y se ofreció a darme unos masajes. Hasta allí, todo bien.- se giró mirando al moreno.- Luego no sé como pero, te juro cuando te digo que, estaba tan relajado que hasta parecía que me había quedado dormido y estaba soñando el momento justo en que besé a Kinomoto. Después escuché la voz de la misma, seguido de un portazo, y "desperté" con un "maravilloso" paisaje.- esto último lo dijo con sarcasmo.- Sakura Kinomoto estaba en la puerta mirándome estupefacta, al inicio no entendí por qué, pero pronto me di cuenta de que lo hacía porque Lya Wong estaba sentada sobre mis piernas con el labial corrido y con sus brazos rodeando mi cuello. Sí, sé lo que estás pensando y créeme que hasta yo me considero un imbécil por no haberme dado cuenta antes.- volvió a pasearse por la oficina.- Mi maldita mente me jugó sucio haciéndome creer que estaba besando a Sakura Kinomoto cuando en realidad a la que besaba era a Lya. ¡A Lya!- se acercó a su compañero y preguntó.- ¿Ahora entiendes el problema en el que estoy metido? ¿Puedes comprender por qué quiero estar SOLO? ¡SOLO!_

_-Sí, capté hasta el más mínimo detalle.- confirmó el aludido con una enigmática sonrisa.- Pero, ¿quieres un consejo?, despachando a todos los empleados de la empresa y encerrándote como ermitaño en tu cueva no solucionas nada, águila. Al contrario, complicas más tu situación._

_A Shaoran le brotó una enorme vena en la sien. No le había causado mucha gracia que Eriol lo halla llamado "águila" en un momento como ese._

_-Sin embargo, da gracias a Dios porque escuchó tus súplicas, "oveja descarriada", y te mandó a tu salvador.- dijo Hiragizawa levantándose de su asiento y alzando las manos al cielo, como si en ese instante fuera a caer una luz que lo iluminaría y sonara el "Aleluya" de música de fondo. _

_Li puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro de resignación. Su socio podía ser bastante ridículo cuando se lo proponía.- ¿Podrías dejar de abrir la boca para decir estupideces?- pidió exasperado._

_-No son estupideces, hermano.- replicó con gesto autosuficiente el de gafas.- Es la verdad. Porque, ¿quien mejor que yo (que soy un experto en féminas) para darte un consejo?_

_Le dio una palmadita en el hombro y lo invitó a sentarse._

_-¡Ah, sí! Ahora recuerdo que tienes bastante experiencia en líos de faldas.- se le escuchó decir al ambarino con ironía mientras hacía lo que pidió su socio.- Te has metido en tantos._

_-Eso era antes, camarada.- contestó el otro con una sonrisa.- Porque ahora mi corazón tiene una nueva dueña y se llama: Tomoyo Daidouji._

_-¿Dueña?- respondió el padre de Rei.- ¿No querrás decir tu "emoción del momento"?_

_-¡Auch! ¡Suave con los golpes de bajos, Shao!- protestó el peli azul llevándose una mano al estómago, como si su amigo le hubiera tirado un puñete en ese lugar.- Ese sí me dolió._

_-Ajá.- musitó desinteresado el otro mientras colocaba su codo en el brazo de la silla y sostenía con su mano su cabeza.- Como si me importara._

_-Pues fíjate que sí pero… ya, ya, ya. Olvidémonos por un momento de mí y volvamos a tu problema. Mira que tenemos que pensar muy bien que debes hacer para solucionarlo.- se le escuchó decir al de anteojos mientras se cogía el mentón (como si tuviese una larga barba) en gesto pensativo._

_-¿Tenemos?- preguntó Li mirando a su mejor amigo como si éste tuviera tres cabezas o 4 pares de ojos.- Eso me suena a manada. Querrás decir, "yo tengo". En ningún momento pedí tu ayuda._

_El aludido ni le hizo caso, estaba más concentrado buscando la solución precisa. Su mente maquinaba a la velocidad de la luz y muy pronto ya tenía todo resuelto en su cabeza.- Ya lo tengo.- comenzó diciendo con una media sonrisa.- Pero antes te haré la pregunta del millón: ¿Te gusta Kinomoto?_

_-¿Q-qué clase de… de p-pregunta es esa?- tartamudeó el otro sintiendo como los colores se le subían al rostro._

_-Dedícate sólo a responderme, ¿quieres?- replicó sagazmente Hiragizawa.- Lo repetiré una vez más, pero con otras palabras: ¿Te sientes atraído por Sakura?_

_-Yo... p-pues… n-no sabría de… decirte.- dijo balbuceando Shaoran mirando a otro lado._

_-No me estás ayudando, hermano.- añadió el ojiazul en un tonito de voz cantada._

_-¡No lo sé!- exclamó por fin Li con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza. Le parecía bochornoso estar hablando este tipo de temas con el siempre fastidioso de su mejor amigo._

_-Tomaré eso como un sí.- sólo pronunció el moreno con una sonrisa de satisfacción._

_-¡Oye, yo no he dicho que sí!- vociferó el ambarino._

_-Lo primero que vas hacer es hablar cuanto antes con Kinomoto y decirle que Lya y tú no son nada.- continuó Eriol sin hacerle caso a sus protestas.- Sé firme, no titubees, pero sobre todo, persíguela hasta que te escuche y te crea. ¡Ah! Ni pienses en mencionarle que besaste a Lya porque pensaste que era ella.- hizo una pausa.- Después, si quieres, hablan de lo que pasó en el ascensor y todo ese rollo entre ustedes. Lo dejo a tu criterio. Ojo, que ni se te ocurra la burrada de decirle que no sabes por qué la besaste (las mujeres odian a los hombres que dan explicaciones tontas como esa). Hazme caso o recibirás de la mano de Sakurita una tremenda bofetada en el rostro.- hizo otra breve pausa.- Con respecto a Lya, debes dejarle bien en claro que el beso entre ustedes no significa que a partir de ahora serán novios ni mucho menos que llegarán a casarse. Dilo fuerte y claro, para que después no hayan malos entendidos. ¡Ah! Y trata de hacerlo de la mejor manera posible, tampoco queremos que se ponga a llorar (es horrible ver llorar a una mujer). De acuerdo, creo que eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?_

_-Sí.- afirmó su interlocutor con una mueca de fastidio.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que a mi me gusta Kinomoto?_

_-Y todavía lo preguntas.- murmuró el de anteojos poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Que descaro el tuyo._

_Fin del Flash Back…_

Sonrió para sus adentros. Ese Shaoran, podía ser muy ocurrente cuando se lo proponía. Mira que preguntarle algo que era más que evidente, al menos para él o para cualquier otra persona observadora.

-Ahora, si me permite, _mademoiselle***_.- le ofreció su brazo a la dama que lo acompañaba.

Tomoyo hizo un mohín. Estaba molesta porque Eriol no quería decirle nada, para luego pasar su delgado brazo por el de él. El peli azul sonrió pero ahora divertidamente.

Ambos entraron cogidos de esa forma y ya estaban en medio de todo el tumulto, cuando el ojiazul preguntó: -Y bien, ¿a cuál te apetece subir? Mira que tenemos el día entero para nosotros.

-Mmmm…- dudó la amatista mirando a su alrededor los juegos. Le llamó la atención uno en particular y sonrió para sus adentros.- Ese.- sólo pronunció girando su cabeza en dirección a uno de los juegos que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

Él levantó una ceja en signo de incredulidad. Miró de lejos a los caballitos que se movían dando la vuelta circularmente y después sonrió de forma divertida. ¿Quería que se subieran al carrusel?

¿No que era él el que no había tenido infancia?

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

Se acomodó bien el bolso al brazo y salió a paso firme con la frente en alto. El varón se hizo a un lado y la dejó seguir su camino.

Ella se detuvo a una distancia prudente y luego se volteó hacia él.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente por cuestión de microsegundos, ya que ella tuvo que desviar su vista. Por un momento se sintió perdida en esa mirada color miel y olvidó todo lo que tenía que hacer. Por muy fastidioso y gruñón que fuese su jefe, no le quitaba lo apuesto que se veía cuando sonreía, incluso si esa sonrisa era para burlarse de ella.

¡¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?!

Sacudió su cabeza para espantar las ideas que su mente estaba formulando. Debía concentrarse en todo el odio hacia él y no en la atracción que le producía. Empero, debía admitir que se le estaba haciendo algo complicada esa tarea.

Carraspeó para aclarar su garganta y luego preguntó: -¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?- preguntó también Li levantando una ceja.

-¿Cómo que qué?- replicó la otra ofuscada.- Dijo que quería que hablemos. Pues, bien, lo escucho.

-No creo que hablar en medio del pasillo sea lo más conveniente, señorita Kinomoto.- comentó Shaoran.- Mejor, pasemos a mi oficina.

-Ni lo sueñe.- sólo pronunció la castaña con expresión decidida.- Yo no entro nuevamente a su oficina ni a balazos.

-¿Cómo dice?- interrogó el de cabellos chocolates frunciendo el ceño.

-Como lo oye.- confirmó la ojiverde con una sonrisa autosuficiente.- El hecho de que a usted le traiga buenos "recuerdos" el estar allí, es problema suyo. Pero en lo que respecta a mí, yo no pienso poner un pie en ese lugar. O hablamos aquí o se queda solo, y a ver si las moscas quieren conversar con usted.

-He dicho que hablaremos en mi oficina.- dijo el ambarino y en tono que no aceptaba replica. La cogió de la muñeca y ya la estaba arrastrando hasta el lugar que había indicado.

-¡Ya le dije que no quiero!- exclamó ella soltándose bruscamente del agarre.

-Y yo ya me cansé de sus niñerías, señorita Kinomoto. Quiere que todo se haga a su modo y siempre tiene que quedarse con la última palabra.- se le escuchó decir al hombre con voz ronca y el ceño fruncido.- Al inicio accedí porque, de alguna u otra manera, me sentía en falta; pero, gracias a su comportamiento caprichoso, estoy al límite de mi paciencia. Ahora deje de fastidiarme la vida y entremos de una buena vez a mi oficina.

-Váyase al demonio.- sólo respondió ella antes de salir apurada camino a las escaleras. Ya no volvería a entrar al elevador, prefería mil veces bajar 20 pisos antes de que el idiota de su jefe le vuelva a impedir la salida.

Ya estaba pisando el primer escalón para disponerse a descender, cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo y la subía en hombros.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Sin siquiera haberlo previsto, ahora estaba encima del hombro derecho de su jefe –haciendo equilibrio para no caerse–, en una posición bastante incómoda y vergonzosa (con la mitad del cuerpo en la espalda de él y la otra, en su pecho), con las piernas entre el brazo de él y rumbo a la oficina del mismo.

Pero eso no era lo peor, porque recién recordaba que traía puesto un vestido y el cavernícola ese ¡La estaba cargando como si fuese un de saco lleno de papas!

-¡Bájeme en este momento!- gritó ella moviendo sus piernas para por lo menos resbalarse y liberarse del agarre.

-No.- se le escuchó decir a Shaoran con una sonrisa socarrona y acomodándola para que no caiga. Sakura comenzó a golpearlo en la espalda.- ¡Auch! ¡Deje de pegarme!

-¡Entonces, bájeme!- exclamó la ojiverde sin dejar de propinarle algunos puñetazos en la espalda.

-Ya le dije que no.- volvió a decir el de ojos miel mientras seguía caminando.- No pienso aguantar más su comportamiento infantil.

-¿Mi comportamiento infantil? ¡¿MI COMPORTAMIENTO INFANTIL?!- vociferó ella exasperada.- Pues, ¿sabe qué?, lo que usted está haciendo no es muy maduro que digamos. Así que ¡suélteme ya!

-Como quiera.- pronunció Li, parándose en seco y soltando las piernas de la joven de su agarre. Ésta comenzó a hacer equilibrio para no caer.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Me caigo!- gritó desesperada la muchacha y ya estaba prácticamente estrellándose contra el piso, cuando el varón (en un movimiento ágil) la cogió nuevamente sus piernas y la acomodó nuevamente sobre su hombro.- ¡Bruto! ¿Por qué no me cogió? ¡Casi me mando de cara por su culpa!

-Yo sólo obedecí órdenes.- añadió burlón el padre de Rei.- Usted dijo que la suelte ya y eso hice.

-¿Y se puede saber desde cuando usted hace caso a lo que yo le digo?- gruñó la castaña en la espalda de él. No escuchó respuesta alguna, sólo sintió que una palmada le fue propinada en un lado de su trasero.

Abrió sus esmeraldas ojos y su boca desmesuradamente. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder. ¡El muy descarado se había atrevido a darle una nalgada!

-¡Como se atreve!- gritó furiosa y empezó a golpearlo con sus puños.- ¡Ni mi padre o hermano me han puesto un dedo encima cuando hice algo malo y ¿usted osa darme una palmada en el trasero?!

-¡Auch! ¡Oiga!- se quejó Shaoran.- ¡Deje de golpearme o le doy otra!

-¡Inténtelo siquiera y verá como le va!- advirtió ella en tono amenazante. Su rostro estaba más rojo que la grana por la vergüenza y la ira que sentía en esos momentos.

Por fin llegaron a la puerta de la oficina central. Li cogió la perilla y abrió para ingresar. Tuvo de darle otra nalgada a Sakura porque la muy ocurrente, en un intento de escapar, se había cogido del filo de la puerta y no dejaba que ambos entrasen.

Después de ese incidente, la dejó sobre uno de los sillones de la estancia y luego cerró la puerta con llave. De ninguna manera permitiría que vuelva a intentar huir, al menos no hasta que terminen de hablar.

-¿Sabe que lo que está haciendo se llama secuestro?- preguntó la chica Kinomoto cruzándose de piernas y poniendo su bolso sobre su regazo.- Mire que traerme a la fuerza a su oficina y encima cerrar la puerta con seguro…

-No creo que pueda ser considerado como un secuestro.- interrumpió él guardando la llave en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sentándose en otro sillón frente a la mujer.- No la he amarrado o amordazado, ni he dado indicios de hacerlo.

-Aún así.- replicó la ojiverde con una sonrisa retadora.- Lo puedo demandar por retenerme a la fuerza e incluso puede que pase muchos años encerrado en la cárcel.

-Usted lo ha dicho, señorita Kinomoto, "puede".- respondió el ambarino con una media sonrisa.- Puede que sí, pero también puede que no. Sin embargo, olvida quien soy yo y las influencias que poseo. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, quedaría libre de toda culpa.

De lo sonriente que estaba la esmeralda, rápidamente su sonrisa fue borrada y reemplazada por una mueca de disgusto. Ese gesto le causó mucha gracia al varón.

-Quiero acabar de una vez por todas con esto e irme de aquí lo más rápido posible.- comentó ella sin quitar su cara de fastidio.- Así que yo haré la pregunta: ¿Por qué me siguió hasta al ascensor ese día y luego me besó?

Shaoran, justo en el momento en que la joven castaña le lanzó la pregunta, estaba por pasar saliva. En pocas palabras, casi se muere de asfixia inducida inconscientemente por él mismo.

Sakura se preocupó muchísimo, ya que vio como su jefe se estaba poniendo morado debido a la falta de aire, pero luego volvió a su semblante molesto y lo miró como si nada hubiera pasado.

Li ya más tranquilo (entiéndase sin estar tosiendo como poseso), sintió como todos los colores se subían hasta su rostro y comenzó a tartamudear: -Yo… ehm… P-pues… E-este…

La hermana de Touya esperaba ansiosa e impaciente. Toda la valentía de irradiaba por lo poros hace un rato se había ido, sabe Dios cuando porque ella ni se dio cuenta, y ahora solamente quedaba la Sakura echa un manojo de nervios, que aguardaba (casi sin respirar) a que el hombre frente a ella se anime a formar una oración coherente que no incluya monosílabos o medias palabras.

Bien, por primera vez en la historia, el gran Shaoran Li no sabía que decir (o mejor dicho sí sabía, pero NO LO DIRÍA JAMÁS y menos delante de ella). Sintió sus manos sudar y el pulso acelerársele. ¡Diablos! Era increíble lo que una simple y sencilla pregunta podía causar en él.

Sabía que tenía que calmarse, pero al parecer su cuerpo aún no captaba el mensaje. Poco a poco trató de respirar normalmente (hace buen rato que estaba utilizando la boca para poder inspirar el aire) y de esa manera relajar su cuerpo.

Carraspeó fuertemente y luego dijo aún nervioso: -Que importa por qué… hice lo que hice, mejor usted dígame ¿por qué cuando nos separamos me jaló del saco para volvernos a besar?

Bien, era bastante ridículo tratar de irse por la tangente cuando él había sido el más afanoso en que charlaran y aclararan las cosas. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. La pregunta dicha por la chica Kinomoto era más complicada de responder para él, que el origen del universo para la humanidad.

Bueno, al menos para explicar el origen del universo se formulaban una serie de hipótesis y con eso se conformaba la gente; caso contrario era su situación, porque sí había una respuesta a esa interrogante, el problema radicaba en que él ni loco se la pensaba decir.

Ahora, si le salía a su empleada con que se le ocurrió besarla debido a que hubo una gran explosión en el centro de su cerebro al mismo estilo del "Big Bang*", ésta lo tildaría de lunático además de aprovechado de lo peor.

En conclusión, no tuvo mejor idea que tirarle la pelotita a su empleada y esperar a que ella le conteste esa sencilla preguntita que rondaba una y otra vez por su cabeza. ¿Qué motivos tuvo ella para responderle el beso que le dio y además por qué lo jaló para besarlo después de que separaron?

-¿Y-yo?- sólo pronunció la castaña con el rostro teñido de color carmín y ya estaba balbuceando, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su jefe había hecho (o sea jugar sucio), por lo que replicó velozmente.- Yo pregunté primero, así que no se haga el loco y respóndame antes a mí.

-¿Eh?- musitó el otro saltando de su asiento. Se había entretenido pensando lo bella que se veía Kinomoto con ese sencillo vestido color maíz y el rostro sonrojado, cuando la escuchó responder.

Un segundo.

¿Él había estado pensado que Sakura Kinomoto se veía bella? ¿Sakura Kinomoto bella? ¿B-e-l-l-a? ¡¿BELLA?!

Definitivamente, debía estar al borde de la locura porque ya hasta alucinaba tonterías. Aunque últimamente, esto le sucedía muy a menudo. Sobre todo desde el beso entre él y su interlocutora.

Sacudió su cabeza para recuperar la compostura y a la vez desechar las ideas que surgían en la misma. Tenía que recordar que la mujer en la que pensaba estaba justo frente a él y no era para nada correcto andar divagando en si se veía linda o no. Suficiente tenía con saber que ella le atraía.

Empezó a toser como acto reflejo.

_OK_., tenía que recordar algo de suma importancia: No debía ponerse a divagar en sus pensamientos, ya que estos llegaban a afirmar cosas que no podían ser, sobre todo si tenían que ver con Sakura Kinomoto. Nota mental. ASIMILADA.

-¿Sabe qué? Es absurdo seguir con esta conversación.- se le escuchó decir a la castaña poniéndose de pie repentinamente y sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Se paseó por la oficina y luego se detuvo dándole la espalda.- Es absurdo ya que, ni usted me dirá por qué me besó, ni yo le diré por qué le respondí.

El ambarino, que siguió cada movimiento de su interlocutora, no evitó levantarse también de su asiento. Pero contrario a su acompañante, él se quedó quieto junto al sillón.

-Admitámoslo.- dijo la muchacha volteándose a mirarlo fijamente.- El tema en sí es bastante incómodo de tratar.- sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban carmesís y rápidamente desvió su vista. Vislumbró la silla donde encontró a su jefe y a Lya esta mañana y añadió con rencor.- Si le preocupa que alguien se entere de lo que pasó entre nosotros, tal vez la señorita Wong o cualquier otra persona, guarde cuidado porque de mi boca no saldrá nada.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Lya.- interrumpió rápidamente Li con intenciones de acercarse a ella. Se contuvo de hacerlo.- Ella y yo no tenemos nada.

-Aún así.- continuó la esmeralda con tono de voz pausado.- Ya es suficiente. Ya es suficiente porque yo siento que he llegado a mi límite natural. Creo que nos estamos confundiendo mucho más el uno al otro con todo este interrogatorio.- hizo una pausa.- Ya es hora de dejar de andar buscándole cinco patas al gato cuando ambos sabemos que tiene cuatro.

Shaoran se hubiera reído de la comparación tan extraña que hizo su empleada, sino fuera porque la charla se había tornado seria. MUY seria. Y además, a veces podía ser despistado pero en esta ocasión, estaba seguro de que ella se sentía del algún modo afectada.

Él la estaba lastimando al obligarla a hablar de algo que ella no quería. Antes no lo había notado, por andar siguiéndole el jueguito con eso de los comportamientos infantiles, sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta de ello. Sintió su pecho oprimirse. Él NO la quería lastimar.

-No debemos seguir forzando la situación.- añadió Sakura mirando al piso.- No es bueno para nadie. Porque _ni usted está enamorado de mí, y mucho menos yo, de usted_.

Esto último lo dijo con voz casi inaudible y tratándose de convencerse con sus propias palabras. Quería acabar de una vez con todo e irse cuanto antes a casa. Sus ojos le estaban comenzando a arder y, si seguía un minuto más allí, se pondría a llorar, aun cuando ni siquiera sabía por qué.

Se enjugó las lágrimas –que estaban luchando por salir de hace rato– y dijo en tono divertido: -Hay que ahorrarnos este tedioso rollo y hagamos como los más jóvenes dicen: "Borrón y cuenta nueva", ¿qué dice?- sonrió ampliamente.

Shaoran la vio sonreír y notó que esa radiante y, a simple vista, alegre sonrisa no llegaba hasta los ojos de su interlocutora. Se sintió culpable.

-Es mejor que volvamos a los tiempos en donde usted sentía antipatía por mí y yo, igualmente por usted.- continuó la castaña. Su voz quería quebrársele.- En eso somos buenos, ¿no lo cree?- El padre de Rei no contestó. No sabía que decirle.- Bueno, creo que estando todo claro, ya me puedo ir.- se acercó rápidamente a la puerta e intentó abrirla sin éxito.

Soltó un suspiro. Había olvidado por completo que estaba con seguro. Sin siquiera mirarlo y con voz casi inaudible, Sakura pidió.- ¿Podría abrir la puerta, por favor?

El aludido se acercó lentamente hasta la puerta y, después de sacar la llave de su bolsillo, la abrió.

-Hasta mañana, señor Li.- último ella antes de salir apresuradamente.- Con permiso.

Por un instante se le cruzó por la mente detenerla diciéndole, por fin, que la había besado porque ella le gustaba y desde entonces no paraba de pensarla a cada momento. Desechó la idea inmediatamente.

¿Qué ganaría haciendo eso? ¿Acaso ella le respondería de la misma manera? Algo le decía que no.

¿Había atracción? Sí y no lo podía negar. Pero debía considerar que una cosa era hablar de atracción y otra muy distinta, de amor. No por algo había escuchado decir a Kinomoto que: "Ni él estaba enamorado de ella, ni mucho menos ella, de él".

Sabía que era mejor dejar las cosas así. Él no estaba para andar jugando al "Te doy un beso porque me gustas". No. Era un hombre maduro, con una vida hecha junto a su hija Rei. Ella era y sería siempre su prioridad. No había espacio para nadie más.

Mañana también hablaría con Lya, ya que hoy no la encontró, y aclararía las cosas con ella. Se disculparía por haberla besado, le daría a conocer que él no quería tener una relación en este momento con NADIE y que sólo podía verla como una excelente trabajadora y amiga. Nada más.

Sí, eso haría. Después de solucionar todo eso, muy pronto el incidente con ambas de sus empleadas pasaría a formar parte de un capítulo más en su vida.

Intentaría olvidarse de Sakura Kinomoto haciendo fuerza de voluntad y todo volvería a la normalidad. Porque todo volvería a la normalidad, ¿verdad?

_Mientras tanto afuera de la oficina…_

Guardó todos los folletos de departamentos en venta que tenía en su escritorio dentro de un folder. Por poco y casi se olvida llevárselos a su casa para revisarlos. Tomoyo después la abría ahorcado si se enteraba que no los había leído.

Una lágrima cayó sobre el folder. Rápidamente la limpió y luego se secó las que ya se formaban en sus verdes ojos.

Terminó de arreglar sus cosas y se enrumbó hasta el elevador. Entró en él y presionó el botón número 1.

Absolutamente, hoy no había sido su día.

Dejó de aguantarle el llanto y comenzó a llorar en silencio. ¿La razón? Ni ella estaba segura. Tal vez era porque antes se las había aguantado, cuando encontró a su jefe y a Lya Wong, y recién aparecían producto del efecto retardado de sus glándulas lacrimales; o quizás era porque se sentía tontamente decepcionada y con un profundo dolor en el pecho. Creo que eran ambas.

Pero… ¿qué podía hacer para sentirse mejor?

Nada. Nada porque, la charla tan esperada entre su jefe y ella por fin se había dado. Habían aclarado las cosas (a su modo) y las cartas estaban sobre la mesa. No había terminado como hubiese querido o pensado, pero lo bueno es que ya era parte del pasado. De su pasado. Ahora debía olvidarse por completo de él, vivir el presente y preocuparse por su futuro. Eso haría.

Nadie sabía lo que le deparaba el destino, así que tenía que recibir el mañana con una enorme sonrisa para que todo le salga bien. No por algo ella repetía siempre: "Todo estará bien".

¡_PIN_! Sonó indicando que había llegado al primer nivel. Se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas y salió del ascensor.

Pensó que le haría bien tomar un poco de aire, por lo que comenzó a caminar a paso lento. Se fue alejando poco a poco. Inconscientemente volteó su cabeza para ver el último piso del edificio de las instalaciones de "L&H" y luego sin darse cuenta, se topó con alguien y su folder cayó a la acera, desparramando todo su contenido.

-Discúlpeme, señorita. No la vi venir.- escuchó que dijo una voz varonil inclinándose a recoger sus cosas. Ella lo imitó.

-No, usted discúlpeme a mí.- contestó la castaña metiendo los catálogos de vuelta a la carpeta.- Yo estaba distraída y no lo vi.- terminó de arreglar rápidamente sus cosas con ayuda del extraño. Acomodó el folder bajo el brazo y luego se disculpó nuevamente.- Perdón.

-Descuide.- respondió el desconocido.- Fue mi culpa.

-No, yo tuve la culpa.- replicó ella algo apenada.- Soy bastante torpe todo el tiempo.

El hombre sonrió afablemente y luego añadió en son de broma: -Está bien. Para que ambos no nos sintamos culpables, digamos que la responsable de todo es la vereda.- señaló la acera.- Está muy resbalosa.

-Este… Sí, creo que tiene razón.- afirmó la esmeralda.- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir.

El extraño le extendió la mano. Sakura no entendió el mensaje y el varón lo notó.

-Perdóneme.- dijo apenado el desconocido.- Siempre se me olvida que, aquí en oriente, uno saluda y se despide con una reverencia.

-¿Occidental?- preguntó ella mirando hombre de aproximadamente veintitantos años (si su cálculo no le fallaba). El varón asintió.

-Americano, para ser exacto.- respondió el sujeto en un perfecto inglés con una sonrisa. Después repitió la misma frase pero esta vez en japonés al notar el rostro confuso de la joven.

-Entiendo.- sólo pronunció la ojiverde. Hizo una reverencia, seguido de un "adiós" y se fue a prisa de allí. No tenía ánimos de entablar una conversación (ya tenía suficiente de ellas) y mucho menos con un completo desconocido. Retomó su rumbó y después de perdió entre la gente de las transitadas calles de la ciudad de Tokio.

El hombre que hace unos pocos minutos se había topado con la castaña aún miraba por donde había partido la muchacha.

Tenía que admitir que le habría gustado seguir charlando con ella y, al menos, saber como se llamaba. Aunque él sólo se conformaba con describirla como "La dulce dama de la mirada melancólica". Incluso sonaba poético o hasta novelesco el ponerle ese apelativo. Le caía como anillo al dedo.

_-Unos preciosos ojos esmeraldas completamente opacados por un mirar apagado y triste.-_ pensó el sujeto sonriendo mientras recordaba a la joven.

Le pareció una joven muy encantadora y hermosa. Muy hermosa. Pero estaba seguro que se vería mucho más que hermosa, si una sonrisa adornara su bello rostro.

_Continuará…_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **[La autora de esta loca historia se está terminando de comer las pocas uñas que le quedan debido al infartante capítulo que acaba de terminar de editar. Ha tenido demasiadas sorpresas y algunos hechos algo desafortunados (aunque el último no lo es tanto)].

Primero que nada diré que: Este capítulo se lo dedicaré a **Leoni Tao91** por motivo de que me siento mal por haberle fallado. Mil disculpas por no haber podido terminar este episodio el 12 de enero (cuando fue tu cumpleaños). En verdad me hubiera gustado actualizar ese día, pero justo esa semana tocaba actua de "Hombres al borde un colapso nervioso". Espero que igualmente consideres este cap. como tu regalo atrasado de bday y perdón de nuevo ._.

¡Konichiwa! ¿Cómo están las lectoras más maravillosas de este planeta?

Espero que muy pero muy bien. Aquí, reportándose después de tiempo n_nU (perdón por eso), este prototipo de escritora con descabelladas ideas que hace la siempre conocida del millón de dólares: ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?

En verdad me muero de ganas por escuchar sus comentarios. Así que ya saben: _**DEJEN UN REVIEW**__**.**_ **Se los agradecería muchísimo si lo hacen **_**^-^**_**.**

Ahora me dispongo a explicar mis clásicos asteriscos del mal:

*****Este es sobre el "Big Bang". Pues bien, no sé si le habrán enseñado sobre esto en el cole (a mi sí cuando estaba allí ¬¬'), pero sólo diré que es una teoría del origen del Universo que dice que éste se formó debido a una gran explosión. Por allí creo que también expliqué algo parecido.

******Este se refiere al lugarcito llamado "Tombuctú" o también conocido como "Timbuktú". Si no les suena mucho el nombre entonces van por buen camino, porque de eso de trata la idea. Shao quería mandar a Eriol a tomar sol por allí (hace un calor insoportable ya que es una ciudad de la República de Mali en el África).

*******Este último es de la palabrita "Mademoiselle". Pues, para las que no adivinaron, está en francés y traducida al español significa: "Señorita". Obviamente nuestro Eriol es bastante culto.

Bueno, como siempre, saludaré a las MARAVILLOSÍSIMAS niñas que me dejaron sus reviews el episodio pasado (por cierto, noté que aumentaron. LAS AMO POR ESO):

**Ai-chan Wayland:** Fuiste la primera en comentar. Gracias. Mándame nomás el tomate, me quiero hacer unos fideos jajajaja XP

**rebeca26:** Gracias por el abrazo. En verdad quería uno estos días =D

**Emiko-Hime:** Me gustó tu idea del anti-fanclub. Únete con Sayuri Noa, ella también pensó lo mismo jajaja.

**Paola-chan95**: Que bueno que te haya parecido genial el cap. Espero que este también esté a la altura XD

**MariaLi0113:** La conversa entr no terminó muy bien. No me odies por eso. Tengo planes para ellos más adelante =)

**sakuritamoon70:** ¡No me guindes! ¡Aún soy muy joven para morir! (Imagina que digo esto con una musiquita de ruego de fondo XD jajaja). Por cierto, adoro a tus 2 sakuritas: la buena y la mala. Me hacen acordar que yo también tengo las mías jajaja.

**Sakura Li:** Yo sé que la espera desespera (también soy lectora compulsiva LOL). Perdón por la demora en publicar pero, como comprenderás, no tengo inter en casa y a veces a mi musa le da por irse vacaciones ¬¬#. Espero que hayas disfrutado el cap.

**ndshknm:** Me encanta tu nombre, hace que mi lengua se trabe cuando lo pronuncio jajaja. Es broma. Grax por el review.

**Nanitayi-Li: **Lamento no haber hecho que el par de castaños se declaren. Sin embargo, ¡No te desanimes! Aún nada está dicho =P

**Sasha Kinoli:** Aquí también se llama algo parecido: "Ciencias de la Comunicación". Pero me da flojera decirlo. Me gusta decirle sólo "Periodismo", es más corto. Sí, lo sé, soy una floja de lo peor jajaja.

**bebeli:** Gracias por decir que mis capítulos son de tus favoritos, no sabes el ánimo que eso me proporciona.

**Ceciali: **Como le dije a otra linda lectora: Mándame el tomate si quieres. Al final los juntaré todos y me haré una rica pasta jajaja.

**Pao:** No quiero que aún te me mueras, sino ¿quien hablará tan bonito de mí después? Jajaja Es chiste. Si tuviste pesadillas con el anterior chap., perdón por eso. Si por el contrario, entonces este cap no te dejará dormir pensando quien es el desconocido =)

**Nathi:** ¡Nueva lectora! Bienvenida seas y gracias por comentar. Espero un review tuyo en este cap =D

**noo-sama:** Dile a tu cabecita que aún no explote, primero debe leer este cap y luego si quiere, déjala estallar jajaja. Es broma. Grax por el comment.

**Leoni Tao91: **Mil disculpas por no haber cumplido tu pedido. Me siento muy mal por eso T.T

**DarXia:** Gracias por tu review y qué bueno que te haya gustado =)

**amu824:** Que conste que esta vez no lo dejé en suspenso jajaja. Espero un review tuyo en este episodio.

**Neko lila:** ¡Otra nueva lectora! ¡Bienvenida! Y gracias por el review.

**linamoon19:** Gracias el comentario y también por la felicitación.

**Soffii-Gaby: **La chica de los mil nombres jajaja, es broma. Gracias a tu review en el anterior cap. se me ocurrieron muy buenas ideas para este. Espero leerte pronto.

**Endri-Chan92:** Todas quieren matar a Lya. Me pediste que hiciera algo, aún no sé qué hacer. Esta cabeza mía es impredecible jajaja

**Klaudia-de-Malfoy:** ¡Lectora nueva! Bienvenida seas a esta loca historia mía jajaja. Gracias por tu review =D.

**Sayuri Noa: **¿Has escuchado el dicho: "Errar es humano y perdonar es divino"? jajaja. No te preocupes, por el momento no habrá acción pero en uno o dos capítulos más sí ;D Todas se quedarán con la boca abierta °o°

**Sui-AliRs:** "La crueldad se hizo materia y le pusieron tu nombre". Me reí como loca jajaja. Déjame decirte que hasta ahora es el insulto más original que he recibido jajaja. ¡Gracias!

**PiroNeko:** Que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia y que te la hayan recomendado (¡eso de llena de felicidad!). Gracias por el review.

**aome1296:** No desesperes, chica, que aquí está la conti. ¡Que lo hayas disfrutado!

**¡MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! ¡LAS AMO POR DEJARLOS!**

Sin más que decir o comentar, me despido. Cuídense mucho y besos de chocolate para todas.

¡Sayonara!

"_**LOS COMENTARIOS DE LOS LECTORES SON UN GRAN ALIENTO PARA LOS ESCRITORES"**_


	14. Cap 13: Confesiones sinceras

"**PELIGRO: UNA ADOLESCENTE EN CASA"**

_**FanFic inspirado en personajes del anime Card Captor Sakura de propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.**_

**CAPÍTULO XIII: "Confesiones sinceras"**

-¡Qué vergüenza!- exclamó una voz femenina mientras se reía junto a su acompañante.- ¿Viste la cara que puso cuando le dijiste que queríamos entrar? Creo que pensó que estábamos bromeando.- el otro soltó una sonora risotada.- Hasta ahora esto es lo más bochornoso que hecho y te lo debo a ti.

-No puedes culparme, dulce Tomoyo.- comentó con una sonrisa divertida el hombre.- Es el parque de diversiones, todo se vale y uno puede elegir subirse al juego que más le apetezca.

-Exacto, pero también debes tener en cuenta que hay ciertas edades límites para algunos, como por ejemplo ese.- replicó la muchacha en tono sabiondo.- Mira que ¿querer que subamos al "gusanito"?, ¿no crees que ya estamos bastante grandecitos para eso?

-¿Me lo dice la bella dama que hizo que subiéramos al carrusel?- preguntó audaz pero en tono relajado Eriol Hiragizawa. La chica Daidouji hizo un mohín.

-Ya te expliqué por qué lo hice.- respondió la aludida con autosuficiencia.

-Sí, ya sé, estabas molesta conmigo porque no te dije lo de mi socio y del alguna u otra manera querías hacerme pagar.- contestó el otro con una sonrisa.

-Suena muy cruel si lo dices así.- añadió ella cruzándose de brazos. El ojiazul amplió su sonrisa.- Además, aún sigo molesta. Me parece muy injusto que hasta ahora no me lo quieras decir. Pero también me da mucho que pensar.

-¿Te da que pensar?- preguntó el moreno con un brillo enigmático en sus ojos.

-Así es.- confirmó la de tez pálida con una sonrisa misteriosa.- El hecho de que no quieras decirme nada sólo confirma las sospechas que tengo.

El varón no se pronunció al respecto y, más bien, sólo atinó a esperar que su interlocutora continúe. No sucedió lo que esperaba. Más bien, la hermosa muchacha se separó de él, regalándole una sonrisa fugaz, y caminó sin rumbo aparente.

Eriol con un semblante algo pensativo, la quedó mirando desconcertado por unos segundos y antes de perderla de vista entre la multitud, la siguió.

Llegaron hasta donde estaba ubicada la "rueda de la fortuna" y luego de entregar los boletos, subieron a ella en un profundo silencio, el cual siguió reinando durante un buen lapso de tiempo. Ambos estaban sentados frente a frente, y aunque Tomoyo se encontraba tranquilamente admirando el paisaje por una de las ventanas, parecía no tener intenciones de querer hablar con él.

A Eriol se le desencajó el rostro por completo, pero posteriormente no pudo evitar sonreír. Ya debería haberse acostumbrado. La mujer frente a él no era como las demás. En absoluto. Tomoyo era única y actuaba de una manera…, como decirlo, muy _interesante_. Demasiado interesante. Y eso era lo que más le encantaba de ella.

Cuando ella llegó a trabajar a la empresa, se quedó prendido de su belleza, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. No desaprovechó la oportunidad y la invitó a salir –pensando que se saldría con la suya– pero no contó con que fuera rechazado sin precedentes. Eso fue como una bofetada en el rostro. Ninguna chica se había negado a salir con él, nunca. Todas siempre caían a la primera.

No tiró la toalla y lo intentó nuevamente. Fue en vano. Pensó que ella se estaba haciendo la interesante, por lo que no se dio por vencido y al día siguiente le propuso lo mismo. Obtuvo el resultado del día anterior, fue mandado a volar bien lejos.

Eso lo llenó de un "no sé qué" indescriptible y desde ese entonces se prometió algo: No descansaría hasta tenerla rendida a sus pies. Tomoyo Daidouji sería su reto personal y aunque parecía ser inmune a sus encantos, ella estaría con él. De todas maneras.

Desde esa fecha, iba todos los días a visitarla al piso donde trabajaba –el octavo– a proponerle lo mismo que el primer día. Y aunque ella siempre se le negaba con un "Gracias, pero no estoy interesada" cuando no estaba ocupada o un "Ya sabes la respuesta, así que no insistas" cuando sí lo estaba, él siguió haciéndolo. Nunca se rendía tan fácilmente, no sin antes dar la batalla.

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde entonces y aún no obtenía los resultados esperados. Tomoyo había sido la fémina que más se había resistido a él y la que más negativas le había dado.

Cuando ya estaba empezando a considerar rendirse y mejor optar por irse con al frente en alto, consiguió –por fin– sacarle una cita, no los dos solos como él hubiese querido, sino en parejas, pero era eso o nada. Y aunque después descubrió el porqué de su decisión, no le importó mucho. El hecho relevante era que todo su esfuerzo estaba rindiendo frutos. Ahora ella le mostraba más confianza y ya no lo mandaba a volar como antes, más bien conversaba con él y de vez en cuando le coqueteaba –sutilmente– pero lo hacía. Y eso sólo significaba una cosa, él ya no le era indiferente. Es más, podía afirmar sin equivocarse que Tomoyo se sentía atraída por él.

-¿No piensas decirme tus sospechas?- preguntó el peli azul dejando de cavilar en sus pensamientos.

-Ya te habías tardado más de la cuenta.- se le escuchó decir a ella sin mirarlo y dejando que unas sonrisa se pose en sus labios.- Nunca te habías demorado tanto preguntándome algo.- se volteó a verlo.

-Me dejaste un poco desconcertado con tu actitud, eso es todo.- contestó honestamente el aludido.- En verdad creí que me dirías que es lo que pensabas en ese momento, sin embargo, no lo hiciste. Ahora mi cabeza lucha por encontrar un posible porqué a tu comportamiento.

-¿Y lo encontraste?- interrogó ella mirándolo intensamente.

-Debo decir con cierto pesar que, no.- negó Eriol.- ¿Podrías decírmelo tú o es un secreto que no quisieras revelarme?

La aludida cruzó una de sus piernas y luego de sonreírle divertidamente, dijo simplemente Tomoyo: -Porque no serviría de nada. Diga lo que diga o haga lo que haga, de todos modos no me lo dirás. No tienes intenciones de hacerlo, o al menos es lo que noto. Sería demasiado tonto de mi parte el seguir insistiendo.

-¿Por qué afirmas con tanta seguridad que no te lo diré?- le preguntó el peli azul a la joven.

-Muy sencillo, Li es tu mejor amigo, es por ello que le debes cierta fidelidad.- la joven hizo una media sonrisa.- Algo a lo que la psicología llama: "Lealtad masculina".- el aludido levantó una ceja en signo de entender ni media palabra. Ella amplió su sonrisa.- Un comportamiento que siempre se hace presente en situaciones donde los hombres deben encubrir ciertos actos de los de su género, sobre todo aquellos que dejan mucho que desear.

-Sabes bastante sobre psicología, me refiero a la masculina.- comentó divertido Eriol.- O mejor dicho, sabes mucho sobre varones.

-No me considero una experta en el tema, pero puedo decir orgullosamente que sé lo suficiente como para saber tratarlos y poder cuidarme de ellos.- se le escuchó decir a la amatista con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-¿Nos consideras peligrosos?- preguntó en tono divertido el de anteojos pero entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos.

-En absoluto.- replicó ella sin borrar su sonrisa.- Ustedes me parecen mucho más inofensivos de lo que aparentan ser. Supuestamente son el "sexo fuerte", pero en realidad son mucho más frágiles y débiles que nosotras las mujeres.

-¿Hablas de los hombres en general?- preguntó esta vez Hiragizawa.

-Por supuesto que no, toda regla tiene su excepción.- añadió la chica Daidouji.- Pero si me refiero a la mayoría de ellos cuando lo digo.- lo miró fijamente sin parpadear.- Específicamente a aquellos que son como niños y luchan contra su complejo de "Peter Pan". No quieren crecer y mucho menos madurar, piensan que toda la vida serán jóvenes y por eso se dan el gusto de salir con cuanta mujer se les cruce en el camino. Creen que el resto del mundo es ingenuo en comparación con ellos, pero no saben que la cosa es al revés. Nunca dan un paso en falso, sin embargo son demasiado predecibles. Definitivamente, unos verdaderos tontos con disfraces de nobles e inteligentes caballeros.

El ojiazul arregló sus anteojos en un gesto indescriptible y luego preguntó: -¿Todo eso lo dices por alguien en particular?- era una pregunta casual pero a la vez suspicaz.

-No lo sé.- dijo la amatista después de soltar una pequeña risita.- ¿Tú sientes que de alguna manera aludí a alguna persona en especial?- le lanzó una mirada inquisidora.- ¿A _alguien_ que quizás conozcas?

El otro no rompió el contacto visual, estaba analizando las palabras de su interlocutora (quien, se dio cuenta, le estaba preguntando indirectamente si se sentía aludido). Sonrió para sus adentros y luego negó lentamente con la cabeza.

La vio hacer una sonrisa de medio lado y después murmurar: -Lo supuse.

Eriol entrecerró ligeramente los ojos en un gesto enigmático y comentó: -Últimamente supones mucho. Me pregunto si todo lo que sospechas será cierto.

-Quizás.- replicó ella con una sonrisa.- Una nunca sabe.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

Un par de ojos azul cielo miraba por la ventana de su habitación sin fijarse en ningún punto en particular. Estaba más ocupado evocando el rostro de cierta joven con la que se había topado hace muy poco, "La dulce dama de la mirada melancólica", como la había nombrado al no conocer su nombre. Una hermosa mujer poseedora de unos hipnotizantes ojos esmeraldas.

Suspiró de sólo recordarla. Hace un par de horas que había sucedido ese encuentro, sin embargo no podía quitarse de la cabeza a esa muchacha. El sólo recordarla era un deleite para su mente.

Dio otro suspiro. Lástima que no pudo conversar más con ella y al menos sacarle su nombre. Aunque alguien tan linda como ella, sólo podría tener un nombre igual de lindo.

-¿Me pregunto si estará soltera?- comentó con una sonrisa. Se cacheteó mentalmente.- ¿Qué estás pensando?- se alejó de la ventana y caminó hasta su cama. Se sentó sobre ella.- No sabes si te la encontrarás alguna vez nuevamente y tú pensando si será "soltera".- soltó un suspiro.- Eres caso perdido.- se cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y miró el techo.- Como me encantaría volver a verla.

Un timbre de celular interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Se levantó del lecho y cogió el móvil de la mesita de noche. Miró la pantalla. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio de quien se trataba y no pudo evitar suspirar.

-_Hi, mom_.- saludó él en inglés, contestando la llamada.- ¿_How are you_?

-Hola cariño, bien, ¿y tú?- le contestó la voz femenina en japonés, al otro lado de la línea.- Veo que ya llegaste. ¿Todo estuvo bien? ¿No hubo algún inconveniente?

-Llegue entero si es lo que te preocupa.- se le escuchó decir al joven en tono divertido. La escuchó reír.- Todo estuvo bien, salvo cuando el avión aterrizó. Perdieron mi equipaje pero después lo recuperaron. Es por eso que no me pude comunicar contigo antes. Pero descuida, estoy bien.

-¡¿Perdieron tu equipaje?!- exclamó preocupada la mujer.- No lo puedo creer, estos aeropuertos de hoy en día. Pero bueno, ¿dijiste que encontraron tus maletas? ¿Estaban todas tus cosas? ¿Todo?

-Sí, no se llevaron nada.- afirmó el sujeto con una sonrisa. Su progenitora se preocupaba demasiado por él.- Todo mi equipo estaba en la maleta. Mi cámara, las memorias, etc.

-Que bueno.- suspiró la última.- Dime, y ¿ya pudiste visitar a tu tía?

-Aún no, primero pensaba desempacar y arreglar todo por aquí.- respondió el muchacho.- Hay mucho por hacer y limpiar.

-Es verdad, el departamento estuvo deshabitado por largo tiempo.- dijo la mujer.- Desde que tu padre y yo fuimos contigo la última vez. Tenías 13 años, creo. Pero, bueno. Ya sabes, cuando te desocupes dale una visita a tu tía, estoy segura que se alegrará de verte. Al igual que tu prima. Ambas te quieren mucho.

-De acuerdo, mamá.- aceptó el hombre.- Mañana iré a verlas a primera hora.

-Eso me tranquiliza.- comentó aliviada la mujer al otro lado de la línea.- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Tu padre y yo vamos a salir. Cuídate mucho y come a tus horas, no quiero que regreses a casa tan delgado como cuando llegaste del Tíbet*. ¡Parecías un fideo!

El hombre comenzó a reír. Las exageraciones de su madre a veces eran muy graciosas.

-Sabes que por mi trabajo tengo que hacer ese tipo de sacrificios.- replicó el joven.- A veces me quedo en lugares donde no hay mucha comida, mamá.

-Sólo a ti se te antoja ser fotógrafo profesional en lugar de encargarte de los negocios de la familia.- se lamentó la mujer.- Pero, bueno, gracias a tu enorme talento eres uno de los mejores fotógrafos del mundo y eso nos llena de orgullo. No por algo eres el gran…

-_OK_, mamá, entendí a la perfección.- la interrumpió el aludido con una gotita en la nuca. Mejor era cortarle antes de que empiece el discurso de "Tú eres igual o mejor que Superman".- Oye, ¿Qué no ibas a salir con papá?

-¡Es verdad!- exclamó asustada la mujer al otro lado de la línea.- Casi se me olvida, gracias por recordármelo, cariño. Eres tan lindo. Bueno, ya me voy, aún no me he arreglado y tu padre ya no tarda en venir. Bye, bye. Hablamos luego.

-Adiós, mamá.- se despidió el hombre y después colgó. No pudo evitar suspirar. Su madre era única, a veces muy graciosa y a la vez ocurrente. Sin embargo, su cualidad principal era el ser preocupadiza, se preocupaba por todo y por todos. Pero más por él.

Se levantó de la cama y sonrió mirando a su alrededor.

Bien, era hora de empezar con la limpieza del lugar. Tenía que asear el departamento y arreglar sus cosas, además debía armar su estudio y todo eso antes de la cena. Estaba seguro que terminaría rendido con todo este trabajo, así no tendría ni fuerzas para preparar algo, por lo que mejor saldría a comer fuera. De paso recorrería la ciudad y sacaría algunas fotos. Hace años se hizo una promesa, que ni bien pisara suelo nipón fotografiaría la Torre de Tokio en su máximo esplendor, es decir con la oscuridad de la noche y las estrellas brillando como fondo.

-Muy bien.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Manos a la obra.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

Un Ferrari color azul disminuyó su velocidad estacionándose a un costado de la acera de una gran mansión, la casa de la familia Daidouji. Apagó sus luces dejando a ambos pasajeros del mismo en la penumbra de la oscuridad nocturna.

El hombre –que hace unos instantes había conducido– salió del auto para abrir la puerta del copiloto.

-Ya estamos en su hogar, hermosa dama.- dijo el varón en tono divertido mientras ofrecía su mano para escoltarla.- La traje sana y salva como se lo prometí.

-Gracias, noble caballero.- agradeció la aludida dándole la mano y siguiéndole el juego.- No debió haberse molestado, pero igual le agradezco la cortesía.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de haber disfrutado de su grata compañía.- contestó el hombre haciendo una exagerada reverencia.- Debo decirle, mi bella dama, que hoy me divertí mucho junto a usted.- ambos empezaron a reír.- Ya dejando la broma de lado, en verdad, me divertí mucho contigo, Tomoyo.

-Lo mismo digo, Eriol.- respondió la amatista con una dulce sonrisa.- Hace mucho que no iba a un parque de diversiones, la última vez que fui cuando tenía doce años, así ya te harás una idea.

-Es bueno saberlo, a ver si la próxima vez volvemos a ir.- comentó Hiragizawa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que habrá una próxima vez?- preguntó la chica Daidouji levantando una de sus finas cejas.

Vio a su interlocutor desconcertarse por completo y luego susurrar inaudiblemente "Otra vez volveremos al principio". Rió para sus adentros. Como le encantaba ponerlo en aprietos. Se divertiría un poco haciéndolo sufrir por no contarle nada de lo de Li. Sí, señores, Tomoyo Daidouji también tenía su lado vengativo. Pero nunca lo comenten.

-Según ambos sabemos esta cita se debió para cumplir mi parte del trato.- añadió la joven en tono diplomático.- Trato en el que acordaste darme la tarde libre del día lunes para ver a mi amiga a cambio de una salida juntos. Bien, como yo ya cumplí con lo que me hiciste prometer, no encuentro motivos para que volvamos a salir, ¿no lo crees?

-No.- negó el aludido mirándola fijamente.- Y no lo entiendo, tú en el "Moon Sweet" me dijiste que salías conmigo para ayudar a que mi socio y tu amiga estén juntos. Eso aún no se ha logrado y creo que no deberíamos inmiscuirnos, pero muy aparte de todo ese asunto. ¿Por qué ahora no quieres que continuemos saliendo?

-Yo nunca te dije eso.- interrumpió Tomoyo algo ofendida. Ya se le habían quitado las ganas de fastidiarlo en cuanto el pronunció lo anterior. ¿Por quién la estaba tomando?- Yo sólo te dije que tenía mis motivos y no recuerdo habértelos explicado. En cuanto a lo que hay entre mi amiga y tu amigo, yo no lo inicié y mucho menos tuve que ver para ellos se gustasen.- hizo una pausa.- Cuando te pedí salir en parejas, sí tenía la intención de que Sakura conozca a alguien, se divierta, que se desestrese y se olvide del trabajo que la estaba volviendo loca, pero nunca me imaginé que tú llevarías precisamente al encargado de que ella esté tan estresada últimamente, es decir al señor Li. Se me pasó por la cabeza. Sí, lo admito, pero supuse que cuando se lo propondrías, él te mandaría volar bien lejos. Ahora, ¿yo que iba a saber que tú no tendrías más amigos a 30 kilómetros a la redonda?- Eriol iba a interrumpirla, pero ella no lo dejó.- Es por eso que me indigna que pienses que ando inmiscuyéndome en asuntos que no me competen cuando no es así. Y ¿te puedo pedir algo?, nunca afirmes nada de lo que no eres consciente. En verdad te lo agradecería muchísimo.- dicho esto último se dispuso a entrar en su casa lo más pronto posible.

-Espera Tomoyo.- la detuvo el peli azul cogiéndola del brazo.- Discúlpame, no quise ofenderte con mi comentario. Ahora me doy cuenta de que entendí todo mal. De alguna manera me adelanté a los hechos. Pero aún así aún no me quieres decir por qué saliste conmigo.- Tomoyo iba a protestar, pero el ojiazul continuó.- Sin embargo, está bien. Nunca voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras y eso incluye decir cosas que no deseas.

-Es bueno saberlo.- dijo irónica la aludida, zafándose.- No me obligarás a nada pero si vas a pensar lo peor de mí cuando se te antoje. No sabes el alivio que me hace escucharte decir eso.

-Hablo en serio, Tomoyo.- continuó el varón cogiéndola del hombro. Ella se deshizo del agarre.- No te pongas así.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- preguntó la amatista con el rostro serio.- ¿Que me ponga a reír después de lo que acabo escucharte decir sobre mí?- el otro no quiso contestar.- Pues lamento decepcionarte si esperabas eso, porque no puedo, no me gusta ser hipócrita. Es una de las cosas que más odio en esta vida. Y si tanto querías saber por qué salí contigo, pues bien, te lo diré si eso te hace "feliz".

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.- intervino el aludido.

-Descuida, no es secreto de estado.- se le escuchó decir a la chica Daidouji en tono sarcástico.

Eriol miró al cielo rogando por paciencia. ¿Cuándo se volvió Tomoyo tan sarcástica con él?

La amatista lo miró fijamente y pensó detenidamente sus palabras antes de responderle. Tampoco le diría que tenía cierto interés en él, porque sería como ponérsele en charola de plata con moño incluido. Así que tendría que usar el plan B, una solución algo drástica pero muy efectiva: terminar con el jueguito que ambos empezaron y no volverlo a ver hasta el final de los tiempos.

Sí, definitivamente era la mejor opción o dentro de muy poco se habría terminado enamorando de él –ya era demasiado con que la atracción sea recíproca– y además, tipos como Eriol Hiragizawa sólo buscaban chicas para pasar el rato, o la noche –en la mayoría de los casos– y ella no estaba para eso. Está bien que él sea todo lo apuesto y atractivo que quiera, pero más que todo era un mujeriego con el ego del tamaño de la Torre Eiffel, que hacía uso de las cualidades físicas que Dios y el gimnasio le dieron para seducir mujeres y llevárselas a la cama.

Completamente opuesto a su prototipo de hombre. ¿Cuál era ese? Pues, no era como todas las mujeres nos lo imaginamos –el clásico príncipe azul con cientos de cualidades encima y ningún defecto–, sino más bien un simple mortal al que no se le salgan los ojos cada vez que vea una minifalda con un par de piernas adorándola, que sea honrado y trabajador, que esté buscando una relación seria a futuro, pero sobre todo uno que la ame verdaderamente por quien era y no por lo que es, entiéndase esto último como la futura heredera de la magnate en cadenas de jugueterías de toda China y Japón, Sonomi Daidouji.

¿Era mucho pedir? Estaba segura de que no. Es por ello que debía parar con esto ya, antes de que llegue demasiado lejos. Y ustedes saben a lo que me refiero.

Suspiró mentalmente. Bien, al mal paso darle prisa.

-Lo hice para que me dejes en paz.- dijo por fin con semblante firme. Era muy buena actuando, no por algo fue la mejor de su clase de arte dramático.- Llevas intentando sacarme una cita durante meses, desde que llegué a la empresa siendo más específica, y ya me estaba cansando de tus acosos matutinos.- Eriol levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad. ¿Él la acosaba?- Pensé que si salía contigo estarías tranquilo y me dejarías de fastidiar de una vez por todas, sin embargo, luego llegué a la conclusión de que no te conformarías con eso. Es por ello que te puse la condición de que sea en parejas, con más gente mirándonos serías incapaz de hacer algo.- hizo una pausa.- Con respecto a esta cita, como ya te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, cumplí con mi parte, así que fin del trato, ¿de acuerdo?

Pasaron bastantes segundos y cuando parecía que la lengua del ojiazul se la había comido el gato, Eriol habló: -Me doy cuenta que no te gusta deberle nada a nadie, ¿verdad?

-Así es.- confirmó la de tez pálida.- Me gusta saldar mis cuentas siempre, ¿por qué?

-Es bueno escucharte decir eso.- dijo el de gafas con una sonrisa divertida y un brillo enigmático en sus azules ojos.- Porque ahora tienes que pagarme lo que me debes.

-¿Lo que te debo?- preguntó perpleja la muchacha.- Yo no recuerdo deberte nada.

-En eso te equivocas.- replicó el aludido.- Me debes algo desde hace buen tiempo, así que creo que llegó el momento de cobrarlo. Y con intereses.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, yo no te deb...- Tomoyo no pudo completar la frase porque Eriol la había cogido de su talle, pegándola a su figura, plantándole un tierno beso. Ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse –segundos en donde se quedó como piedra–, pero luego reaccionó e intentó separarse empujándolo con sus brazos. Eso provocó que el varón la estreche más contra su cuerpo e intensifique el contacto entre sus labios. Ya no era un beso tierno sino uno apasionado. Verdaderamente apasionado.

Siguió luchando por zafarse, pero poco a poco se fue olvidando de intentarlo y sintió como sus párpados se cerraban. Sin darse cuenta ya le estaba respondiendo tímidamente.

El hombre se dio cuenta de ello y casi salta de la felicidad. ¡Tomoyo le estaba correspondiendo!

Hace un momento pensaba desistir de continuar con el beso entre ambos (al ver los intentos furtivos de ella por separarse de él), pero con esta respuesta ni loco lo hacía. No cuando por fin después de tantos intentos lo lograba. La siguió besando con vehemencia y luego se abrió paso entre su boca para explorar en su interior. La sintió temblar entre sus brazos. Continuó con su tarea aún más animado.

¿Saben algo?, era la primera vez que probaba por primera vez los labios de Tomoyo y ya parecía haberse vuelto adicto a ellos. No quería separarse de ella, era como si su existencia dependiera de ello. Por un momento sintió algo extraño en su interior. Era una cálida sensación de absoluta plenitud, como si ya no necesitara nada más en la vida.

Y entonces lo comprendió –sería un verdadero tonto sino lo hacía– pero era un alivio saberlo o, en todo caso, confirmarlo. Se había enamorado de Tomoyo Daidouji.

¿Cómo pasó? Ni idea. Aunque algo en su interior ya se lo decía desde hace un buen tiempo y él le hacía oídos sordos. Además, nunca había sentido tanto interés por una mujer en particular –podía tener las que quisiera sólo chasqueando los dedos– y mucho menos había insistido tanto en salir con alguien como sí le había pasado con ella.

Bueno, al menos él podía hacer alarde de darse cuenta muy rápido de las cosas que otros no veían –muchísimo antes– y no como el despistadote ese de su mejor amigo, quien aún no se daba cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por Kinomoto y pensaba que sólo era una atracción. Shaoran seguía siendo un distraído de lo peor; cuando lo conoció era igual.

Quien lo diría, él "enamorado"… ¡Ja! Estaba seguro de que antes hubiera pagado lo que fuera por verlo. Sin embargo, también estaba que, antes no conocía lo que se sentía. No sabía lo feliz que se podía ser. Sonrió aún besándola y dejó el contacto apasionado para pasar luego a uno como el del principio, más dulce y tierno. La escuchó soltar un suspiro.

Pero como el oxígeno puede ser un enemigo mortal del ser humano cuando está a punto de terminarse en los pulmones de éstos, tuvieron que separarse. De muy mala gana.

Ambos se quedaron mirando sin decirse nada, con los rostros aún a milímetros el uno al otro, sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora y él aún rodeando la cintura de la joven. Los dos parecían haber nacidos mudos, por lo que el silencio sepulcral siguió rondando en el espacio. Sólo se escuchaban sus respirares entrecortados.

La muchacha fue la que dijo algo primero: -Con que eso era lo que te debía.

El otro no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado embobado viendo el hermoso rostro de la joven y perdiéndose en la mirada amatista. Cuando su cerebro pudo volver formular una idea o frase coherente contestó: -Sí.

-Nunca antes le había debido a alguien un beso.- añadió Tomoyo mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Nunca?- preguntó Eriol desviando su vista a los labios de la amatista para luego volver a mirarla fijamente. La aludida negó levemente con la cabeza.- Claro.

-Oye.- lo llamó la de tez pálida, aún sin separarse ni un centímetro.- Ese fue el beso que te debía, es decir, ¿con los intereses incluidos?

El aludido asintió con la cabeza. Por el rostro de la amatista se hizo visible la desilusión. Hiragizawa no pudo evitar sonreír.- ¿Quieres que me vuelva a cobrar?- preguntó en tono divertido.

La notó sonrojarse ante la pregunta de su parte y no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

-No lo hagas si no quieres.- se le escuchó decir a la aludida con el rostro ruborizado y un dejo de enojo.

Tampoco podía sonar como desesperada porque la bese. Aunque pensándolo bien, así parecía.

-Mejor olvídalo.- dijo rompiendo el contacto visual y alejándose de su figura.- Bien, ya me tengo que ir. Es muy tarde y…- ya no pudo terminar porque alguien atrapó sus labios de sorpresa y la tomó su cintura de un tirón. Sonrió en sus adentros (había conseguido lo que quería) y se dejó llevar por el mar de sensaciones que experimentaba en ese momento. Besar a Eriol era como caminar descalza por las nubes.

-Me gustas.- se le escuchó decir al peli azul aún besando los labios de la muchacha y cogiendo con sus grandes manos su rostro.- Y mucho.- le dio un corto beso y luego la miró fijamente.- Además, creo que me he enamorado de ti.

-¿Solamente lo crees?- preguntó ella mirándolo intensamente y sin parpadear. Algo dentro de su corazón quería escucharlo decir algo mucho más específico.

El otro la volvió a besar y luego contestó: -No, tienes razón, no lo creo.

Ella por un momento se sintió morir ante esas palabras. Le dolía pensar que él jugara de esa manera con sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué? Allí estaba lo interesante. La creerán algo loca por lo que les iba a decir, más aún después de haberles dado el psicoanálisis completito de su interlocutor y definido su prospecto de hombre (que era todo lo opuesto al ojiazul), sin embargo era la pura verdad: se había enamorado de Eriol Hiragizawa.

¿Desde cuándo? Ni siquiera lo sabía, tal vez fue desde que lo vio o en el trayecto de sus visitas por su oficina (eran muchos meses de por medio), pero estaba segura de que no estaba alucinando, no con los besos que recibía de parte de él.

-Estoy enamorado de ti.- dijo por fin. La amatista abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Eriol le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella o su mente le estaba haciendo una jugarreta retorcida sólo para torturarla?

-¿Cómo dices?- susurró aún pasmada la de tez pálida.- ¿Podrías repetirlo?- el aludido sonrió de forma divertida.- ¡No te burles de mí!- exclamó ella abochornada.- Es que me suena imposible de creer lo que me estás diciendo.

-Pues créelo.- comentó el de lentes.- Porque estoy total y perdidamente enamorado de ti, Tomoyo Daidouji. Lo estuve desde el primer momento en que te vi y ahora lo puedo confirmar. Después de haber besado los labios más dulces que he probado en toda mi vida y que espero no dejar de probar. Y ¿sabes?, ya no me importa si sueno extremadamente cursi por decírtelo, pero es así.- tomó sus delicadas manos y les besó el dorso a cada una.- Es por ello que me voy a tomar el atrevimiento de preguntarte algo, ¿estás tú enamorada de mí, como yo lo estoy de…- no completó la frase porque la muchacha había sellado sus labios con los suyos.

Cuando se terminaron de besar, él dijo en son de broma: -¿Eso es un sí?

-¿Tú qué crees?- replicó la amatista.- ¿Que ando saludando a mis amigos de beso en la boca cada vez que los veo?

-Yo sólo espero que no.- comentó Hiragizawa.- Porque entonces tendré que golpearlos, a mi novia sólo la puedo besar yo.

-¿Novia?- respondió Tomoyo aún sin creer lo que escuchaba.- ¿Quieres que yo sea tu novia?

-No si no lo deseas.- se le escuchó decir al moreno.- Ya te dije que no pienso obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras.

-¿Y besarme a la fuerza no es obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero?- interrogó audaz la chica Daidouji.

-No.- negó el otro inmediatamente.- Yo sólo cobré lo que me debías, así que no lo puedes considerar dentro de ese rubro.

-Para todo tienes la respuesta precisa, ¿no?- replicó la muchacha ladeando su cabeza.

-En eso nos parecemos.- sonrió el aludido. Tomoyo hizo un mohín. Él amplió su sonrisa.- Aún no me has respondido, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Mmmm… no lo sé.- dijo dudosa la amatista.- ¿Será bueno?- bromeó. Eriol puso rostro serio. Ella soltó una pequeña risita para luego agregar.- Sí quiero, tonto.

-Como te encanta hacerme sufrir, ¿verdad?- se le escuchó decir al ojiazul en tono "ofendido".

-En eso nos parecemos.- respondió la mejor amiga de Sakura con una dulce sonrisa. Le dio un beso corto para después añadir.- Ya debo entrar. Mi madre debe de haber llegado y estará esperándome para cenar.

-Claro.- dijo el otro con una sonrisa triste.- ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Obviamente.- replicó la amatista en tono divertido.- Trabajamos en la misma empresa, ¿recuerdas?- Eriol quiso cachetearse allí mismo por no haberse acordado.- Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.- se despidió Hiragizawa. La muchacha ya estaba alejándose de él cuando se le ocurrió volverla a coger sorpresivamente y le estampó un beso.- No pensabas que te ibas a ir sin despedirte de mí adecuadamente, ¿o sí?

-No.- negó ella con una sonrisa soñadora y luego soltó una risita.- Hasta mañana.- Le volvió a dar otro corto beso y después entró a su casa.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

-¿Entonces así quedamos?- se le escuchó decir a una voz femenina. Su interlocutora al otro lado de la línea habló.- Sí, no te preocupes, mañana te llevo lo que me pediste. Lo tengo todo guardado en el sótano. Si lo dejaba en mi habitación, mis padres o Yuyú lo habrían encontrado.- escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse.- Alguien vino, tengo que colgar, después hablamos, ¿sí?- susurró.- O mejor nos vemos mañana en la escuela y te llevo todo.- la voz al otro lado de la línea le contestó.- Sí, sí, sí. OK., cambio y fuera.- colgó la bocina del teléfono.

Vio pasar por el corredor a una silueta, a quien reconoció como su tía Sakura, y luego subir apresuradamente las escaleras. Se quedó mirando muy extrañada el lugar por donde se había ido. Su tía nunca entraba a la casa sin saludar a nadie y mucho menos a ella o su mamá.

-Qué raro.- murmuró Nakuru con gesto pensativo.- ¿No me habrá visto?- ladeó su cabeza y alzó los hombros en señal de suponerlo.

Se levantó del sillón donde había estado conversando con su amiga Rei por teléfono, rumbo a la cocina. Traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por lo que harían mañana. Por fin su amiga se había decidido a llevar el plan que ella había ideado, el Plan "BALA".

Un par de horas después de salir del colegio, Rei la llamó, le dijo que necesitaba que la ayudara a conseguir las cosas de la lista que le dio. Ella se sorprendió muchísimo cuando la escuchó y hasta pensó que estaba soñando –se tuvo que dar un pellizco para averiguarlo– pero después notó que no alucinaba, Rei hablaba en serio. Muy en serio. Casi pega un grito de pura felicidad cuando su mejor amiga se lo impidió. Un "No hagas un escándalo o me olvido de que eres mi amiga" puede callar a cualquiera.

Cuando terminaron de charlar, ella se fue rapidito a conseguir todo lo que le pidió, al menos lo de las cinco primeras, y los escondió en el sótano. Al inicio pensó en la cochera, pero se acordó que su papá se iba todos los días al hospital en auto, así que era muy probable que encontrara las cajas y diera el grito en el cielo cuando viera que había en el interior. Por eso el sótano era una mejor opción.

-¿Quién era, hija?- dijo Kaho volteándose a verla. Estaba terminando de preparar la cena.- Escuché la puerta abrirse.

-Era Sak.- respondió la muchacha mientras se recostaba en el filo de la puerta.- Pero subió muy a prisa hasta su cuarto. Ni me saludó.

-Seguro hoy tuvo un día pesado.- comentó la esposa de Touya.- Debe estar cansada y sólo quiere dormir.

-Seguro.- suspiró la chica Kinomoto.

-¿Que quería tu amiga Rei?- interrogó la mujer pelirroja.- Cuando preguntó por ti se oía ansiosa.

Nakuru se sobresaltó un poco y no pudo evitar pasar saliva.

-Ehm… pues.- balbuceó algo nerviosa. ¿Ahora qué le diría para despistarla?- Me llamó para preguntarme sobre….- una buena idea se le vino a la mente.-…una tarea de la escuela.- dijo rápidamente.- Sí, es que hoy el profesor de matemáticas dejó unos ejercicios muy complicados. Yo a las justas los entendí y pues, a ella también le resultan algo difíciles de resolver.

-¿Y para cuando es esa tarea?- preguntó la nuera de Fujitaka Kinomoto.- Porque si todavía tienen tiempo, dile que venga mañana a la casa o vayan a la suya, tu hermano le podría explicar. Ya sabes que es muy bueno en esa materia.

-Yuyú es bueno en todo lo que hace, ma.- "Y Rei también" iba a completar la de cabellos marrones, sin embargo se le ocurrió algo mejor. Sonrió ampliamente.- ¿Sabes?, es una buena idea, mami. Mañana, después de clases, iré con Yuyú a verla.

-Pero pregúntale si puede.- comentó Kaho apagando las hornillas de la cocina.- A lo mejor tiene que otras cosas que hacer y no debes importunar.

-Descuida, ma, Rei no tiene nada importante que hacer a parte de su tarea.- sonrió Nakuru.- _Y otras cosas muy interesantes.- pensó con una sonrisita maliciosa._

-Entonces no hay problema. Mañana pueden ir a verla.- sonrió afablemente la madre de Yue.- Ayúdame poniendo la mesa, hija, mientras yo sirvo.- le pidió.

-Claro, ma.- afirmó la aludida acercándose a la mesa a poner los cubiertos. Arregló todo lo más rápido posible.- Listo.

-Gracias, cariño.- agradeció su madre.- Ahora hazme un último favor, llévale esto a Sakura.- le entregó la bandeja con la cena.- Lo más probable es que no baje, así que dáselo y dile que se lo coma, no puede dormirse sin comer algo. Después vienes y comemos juntas. Ya sabes que hoy tu hermano llega tarde y tu padre, también.

-Tienes razón, los del club de piano salen a las ocho y mi pa no llega hasta las diez.- contestó la muchachita.- Bueno, ya vengo, ma.

Subió los escalones, camino a la habitación de la hermana de su padre. Cuando llegó, encontró al pequeño Kero rasguñando la puerta del cuarto de su tía.

-¿Qué pasa Kerokero?- le preguntó al felino.- ¿No puedes entrar a la recámara de Sakura?

-Miau.- maulló el minino, como afirmando sus suposiciones. Nakuru no pudo evitar sonreír y luego tocó la puerta con su pie. Escuchó un débil "pasa".- Lo haríamos si pudiéramos, Sak. Kerokero es muy pequeño para llegar hasta la perilla y yo traigo las manos ocupadas.

Vio la puerta de la recámara abrirse y a su tía en pijama. Traía el cabello mojado, por lo que se dio cuenta se había bañado hace poco.

-Toma.- le dijo entregándola la bandeja con comida.- Te lo manda mi ma, dice que te lo comas porque no es bueno irse a la cama con el estómago vacío.

-Gracias.- agradeció la castaña cogiendo la bandeja.- A ti y a tu mamá, no debieron haberse molestado.- intentó regalarle una sonrisa pero le salió una mueca forzada. Nakuru lo notó.

-¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó la melliza de Yue.- Es que te noto diferente. No lo sé, es extraño pero como que estás algo triste, ¿no? O ¿es mi imaginación?

-¿Triste, yo?- resopló como si hubiera dicho una locura.- Definitivamente, es tu imaginación.- asintió la esmeralda con una amplia sonrisa. Sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.- Lo que tengo yo es cansancio, nada más. El trabajo me tiene muy estresada.- su interlocutora la escrudiñó con la mirada. A leguas se notaba que su sobrina no le creía nadita.- ¿Y ya cenaste?- intentó cambiar el tema. La aludida negó con la cabeza.- Pues deberías bajar o Kaho se molestara conmigo después por andar reteniéndote y haciendo que no comas a tus horas.

-Con la que se va a molestar es con otra si es que no ve que se comió todo lo que le dio.- comentó la hija de Touya. Decidió pasar por alto el cambio de tema. A Sakura le brotó una enorme gota en la nuca.

-Bueno, vengo más tarde a recogerla.- señaló con la mirada la bandeja.

-No te preocupes, cuando termine, yo misma la llevo.- dijo la mejor amiga de Tomoyo entrando a su cuarto.- Gracias, de nuevo.- y después cerró.

Dejó la bandeja a un lado de la cómoda –no tenía hambre– y luego se sentó frente a su tocador. Se quedó mirando frente a su espejo.

-Te ves terrible.- le dijo a su reflejo.- Y todo por una tontería.- soltó un largo suspiro y ocultó su cara entre sus brazos. Se acomodó mejor quedando de tal forma con su cabeza recostada de lado sobre sus brazos. No pudo evitar mirar las hermosas rosas que había puesto en el florero y las que hace poco había recibido. Todas las imágenes de hace un par de horas se le vinieron a la mente.

_Inicio del Flash Back…_

_Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las aglomeradas calles. Llevaba horas en ese estado, tanto que ya le estaban doliendo un poco los pies por andar sin molestarse a descansar, sin embargo no tenía intenciones de parar. Caminar la hacía sentir mucho mejor, podía pensar con calma y disfrutar de la compañía de la soledad. Algo contraproducente pero cierto._

_Miró a su alrededor, las luces fosforescentes de los edificios, establecimientos, tiendas, entre otros locales, empezaban a encenderse porque la noche hacía por fin notar su presencia y la luna le seguía los pasos. Siguió caminando más al norte y pudo vislumbrar la enorme Torre de Tokio. Tan brillante y colosal. Una verdadera belleza para la retina humana. Sin querer se quedó mirándola por largo rato. Estaba en una excelente posición, por lo que se podía decir que tenía una vista panorámica del monumento. _

_Un flash interrumpió su momento de paz visual. Rápidamente se volteó hasta el costado de donde vino el sonido y sólo encontró a un sujeto con una cámara fotográfica en las manos._

_-Discúlpame.- escuchó decir al tipo.- Es que no me pude resistir. Tu rostro mirando la Torre, la luz de la luna iluminándote de forma mágica, el viento moviendo tu cabello… todo era perfecto para inmortalizarlo en una fotografía._

_Ella lo miró extrañada. ¿Qué clase de explicación era esa? _

_Abrazó con fuerza el folder que traía en sus brazos y disimuladamente se fue alejando del hombre, quien sabe si era algún enfermo mental o secuestrador de mujeres. Ninguna persona le tomaba foto a otra sólo porque se veía "perfecta para inmortalizarla". ¡Claro que no! Como dice el refrán: "A otro perro con ese hueso". Ella era a veces ingenua pero no estúpida._

_Siguió retrocediendo y ya estaba por echarse a correr a la cuenta de tres lo más lejos posible, cuando pisó mal y cayó sentada sobre la acera. Vio al sujeto acercarse hasta su posición.- ¡No se acerque!- le gritó. _

_-Pero si yo sólo quiero...- lo oyó decir, ya junto a ella._

_-¡Le dije que no se me acerque!- exclamó la castaña interrumpiéndolo. Lo vio poner cara de no entender nada.- ¿Acaso piensa que me voy a creer eso de que me tomó una foto sólo porque quiso? ¡Ja! Ninguna persona le toma una fotografía a una completa desconocida sólo porque se ve "perfecta para inmortalizarla". Yo no me trago eso. Lo que usted tiene son otras intenciones y sino se aleja de mí ahora mismo, gritaré lo más fuerte posible y llamaré a la policía. Se lo juro._

_-¿Terminaste?- lo escuchó decir con una sonrisa divertida. ¿Encima de querer hacerle sabe Dios que cosas, se burlaba de ella?- En primera, no soy algún pervertido que secuestra mujeres después tomarles una foto (si es lo que estás pensando) y en segunda, nosotros si nos conocemos, no de la forma adecuada (con presentaciones y todo eso), pero sí nos conocemos. _

_Sakura lo miró como si le hubiese hablado en idioma marciano o algo por el estilo. ¿Qué ya se conocían? ¿De dónde que no se acordaba?_

_-¿Ya no te acuerdas?- le preguntó él.- Soy el americano con quien te topaste hoy por la tarde, el que te hizo botar tu folder.- le señaló con la mirada la carpeta que ella seguía estrechando._

_OK., definitivamente, este sujeto no era un desquiciado como ella pensaba, ¡era un demente! Ella no conocía a ningún americano con el que se haya tropezado hoy por la tar…_

_La imagen que un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azul cielo se le vino a la mente. Miró al tipo frente a ella y lo comparó con el de sus recuerdos. Abrió los ojos como platos, eran el mismo. Se sonrojó hasta la orejas. Lo escuchó reírse._

_-¿Por fin recordaste?- le preguntó él sin borrar su sonrisa y extendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella asintió con la cabeza aún abochornada.- Hoy cuando nos topamos no tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos. Me llamo Derek Taylor, mucho gusto…_

_-Sakura.- dijo ella avergonzada limpiándose el vestido.- Sakura Kinomoto.- quería enterrar su cabeza en el suelo, misma avestruz, por haber confundido al amable chico que le ayudó a recoger sus cosas hoy en la tarde, cuando por su torpeza las tiró._

_-Tienes un lindo nombre cuyo significado es "cereza".- comentó el rubio con una sonrisa.- Es más, hay un árbol que da las flores de sakura o también llamadas flores de cerezo aquí en Japón, ¿cierto?_

_-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabe?- interrogó la aludida.- Dijo que no sabía mucho de nuestras costumbres o eso fue lo que entendí._

_-No es que no sepa mucho, como podría siendo mi madre japonesa y habiendo vivido una temporada de mi adolescencia en este país, sino que se me olvidan.- comentó el varón rascándose la cabeza y con una gotita en la nuca.- Además, por mi carrera ando viajando por todo sitio y me es imposible memorizar las costumbres de cada uno._

_-¿Y usted es…- intentó preguntar la castaña. ¿Él le había dicho que era?_

_-Fotógrafo.- contestó el varón alzando la cámara que le colgaba del cuello.- Fotógrafo profesional, a eso me dedico._

_-Claro.- dijo la joven con ganas de tirarse una cachetada a sí misma.- Por eso trae la cámara.- el hombre le sonrió afablemente.- Perdón por haberle gritado, así como una loca y todo eso, pero es que me asustó, pensé que era algún maniaco o un enfermo con malas intenciones. Lo siento._

_-Descuida, ya me ha pasado antes.- respondió Derek con una sonrisa.- En Francia, hubo una ocasión en la que les tomé una foto a unos niños jugando en el parque. Las madres de estos me vieron, pensaron que era un secuestrador y llamaron a la policía. Esa fue mi primera noche en una comisaría._

_-¿La primera?- se sorprendió Sakura.- ¿Quiere decir que hubo otras posteriores a esa?_

_Taylor asintió con la cabeza.- Pero no me trates de usted, me hace sentir viejo. Y eso que aún tengo 28.- soltó una risa.- Tutéame, con confianza._

_-De acuerdo.- aceptó la muchacha.- Derek.- mencionó su nombre.- ¿Entonces dices que antes ya te han pasado cosas así?_

_-Sí, pero todas han sido en otros países.- comentó.- Ésta es la primera vez que me sucede en Japón.- Sakura se sonrojó a más no poder.- Supongo que se me avecina algo muy bueno._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó la castaña._

_-Es que después de cada incidente, siempre me llueven contratos de trabajo.- respondió él.- Así que supongo que ahora será igual._

_-Claro.- dijo ella intentando hacer una sonrisa pero no le salió muy bien. Sin haberse dado cuenta ya estaba caminando con el antes desconocido fotógrafo. Miró instintivamente arriba, ya estaba entrada la noche. Las estrellas brillaban iluminando el oscuro cielo._

_-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el americano.- ¿Ya tienes que irte?_

_-No.- negó la aludida moviendo la cabeza.- No es eso.- el joven lo miró expectante.- Es que llevo horas caminando y me están doliendo la piernas._

_-Me parece que por aquí vi unas bancas libres.- dijo el hombre mirando a su alrededor.- Sí, allí están.- las señaló.- Sentémonos un rato para que descanses y de paso seguimos conversando, ¿te parece?_

_-Bueno.- sólo dijo la castaña. Caminaron hasta allí y luego se sentaron. Era un completo alivio para sus pies.- Dijiste que eras americano, pues hablas muy bien el japonés.- comentó haciéndole una especie de cumplido. Él sonrió ampliamente.- ¿Y cuánto llevas en la ciudad?- preguntó para no quedarse callada._

_-Este es mi primer día.- contestó el varón.- Llegué hoy en la mañana._

_-¿Tienes familia aquí?- preguntó esta vez la ojiverde._

_-Sí.- confirmó el aludido.- Una tía y una prima, para ser más preciso._

_-¿Y estás viviendo con ellas?- interrogó. Luego notó lo que estaba haciendo.- Discúlpame, pensarás que soy una entrometida por preguntarte eso._

_-No hay problema.- se le escuchó decir a Taylor.- Y en respuesta a tu pregunta, no, no vivo con ellas, me estoy quedando en el departamento que era de mis padres. Estuvo por años deshabitado así que tuve que asear un poco.- le sonrió ampliamente.- Está muy cerca de aquí. Es por eso que aproveché y vine para tomar unas cuantas fotografías a la Torre._

_-Y a las desconocidas, deberías agregar.- bromeó ella. Se había olvidado un rato de su conversación con Li y lo mal que resultó. Derek empezó a reír._

_-Sí, también eso.- afirmó él sin borrar su sonrisa. _

_-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?- le preguntó Sakura.- Familia, trabajo, novia…_

_-De las que mencionaste, las dos primeras.- respondió.- Novia no tengo. Por mi profesión me es casi imposible, pero no le cierro las puertas al amor. Además, estoy seguro de que si me llego a enamorar de verdad sería capaz de dejar mi vida sin lugar fijo y quedarme para siempre con la persona que amara._

_-¿Viajas mucho?- interrogó la esmeralda algo curiosa._

_-Bastante.- confirmó el americano.- Es por eso que tengo el orgullo de decir que me he paseado por casi todo el mundo._

_-Sorprendente.- comentó Sakura y después ya no agregó más. No quería que pensara que era una preguntona._

_-¿Y qué me dices de ti?- dijo Taylor rompiendo el incómodo silencio.- ¿A qué te dedicas?_

_-Soy periodista.- sólo contestó ella.- Columnista de una revista muy conocida en el país.- lo escuchó reírse. Frunció el ceño.- ¿Dije algo gracioso?_

_-No.- negó él aún riendo. Lo vio intentar calmarse.- ¿Es que, me puedes creer que pensé que eras modelo?_

_Ella alzó ambas cejas en signo de desconcierto. ¿Ella modelo? ¿Era un chiste, cierto?_

_-Sí, es que por tu lindo rostro y figura supuse que eras alguna modelo de por aquí.- añadió el hombre. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- ¿De verdad no eres modelo?- la aludida negó con la cabeza.- Pues estás perdiendo dinero, querida Sakura, porque créeme cuando te digo que tienes todo lo que se necesita para serlo. _

_Ella ya iba a decirle no lo diga ni en broma porque después se lo terminaría por creer, cuando un niño –que se paró enfrente de ambos– la interrumpió. Traía unas cuantas rosas en una canasta que colgaba de su brazo._

_-¿No quiere comprarle una rosa a su novia, señor?- lo escuchó preguntarle a su acompañante.- Son las últimas que me quedan._

_Ella se sonrojó misma cereza y Derek sólo atinó a sonreír. ¿Acaso él sonreía hasta en momentos como éste?_

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- lo escuchó preguntarle._

_-Yuzo.- contestó el niño.- Yuzo Ishimara, señor._

_-Pues, mucho gusto en conocerte, Yuzo.- lo saludó el americano.- Pero creo que ha habido un error, esta hermosa dama que ves aquí a mi costado no es mi novia.- aclaró.- Aunque no me importaría si lo fuera, ¿verdad que es muy linda?- el muchacho asintió con la cabeza. La castaña no sabía que hacer. Por un lado, se sentía realmente abochornada por el malentendido que se había ocasionado y por otro, quería sonreír ante la actitud tan amable de Derek para corregir al niño. No hizo ninguno de los dos._

_-Sin embargo, no porque no lo sea, no significa que no le pueda comprar flores, ¿a qué no?- añadió el hombre. El niño negó con la cabeza.- Dime, Yuzo, ¿cuánto cuesta cada una?- preguntó mirando el cesto._

_-Diez yenes, señor.- contestó el muchacho._

_-¿Cuántas me darías si te doy esto?- se le escuchó decir a Taylor entregándole un billete. El niño abrió sus ojos y boca exageradamente. _

_Sakura al principio no entendió, pero luego cuando vio el monto también se sorprendió. Derek le estaba dando al niño un billete de 100 dólares. Y si sus cálculos matemáticos no le fallaban, eso en yenes era bastante dinero._

_-Todas las que me quedan y hasta le saldría debiendo, señor.- dijo el muchacho aún estupefacto._

_-Bien, entonces dame todas las rosas que tengas.- pidió amablemente el americano.- Y dejaré que te quedes con el cambio, siempre y cuando me prometas que no lo despilfarrarás en cosas que dañen tus dientes o tus ojos después, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Cuente con ello, señor.- respondió emocionado el niño entregándole las flores de su canasta._

_-Gracias.- agradeció el hombre y le entregó el dinero._

_-Gracias a usted, señor.- dijo el niño haciendo una exagerada reverencia y luego se retiró dando saltitos de felicidad._

_-Toma, son para ti.- lo escuchó decir entregándole las rosas. _

_-No puedo aceptarlas.- dijo ella negándose._

_-¿Por qué?- interrogó desconcertado el varón. Luego puso cara de entender lo que pasaba.- ¡Ah, claro! No puedes recibir nada de nadie que no sea tu novio, ¿cierto?- dijo comprensivamente.- Descuida, entiendo, y más bien discúlpame por haberte incomodado._

_-Yo no tengo novio.- replicó rápidamente Sakura y en tono algo molesto.- Así que no es por eso._

_-Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes aceptarlas?- preguntó Taylor curioso._

_-No es correcto que yo las acepte, las compraste tú, con tu dinero, por lo tanto son tuyas.- dijo por fin ella.- Te costaron muy caro._

_-Sí, lo sé, pero el dinero es lo de menos. Va y viene siempre. Además, yo quiero obsequiártelas.- insistió el americano.- ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?- le preguntó. La castaña negó con la cabeza.- ¿Lo ves? Acéptalas._

_Ella soltó un suspiro._

_-Gracias.- sólo dijo recibiendo las rosas.- Son muy lindas.- las olió.- Y huelen muy bien._

_-No son tan bonitas como quien las recibe pero al menos sí son dignas de ti.- comentó Derek con una sonrisa. _

_Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente ante el cumplido e intentó sonreírle también, sin embargo no pudo. Parecía haber olvidado cómo hacerlo. _

_-¿Ya cenaste?- le escuchó preguntarle.- Porque si no, podemos comer algo. Creo que vi un restaurante muy cerca de aquí y la comida que servían se veía realmente deliciosa. ¿Qué dices? ¿Cenamos juntos?_

_-No es necesario.- dijo la esmeralda.- No tengo hambre. _

_Un fuerte gruñido se escuchó. Sakura abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y Derek sólo atinó a sonreír ampliamente._

_-¿Estás segura de que no tienes hambre?- lo escuchó decirle en tono divertido.- Porque tu estómago no parece decir lo mismo.- La aludida se sonrojó a más no poder._

_-Este…, bueno, yo…- balbuceó. Un nuevo rugido se escuchó. ¡Qué estómago para más inoportuno!_

_-Solo será un ratito. Chiquitito.- se le escuchó decir al americano haciendo un ademán con sus dedos índice y pulgar.- Anda, di que sí.- ella aún no se convencía.- No lo tomes como si fuera algo sentimental, ni nada de eso. No.- lo vio negar con la cabeza.- Considéralo más bien una cena entre dos personas que recién se están conociendo y quizá puedan llegar a ser grandes amigos.- le sonrió afablemente.- ¿Qué dices?_

_-Está bien, pero que sea sólo un ratito.- dijo ella aceptando.- Porque ya debo volver a casa._

_-Prometido.- respondió el sin borrar su sonrisa. Definitivamente, el sonreír estaba en su naturaleza. Nunca dejaba de hacerlo._

_Fin del Flash Back…_

Y tal y como prometió, estuvieron sólo un rato conversando. Debía admitir que Derek era bastante amable y educado. Todo el trascurso de la cena estuvo muy atento con ella preguntándole si deseaba algo más de comer. Sí, él fue el que pagó. Claro, no sin antes haber tenido que "discutir", porque ella no quería que haga eso. Recién se conocían y no le parecía correcto que él invite todo. Pero al final él se salió con la suya y la hizo prometer que a la próxima ella podía invitar. Ese chico era bastante peculiar y para todo sonreía. Era extremadamente risueño.

Cogió el pequeño pedazo de papel que estaba junto a las flores y lo leyó. Estaba escrito el nombre y apellido de él, seguido de su teléfono móvil. No pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado. Recordó lo que le dijo cuando se la dio.

_Inicio de Flash Back…_

_-Aquí están mis datos para que puedas contactarme, quien sabe si nos volvamos a encontrar después.- había dicho él antes de despedirse y entregándole un pedazo de papel con sus datos.- Disculpa la simpleza, pero es que aún no he sacado tarjetas de presentación con la dirección de aquí, como recién llegué hoy. Pero cuando las saque serás la primera a la que se lo daré para que le des el visto bueno._

_-Claro.- sólo contestó ella._

_Fin del Flash Back…_

Abrió los ojos como platos, para luego golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano. ¿Cómo se le pudo haber pasado?

-Eres una descuidada de lo peor, Sakura.- se dijo a sí misma.- ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar haberle dado tu teléfono también?- soltó un suspiro.- Ahora tendrás que llamarlo disculpándote por ser tan distraída.- alzó la vista hasta el celular que estaba sobre su cama.

Se levantó de su asiento y lo cogió entre sus manos. Lo quedó mirando por largos minutos.- ¿Será bueno llamarlo ahora?- preguntó indecisa. Miró el reloj sobre la mesita de noche. Eran las ya las 8 de la noche.- ¿Y si está ocupado?- siguió diciendo mientras se debatía en llamarlo o no.- ¿Qué hago Kero?- le preguntó al gatito que estaba echado sobre su cama.

Éste alzó su pequeña cabecita y la quedó mirando unos segundos para volverse a acurrucar sobre el lecho.

-Si que eres de mucha ayuda.- le dijo irónica. Puso semblante serio.- ¿Qué hago?- susurró. Se quedó mirando por largo rato la nada.- Lo voy a llamar.- dijo decidida. Agarró la tarjetita y marcó el número escrito en ella. Ya estaba por marcar el botoncito verde para que la llamada se procese cuando marcó el rojo diciendo.- Mejor mañana.- y luego dejó el teléfono sobre la cómoda.

Sí, mañana era la mejor opción. Y hablando del día que se vendría, este ya no sería como los anteriores. Por supuesto que no. Sería diferente, demasiado diferente. Y no sólo por el hecho de que hoy sucedieron muchas cosas que definirían este y los posteriores, sino porque tenía que ver a Li sola y exclusivamente como su jefe. Debía olvidarse de que le gustaba, porque ambos ya habían aclarado las cosas. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que muchas preguntas arremolinen su cabeza.

¿Qué pasará cuando le vuelva a ver la cara mañana? ¿Se hablarían, no se hablarían? ¿Se mirarían, no se mirarían? ¿Se sentiría extraña o nerviosa cerca de él, o sería como si nada hubiera pasado?

Soltó un suspiro. Ni ella misma sabía cómo reaccionaría. Podía decir infinidad de cosas que haría cuando lo vea, sin embargo, a la hora de la hora, si se acordaría de ello.

Lo mejor era dormirse ya, mañana debía levantarse temprano porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Sobre todo a la hora del almuerzo. Le preguntaría a Tomoyo si la podía acompañar, le gustaría una segunda opinión.

¿Para qué? Pues, para ir a ver algunos de los departamentos de los folletos que le dio su amiga. Ya los estuvo revisando ni bien llegó a la casa y varios llamaron su atención. Muy pronto, si Dios así lo quería, estaría estrenando apartamento nuevo. Llegó la hora de hacer cambios en su vida. ¿Si no los hacía hoy, entonces cuando?

_Continuará…_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** ¡Hola niñas! Por fin un nuevo capítulo listo. Bien, en primera debo disculparme porque sé que llegó algo tarde (¿Algo?) ¬¬' Bueno, llegó MUY tarde. Pero el hecho es que ya está aquí y creo que eso es lo que cuenta. Recuerden que les prometí actualizarlo siempre (ya sea a tiempo o con retrasos), pero no lo dejaré inconcluso. Eso denlo por hecho.

Los motivos de mi tardanza ya ni los explicaré (me saldrían otras veinte hojas sólo haciéndolo ¬¬), por lo que mejor olvidémoslo, pero si les interesa saber, lo encontrarán en las notas de autora del penúltimo capítulo de "Hombres al borde de un colapso nervioso".

Ahora me gustaría decir que este capítulo de lo dedico a una linda lectora que me dejó un review que me animó cuando anduve sin nada de inspiración: **Sui-AiRls**. Gracias por haberme escrito ^-^ ¡Me animaste como no tienes idea!

Y siguiendo con mis supernotas, explicaré el asterisco que coloqué:

*****Este es sobre el "Tibet". Bien, para las que desconocen el nombrecito de este lugar, el Tibet es una región del suroeste de China y se caracteriza por estar rodeado por las cordilleras más altas del planeta (según lo que leí en Wikipedia n.n). Y me pareció perfecto para mencionarlo como el lugar a donde viajó el nuevo personaje que incorporé y del cual regresó muy delgado.

Bien, debo decir que este capítulo estuvo más T&E que S&S (y eso que Shao ni apareció), pero no se preocupen que de aquí en adelante las historia se centrará en nuestra pareja principal, sí habrá más T&E pero de vez en cuando. Por lo pronto le voy adelantando que se vienen muchas sorpresas y noticias de lo sucedido con el Plan "BALA". Así que se reirán un rato con las diabluras que tengo preparadas para Ieran, wuajajaja -risa malévola con fondo maquiavélico-.

Por cierto, también por fin di a conocer al desconocido con quien se topó Saku en el cap. pasado, Derek Taylor (un nombre muy común en Norteamérica) y a que vino, asuntos de trabajo y familia. Y hablando de ello, es mitad japonés, por lo que tiene una tía y una prima allí. ¿Quiénes serán? Se irán de espalda cuando se enteren, aunque creo muchas lo adivinarán ni bien lo lean T.T, pero sino en el próximo lo sabrán =D.

También se enterarán de lo que pasará con la odiosa de Lya y el asunto del beso (la van a querer matar por lo que acaba de hacer), Shaoran al parecer se meterá en un enorme problema y Meilin hará aparición poniendo de vuelta y media a nuestros protagonistas. Rei se divertirá un rato haciendo patalear a su abue, sin embargo, alguien le dice algo que puede que la haga desistir que continuar con el plan (¿Le hará caso?). ¡Ah! Y un nuevo empleado llega a trabajar a "L&H".

Esto y mucho más, en el próximo episodio de su telenove…, perdón, en su fanfic favorito "PELIGRO: Una adolescente en casa" (jajajaja, me salió como anuncio televisivo XD). Así que no pueden perderse el siguiente capítulo, porque estará de candela. Eso es una promesa.

Ahora continúo y les mando mis más sinceros saludos a las niñas que me dejaron sus reviews el episodio anterior. Hoy no tengo tiempo para responderle sus comments como quisiera, pero igual las mencionaré para que no piensen que me he olvidado de ustedes:

**MaríaLi0113**

**Nanitayi-Li**

**Emiko-Hime**

**Didi**

**Sakura Li**

**Ceciali**

**rebeca26**

**Sayuri Noa**

**bebeli**

**Endri-Chan92**

**PiroNeko**

**Sasha Kinoli**

**leoni tao91**

**sakuritamoon70**

**Paola-Chan95**

**Nathi**

**Neko lila**

**SoffiGaby**

**Klaudia-de-Malfoy**

**Sui-AiRls**

**aome1896**

**katha4792**

**Pao**

**¡MIL GRACIAS MUCHACHAS!**

Y si me olvidé de alguien, mil disculpas pero se me acaba el tiempo.

Sin nada más que decir o agregar, me despido, no sin antes mandarles un besotote de chocolate y pidiéndoles que se cuiden.

¡Sayonara!

**PD:** Siguiente actualización: "Hombres al borde de un colapso nervioso", capítulo final. Estará bomba =D

**PD2: ¡DEJEN REVIEW, PLEASE! **Jajaja, Ahora sí me voy. XP

"_**LOS COMENTARIOS DE LOS LECTORES SON UN GRAN ALIENTO PARA LOS ESCRITORES"**_


End file.
